Higher Window
by OjoOtaku
Summary: Sango is sixteen, homeless, and pregnant. More importantly, she doesn't know who the father is. But when Miroku finds her and takes her in, a love sparks between the two, making it harder for Sango to accept the fact that they can't be together. (strong T; AU)
1. Shelter From The Storm

A/N) Hello, this is my first InuYasha Fanfiction. So, please enjoy. :) Rated T for later chapters, and that may change later, I'm not sure yet.

It wasn't easy. Then again, it wasn't supposed to be. She felt alone, unwanted, helpless. Sitting in the pouring rain wasn't making her feel better, but at least if someone passed her, they wouldn't know she was crying. The darkness of night added with the cold rain seemed to describe her life at the moment. People were running passed her, not even seeming to notice. And the one's that did gave her a dirty look. She wanted to go home and dry off, take a warm shower, and curl up under her covers, but she couldn't. She didn't have a home. She didn't have anybody. She had nowhere to go. More people ran by her, trying to get to warmth a dryness, something she wished she had, and continued to lack noticing her.

She couldn't stay in the park all night, she knew that. But it had been an hour since the supposed curfew of the place, and still the occasional person would walk or run through and lack to notice her. Was she that invisible? She checked her watch again, then looked up at the cold moon, as more freezing raindrops drenched her face. She couldn't help but cry more.

Three friends walked through the park. They were trying to get home after working, but in the rainy darkness, it was confusing them. As they finally began to realize where they were, one of them looked over to a bench. Just by fate, he happened to look at her. He stopped in his tracks, causing his short tempered friend behind him to walk into him.

"What'd you stop for?" He nearly shouted. The first pointed to the bench without saying a word. The girl sitting there didn't notice. "It's just some girl." The first man walked to her. She still didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, causing her to look up from her lap. She stared into his violet eyes. She swallowed her sadness, then nodded. She silently thanked the rain for making it unnoticeable that she was crying. "Then why are you sitting on a bench in the rain after curfew?" He asked her, resting a hand on her bare leg- her shorts and tee shirt gave her little warmth, plus the fact that they were drenched. A light mist continued to fall. She didn't answer.

"C'mon, Miroku. Let's get out of here." The other guy said, revealing Violet Eyes name to be Miroku.

"Chill, InuYasha." Miroku said, rolling his eyes, and revealing the impatient one's name to be InuYasha. Miroku looked back to the girl. "Say something." He urged. She looked forward, away from him. "Please?"  
>"Leave the girl alone." The third guy said. He had been silent up to this point. "She's says she fine so let's go."<br>"Does she look fine?" Miroku asked. She pulled her leg over, getting out of his grip. The others rolled their eyes. He addressed the girl again. "Anything?"  
>"I'm fine." She lied, hoping it would be enough to make him leave.<br>"She speaks." Miroku joked, hoping to get a smile out of her. If she did, he didn't notice. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"  
>"I don't <em>have <em>a home." She said monotonically, not looking at him. Miroku stared at her, trying to get a closer look at her in the dim light of the moon. Lightening flashed, and a heavy rain fell.

"Miroku, come on." InuYasha said, pulling the hood of his red 'University of Whatever' sweatshirt up. Miroku ignored him and continue to stare at her. "Quit pestering her and let's get back to the apartment." InuYasha's silvery hair hung out of the hood a bit and shone in the moonlight. Sango frowned.

"Yea, she clearly doesn't want to be talked to." The other said.  
>"Ignore them." Miroku attempted to console the girl. The rain fell harder, but she didn't seem fazed.<p>

"Come on, we're getting drenched." The third guy urged Miroku.

"Koga's right. Let's get outta here." InuYasha agreed, revealing the last guy's name to be Koga. He was wearing black jeans and a tan 'Tough Guy' hoodie. "She wants to be left alone, so let's go."  
>"If you two aren't going to be productive, then you go." Miroku hissed back at them.<p>

"Good luck finding you're way back." Koga said.  
>"It's three blocks that way." Miroku pointed the way they had been walking.<p>

"Whatever. C'mon, Koga, let's go." InuYasha said, and the two left.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you." Miroku told the girl once his friends were gone. She shook her head, looking the other way. "I promise." She scoffed.<p>

"Like I haven't heard that before." She rolled her eyes again. She began coughing hysterically. She calmed down a minute or so later.

"Why are you out here? You're to young not to have a house." Miroku said. She shook her head. The rain began to let up, turning back into a light mist. "What's wrong?"  
>"Look I don't need help from you, or any guy for that matter. So just leave me alone." She stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction that Miroku was initially heading.<br>"Wait!" He called for her. She kept walking, ignoring him, and began to cry again. Why was she crying so easily now? She had been through worse. Right? It must be the hormones. She heard footsteps behind her, so she began to run. "Wait!" He called again. His voice seemed to be getting closer. She was losing energy and, once again, she had no idea why.

"I said to leave me alone." She said softly. He ignored her, like she was trying to him, and kept chasing after her. He was fast. That, or she was slow. She stopped to catch her breath in an alley, hoping Miroku would give up and go home. She leaned against a building and breathed heavily as the mist continued to fall. After a moment of catching her breath, she slid down the wall and sat on the very damp ground. She gasped for the air she desperately needed, but wasn't sustained for some unknown reason. Everything began to get blurry, and she soon fell unconscious.

Miroku found her, lying on the ground. He knelt down next to her, lifting her chin up to look at him. She was clearly out. He sighed, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up." He said. She didn't respond, worrying him. She moaned in her sleep. He sighed in relief. For a moment he contemplated what to do. He couldn't leave her there, he would feel way to guilty. She could die out in the cold rain that just wouldn't let up. She had claimed she didn't have a home. He felt around the waist of her pants for a wallet or ID, something to help him out. Nothing at first, but he was glad to get a feeling of her perfect butt without getting whacked like he does when he gropes other girls. He sighed heavily and lifted her up, carefully, not to disturb her. He then carried her the way back to his apartment, questioning his actions the entire time. He noticed she had scars on her wrists and a few on her calves. The most recent was on her left wrist. It looked fresh, like the blood had just recently dried and scabbed over. Miroku knew InuYasha and Koga would probably yell at him for doing this, but she was clearly sick, and very depressed. He noticed she had scars on her wrists and a few on her calves. The most recent was on her left wrist. It looked fresh, like the blood had just recently dried and scabbed over.

Miroku had finally made it back to the apartment, rode the elevator up to the floor he resided on, and walked down the hall, her in his arms the whole time. He got to his door, then kicked it as a knock. A moment later, he heard InuYasha.

"We don't want what you're selling." He joked, opening the door. He stared at Miroku, holding the girl in his arms.  
>"We really don't want what you're selling." Koga said, noticing the unconscious girl as well.<br>"Ha ha." Miroku said, walking into the apartment.

"You brought her home. Geez, Miroku, what'd you do to her?" InuYasha asked as Miroku set the unconscious girl on the couch.  
>"She was unconscious, what was I supposed to do?" Miroku asked rhetorically.<p>

"Leave her there." Koga answered.

"No, that would be rude. You two imbeciles may not have a conscience, but I do." Miroku responded. "She's clearly sick, and very confused. She doesn't have a home. And, she has the perfect ass."  
>"She's not going to get any better wearing wet clothes." Koga said.<p>

"We don't even know her name. For all we know, she could be a police officer pretending to be a teenage girl." InuYasha said.

"She's not." Miroku responded, stroking her wet hair. "Look at how pale her skin is." He noted.  
>"Yea, and?" InuYasha questioned.<p>

"She's sick." Miroku repeated.

"Yea, we know that. And as Koga said, she ain't getting any better wearing wet clothes." InuYasha responded. "So, how do you expect to make her better, Mr. Miracle Worker?"  
>"I'll be right back." Miroku stood and left the presence of the girl, heading toward his room. He was in there for a few minutes, then came out, changed in dry clothes, and holding clothes in his hands.<br>"These should work." He said. "She looks light, but she's not as light other girls. I was surprised."  
>"Are you calling her fat?" Koga questioned Miroku.<br>"Not at all, she just looks lighter than she is." Miroku said. "It might be her clothes."

"Probably. She doesn't look heavy at all." Koga said. "She's near gorgeous."  
>"Wouldja quit gawking over her and get her out of the wet clothes." InuYasha stated. "How do you plan to do this without getting accused of being the pervert that you are?" He added. Miroku sighed, then proceeded to grab the shirt he had picked for her.<br>"Take her shirt off." Miroku said.

"Are you crazy?" InuYasha nearly shouted, as Koga sat her up. He slid the very damp orange tee off of her body. Without looking, Miroku slipped one of his oversized tees onto her. It was a dark purple band tee with a black rose on the front. 'Hollowesque' was printed on the shirt in a faded white Gothic-style font. They were a local band that played once in an old warehouse and they gave away the shirts for free advertisements, though they never played again. Miroku didn't prefer them, anyways.

"There, the hard part's done." Miroku said.

"What about her pants?" InuYasha asked rhetorically, arms crossed.

"I was getting there." Miroku responded.  
>"Then why'd ya say the hard part was done?" InuYasha questioned.<br>"Would you stop asking so many questions." Koga said.

"Shh, you're gonna wake her up." Miroku responded. He proceeded to flip the edge of the shirt he had recently put on her and slipped her denim shorts off of her slender legs. He slipped a pair of black sweat shorts he had uncovered in a drawer on her, then sighed. The shorts were nice and soft, and hoped she would find them to her liking.

"I'll put her wet clothes in the wash. They're probably dirty, too, so we might as well wash them." Koga said, grabbing the wet clothes that had resided on the floor.

"Where's she gonna sleep?" InuYasha asked as Koga left.  
>"On the couch, doofus." Miroku responded.<p>

"I'm going to bed." InuYasha left the living room and nearly slammed his door shut. Miroku stared at the girl again. He wished he knew more about her. Who she was, why she was on the street, why she has no home. He sighed and readjusted her body, making her seem more comfortable.  
>"Hey, Miroku." Koga walked in from the kitchen.<p>

"What?" Miroku asked quietly.

"I know her name." Koga said. He was holding something in his hand.  
>"Really? What is it?" Miroku wondered.<br>"Sango Taijiya." Koga answered, reading a name off of what he was holding. "I found her name tag in her pocket."  
>"Great. Now we know her name. Too bad we know absolutely nothing else about her. And we're probably gonna get in big trouble for kidnapping her." InuYasha called from his room.<p>

"We're not kidnapping her. We're taking her in for the night." Miroku and Koga were both staring at InuYasha's door, waiting for a response.  
>"Well, we'll have to see what she thinks of it in the morning when she wakes up. Now will you both shut up, and go to bed." InuYasha responded, through the door.<br>"I'll get her a blanket." Koga said, walking towards his room. He came back out a moment later, holding a blanket. He tossed it at Miroku, who caught it, and set it on Sango. She looked so peaceful, yet scared as she slept. Miroku sighed, and walked to his room, turning out the light to let Sango sleep the night away.


	2. Little Things

A/N} So, I was surprised that anyone actually reviewed. I thank you very much. Now, Here's the second chapter. I really don't have much to say. Enjoy.

The smell of bacon pierced through Sango's nose and woke her up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, then scanned the area, frightened on where she was and how she got there. She looked around the room, and listened for voices. She heard two strangely familiar voices cascading from the kitchen. The smell that was coming from there was making her sick to her stomach, but she shrugged it off and tried to sit up more. She then realized she was no longer wearing the tee shirt she had grown accustomed to for the last few weeks. Or her shorts. She sighed heavily, very scared on where she was, and waited for someone to enter the room. She ran her hands through her oily chestnut hair and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Had she gotten drunk and had _another _one night stand? The last time that happened she vowed never to do that again, but she was so out of it last night, who knows what could have happened. She didn't.  
>"I'm telling you, InuYasha, she needs some help. No normal teenage girl sits on a park bench in the freezing rain at ten o' clock." A voice came from the kitchen.<p>

"And _I'm_ telling _you, _the second that girl wakes up she's gonna call the police and get us arrested." Another voice responded. Where was she?  
>"No she's not. Now quit yapping and eat the bacon you demanded. I'm gonna check on her." The first voice said. She heard footsteps coming into the room she was in. She wasn't sure what to do, and didn't have much time to think before a man with raven hair and violet eyes was standing in her presence. "You're awake." He commented. She nodded, unsure of how to respond. He sat down in the chair next to the couch she was sitting on. "How are you feeling?" She remembered him from last night.<br>"I told you to leave me alone. So why am I here?" Sango rebutted her own voice sounded weird to her ears.  
>"I found you unconscious in an alley. Now, I couldn't leave a sick, beautiful girl lying in the freezing cold rain all night long." Miroku said. "I know you're sick. Your skin is pale, and you were coughing up a storm last night."<p>

"My pale skin has nothing to do with me being sick, which I'm not. And I was coughing because of me smoking, which I haven't even done in the last few months, anyways. Trying to quit. You should have left me in the alley. And where are my clothes? I may not remember everything that happened yesterday, but I know for a fact that I wasn't wearing this." Sango responded, quite confident in what she was saying.  
>"You're clothes are in the dryer. They were soaked, so we put you that, but we didn't see anything." Miroku answered her question.<p>

"You saying I'm ugly? That you shouldn't look at me? Because, honestly, I don't care if you did or not." Sango responded.

"You're beautiful, and we didn't want to offend you." Miroku reasoned.  
>"Please, I'm far from beautiful." Sango scoffed. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear.<br>"So, how do you explain your pale skin? It's sickening." InuYasha was standing in the entrance between the living room and kitchen as he asked the question.  
>"InuYasha." Miroku scolded his friend with a stern voice and acute head-shake.<br>"I'm fine with it. I've been insulted worse in the last few months." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Why is that? And answer my question." InuYasha demanded.  
>"Oh, like you don't know. I mean, you did <em>change <em>me last night. I know you saw something." Sango said.  
>"A green bra doesn't explain pale skin." InuYasha commented.<br>"Not what I meant." Sango rolled her eyes again, then suddenly blushed a reddish shade. She shot her arm up to her shoulder and felt through the shirt, for any sign that she was still wearing the article in question.  
>"You're still wearing it." Miroku noticed what she was doing. She sighed in relief.<p>

"So what do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"What?" Sango asked him back.  
>"Explain your pale skin. If you don't have a cold, then what is it?" Miroku clarified for his dimwitted friend.<br>"It doesn't matter, because you obviously don't know." Sango said. She looked down onto her lap. One of the doors opened on the other side of the room, and Koga stepped out.  
>"She's awake." He noticed.<p>

"No dip." Sango responded.  
>"And she's got an attitude." Koga came and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I like." He purred. Sango looked toward him, a disgusted look on her face.<br>"Freak." She commented and pulled herself out of his grip. The others stifled their laughter. Sango looked back to Miroku.  
>"I don't even know who you people are, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here." She said.<br>"Where are you gonna go? I can't send a beautiful girl like you out into the scary world. I have conscience." Miroku said.  
>"Please." Sango scoffed yet again. "I've been living in that <em>scary<em> world for quite awhile now." She said, scowling her eyebrows. "I can take care of myself."  
>"Then, why were you crying last night?" Miroku asked rhetorically.<br>"I wasn't crying, it was the rain." Sango responded doubtfully.

"Quit lying. I know when a girl is crying." Miroku said. "Spill."  
>"No, you don't even know my name." Sango rebutted.<p>

"Sango." Miroku said. Her eyes widened, then she remembered her work badge.  
>"Well I don't know any of yours." She said, crossing her arms.<br>"Miroku." Miroku said.  
>"Koga."<br>"InuYasha."

"Well, I don't anything about any of you except for the fact that you," She looked to Miroku, "Don't listen very well. You," She looked to Koga, "Are a freak. And you," She looked toward InuYasha, "Have a short temper."  
>"You nailed us pretty well, Sango." Miroku said, flashing his pearly white teeth.<p>

"Just go get my clothes, I want to leave." Sango said.  
>"They're still drying." Miroku said. "Stay a while. Have some breakfast. It's bacon."<br>"Who doesn't love bacon?" Koga added.  
>"Well, the smell is making me nauseous, like most things do, but I guess I can't leave without my clothes." Sango reluctantly agreed.<br>"Why do most things make you nauseous?" Koga asked.  
>"Never mind." Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna feed me or not?"<br>"Come on, the kitchen's this way." Miroku helped her up and the four walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table as Miroku prepared a plate of bacon for her.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." Koga came up to Sango. **(A/N Enter Koga: The guy with lame pickup lines.)**  
>"Really? I'd put 'F' and 'U' together." Sango responded. InuYasha and Miroku laughed faintly at the comment.<br>"Koga, stop hitting on her, you have a girlfriend." InuYasha managed through stifling his laughter.

"Yea yea." Koga shrugged.  
>"Ayame would be pissed off if she found out you were hitting on other girls." InuYasha continued with a smug tone.<br>"Shut up about it." Koga hissed. Sango chuckled and she took a bite of bacon. It was decadent to the taste, but she feared the one piece of bacon would come back to haunt her. She decided the one was enough. Sure, she should be eating more, but she couldn't risk it with something so greasy.

"Eat more, you probably lost a lot of nutrition from the cold last night." Miroku said.

"I'm fine, really." Sango assured. Her fear had come true as she began feeling more queasy.  
>"Come on, you need to eat more. You're too skinny." Koga said.<br>"First time I heard that." Sango said to herself. "I'm not hungry." This was a lie, of course, but she wanted something like plain toast and ginger ale to subside her hunger. She held her stomach, hoping the nausea would go away. She rested her head on the edge of the table.  
>"You okay?" InuYasha asked her.<p>

"Fine." Sango lied. She looked up at Miroku. "Are my clothes ready yet?"  
>"Don't be in such a hurry." InuYasha urged.<br>"Yea, stay awhile." Miroku said, again. Sango rested her head against the table again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku asked, concerned. She finally gave the truth a shot, shaking her head. "What's the matter?"  
>"I'm just nauseous, that's all." Sango admitted.<p>

"Way to go, Miroku. Your cooking made her sick." Koga said.

"No, the bacon was delicious. It's just the fact that nothing seems to agree with me these days." Sango trailed off.  
>"Why's that?" InuYasha asked. Sango shook her head as the biliousness nearly made her gag. She swallowed her sickness and looked back up to Miroku with a deep breath.<p>

"I hate to be a bother, but where's the bathroom?" Sango asked quietly. Miroku pointed behind him, to a door that was currently shut.  
>"Right there." Miroku answered. Sango stood up, excusing herself, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she fell to her knees over the toilet. She immediately threw up everything she had eaten in the last 24 hours, which wasn't much. And all because of one stupid piece of bacon.<p>

The others heard her gagging and coughing in the room behind them. They tried not to listen, but she _was_ being unintentionally loud.

"She has to be sick, and she's lying to get out of here." Miroku concluded.

"Yea, no one healthy throws up from one piece of bacon." InuYasha added. "That, or she's a druggie."

"If she's a druggie, then she's the hottest, most healthy looking druggie I've ever seen." Miroku replied.

"How many have you seen?" InuYasha asked. They heard the toilet flush and the sink run for a minute. Sango then exited from the bathroom, a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled, sitting back down.  
>"No need to be, it's not your fault you're sick." Koga said.<br>"I'm not sick." Sango responded.  
>"So you purposely threw up because?" InuYasha inquired.<p>

"I didn't throw up on purpose." Sango answered.

"Explain yourself." Miroku said, confused.

"I have nothing to explain." Sango said to him.

"Then why'd you throw up after eating one piece of bacon?" InuYasha asked. Sango sighed heavily, not wanting to tell these strangers her life story.  
>"Quit pestering her, guys. If she doesn't want to tell us, then she doesn't have to." Koga said.<p>

"Coming from the guy who won't stop hitting on her." Miroku responded. Sango rolled her eyes, sighing heavily as she did, and leaned forward again. She didn't want to tell them everything about her. She just wanted to get her clothes and leave, never looking back.

"How old are you, Sango?" InuYasha asked her.  
>"Sixteen." She responded without thinking.<p>

"Where do you go to school?" Koga asked.

"It's summer." She responded obviously.  
>"Where do you live?" Miroku asked, hoping to get a more clear answer out of her; hopefully an explanation.<br>"I told you last night, I don't have a home." She responded.  
>"Why not? You're too young." InuYasha said.<br>"Because I got kicked out of my home, my boyfriend left me, and I don't have any friends." Sango answered. "Is that enough information for you?"

"No." Miroku smiled.

"What else do you need to know?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
>"Why'd you get kicked out?" Koga asked.<br>"It doesn't matter." Sango huffed, leaning back in her chair. She had tied the shirt in the back so it wouldn't hang so loose on her, so as she leaned back the fabric displayed the vastness of her awkwardly large chest, causing all six eyes to saunter to bust line. After a moment she glanced back over and noticed that they were staring at her chest. With an demonic stare aimed at the three them, she very dourly screamed, "I'm up here you pervs!" They immediately pretended like they hadn't done a thing infelicitous. With some coughs and mutters of apologies, the three hunched over a bit, slightly uncomfortable from a recent spontaneous bodily function. Miroku spoke after a few minutes.

"It clearly does matter or else you wouldn't get so upset over it." He commented.  
>"I'm not upset." Sango retorted with a scowl.<br>"Okay." Miroku fakingly agreed.  
>"Are my clothes ready yet?" She asked, again.<br>"Probably." Miroku answered.  
>"Well can I get them back?" Sango asked rhetorically.<br>"Sure." Miroku stood up and went into the laundry room. He exited a moment later, holding Sango's clothes. "Here." He handed them to her.  
>"Thank you." She sighed, standing up. She walked back towards the bathroom.<br>"You can just leave the clothes you're wearing in there." Miroku told her. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

Moments later Sango stepped out, fully dressed in her normal clothes.

"I'll be going now." She said. Miroku grabbed her arm lightly.

"Where, exactly, are you planning on going?" He asked. She sighed, not looking at him.  
>"I have to talk to someone." Sango said, not yet pulling out of his grip and not quite sure of what she was saying. She was just trying to get out of there.<p>

"Who?" Koga asked.  
>"Someone." Sango repeated with slight hesitance as she had no idea who she was talking about.<p>

"Then where are you going? You claim to have nowhere, and I couldn't survive knowing a pretty girl like you was alone in the world." Miroku said.  
>"Quit saying that." Sango, very peeved now, responded to his comment with tension in her tone. "I'm far from pretty. And if you knew how screwed up my life is, you would've wanted me out of here last night."<br>"What could be so bad that three guys wouldn't want you?" InuYasha asked.  
>"And you're beautiful." Koga added. Sango rolled her eyes.<br>"Quit saying that." Sango hissed through her teeth.

"What's wrong with calling you pretty?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed brokenly. She felt tears start to reside in her deep brown eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Just, don't." She managed in her broken throat. Miroku noticed her desperate attempt to not cry.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked her. "There's something about you, and it's obvious there's something wrong." Sango couldn't choke back the tears as he spoke.<p>

"I can't tell you." She managed.  
>"Why not?" He asked her. She wiped a tear off of her cheek and looked into his eyes.<p>

"I just met you. It's supposed to be a secret." She told him, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"It's okay. We're good with secrets." Miroku smiled, trying to get her to as well. She shook her head.  
>"Please, just let me go. You don't want to get involved with a girl like me."<p>

"What kind of girl are you?" Miroku asked.  
>"An emotional one if you ask me." InuYasha comment softly, but loud enough for Miroku and Sango to hear.<br>"InuYasha." Miroku scolded, like he had earlier that morning. Sango shook her head.

"It's fine." She said, wiping more tears from her cheeks.

"No, it's not. What's wrong?" Miroku asked again. She finally gave up, falling into his arms. She wasn't as strong as she claimed to be. Sure, she had been through a lot, but she was still just a girl. Miroku rubbed her back lightly, consoling her.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. He continued rubbing her back. This girl that he had only known for twelve hours, even less seeing as she's been asleep for most of it, was now clinging onto him, in tears. He stroked her brown hair as she continued to cry, her tears soaking his shirt. All of her makeup had washed off in yesterday's rainstorm, so at least she didn't need to worry about that staining his shirt. He had been so kind to her, they all had. She hadn't felt this loved for months. Even her ex-boyfriend, any of them, never treated her this well. She had just met these three guys, but they had already done more for her than her last three boyfriends combined.  
>As Miroku held the sobbing girl in his arms, he felt something weird about her. Her body was so slender, and she certainly had curves on her, but there was something about her figure that he had never noticed on a girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it.<br>"I'm sorry." She finally said, pulling away a bit. She looked into his eyes. He expressed concern on his face.  
>"You don't have to be sorry." He told her, running a hand through her hair.<p>

"I've known you for twelve hours, and I've already been such a burden." She wiped some tears off of her cheeks.

"Don't think like that." Miroku said. "If you were a burden, then you're certainly the most perfect one yet."  
>"I'm far from everything you keep complimenting me on. I'm not pretty, I'm not perfect." She sighed, then looked down. "I just want what's best for-" She paused, afraid of what she was doing.<br>"For what, who?" Miroku asked, curious. InuYasha and Koga were both listening intently, and staring at the two.  
>"Someone." Sango answered.<p>

"Who?" Miroku asked. She looked back up at him.

"Please, please don't judge me." She started; Miroku nodded, not wanting to interrupt. "My baby." She said, tears in her eyes. She placed a hand on her midsection, and grabbed one of his with her free hand, placing it next to hers. "There's a life in there." She said, not looking at him.


	3. Young

A/N_) Okay here's another installment. Thanks to my reviewer! Please enjoy.

Miroku, along with InuYasha and Koga, then realized why she was heavier, and what he had felt different about her figure. It explained why she was so sick over the one piece of bacon.  
>"Do you know who the father is?" Miroku asked, pulling his hand away. Sango shook her head.<br>"No." She blushed. "God I was so stupid." She cursed herself. "It was a one night stand. And I was drunk. I can't remember who it was." She told him. "I can't even remember _where _it was. But as soon as I found out, I told my boyfriend, lying that I knew it was his, and he broke up with me. And I have no one. And no job. And nowhere to live. And no money." She trailed off, tears running down her cheeks.  
>"Relax, Sango." InuYasha chimed. "You have a place now." He said. Miroku looked a him, confused. "Stay with us, we'll take care of you. At least 'til you get back on your feet." He clarified.<p>

"I couldn't." She shook her head.  
>"Would you quit denying us, you just said you had nobody and nowhere to go. Now both have been thrown to you on a silver platter, and you just want to give it up?" He scolded her. She shook her head.<br>"I don't want to be a burden. You three seem to have a plan, and all I'm gonna do is ruin it. The baby is coming in a few months, and I couldn't possibly force you three through that." She sighed.  
>"Exactly. The baby is coming in a few months, and you have nowhere else to live." InuYasha interrupted.<p>

"But-"  
>"No buts about it." InuYasha demanded. Sango rolled her eyes at his persistency.<br>"Where will I stay?" Sango asked. The three guy's exchanged glances.  
>"For now, are you fine on the couch? It's comfier than a park bench." Koga said.<br>"No, that won't be necessary. We'll do some rearranging." Miroku said.

"She can share Ayame's room." InuYasha said. "It's not like she ever sleeps in it."

"I thought Ayame was your girlfriend." Sango directed her gaze to Koga.  
>"She is. But we don't sleep together or anything. It's an interesting relationship." Koga responded.<br>"Ayame is nice, but she's never here." Miroku clarified.  
>"Where is she?" Sango asked.<p>

"She's been staying with friends since summer started." Koga explained.  
>"I see. But what about when she comes back. I don't want to be in her room." Sango said.<br>"No biggy, Ayame's a sweetheart. Plus, she'd love a girl roommate." Koga said back.  
>"Ayame's a sweetheart?" InuYasha questioned Koga.<br>"Yes. Just not to you or Miroku. Mainly because you made fun of her red hair, and Miroku hit on her." Koga responded. "Being the lecher that he is, it surely didn't surprise me, but she didn't take to it very well."  
>"Lecher?" Sango questioned Miroku. He sighed.<br>"Thanks a lot, Koga." He said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I've been working on the habit." He told Sango.  
>"You can't be worse than my last boyfriend." Sango commented. The door swung open, and in stormed a red headed girl.<br>"Speak of the devil." InuYasha commented under his breath.  
>"Sango, this is Ayame. Ayame this is-" Koga started.<br>"Yea yea yea, whatever." Ayame interrupted. She looked at Koga. "I need ten dollars." **(A/N Pretending they have 'dollars' in Japan. Just go with it, please.)**

"Why?" Koga asked.

"Don't ask questions, just give me the money." Ayame replied.

"Not unless you tell me what you're planning on doing with it." Koga responded.  
>"Come on, I'll explain later, just please." Ayame implored.<br>"Explanation?" Koga inquired.  
>"I need something fast, I'll explain later, I promise." Ayame begged.<br>"I need the explanation first."  
>"I need to buy something."<br>"What do you need?" Miroku chimed.  
>"Something." Ayame responded, still staring at Koga.<br>"I'm not giving you the money unless you tell me what it's for." He said.  
>"Oh, forget it." She started to leave, then turned back, facing Miroku. "Who's the girl?" She asked, pointing to Sango.<br>"Ayame, this is Sango." Miroku introduced his friend to the redhead. "You wouldn't mind letting her share you're room for awhile, would you?"

"A girl? In my room. Sharing it. Finally! I get a roommate!" She announced gleefully. Sango nodded.  
>"I take it your excited." She commented.<br>"I am. I'm so sick of being surrounded with guys all the time." Ayame commented.  
>"You're never even here, carrot top." InuYasha said.<br>"Well, now I will be. More." Ayame said. She looked back to Sango. "We're going to have such a fun time." She scanned the girl standing in front of her. "You're really pretty." Sango sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She doesn't like being called 'pretty.'" Miroku explained.  
>"Well, I don't like being called things that aren't true." Sango clarified.<br>"But it is true. You're really pretty." Ayame repeated herself.

"Enough before she bites you." InuYasha warned. "You probably don't want to mess with her."  
>"Why?" Ayame stepped back.<br>"It doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough." Sango said. She looked towards InuYasha. "It doesn't need to be announced to the whole world."  
>"I just figured maybe because you'll be living with her, she has a right to know." InuYasha explained himself.<p>

"Know what?" Ayame asked. Sango rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm pregnant." She stated. Ayame gasped slightly.<p>

"Oh my Gosh." She said back. "You know what, you can have my room."  
>"Where will you sleep?" Koga asked.<br>"I was planning on moving out, anyway." Ayame admitted.  
>"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Koga asked.<br>"Tomorrow. Some friends of mine invited me to stay with them, and I accepted." Ayame said.  
>"Are you sure?" Koga asked.<br>"Yea. It's such a man cave here, I can't stand it." Ayame said.  
>"Okay." Koga rolled his eyes.<p>

"Please don't tell anyone. It's not like I have a reputation to keep, but the whole world doesn't need to know." Sango said.  
>"No problem." Ayame said. "I have to go now, so if your not going to give me the money I need, then I'll find it somewhere else." Ayame said.<br>"Not unless you tell me what it's for." Koga responded. Ayame leaned in and whispered something into his ear. "And I need to pay for it because?" He inquired to her.  
>"Because I don't have any money." Ayame told him.<br>"Okay, fine. Let me get my wallet." Koga got up and went into the room he resided in. He exited a moment later, handed Ayame the money, then kissed her cheek.  
>"Thanks, Koga." Ayame said, then kissed him back. She left.<p>

"So that was Ayame." Miroku said to Sango.  
>"She's really annoying." InuYasha added.<br>"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." Koga looked to InuYasha.  
>"What'd she need ten dollars for?" InuYasha asked.<br>"She'd rather not say." Koga said.  
>"Whatever." InuYasha complied.<br>"So, do I get her room or what?" Sango asked.  
>"I guess so." Miroku said.<br>"Okay then, which room is hers?" Sango asked. Miroku pointed to the third door through the living room.

"That one." He responded.  
>"Okay." Sango nodded. Miroku rubbed her back consolingly. She took a seat, then rested her head on the table again. The others were looking at her; she could feel the eyes.<p>

"Go ahead, ask it." She said.

"Ask what?" Miroku denied that he, or anyone, was going to ask her anything.  
>"Ask what you were thinking, everyone does." Sango said.<br>"Okay, fine. When are you due?" InuYasha asked bluntly.

"October 1st." Sango answered, not even needing to think about the answer.  
>"Do you know the gender?" Miroku asked.<br>"No, that's last on my list of priorities." Sango answered. "First being finding out the dad." She added.  
>"Good priorities." Koga nodded.<br>"Are you thirsty?" Miroku asked, headed to the fridge.  
>"Yea, a little." Sango answered. "Water will do." Miroku poured her a glass, then slid it to her on the table. "Thanks." She mustered a smile.<br>"No problem." He sat down next to her. "So, Sango," he started, "do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly." Sango responded. "I don't know who the father is. It could be my ex or whoever I hooked up with that one night. I wasn't paying attention to," She paused, remembering who she was talking to, "things, and the next thing I remember I was pregnant." Sango finished.  
>"When did you find out?" Miroku asked.<br>"March 10th." Sango answered. "I went to the doctor after I found out, and he said I was already about eleven weeks, making the date of conception around January 8th." Sango told them.  
>"What were you doing January 8th?" Miroku asked, not thinking before he asked.<p>

"What do you think I was doing?" Sango retorted sarcastically.  
>"I meant what else. Did you hang out with your boyfriend, go to the party?" Miroku clarified.<p>

"Both. The night before I spent the night with Katsuro, and then we went to a party. He went off with some of his friends, leaving me behind there. The next thing I knew I was drunk and making out with strangers. Then, in bed with them. I can't remember what happened exactly, but I remember waking up the next morning, in a stranger's bed. And he wasn't there. For all I know, I'd slept with five guys there, and I didn't know a single one." Sango took a sip of water. "I left without looking to see if he, or anyone I'd been with, was there. But there were a ton of people passed out all over the place. I was so hungover, I was lucky I remembered where I lived." She took another sip. "It could be Katsuro, or one of the guys I was with later that night."

"They have paternity tests, have you considered trying them?" Koga said.  
>"I don't know how they work. Plus, I already told Katsuro it was his, and he responded pretty negatively. I don't even know how to get in contact with any of the other guys." Sango said. She took another sip, then rested her head on the table. "I'm such an idiot."<br>"No, you're not, it was an honest mistake." Miroku told her. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Did _you _mistakenly get pregnant?" She asked obviously.

"Well, no, but-" Miroku started, somewhat confused by her rebuttal.  
>"Exactly." Sango responded.<br>"That doesn't mean he isn't an idiot." InuYasha stated.

"Shut up, the girl is venting to us." Koga interrupted the spat the hadn't yet happened between InuYasha and Miroku.  
>"Who's party was it?" Miroku looked to Sango.<br>"Katsuro's friend's friend's, brother's, girlfriend's, half-sister's, stepbrother. I think. Something like that." Sango answered, remembering what Katsuro had told her so long ago. "His name was Hakudishu, or Hakuna, or Hakudasha, or I don't know. I didn't even meet the kid. I don't even think he was there." Sango thought aloud.

"Interesting." Miroku stated.  
>"Yea, not really." Sango responded.<br>"How'd you, find out?" Koga asked.

"All of February I didn't feel well, and I figured I had just caught the flu. I was throwing up everything I ate or drank, my head was killing me, and I was peeing every five minutes, but I had just connected that to all the water I was drinking because I also had a strangely dry mouth. By March, I was sick of it, and decided to get to the bottom of things. I Googled the symptoms I was having, and a lot of results came up. I eliminated the flu and some weird tropical diseases. Then Fibromyalgia, seeing as I'm only sixteen, it didn't seem like a likely option. I then eliminated post-traumatic stress disorder, because nothing out of the ordinary had happened." Sango explained before being interrupted.

"One night stands are an ordinary activity for you?" InuYasha stated.  
>"You don't know me." Sango rebutted, then continued. "I assumed it wasn't Adenovirus, because it normally doesn't affect older people, and I wasn't taking any medicines. I kept scrolling down the results page when, after 'Adenovirus' was an article 'Dehydration during Pregnancy.' Then it hit me. I stopped the search, cleared the history, went to a couple of normal websites to cover it up, then ran to the pharmacy. I got home later that night, and took the test. Before I looked at it, though, I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, I was still holding the test. I looked at it, saw the stupid little pink plus and I spent the rest of the morning in denial. I thought that maybe it was because I slept with it in my hands caused it to change. I ran back to the store, bought another one, and took it there. It was, obviously, positive. I still remember looking down at the stupid little pink plus. Just mocking me. My life ended." Sango finished, taking another gulp of water.<p>

"When did you tell you parents?" Miroku asked.  
>"First, I told Katsuro on March 11th. I remember because it was our four month anniversary. I lied and told him that I knew the baby was his, and the first thing he did was dump me. He said he had been seeing some other girl for three months, and that she was responsible when they had sex. I was so mad at him, but he still blamed me. If it is his baby then it's his fault I'm carrying the damn thing. I kept it a secret from my dad for a month after that. I was trying to hold it off until summer, but he caught me off guard when I was changing out of a sweatshirt. He kicked me out then and there, barely giving me enough time to grab my book bag and steal his insurance card. Since then I've been living on the streets." Sango finished.<p>

"Where'd your bag end up?" Miroku asked an unimportant question. But he was curious because he hadn't seen a bag with her when he found her the night before.

"School. I left it in my locker for next year." Sango answered.

"Wait a second. You were only dating this guy for a month before he started cheating on you?" InuYasha asked rhetorically.

"Yea, with some bitch, Kikyo. She's rich, drives a red Ferrari, has beautiful, long, black hair, and is the sexiest thing on the planet. According to an inside source, they're still going out." Sango answered.

"Wait, what?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Sango asked in a monotone.<br>"Her name is Kikyo? She drives a red Ferrari? Black hair?"  
>"Yes?" Sango answered, unsure.<br>"Hey, that sounds a lot like your girlfriend. The one you've been going out with for ten months now." Koga looked to InuYasha.  
>"It <em>is<em> my girlfriend, stupid." InuYasha responded. "The bitch was cheating on me" He stormed up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, following him.  
>"Shh." InuYasha responded, a finger to his mouth. He had his phone to his ear, waiting for someone to answer.<p>

"_Hello?" _A weary voice responded over the receiver.

"Kikyo, what are you doing today?" InuYasha asked her, trying to get her to spill.

"_Hanging with Kagura and Kanna. Why?" _ Kikyo responded, slightly more awake.

"I was just thinking we haven't seen each other in a while. Maybe we could hang out. But if you're with others, then maybe some other time." InuYasha said to her.

"_Well, today I'm busy. But when I feel like choking, I'll give you a call."_ Kikyo hissed back, seductively whispering the last part.  
>"Whatever, it's not like you enjoy it." InuYasha responded, rolling his eyes, despite the fact she couldn't see him.<br>"_Bastard_." Kikyo uttered back to him. He could hear the hate in her voice. In the background was the faint voice of a male; He was saying something to Kikyo as he was waking from sleep. InuYasha heard him; he must've been close to the phone, meaning he must've been close to Kikyo. _"Who you talking to, Beautiful?"_ He cooed to her. She hushed him, InuYasha snickered. **(A/N Milky Wayed!)** Hook, line, sinker.  
>"Who the Hell was that?" InuYasha asked as if he didn't already know.<p>

"_Who's who?" _Kikyo asked innocently.  
>"Can it, Kikyo. I know you're cheating on me. And have been since January." InuYasha lambasted. "And I know his name is Katsuro and I know he could've gotten a girl pregnant." InuYasha's continued.<p>

"_What the Hell? How do you know that?" _Kikyo bit.  
>"I know people. Better question: Why have you been cheating on me?" InuYasha asked back.<p>

"_Because it was so easy. You're so oblivious, it's not like you noticed 'til now. God, InuYasha, it's like the only reason I'd come around is to screw you. It's better than him, I've got to give it to you. So, if we could just put this behind us, and pretend this conversation never happened, I would very much appreciate it."_ Kikyo explained.  
>"Kikyo, screw Katsuro, leave me out. I never want to see your stupid face again." InuYasha lectured, then slammed his phone shut, smashing it onto the table.<br>"How'd it go?" Koga asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't hear InuYasha's side of the conversation and how it seemed to go.  
>"How do you think it went?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. Sango seemed to already be rubbing off on him. That, or he was already sarcastic. Or both. Probably both.<p>

"What did she say?" Sango asked.  
>"She denied it. I heard him in the background, then I ratted her out, and she asked me to pretend it never happened, and that's when I slammed the phone down." InuYasha said.<br>"Tough." Miroku stated simply.  
>"Now I'm single."<br>"It's not like you weren't before. All she did was come over to sleep with you, then she'd leave. At least now we know where she was going to." Miroku said.

"Yea." InuYasha agreed. He sighed heavily, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I just didn't want to believe she was cheating on me." He finally said.  
>"She never loved you, Yash." Miroku reminded. "She was using you."<br>"Just like Katsuro was using me." Sango added.  
>"Yea, whatever. I'm going out." He said, grabbing his keys off the table and left the apartment.<p>

"If he's not back by next week, that's when I'll worry." Miroku said, sitting down on the now empty couch.  
>"A week?" Sango questioned.<br>"Yea, he sulks." Koga clarified.  
>"Okay." Sango agreed, clearly not understanding the minds of these three.<br>"So, back to you," Miroku said, guiding his glance towards Sango, "Do you have any immediate requests?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No thanks." She answered, sitting down. Miroku looked at her.

"You're really small for being five months along." He mentioned.  
>"Yea. I guess I haven't 'popped' yet." Sango responded, resting a hand on her midsection. <em>Or malnutrition. <em>She thought.

"Maybe it's malnutrition." Miroku said. _Can he read my mind?_ She thought.

"Umm, I don't know. I think the baby's just small." Sango said. Miroku nodded reluctantly. He knew that wasn't the real answer, but he wasn't going to argue with her. She was very testy.

"Okay." He sighed. She took a deep breath, intense in thought about InuYasha, Katsuro, and Kikyo. Mainly Kikyo. The way Katsuro had described the broad was incomparable to Sango. This girl seemed flawless. Sango shook her head slowly and rubbed her midsection as she thought about Katsuro with Kikyo. She wasn't sure what she wanted, Katsuro to be the father, or some guy she didn't even know. Either way she wasn't going to get support. But, she wanted to know. She had to know. She had been so lost in thought that she was unaware that Miroku had asked her a question.

"Sango?"  
>"What?" She asked suddenly.<p>

"I asked if you had an appointment soon." Miroku repeated.  
>"I have one," She thought for a moment, trying to remember the date, "I guess it's tomorrow." She finished. "Apparently it's my first pelvic scan." Sango said.<p>

"As opposed to?" Koga asked, curious and unsure of what else there was. Sango blushed, realizing she didn't really want to say the other type of scan.

"Never mind." She said quickly, looking down. Koga shrugged.

"Are you scared at all?" Miroku asked her.

"Only," She paused, looking at him, "all the time."


	4. He's Got a Secret

A/N) Yay! A new chapter. I'm glad I'm getting a few reviews for this story. I know the beginning's kinda slow, I'm just setting up the rest of the story. I promise, this is long. Just hang in there, and enjoy!

\\\

At noon, Miroku and Sango were talking more. Koga had to go to work.  
>"Don't you have to work, too?" Sango asked.<br>"Not today." Miroku told her. "What about you? You say you have no job, but your name was on a work tame tag." Miroku remembered.  
>"I got fired yesterday." Sango said. "I worked at <em>Trina's Boutique<em> until yesterday's fiasco when I yelled at the manager. She was going to make me work overtime without paying me. I got pissed and yelled at her, then she fired me." Sango explained.

"I hate that place." Miroku said. "Well, I'm a guy, but, I still hate that place. I pass it at the mall, and it always smells weird."

"I hate it too. But I needed a job. I worked there for a whole week. I spent the money on food." Sango said.  
>"How much did you make?"<br>"Minimum wage. $6.50 an hour. And I could only work three hours a day because I'm under eighteen." **(A/N Made it up, don't quote me. Once again pretending they use dollars. I don't know how to convert wen and yen and how to use it, so just sticking with dollars.) **

"So, you made about twenty bucks a day, and you only worked there for a week?" Miroku questioned. "Therefore, you made a total of $140, and spent it all on food?"  
>"Actually, I got fired yesterday <em>morning <em>and I worked a business week, and I only got payed for four days. Minus a twenty minute break, deducting ten dollars total, making my total earnings in Hell, seventy flipping dollars. And I ate it all away because of this dang baby." She rubbed her midsection.  
>"Relax," Miroku noticed her getting stressed. "Stress isn't good for the baby." He cooed.<br>"How do you know?" Sango rebutted.  
>"I know people who know things." Miroku told her. He was staring at her as she looked down. Her long, nutbrown hair was fallen down to her mid back, slightly layered and tattered. She hadn't washed it in forever. In fact, she hadn't taken an actual shower in what seemed like forever. The closest she'd gotten was paper towels in the bathroom at the mall. That, and the nights she spends in the rain. Her eyes were a deep auburn, despite the fact he couldn't see them at the moment. If she wasn't crying, she seemed to hide her emotions in her eyes. Yes, she was one of <em>those<em> girls. Only certain guys could crack her, which is why she fell so easy for cheapskates and losers. The guys for her were the ones who could see her emotions. The kind of guys that would kiss girls so passionately and sweetly. The kind of guys that would carry them all the way home when they've fallen and twisted their ankle. The kind of guy that climb all the way to the top of the tree just to get the apple they want, that would run all around town just to buy that one thing they really need, that would hold her when she was crying, 'til death do they part. The guys who believe in true love are the only ones who can see her real emotions. Or else she masks it. Usually love with hate, sadness with happiness, fear with anger. But sometimes, it's different. Sometimes, it's hate with love, regret with excitement, relief with discomfort. These were rare, but still occasional. Sango was a strange girl. Miroku felt something different with her, despite only knowing her since the night before. Yes, he's admitted to being a lecher. He stalks women and gropes them, grabbing their butts and making them scream, but the moment he met Sango, he vowed he wouldn't be that man with her. Not just because she was pregnant and didn't deserve to be treated that way, but something about her made him seem much of a nicer person. She was so complex and troubled, he pitied for her, yes, but also he seemed to not notice. She didn't make it super obvious like other pregnant teens do. She was very subtle about it. Miroku liked that about her. He liked her. He liked the way she spoke with sarcasm, and her cocky attitude despite being in an extremely desperate situation. Her slight smile when something funny happened. Her modesty. He. Liked. Her.

"Miroku?" Sango finally spoke.  
>"Yea?" Miroku broke his train of thought for her. He would do anything for her.<br>"I know this may sound really weird, and kind of awkward knowing we just met and all," Sango began to ramble.  
>"Get on with it." Miroku urged kindly.<br>"This is really embarrassing to ask of you, but will you come tomorrow to my appointment with me?" She finally finished rambling and asked what was on her mind. Miroku was taken aback by the request, but then gave her a curt nod.

"I don't see a problem in that. I don't work tomorrow. What time is your appointment?" Miroku answered replied.  
>"One." Sango answered, locking eyes with him. She had never seen anyone with violet eyes. Except maybe that Elizabeth Taylor lady, but even that was only in the right light. Miroku's eye's were so perfectly violet that even if she wanted to, she couldn't look away. Miroku didn't look from Sango's deep brown eyes. They were dark as chocolate.<p>

"Your eyes are like freshly picked violets in the dawn of May." Sango broke the silence between them.

"Your eyes are like, mud, after it, rains in, April." Miroku said, not as poetically as Sango had said hers.  
>"Did you just compare my eyes to mud? Never compare a girl's eyes to mud." Sango corrected, still locked onto his eyes.<br>"Sorry, it's just the only thing I could think of. Your poeticness threw me off." Miroku smiled. Sango chuckled.  
>"Try again." She smiled.<br>"Your eyes are like two chestnuts roasting on an open fire." Miroku smiled getting a little closer to her.

"Way to steal something from a Christmas song." Sango shook her head, smiling. "Try again."

"Okay. Your eyes are like pinecones that have dropped onto a a freshly fallen snow. They are the prettiest, most delicate looking eyes I have ever seen. They hide emotions, and I'm determined to unmask them. I'm going to be the guy you're looking for, but not in a romantic way. Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad you're going to be living here. And one last thing, Sango, I love your eyes." Miroku said, leaving Sango shocked. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak to him, but no words came. She just blinked. She didn't think he would ever say something so romantic. She had only known him for a few hours, seeing as she had been asleep for a majority of the time she had been in his presence. There was something different about him. Miroku was different than her old boyfriends. Especially Katsuro, seeing as Miroku didn't try to sleep with her right away. She liked that. Miroku was sweet. He made her food and gave her water, and a place to sleep. She realized she had been staring at him, mouth slightly open for almost five minutes now, deep in thought while staring into his deep violet eyes.

"Thanks." She finally managed, shaking her thoughts and looking down. Miroku smiled.  
>"No problem." He said. Sango ran her hand through her hair, faintly embarrassed about staring at him for so long. At that moment she realized how oily her hair was. She brought some of her hair over her shoulder and inspected it, and indeed, it was grotesque. She gave a deep sigh, then slumped down a little on the couch, resting a hand lightly on her midsection.<p>

"Life." She mumbled under her breath.  
>"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked.<br>"No." Sango lied. She would kill for a decent shower, but she couldn't ask that of someone who had already done so much for her.  
>"Are you sure?" Miroku inquired. He could tell she was lying the way she answered.<br>"No." Sango answered, telling the truth this time.

"What's wrong?" Miroku wondered. Sango released the breath she was holding.  
>"It's too much to ask." Sango told him.<p>

"No it's not." Miroku retorted, not knowing what the request was.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Sango countered plainly.

"It doesn't matter, you can have whatever you want." Miroku looked at her. Sango sighed, this all seemed too good to be true. She was just waiting to wake up in the alley she fell asleep in. Miroku was too nice for her. She was too bad for him.

"This can't be real." She stated.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm dreaming."  
>"No you're not." Miroku insisted<br>"Pinch me." Sango said bluntly. Miroku shook his head.  
>"I'm not going to pinch you." He said.<p>

"My life has never been this good." Sango explained.  
>"Which makes now a perfect time to start." Miroku smiled.<br>"Why now, though? When I'm pregnant. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and fate chooses _now_ to give me a break?" Sango asked stylistically.  
>"Maybe because you're sustaining a life now. Yes, you made a mistake, but your baby shouldn't have to suffer for it. Fate gave you a home." Miroku told her.<br>"Fate also took me away from my home, killed my mother, put a baby inside me, took away it's father from my communication, and left me with no job, food, or money." Sango added evidently. Miroku looked at her, sorrow camouflaged in his eyes.

"I never knew. It's definitely time for a miracle." Miroku rested a hand on her svelte shoulder.  
>"Miracles don't exist." Sango said plainly, shaking her head. "They don't. If they did, I wouldn't be pregnant, my mom would still be alive, I'd be at home, my brother wouldn't be a delinquent, and my life would considerably better than it has been." Sango said, melancholy submerging her voice as she spoke. Miroku ran a hand over her velvety cheek, wiping away a residing tear that he was unaware of.<p>

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said to her. "But I believe in miracles. And I believe one is coming for you, Sango." She looked at him, a few tears dwelling in her eyes. Whenever she thought of miracles, she'd think of her mom. Her mom believed in miracles. She always would talk about how God sends miracles to struggling families, like theirs. They lived in a cramped house in a small, grungy, run-down neighborhood, that was so old and grotesque, it probably had been ignored by every city mayor since the '80's. There was a different gang at every corner, and they got into a brawl every other night that involved a shooting or a stabbing or a theft. There were nights where Sango's lullaby would be a melody of firearms blasting and people screaming for their life. She could hear them all around the neighborhood, and despite all the desolate bawls for help, no one would call an ambulance. And the sparse times that someone would, no one would ever come. No one cared about this neighborhood. To the people outside there, they were all just a bunch of delinquents and criminals. Which is exactly why Sango's mom died.

/

"Sango." Miroku said to her, noticing she hadn't spoken for a great deal of time.

"Yes." She uttered softly, a graceful hand still placed on her midsection.

"What happened, to your mom?" He asked her. She seemed very heartbroken about it. She exhaled, then looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. The moment wasn't as unexpected as before, much to her shock; His violet eyes didn't faze her this time. "You don't have to, only if you want to." He told her. She considered keeping it private, but as she looked deep into his eyes, she saw hoe deeply worried he was for her.

"Okay." She started softly. "We lived in horrific neighborhood. Everyone smoked or did drugs. A different gang ran every corner. My mom was sweet, though. She made it seem like everything was great, like we lived in the greatest neighborhood on Earth. My brother, Kohaku, and I would listen to her tell stories about how the knights would have to take their magic potions, then fight for their land. And we believed her. We were so young, so naive. My dad hated her for filling our minds with, and I quote, nonsensical shit. As we got older, we began to realize, it was just that. The things we once thought were magic potions were just drugs and alcohol. The knights, were just gang members fighting over which street to run. My dad was right. Kohaku, unfortunately, got involved in one of them, and at such a young age. He's only fourteen now, he was twelve when he got involved. One really late night, last summer, I was fifteen, Kohaku had just turned fourteen. I got home late after partying with my boyfriend at the time, Sadao. We were both kinda drunk and were smoking out on my porch. My dad came out, pissed off that I had gotten home so late and was drunk and smoking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house, causing me to scream, really loud, making the street gang mad. They came running down to our house. Sadao was already gone, running as fast as he could at the sight of my damn father. Figures. He told me we were gonna have sex that night, but the second my dad caught us, runs like a baby. Anyways, the gang ran up to our yard, and started shooting up the place. I don't even know why. My dad had slammed the door on me, and locked me out. I guess my mom ran downstairs, she was opening the door. The kids just kept shooting. I felt a few bullets, nothing too serious. My mom was finally able to get the door open and pull me in. But as she did that, a shot rang out, and the bullet just missed me and got her. They fled after that. My dad called for an ambulance, but no one came." Sango told him. She was very specific, telling him everything she wanted him to know. "She bled to death." She finally concluded.  
>"I'm so sorry." Miroku consoled her. He rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked back into his eyes.<p>

"I miss her." Sango uttered softly.

"I bet, she seemed much nicer than your dad." Miroku agreed.  
>"She was." Sango nodded, looking down to her midsection. "If it's a girl, I'm thinking I want to name it after her, unless I give it up. I don't know yet. This is why I'm so confused. I don't want to give this baby a shitty life, but I don't think I have the heart to give it up. My mom didn't give me up, she was eighteen and right out of school. As much as my douche dad wanted her to, she didn't. She kept me. She loved me. She gave up college for me. She was still <em>in<em> school when she got pregnant with me, but she graduated, and took care of me, married my dumbass father, and was the best influence she could've been. But I failed her. Look how I turned out. I was drinking at eleven, smoking at twelve, having sex at thirteen, partying all night by fourteen, I made her think she failed. But she didn't. I failed her. I disappointed her. I killed her." Sango began crying as she thought about how much she had done to dismay her mother. "She still loved me, and if she hadn't of tried to save me that night, she would still be alive." She managed through tears.

"What was her name?" Miroku inquired, trying to get her mind off of the other subject.

"Kasumi Mai." Sango told him. "It means misty dance, if that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't." She was able to muster a smile and look back at him.

"That's really pretty." Miroku nodded. "What's your second name?" He added.  
>"Sango Kiku Taijiya is my full name. It means coral chrysanthemum." Sango responded. Miroku nodded.<br>"Interesting." He added.  
>"In your opinion, what do you think I should do?" She asked, unclear of what she was talking about. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted for some reason.<p>

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Should I give the baby up for adoption? Part of me doesn't want me to, because after carrying it for nine months, hearing it cry, I don't think I'll have the heart. But another part of me doesn't want to give this helpless baby the shitty life I had. My mom didn't give me up, but I don't know if I'm as strong as her. And I only want what's best for the baby." Sango told him.  
>"I think you just answered your own question." Miroku responded.<br>"Tell me what I said." Sango requested, unsure of what he was getting at.

"You seem very much in love with this child. You want to be like your mother, and do what she did, not give it up." Miroku clarified. Sango looked into his eyes.

"You think?" She finally said. He nodded.

"Mm hm." Sango sighed. She looked down at her swelled belly, Miroku's eyes followed her's. Since her 'big reveal' earlier that morning, the small bump on her abdomen was more obvious to him. The tiny life she was sustaining within her was so fragile, so vulnerable to outside influences. The only thing he wanted to do was to protect it from harm, protect them from harm. He also made note of her perfectly shaped chest, that seemed slightly large. His mind drifted to many lecherous imaginations.

Even though she couldn't feel the baby kick, she could feel it moving it around. It reminded her that she was no longer just responsible for her own life. She was responsible for her child's life as well. She has found herself in countless situations where she was holding a newly lit cigarette or a freshly opened beer, and then the baby would move, and she would walk away. Her baby was first. At that moment she felt it move. She placed her hand on her midsection, as it wouldn't settle. She grabbed Miroku's hand, unaware he was staring at her to begin with, and placed it next to hers.

"Wow." Miroku stated, in shock.  
>"Can you feel it?"<br>"No, but, it's still magical." Miroku clarified. They were both looking at their hand when they suddenly realized how awkward the moment was, and they both pulled their hands away. Sango looked in the opposite direction of Miroku; Miroku looked forward. They both sighed.

"Um, so. What about your dad? What'd he do after your mom's death?" Miroku asked carefully. Sango looked to him. He was still facing forward.  
>"He seemed to get over it pretty fast. It only took a few months before he started going out and dating." Sango started. She kept staring at him, then continued. "I know he just married her because of me. I was a mistake, and so was Kohaku. They never fell in love. They never even seemed like they loved each other. He was so abusive to her, it was horrible. I would cry myself to sleep some nights thinking about how terrible their relationship was. When she died it was like she never existed. Once he started dating, he met Chikako, and they were married before my sixteenth birthday. He couldn't even wait a year." Sango said.<br>"He's horrible." Miroku said without thinking. He suddenly looked to her. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that about your father. Just-" Sango cut him off.

"It's fine. He is." Sango agreed, finally glad that he was looking at her again. She smiled.  
>"Why are you smiling?" He asked. She bit her lip, then looked down.<br>"No reason." She mumbled, embarrassed. Miroku smiled at her. She had placed a hand on her belly again, and was looking down at the bulge.

"Does it kick yet?" He asked her. Sango shook her head.  
>"Mm mm. Not quite. It tries to, though." She answered specifically. Sango exhaled crisply, abruptly made uncomfortable by a fulminant movement.<p>

"Are you, okay?" He asked her, a hand resting on her shoulder as she doubled over. She sat back up, then nodded. As she sat up, his arm slid down her silhouette a bit.  
>"Yea, fine." She said slightly weak voiced.<p>

"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
>"Cramp." Sango said. "They happen a lot." She shrugged.<p>

"You had me frightened there for a second." Miroku sighed in relief.

"Uh, Miroku," Sango started, looking to him.  
>"Yes Sango?" Miroku asked cheerily.<br>"Would you mind taking your hand off of my chest?" She suggested. Miroku stared down at his hand. It was indeed resting on her swelled breast.  
>"Oh, um," He started, not yet removing his hand. He continued to stare past his hand ay her chest. Her breaths were causing her chest to move slightly with each one she took.<p>

"Ahem." She came to his attention. He shot his look up at her face. He had yet to remove his hand from her breast that seemed barely supported in the skin-tight tee she wore. He looked into her eyes, as she gave 'the look,' awaiting his hand removal. Swallowing, after fifteen hours of knowing the pregnant teen, he decided to make the first move. For Heaven's sake, normally after fifteen _minutes _he already was making out with most girls he meets. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he was already in their pants. This is the longest he had ever gone with just talking. Hand still placed on her chest, he dove to her, placing his lips onto hers romantically. Sango shrieked, unprepared for his gesture. He knocked her down, him lightly pressing his body onto hers, making sure not to harm the tiny life growing inside of her. She turned her head.

"What are you doing?" She was finally able to shout.

"I can no longer contain myself, Sango. You're beauty is too much for my lecherous acts to handle." He proclaimed, kissing her again. She huffed, smacking him across the face, leaving a very noticeable red mark. "Damn." He muttered under his breath, removing himself from her.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I've slapped my fair share of guys, and then some." Sango explained, maybe a little to proud about her success. She scooted over on the couch, not having a room to storm off to. "Explain yourself." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"I'm truly sorry, Sango." He turned away.<p>

"Koga was right, you _are_ a lecher." She miffed, sharply turning her head to stare at him intensely. "And you lied to me when you said you were trying to break the habit."

"Sango, I-" Miroku began to explain himself, but was cut off by the screaming girl.  
>"I can't <em>believe <em>I let myself trust you." She stared into his eyes that she loved not long ago, but now had hatred for. "And you said everything was going to work for me. All you wanted to do was what every other guy wants to do. I may be pretty, but I'm _not_ stupid. At least," She looked down at her abdomen. "So, I make stupid mistakes. And," She looked back up to Miroku. "I think you may be one of them." She concluded.  
>"Ouch." He said monotonically. He had been ranted to my many women, and he was determined not to let Sango's get to him.<br>"That's your response?" He scoffed, flipping her hair.  
>"Yes, what of it?" He responded. Sango fumed.<br>"You, you," She stammered to find the proper adjective. "inconsiderate jerk." She successfully retorted.

"That's _your_ response?" He mocked her, trying to get her to calm down.  
>"God, you are so immature." She commented. She took a deep breath, then sighed, calmed down.<p>

"You better?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered huffly. Miroku slid closer to her.  
>"Listen," He began, "I'm sorry for making a move, Sango." He looked to her. She still had her head turned. "I wasn't aware that it would hurt you." He continued. "I'm so sorry that you lost trust in me, and I beg of you, please regain it. I won't do it again. That's a promise." He anticipated her response as she sat in silence for the moments to come. Moments turned to minutes, and she finally turned to him, a single tear in each of her eyes. "Don't cry."<br>"I can't help it." She said in a disheartened voice. Miroku gave her a perplexed look.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Damn hormones." She shook her head, sniffling. Miroku smiled at her. His heart-warming smile softened Sango and she eased on her guard, uncrossing her arms.  
>"I'm truly sorry, Sango." He repeated. She nodded.<p>

"I should be apologizing to you. I was rude-"  
>"Stop talking." He pressed his pointer finger against her supple lips. She nodded, then smiled. "Only when you're ready." He whispered to himself, pulling away.<p>

…


	5. Life Outside the Apartment

A/N} Okay. Sorry for the delayed update, but the internet was whacked out. But on the up side, I did get quite a bit typed. This is a long chapter, beware. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, because it's tech week next week for my school musical- Little Shop of Horrors- and I'm really busy, so just, be forewarned. Thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy!

The next day, Sango awoke in a cozy bed, wrapped in a sparky silver blanket. It belonged to Ayame, but after a phone call the night before, the spunky redhead offered a majority of the contents of her room to Sango. Sango looked over to the clock, 7:37. She sighed heavily and gently moved the blanket off of her, sitting up in the bed. She was wearing one of Miroku's tee's, that snuck it's way to her mid thigh when she was standing. She scoped the room that the dim sunlight was illuminating. She could hear the guys in the kitchen, their muffled voices barely audible through the door of the room she was currently residing in.

"_Koga, did you talk to Ayame?"_ She heard Miroku ask.

"_Yea, she said that she can just-" _The rest of the response was unheard by her as she stood and walked to the door, slowly opening it. She peeked out the crevice she had made, then closed the door shut after noticing the three were clad in their boxer shorts and nothing else. Miroku's were white with purple stripes, InuYasha's were red with a gold dragon on them, and Koga's were sky blue with yellow rubber ducks on them. (**A/N Friends idea for Koga's LOL)** She exhaled, placing a hand on her belly. _If they can walk around in their underwear, why can't I walk out wearing just this?_ She questioned, grabbing her denim shorts. She wished she could just walk around in what she was currently wearing, despite the fact she had no pants on. They could walk around in their boxers, why couldn't she walk around in a tee shirt? Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she realized just how badly her lower abdomen was hurting. _Damn. _She thought, trying to make a decision before exiting the room. _Damn, damn damn. _She continued. Rolling her eyes, she made her decision. _Screw it, this baby is killing me. _She walked back to the door, slowly cracking it again. Miroku and Koga were still in the kitchen, talking and eating. She sighed, running her left leg up the right and crossing it behind. She didn't want to embarrass them, but she was dying. Sighing heavily, she opened the door completely, entering the living room. They lacked to notice, and continued whatever they were doing. She rubbed her eyes, pulling the 'just woke up' act, and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Good morning Sango." Miroku greeted. "Sango?" He freaked, realizing the state of himself and Koga. _Exactly what I was afraid of._ She thought.

"Sorry, about the, uh," Koga began.  
>"Like I haven't seen it before." Sango retorted sardonically.<br>"Good point." Koga responded, not even slightly embarrassed about his appearance.

"Where's Yash?" Sango asked, realizing that the silver-haired teen was absent.  
>"Shower." Miroku answered, exiting the laundry room. He slipped a navy shirt over his bare chest. He then tossed a shirt to Koga, who gladly accepted it. The maroon colored tee fit his body snugly, but it worked.<br>"Damn it," Sango cursed to herself.  
>"He just stepped in. Why?" Miroku responded. A rosy blush entered upon Sango's face. She kept finding herself in a situation where she didn't want to explain stuff to the guys. It sucked.<p>

"Umm," She started awkwardly, bringing one leg around the other again. "No reason." She lied, leaning against the counter.  
>"Okay. Hungry?" Miroku agreed, offering her some cereal. She shook her head.<p>

"No thanks." She said, mindset on something else. "I'll eat something in a bit." She clarified.  
>"Suit yourself." He shrugged, continuing to eat his bowl of the offered food. After a moment, silence cascaded throughout the room, and the shower was heard from the bathroom behind Koga. The running water was very prominent to Sango's ears. She placed a hand on her bulge, a very annoyed look on her face. She moaned.<p>

"You okay?" Miroku startled her with his question. She looked up, wide eyed.  
>"No." She went with the truth this time. <em>Maybe he can get InuYasha to hurry up.<em> She thought.  
>"What's the matter?" He asked, nervous.<br>"I, umm," She twiddled her thumbs. "It's just a damn symptom." She concluded to him, trying to avoid embarrassment.  
>"Which would be?" Koga chimed from his seat.<br>"I have to pee." She finally gave them a straight answer. This caused both of them to blush slightly. "Why are you blushing? I'm the one with a human using my bladder as a pillow."

"I guess your right." Miroku came to her. "I'm going to assume you want Yash to hurry up." He concluded. She nodded. He walked to the door. "Yash!" He called.

"_What now. Miroku?" _InuYasha's muffled voice came from the shower.

"Hurry up." Miroku told him without hesitation.  
>"<em>Why should I? I get one shower a day, and I'm going to take my time and enjoy it." <em>InuYasha responded.

"Yash!" Miroku yelled again.  
>"<em>I'm going to take as much time as I need, dammit." <em>InuYasha responded. Miroku looked back at Sango, who walked over to the door.

"You just pissed off a hormonally raging pregnant girl." She shouted, then turned back to Miroku.  
>"Okay, remind me <em>never<em> to piss you off." Koga commented.  
>"That would be wise." Sango nodded. She took a seat next to him, leaning back in the chair slightly. She rubbed her midsection softly, anticipating the shower to shut off and the bathroom door to open. She sighed heavily, and dropped her head onto the table. Miroku rested a hand on her back in support.<br>"Don't worry, Yash, will be out in no time." He told her.

"Yea, while you time him, I'm gonna go down to the gas station." She joked.

"No need for that." He joked back. They heard the shower shut off in the room. "See, he's almost done." Sango looked up to the still closed door.  
>"Until he comes out, he's not done." Sango said. "As far as this baby's concerned, all it wants is to do is torture me right now."<p>

"I'm sorry." Miroku apologized.  
>"It's not your fault." Sango clarified.<br>"Yea, it's Yash's." Koga added. The door clicked, revealing a slightly wet haired InuYasha wearing a red tee and black jeans.

"Now, what was so important, I had to cut my shower short?" He questioned rudely to the three sitting in the small kitchen.

"I'm pregnant and I have to pee, dumbass." Sango stood and entered the bathroom, closing the door had behind her. InuYasha was left speechless after her comment.

"She told you." Koga laughed.  
>"I guess." InuYasha commented himself.<p>

\\\

Later, Sango was in the bedroom, getting dressed. She didn't have much of a choice, seeing as she only had one shirt. She slipped it on over her frame. She left the room, and entered the living room. Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga were all fully dressed and watching TV.  
>"Hey." Sango greeted.<br>"You wore that yesterday." InuYasha said bluntly.  
>"I know, it's the only thing I have to wear." Sango told him, just as blunt.<br>"Ayame said you can wear anything of hers." Koga said. Sango looked down.

"I'm almost positive that nothing of hers would fit me." Sango responded, sitting down on the chair.

"Good point." Koga said, remembering that Ayame was very thin framed and wore skin tight clothes.  
>"What time is your appointment?" Miroku asked again.<p>

"One." Sango reminded.  
>"Okay." He nodded. "Since we have three hours to kill, do you want to head over to that maternity store downtown. I could buy you some more clothes."<p>

"I couldn't let you do that." Sango shook her head.  
>"Then you'll be stuck wearing the exact same outfit for the rest of summer, and in a few weeks or months or however long it'll take that thing to grow, that lovely orange tee shirt ain't gonna fit your sexy little frame so well." InuYasha said, popping a jelly bean into his mouth. "Take the damn clothes. Either way, he's gonna get them for you. So you might as well be there when he gets them." The other three stared at InuYasha as he ate another handful of jelly beans. "What?" He asked defensively. Miroku was shaking his head.<br>"You're right." Sango agreed. The glances switched to her.

"He's right?" Koga asked. Sango nodded.

"I'll take you up on the offer." She said, looking towards Miroku. He nodded.

"Then let's go." He said, standing up. He grabbed her hand, and the two left.

"I was right." InuYasha said smugly to Koga, who rolled his eyes at the comment.

/

Miroku was driving Sango and himself to the maternity store that was mentioned.  
>"What's this place called?" Sango asked Miroku, since he was the one who had suggested they go.<br>"I'm not sure." Miroku shrugged. Sango looked to him. He lazily had one hand on the wheel and the other on the armrest, his head resting on his balled fist.

"You don't have to do this, Miroku." Sango said.

"I know." Miroku said, smiling. "I want to. We may have only known each other for a day, but, after what you've told me, I can't help but want to assist you." He told her.  
>"Exactly. I don't want to be assisted." Sango responded.<br>"Some clothes won't hurt, will they?" Miroku inquired.  
>"I guess not." Sango turned away. They pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall, and found a parking spot near the store in question. Sango looked up at the name of the store.<br>"Pea in the Pod?" She questioned, looking back towards Miroku.  
>"I think it's pronounced Pea '<em>een'<em> the Pod. The 'i' is accented." Miroku joked. Sango stared at him expectantly.

"You're a dork." She snickered. He smiled and the two entered the store. After a quick scope, she spoke.  
>"I don't know if they're going to have anything I like." She commented, noticing the selection of clothes the store had. A petite woman wearing a dress suit and a name tag walked up to them.<br>"May I help you?" She asked. Her name tag revealed her name to be Leiko. She stared expectantly at Sango, as if she didn't belong there.  
>"Do you have any, um, younger looking clothes?" Sango asked. "For someone like me?"<br>"In case you didn't notice, this is a _maternity_ store." Leiko responded obviously.

"I know." Sango said back.  
>"Then why are you two here?" She asked.<p>

"Because I need clothes that fit me." Sango answered the question as kindly as she could.

"Then why don't you head on over to one of your little teen boutiques and stay out of my store, Sweet-pop." Leiko responded, turning back to the register. Sango's mouth dropped. She was about to respond.

"Look-" She started rudely before Miroku's hand covered her mouth. He had reached around her shoulder's and pulled her to him in the process, only using one arm. He didn't dare uncover her mouth.  
>"What my friend would be trying to say is that she is expecting." Miroku told Leiko as the two made their way to the front desk.<p>

"Expecting what? A text message?" Leiko asked immaturely.  
>"No, a baby." Miroku answered. Leiko looked to the two of them with shock.<br>"Prove it." She retorted. Miroku removed his hand from Sango's mouth and she exhaled. She gestured down to her midsection. Leiko's eyes followed her hands, and she stared at the very small bulge.

"That's my baby." Sango said.  
>"Please." Leiko scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.<p>

"Let's just go, Miroku." Sango grabbed his hand and went to turn around. Miroku stopped her.

"You, my friend, just lost a sale." He told her off, then continued walking hand in hand in Sango. Once outside of the store, he looked to his acquaintance. "I'm sorry that bitch treated you so badly." He said to her. "It's my fault we came here to begin with."  
>"Yes, it is. But it's not your fault that she's an arrogant bitch." Sango responded. "I guess I just don't look very pregnant yet." Miroku smiled and looked to her. She was looking at her midsection.<br>"Are you hungry? We could go get a pretzel and shop around." Miroku suggested.  
>"Sure." She mustered a smile and the two walked over to 'Pretzel's and More' to get an early lunch.<p>

/

Sango had decided on a salted pretzel and Coke, Miroku on a cinnamon sugar pretzel and a Sprite. The two were walking out on the sidewalk, trying to decide what store to go in to. They stepped into a store that sold teen's clothes, and Miroku was immediately shocked when he saw who was standing inside shopping as well.

Kikyo.

\\\

Kikyo was browsing around the racks, grabbing random items and holding them up to her body, then would set them back down. She looked up and called over to two other girls she was with. Miroku recognized them, Kagura and Kanna. She began talking to them, they obviously didn't see Miroku walk in.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked Miroku, noticing he was staring off.

"That girl. You don't recognize her?" Miroku asked, pointing to Kikyo.

"No. Should I?" Sango asked reluctantly.  
>"It's Kikyo." Miroku told her.<br>"The bitch that cheated with Katsuro. And InuYasha." Sango remembered.  
>"Yes." Miroku nodded.<p>

"Did she see you?" Sango asked.  
>"I don't think so." Miroku shrugged.<br>"Okay. Let's keep shopping." Sango began looking around, Miroku close behind her. Sango browsed through the selections of clothes the store had available for her age and the size she was looking for. She grabbed a purple shirt, holding it up to her torso, then set it back down.  
>"Aren't you kind of confused in how you're five months and barely showing?" Miroku inquired to Sango. She turned to him.<p>

"Part of me is, it makes me think that something is wrong with the baby. But in a way I'm relieved, because I'm not parading around a huge belly and making it super obvious." Sango answered.  
>"You're right. And you can still wear normal clothes for a while longer, so that's a good thing." Miroku agreed. Sango smiled.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miroku, the lecher." A familiar voice cooed from behind Miroku. "And he has a little girlfriend." She continued. The two turned and saw who it was. Kikyo and her posse were staring at Miroku, and then scanned over Sango.  
>"I guess, not so little." One of the girls behind her, the one with pitch black hair, noted. "She seems to have something under her shirt."<br>"You're right, Kagura. Hey I think this is the bitch that Katsuro left for me." Kikyo stepped to Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder. She scoped her over. "Yes, definitely." She concluded.  
>"Look, Kikyo. Katsuro is bastard who doesn't deserve a girl a great as Sango." Miroku said before Sango could respond.<br>"Please," Kikyo scoffed, "Katsuro hated the sex with you, and he claimed it was even worse when he found out about the bastard child." Kikyo was staring into Sango's deep brown eyes.  
>"She can't even fight her own battles." The girl with bleached hair behind Kikyo added.<br>"Kanna is right. You need your dumbass boyfriend to argue for you." Kikyo said back. Sango inhaled sharply.

"Is she an idiot?" Kagura asked.  
>"No, I'm not. Now listen up, bitches. Katsuro fell for me, and maybe he was a total jerk who ended up cheating on me after one month, but at least I had him." Sango rebutted, releasing herself from Kikyo's grip.<p>

"What did you call us?" Kikyo asked rhetorically.  
>"Are you that stupid? Do I need to speak slower? B-I-T-C-H-E-S." Sango repeated. Kikyo stared at her.<p>

"Sango, maybe we should-" Miroku started before Sango was pushed to the ground by Kikyo.  
>"You're the bitch, you pregnant whore." Kikyo shouted, before the three girls began wailing on Sango. Sango placed her hand over her midsection protectively, and tried to fight back in defense. She couldn't; Three to one, the odds were against her. Miroku kept tying to pull them off, but each time he did, whoever he had would just get back in. He finally was able to push Kanna off of Sango and dive in to protect her. Security came a moment later, escorting Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura out of the store.<p>

Miroku looked own at Sango.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
>"Can you get off my leg, though?" She suggested sarcastically. Miroku sighed, she was still able to joke around, and got off of her. He helped her up.<br>"Are you sure? Did they hurt you?" Miroku began the interrogation.  
>"Miroku," Sango stopped his babbling, "I've been in fights before. I'm fine. That was nothing. I don't even think I would categorize that as a fight." Sango continued.<p>

"You have blood in your hair." Miroku commented, pulling the strands in question into view.  
>"I think that's Kagura's." She wiped it out of her hair and onto her shirt. "I kicked her in the face." She added.<br>"Damn. You're a scrapper." Miroku commented.  
>"Thanks." Sango smiled.<br>"Are you two okay?" A girl that didn't look much younger than Sango approached them and asked. She was wearing a name tag, but her name was covered by her black hair. She obviously worked at the store.  
>"Yea, we're fine." Sango said. She placed a hand on her swelled belly. <em>I just hope my baby is.<em>

"What about your baby?" The stranger asked.  
>"That's it. I'm convinced people can read my mind." Sango declared randomly. "I'm not sure. I think it's okay. They didn't get me much near there." Sango answered the initial question. "How did you know I was pregnant?" She added. It wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.<p>

"Sango, right?" Sango nodded reluctantly. "We went to school last term together. Kagome Higurashi. I saw you get sick that one day, and you were talking with Katsuro, I just kinda guessed it." The stranger introduced herself.  
>"You're the chick who's always hanging out with those three gossipers, Eri, Yuka, and that other really annoying oblivious one." Sango said.<p>

"Ayumi." Kagome answered.  
>"Yea, her." Sango said. "Why do you hang out with them?"<br>"Just because. Is Katsuro really the father?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice.  
>"Actually, I don't know who the father is. There was this party for this kid, Hikudasha, or something, and it got bad."<br>"Hakudoshi?" Kagome questioned.

"I think that was it."  
>"I was at that party. It was my cousin's friend's sister's stepbrother." Kagome clarified.<br>"Katsuro ditched me and I got drunk, fast." Sango explained.

"Well that sucks." Kagome said.

"It does." Sango agreed.  
>"Who's this. I don't recognize him." Kagome looked to Miroku.<p>

"This is Miroku, a new friend of mine." Sango said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miroku." Kagome shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Kagome." Miroku responded.

"So, those girls, how do you know them?" Kagome looked back to Sango. "And why were they wailing on you?"  
>"Kikyo, the 'leader' per say, is Katsuro's new girlfriend. And then the others were her posse." Sango answered.<p>

"Kikyo was dating a friend of mine, and she was cheating on him with Katsuro." Miroku added. "Those three also go to our school." He finished.  
>"I see." Kagome nodded. "That was rude of them, why were they so, so,"<br>"Bitchy?" Sango finished for her.  
>"Yea," Kagome shrugged, looking down. She's usually not the one to swear.<br>"Because they think they're better than me." Sango answered.  
>"They're the bitches." She spoke the last word in a hushed tone. Sango chortled, rolling her eyes. This girl's reluctancy was entertaining. "You and I are gonna be great friends."<p>

"We are?" Sango questioned.  
>"Of course. I've noticed you're always hanging around guys. You need a girl friend. And she can be me." Kagome smiled. "We can go shopping, get makeovers, have sleepovers. Oh my Gosh, it'll be so fun." She gushed.<br>"Take a pill, I'm not into all that girly stuff." Sango stopped her.  
>"Well, you seem to be into guys." Kagome noted. Sango nodded.<br>"Well yea." Sango agreed.

"Higurashi. Get back to work." Someone called from behind the counter.  
>"That's my boss, but, call me sometime." She jotted down her phone number on a spare piece of paper and handed it off to Sango, then walked off.<p>

"She would like Ayame." Miroku stated.  
>"I think she <em>is <em>Ayame." Sango joked.  
>"C'mon. Let's get you some clothes." Miroku urged. Sango rolled her eyes, and continued to browse around the small shop.<p>

/

After shopping for another hour, Sango and Miroku found themselves walking around the strip mall. Sango had found a few things she liked in the previous store, including a two tee shirts and a pair of shorts. She insisted it was enough, but Miroku rebutted with an argument about how she wouldn't have any underwear. She wasn't sure which was more awkward; This semi-stranger who attempted to make out with her the day before buying her this clothing item, or him telling her she needed it. She shook her head as a rosy blush masked her cheeks.  
>"I think I could manage without you buying that." Sango said to him.<br>"Sorry," Miroku blushed as well, and they kept walking. "What about, baby clothes?" He tried to change the subject.

"I don't need any yet. I'm only in my fifth month. And I don't even know the sex." Sango responded.  
>"Are you going to find out?" Miroku asked her.<br>"I dunno. Like I said, it's kind of last on my priorities." Sango shrugged. The two were coming up on a bench. "Let's take a seat, my feet hurt."

"Okay." Miroku agreed. The two sat down, Sango resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. "You alright?" He asked.  
>"Mm hmm." She nodded. "Just, kinda tired. And pissed."<br>"I bet, Kikyo was beating on you like a cat versus mouse. I'm surprised you weren't hurt more." Miroku said.

"That's not why I'm pissed." Sango told him.  
>"Then, why?" Miroku asked.<p>

"I feel bad because you're doing so much for me. It's making me mad. You shouldn't have to pay, literally, for the mistake I made." Sango said.  
>"It's my treat, really. You need clothes, Sango. I'd feel bad if I couldn't do stuff to help you until you get back on your feet." Miroku responded.<br>"I am on my feet." Sango replied.  
>"But your not very sturdy." Miroku retorted.<br>"Whatever, I don't need someone to get everything for me."  
>"So you're gonna wear the same three outfits all summer?" Miroku rhetorically suggested back at her.<br>"Miroku." Sango whined.  
>"Sango." Miroku mocked. Sango sighed. The way the sun was hitting him made his facial features seem so desirable to her at the moment. She could just feel her hormones raging as he blinked expectantly at her. Part of her wanted to just pounce on him, like he had the day before. She almost did, but refrained. She had gotten so mad at him. She couldn't just flip around and start over the very next day. This is what really was pissing her off. The moment Miroku jumped on her and protected her, she felt a tiny little something go off in her. And she was mad at herself for feeling that way for Miroku. She was mad at him for making her feel that way. She kept staring into his eyes as if they were a never ending abyss of violet. She wanted him to never close them, never blink.<br>"Sango?" Miroku asked again, noticing she hadn't responded to his mockery. She shook her thoughts off, again, and sat up.  
>"I'm fine." She responded.<br>"You were lost in my eyes, again, weren't you?" Miroku called her out. She blushed, looking down.

"Yea." She said, softly.  
>"It's okay. I know they're awesome."<br>"Don't be so modest." Sango responded sarcastically. "I like them because they're mysterious." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"You just said that out loud, right?" Miroku questioned, making sure he wasn't hearing things. Sango facepalmed.  
>"I think so." She finally answered.<br>"Well." Miroku stated then looked forward. _And your face, and abs, and hair, and the rest of your body, along with your sweetness and hilarity._ She thought. "Is that the only feature you like?" Sango rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to tell him.  
>"Oh, can it." She said, crossing her arms over her lap. Miroku smirked. Sango slumped down on the bench. She bit her lip a moment later.<p>

"You okay?" Miroku asked.  
>"Umm, is there a bathroom around here?" She asked nervously.<br>"Probably in one of the stores. I can go check real fast." Miroku responded, and went to stand up.

"I'll just come with." Sango stood up and followed him. They spent the next ten minutes trying to find a public restroom. Each store had the same excuse, that the restroom was for employees only. As they left the fourth store attempt, they came across a restaurant.

"Maybe that restaurant." Miroku said, pointing over down the path a bit.  
>"What?" Sango wasn't paying attention.<br>"Come on." Miroku grabbed her hand and they ran down to the restaurant in question. The more she wanted to not like him, the more she did. The way he was treating her today, holding her hand, letting her rest on him, buying her stuff, it was almost like they were a couple. She liked that.

"Miroku," Sango started through breaths. "I don't, think that, they'll let. Stop running!" She shouted. Miroku turned back, stopping abruptly. The motion startled Sango, who ran into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Whatever you had to say, it could have been so serious that it was worth knocking us both to the hard cement." Miroku joked. Sango caught her breath.

"That's not funny." She responded with a slight smile lingering on her peachy lips.  
>"You're the one who ran into me." Miroku said to her.<p>

"You're the one who stopped." Sango rebutted.  
>"After you told me to stop running." Miroku reminded.<p>

"Well," Sango started, running out of things to say. Miroku stared expectantly.

"Anything?" Miroku egged her on.  
>"Shut up." Sango responded. Miroku smiled. They both lied there for a moment, staring at each other, one waiting for the other to speak. Sango observed his lips, the way they were slightly parted, taking in air. They seemed so soft, and they were, but she wanted a real kiss. Not like the one from yesterday, that was rushed and unexpected, scaring her. And she didn't even like him then. Now, she maybe had some feelings for him.<p>

"Are you guys okay? Do you need, like an ambulance?" An oddly familiar voice to Sango hovered over them. Sango shook her head, then the two got up. She brushed herself off, not yet looking at the stranger.

"Thanks for the concern." Miroku smiled at the young man.

"Yea, whatever." He shrugged it off. Sango realized who the voice was. She looked up at the boy standing before her.

"Kohaku." She stated.

"Hey, Sango." He shrugged again.  
>"You're acting as if I never left." Sango rebutted.<p>

"It's not like I cared." Kohaku said.

"Miroku, this is my brother, Kohaku." Sango stated monotonically. Miroku nodded, scanning the boy. In the one-hundred degree weather, the young boy was wearing black skinny jeans, a black band tee, a zip up hoody over it, unzipped, and yellow sneakers. His hair was greased over, and the scent of AXE body spray lingered over his thin body.  
>"Dad talks about you." Kohaku spoke. Sango lit up for a split second.<br>"He does?" She asked. "Why?" She was suddenly doubtful.  
>"When people ask what happen to his other kid, he refers to you as the 'worthless hussy who went out and got pregnant.' Chikako claims your a 'homewrecking slut who's got no talent other than shaking her skinny little ass around for guys and getting drunk.'" Kohaku quoted his father and stepmother.<p>

"Figures." Sango uttered, looking down at her semi-bare feet, hardly covered by her white flip flops.  
>"I don't think so." Kohaku said to her.<br>"Yea, sure." Sango agreed sarcastically, glancing back up to her younger sibling.  
>"I don't. I just think you're confused." He said. A girl about Kohaku's age, fourteen, walked out of the triple-X store, <em>Frederick's &amp; Co.<em>, next to the restaurant Sango and Miroku were going to go into, and walked up to Kohaku. She was dressed similarly how Sango would when she was fourteen, wearing an extremely short blue and black plaid skirt with fishnets, black wedges, and a blue spaghetti strap tank top- very revealing, as it showed her padded bra and capacious chest through the top. Her makeup was very heavy, making it look like she was eighteen years old, with a heavy metallic navy eyeshadow. Her plump lips were heavily glossed with a deep blood red gloss, and her cheeks had a very thick layer of a pinkish blush. Her eyelashes were lengthened with a black mascara and even her eyebrows had been penciled in for touch. Her hair was dyed blonde, with a dyed natural brown undertone, and a dark red streak running down the hair that fell on the left side of her face. The hair that was on the right side of her face was the natural brown color. The blonde part was pulled up in a funky ponytail. She came over to Kohaku, meeting his height in the heels she wore, and kissed him sensually.  
>"This would be?" Sango asked, abruptly protective of Kohaku.<p>

"Rin." Kohaku answered with a moan while pulling away from the girl.  
>"Who's this?" Rin, as her name had been revealed, asked. She was referring to Sango.<p>

"Sango, my sister." Kohaku said. Sango balled one of her feet.  
>"The worthless hussy?" Rin inquired. Sango stared expectantly as she awaited Kohaku's response.<p>

"As my Dad would put it, but no." Kohaku said. At that, he walked away, with Rin wrapped around his arm.

"Are you okay?" Miroku spoke up, noticing how transfixed she was as her brother walked away. She seemed distracted.

"He hates me." Sango stated blatantly. She looked down at her feet again.

"Kohaku?" Miroku questioned.  
>"No, my father." Sango clarified, still as blatant. "What time is it?" She changed the subject so Miroku would avoid questions. Miroku looked at his watch.<br>"Noon." He answered. She sighed.  
>"We should probably get going." Sango looked to him.<br>"We still have an hour before-"

"Please, by the time we get there, it'll be 12:30, and they suggest getting there twenty minutes early. Plus we have to walk back to the car." Sango told him, really just hoping he wouldn't get back to talking about her father.

"Okay." Miroku intertwined his hand into hers, and the two began to walk back to his car. They had both forgotten why they had walked so far up the strip, but he didn't mind it so much. They held hands and walked a mile back to near where he had parked, outside 'Pea in the Pod,' when Sango felt sick to her stomach. She stopped suddenly, placing her free hand over her midsection.  
>"What's wrong?" Miroku asked with concern.<br>"My stomach," Sango started, then placed a hand over her mouth.

"Are you gonna-" He was cut of when she doubled over a nearby trashcan, throwing up the pretzel she had eaten earlier. Miroku placed a gentle hand on her back in pity. She pulled her head out a moment later, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," She started.  
>"Don't be. Do you want some water, or maybe some Sprite?" Miroku suggested.<br>"Water, please." She said weakly. Miroku nodded, complying to the order, walking to the nearest vending machine and getting Sango a bottle of water. Once back, he noticed she was still slumped over the trashcan. Miroku came to her and held her hair back. Ducking her head back out, she looked to him, with disgust.

"That was gross." She commented blankly.  
>"Here." He pitied, handing her the bottle of water. She cracked it, then swished some in her mouth, spitting it out in the garbage can.<p>

"Thanks." She said. She drank some water, letting the brisk liquid slip down her burning throat. The water soothed the fiery sensation, but the revolting taste of rotten spit was not subdued. "I can't seem to keep anything down these days." She added, placing a hand delicately on her domed midsection. Miroku smiled at the comment. He took her hand and her bag, and the two walked back to his car.

/

After a twenty minute drive, the two had made it to the clinic. The place was new to Miroku, but all to familiar to Sango. She signed herself in, then took a seat. She stared down at her feet again. _I need a pedicure. My toenails are pathetic. I can't stand them. Maybe I can convince Miroku to- Oh, forget it! That'll never work. I could never ask him to do something that girly for me. Maybe that Kagome girl. Or Ayame, maybe. She seems nice. We need to spend more time together._ She sighed with chagrin as she recalled the last time she'd been in the clinic. _It seemed like forever ago, though it was only a month and half ago. Gosh, it was so embarrassing for that guy to stick that thing up my vag..._  
>"I don't like here." Sango said, coming out of her thoughts.<br>"Why not. It's where you get to see your unborn child." Miroku smiled.  
>"Exactly." Sango said, frowning to him. She crossed her legs, remembering what happened last time. She was glad it wasn't going to happen again.<br>"Taijiya." A woman called. Sango stood, and began walking; Miroku hesitated. She looked back.

"You coming?" She asked obviously.  
>"Did you want me to?" Miroku asked.<br>"Why would I ask you to come with?" Sango inquired.

"I thought you just wanted a ride." Miroku wondered.  
>"Come on. Unless you don't want to." Sango said.<br>"Okay." He smiled. He was enthralled. When Sango had asked him to come along, he was sure she meant just to give her a ride. But now that he knew she wanted him to actually come to the appointment, he was touched. Never before had any of the girls he had been with asked him to do something so close and passionate. They entered a sterile room with a scale.

"Okay, Miss Taijiya, I'm just going to weigh you, step on the scale." Sango sufficed, stepping onto the scale. She watched the electronic number rise gradually, then stop at a very disapproving 130.2 lbs. "Sango, how far are you?" The practitioner asked as Sango stepped off of the scale.  
>"I'm in my fifth month."<br>"I see, well, normally, a woman that far would definitely be more developed in the pregnancy. Now, you are less mature, but nearly seventeen, you should have more weight gained, a definitely more rounder of a midsection." The practitioner explained. Sango sighed. One reason why she hated it here, the people always made her feel like she was doing something wrong. "You should be taking prenatal vitamins, and exercising, and eating lots of healthy foods." She continued. "Now, what symptoms have you been experiencing?"  
>"Well, I throw up everything I eat, I have to pee every ten minutes, my back hurts, and my breasts are sore." She summed up her symptoms in a heartbeat.<br>"I see. Everything seems normal. Except," She looked up from her clipboard. "Your breasts,"

_Damn._

"Are they sensitive, or sore like they're bruised or," She trailed off expecting Sango to answer.  
>"They're really big and just, kinda sensitive." She blushed.<br>"That's perfectly natural. When the baby is born, you'll breastfeed, and you're body wants to start producing milk as soon as possible." The practitioner stated.  
>"Okay." Sango nodded, unsurely looking down.<br>"Doctor Kaede will be with you in a moment." _New doctor._ The practitioner smiled and nodded, then left. Sango refused to look to Miroku after the previous conversation with the practitioner. He was smiling lecherously, though he was trying not to. _"They're really big..."_

A knock at the door summoned Dr. Kaede into the room. She was wearing a smile on her face as she approached Sango.

"Hello, dear. How are you today?" She asked kindly.

"Eh." Sango replied. "I've been better."  
>"Let's see how your baby is, shall we?" She began. "Take off your shirt." Sango stared at the woman disapprovingly for a moment.<p>

"Can't I just, roll it up?" She asked.  
>"I told you to take it off, didn't I?" Kaede responded. Sango nodded, then reluctantly took off the orange tee she was wearing, exposing the green bra underneath. Kaede rubbed a blue colored goo over Sango's bulge, that was now very obvious since she didn't have her shirt on, and and spread it evenly.<br>"Let's begin." She smiled.  
>"Okay," Sango replied. Miroku was back in the corner, sitting in the chair. She looked over at him. "Come here." She smiled lightly.<p>

"Really?"  
>"Yes, you idiot." She responded. He smiled again. Walking to her. He held her hand and they both turned their heads towards the screen of the monitor next to them.<br>"Will you be finding out the gender today?" Kaede asked. Sango thought for a moment. It would make it easier to shop for a baby she knew the gender of, but if she knew, then it would make it that much harder if she decided to give it up.  
>"No, I want it to be a surprise." Sango said.<br>"Okay, well. There's the head, and the arms. Look, it's waving." Kaede smiled. "It's saying 'Hi Mommy,'" Sango was amazed. It was her baby. She loved it. That baby she felt moving occasionally, it was hers. "Now it's sucking it's thumb." Kaede added. At that moment, she decided, it was her baby. She wasn't going to give it up.

"I want to know the gender." Sango said.  
>"Changed your mind." Kaede smiled.<br>"Yea." Sango smiled back. Kaede moved the wand down Sango's midsection, lower near her pelvis, turning it in different directions as she did.

"Hmm." Kaede hummed.  
>"Well?" Miroku chimed.<br>"Anything specific you want?" Kaede asked, pressing the wand harder on Sango's lower midsection.  
>"No, just a healthy, behaved baby that's all mine." Sango smiled.<br>"It's a girl." Kaede smiled. Sango stared at the screed intently, looking at her child. Her daughter. Her beautiful little girl, Kasumi Mai Taijiya. She was going to keep her beautiful little Kasumi no matter how hard it would be. It would be her mother's wish for her.

"A girl?" Sango finally spoke. Her voice was so soft Miroku barely heard her. He was unsure if Kaede had heard her.

"Yes, a girl, Sango." Kaede repeated.

"My beautiful daughter." Sango had tears in her eyes. Kaede continued moving the wand around Sango's abdomen.

"There's the heartbeat." She said after a moment. On the monitor was a continuous thumping. Kaede flipped a switch, and the sound was heard. _Oh my Goodness, she is so pretty. I've never seen anything more magical._

"It's so magical." Miroku said. _I need to stop thinking._

"Mm hmm." Sango nodded in agreement, unable to speak. "I love her."  
>"Good. She's all yours." Kaede smiled, then began to wiped off Sango's belly. <em>She's mine.<em>

(^_^)


	6. Slippery Slopes

A/N) Hey, sorry for the late update. But it turns out, in the middle of tech week, that the teachers decided to strike and now our musical was pushed a few weeks late. *SIGH* Anywho, I got quite a bit of typing done, on the upside. But yeah. So, enjoy this chapter!

Later, Miroku and Sango were back home. Koga and InuYasha were there, too. Miroku was preparing supper and Sango was in her bedroom, getting dressed. She was going to 'model' a new outfit Miroku had just bought for her. A smile was gleaming across her face as she slipped into the new shorts that were light blue denim that hugged to her skin, and a pink, very low-cut tee shirt with a heart across it. The shirt was tighter than her dingy orange one, and executed her belly better. She liked it.  
>"Sango," InuYasha called for her. "Food's ready." He said oh-so-sweetly to her.<p>

"Coming." Sango called back, giving herself one last quick glance in the mirror before heading towards her door. She opened it, it, then headed for the kitchen where the smell of ramen was cascading from. She sighed; They always ate ramen. It was funny how much repetition these guys had. She entered the the kitchen; Miroku was pouring bowls of ramen, InuYasha gawping over him, and Koga was silently pouring drinks for the four of them. By some weird natural force, the three of them all happened to look over at Sango as she entered the kitchen of smells. They all stared at her, mouths dropped, in awe as she stood staring back at them. Her hair was down and fell over her shoulders, shiny and brown. The shirt hung to her body and accentuated her features, especially her baby belly, that seemed twice as big; It did the same with her breasts. Koga began to over pour a cup of iced tea. It snapped him back into reality when the contents began to overflow.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled, bringing the others back as well.

"Is there a problem?" Sango asked.

"No, uh, nice shirt." InuYasha gawked at her.  
>"Thanks. Miroku picked it out." Sango chimed, taking a seat.<p>

"Of course he did." InuYasha eyed over to the smiling lecher, who was keeping occupied by pouring ramen.

"Well, I figured she needed a summer color to bring out her tan skin better, and I was right. Look how the light pink contrasts her tone." Miroku set the bowls in the places, as Koga did the same with the cups and everyone took a seat.

"Gay." Koga smirked.  
>"Very funny." Miroku responded.<p>

"Let's eat." InuYasha began to chow down his food like a dog. Sango grinned at him, then began to slowly intake her helping.

"This is very good, thank you, Miroku." Sango smiled to him.  
>"You're very welcome." Miroku smiled back.<p>

"I made the tea myself." Koga added smugly.  
>"Congratulations. Did you want a cookie?" Sango teased. Koga slumped down in his chair and took another bite of his ramen, quite aggressive at that.<p>

"In your face." Miroku retorted, coming back at the 'gay' comment from earlier. Sango rolled her eyes as her roommates began to act like boys. She took a sip of the tea that Koga was so proud of, and set the cup back down. As she went to take another bite of the delicious ramen, something shocked her. The guys were being very rambunctious, so they lacked to notice the expression on her face.

"Oh my God." Sango nearly shouted. The Three Stooges looked over to her, silent.

"What?" Miroku asked, suddenly worried.  
>"I felt her kick. She was kicking." Sango said, shocked. She placed a hand on her midsection, hoping to feel it from the outside.<p>

"Really?" Miroku questioned. Sango nodded.

"Mm hmm. I just felt her kick. She stopped, though." She added.

"Did you just say 'she?'" Koga asked.  
>"Are you deaf?" InuYasha hollered at him.<br>"I was just checking, you numbskull!" Koga shouted.

"Shut up!" Sango screamed, causing them both to look her way. She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She said sweetly, sitting back down in her chair. "And yes, it's a girl." She added as nicely as possible.

"So, do you have a name picked out?" Koga asked.

"Actually, yes. Kasumi Mai. After my mom." Sango told him.  
>"That's pretty." Koga said.<p>

"Gay." Miroku smiled to Koga.  
>"Shut up." Koga hissed, knocking Miroku out of his chair. Sango looked over at the teen on the ground, eyes wide, then back at Koga.<p>

"That wasn't very nice." Miroku stood.  
>"Well, you deserved it." Koga huffed.<p>

"I didn't push _you_ out of a chair when you called me gay." Miroku reminded.

"Well, you're a nicer person then me." Koga smirked.

"Really? I'm nice?" Miroku came to the dark haired teen and flipped his chair out from under him, sending Koga flying to the ground.  
>"So, clearly, you're not nice." Koga added, standing up.<p>

"Can we just call it a truce and say that you're both gay?" Sango chimed. The two looked to her. "You're not gonna flip me out of a chair. I'm with child." She set a hand on her midsection.

"So we'll just do this." Koga and Miroku came to her, lifted her out of her chair, and carried her into the living room. Koga was holding her feet, Miroku was grasping her upper arms.

"Put me down! I will kill both of you, I'm not kidding! Put me down this second!" She shrieked.  
>"She wants down." Koga said to Miroku, who nodded. They began swinging her back and forth, ready to throw her onto the couch.<p>

"Put me down! I mean it!" She squealed.

"Okay." Miroku smiled. Simultaneously, Koga and Miroku swung her back and released her coming forwards, thrusting her towards the couch. She screamed loudly as they did this, as if she was being murdered by them. She hit the pleather couch with a thud on her back, and as she regained her breath, she turned her annoyed glance over to the high fiving idiots that had thrown her to begin with.

"That wasn't funny." She said as serious as she could with a slight smile on her face.  
>"Then why are you smiling?" Miroku questioned. Sango huffed, then proceeded into her room, without another word.<p>

/

Sango went into her room and sat on her bed. She was trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at the guys' stupidity, then lied back in her bed. She wasn't trying to think about Miroku, but he was the only thing on her mind. He did everything so nicely to her. When she was sick earlier, he helped her, and he was considerate. Sure, he seemed a bit perverted, but what guy isn't? Miroku just makes it a bit more obvious. She wished she didn't like him so much, but something about him screamed 'perfect guy' to her. But there has to be something wrong, there always is. She just has to find it. _Maybe he drinks a lot, or smokes when I'm not around, __or is lousy in bed, or steals, or has low self esteem, or hits on every girl he meets, or can't hold a relationship._ She sighed heavily, bringing herself out of her bed to change into her makeshift pajamas Miroku had lent to her. Another thing, he lends her things. She slipped off her shirt and shorts, then examined herself in the mirror. She remembered what the practitioner had told her, how she needed to eat more healthy foods and take prenatal vitamins. It was all a bit much for her to take in, but she did seem small. _Maybe my baby will just be small. Why is that a problem? _She thought to herself before taking off her bra and slipping on the shirt Miroku lent to her. She then crawled into bed. It was only 9:10, according to her clock, but she was exhausted. She always is.

/

The next morning, Sango woke abruptly at 7:04 to a crash in the living room.

"Get out of here!" InuYasha screamed. Sango silently prayed that this didn't involve her in any way.

"I'm not leaving, _Yashie._" An unfamiliar voice cooed to InuYasha. Sango got out of bed and tip toed to her door, peering slightly out of a crack she made. She saw InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, and a complete stranger standing in the living room.  
>"Sesshomaru, leave." InuYasha shouted again. <em>That was one of the guys at the party.<em> Sango remembered. _Who is he?_

"I can be wherever I want."  
>"Go be wherever you want somewhere else, Sesshy." Koga rebutted.<br>"Koga, that doesn't make any sense." Miroku turned to him and stated.  
>"Just stay out of it, guys. He's my brother, I'll deal with him." InuYasha said. <em>Brother?<em>

"I just wanted to see my favorite little brother."  
>"What do you want?" InuYasha asked furiously.<br>"Nothing worth breaking a lamp over, anger management." Sesshomaru responded. Sango took a closer look at the man. She was sure of it. It was one of the guys she had slept with a Hakadoshi's party. She swallowed. _I can't just ask if he was wearing one in front if everyone else. That would be too weird. But I may never see him again. I have to. But, what if he says 'no,' that means this baby could be his. And he may want nothing to do with her, and leave me with no one. Then I'm screwed. What if he says 'yes,' then leaves? What will the others think. What will InuYasha think; they obviously have a past with him. It's Yash's brother. God, now what?_ She made a split decision, then burst out into the living room, unexpected by all four guys.

"Good morning, Sango." Miroku smiled to her.  
>"I remember you." Sesshomaru pointed to her. Her eyes widened.<p>

"You do?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yep." Sesshomaru went to her. "How have you been, sweet lips?" He placed a tender, yet harsh kiss onto her lips. She pulled away.

"Get off of me, I'm not drunk anymore." She screamed, then covered her mouth.  
>"What?" The other three shouted in shock.<p>

"Well, either way you said you don't sleep with someone unless you love them." Sesshomaru told Sango. She blushed. "And that's when things got wild." He came to her again, pulling her near.

"Let go of me, you idiot." She pushed him away.

"Come on." Sesshomaru urged. He grabbed her again.

"I have to ask you something." She said, ignoring her pride, and the others in the room.

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Were you wearing a condom?" She asked blatantly. He was shocked by her question, and his eyes widened.

"Of course I was, I'm not an idiot." He responded. At that, he looked to InuYasha, smirked, the left, slamming the door behind him. An awkward silence occupied the small living room. The three guys were staring at Sango, waiting for some sort of explanation. Suddenly, the pride she had left behind, came crashing back onto her like the stock market in 1929. Before any of them could speak, she burst through the front door, tears of embarrassment running down her face.

"Sango, wait." Miroku called for her, but she had already slammed the door, like Sesshomaru had done minutes before. "Damn."  
>"Well, this is awkward." Koga stated.<br>"Shut up!" Miroku and InuYasha shouted in unison. Miroku went into his bedroom and grabbed his keys, along with a jacket, then to Sango's room, grabbing her shorts, then left, following Sango's footsteps.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate my brother?" InuYasha asked rhetorically as he took a seat on the couch.  
>"Yes, yes you have." Koga answered.<p>

"Well, I'm sayin' it again." InuYasha huffed, turning on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"Well, the feeling seems to be mutual." Koga commented.

"I bet you're right." InuYasha responded. He chose MTV, Punk'd was on, just a repeat, but Ashton Kutcher was punking Beyonce Knowles.

"Oh, I love this one. She knocks over the Christmas tree, then checks to see if her manicure is still in tact. Priceless." Koga smirked, gluing his eyes to the TV.  
>

Miroku chased down Sango. He thought it would be hard to find her, but once he got outside, he turned his head to the right, and saw her sitting on the bench in tears. He went to her.

"Hey, there you are. I brought you these." He offered her the pants and jacket, figuring she might be uncomfortable only in a tee shirt of his. She didn't look at him, but accepted his offer. She slipped on the pants and put the jacket on quickly, then regained her same composure of not looking at him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Miroku asked, avoiding the questions he really wanted to know the answers to. She still didn't look at him, but wiped a few tears off her cheeks.

"I was embarrassed." She said, her voice broken.  
>"Why?" Miroku inquired to her.<br>"Like you don't know."  
>"It's not like you knew who Sesshomaru was. If you knew, you wouldn't have slept with him, right?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Well, yea. I wouldn't have. But it's embarrassing. I slept with him. And he's InuYasha's brother." Sango explained.

"Well, I'm not holding it against you." Miroku said. He placed a hand on her leg in consolance. She felt it, then looked to him in shock. She was surprised that he was even looking for her to begin with, and now he wasn't holding this against her.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked him.  
>"Because I was worried. I didn't want you running off. I didn't want to lose you." He told her, taking her hand.<p>

"You- what?" She was shocked by his response, but didn't refrain. He didn't speak; He just stared into her her eyes, and she did the same with his. His beautiful violet eyes. She couldn't stand how much she liked them, how much she liked him. He was perfect. At least, he seemed to be. Tears still resided on her pale cheeks. Miroku, with his free hand, wiped them away.

"No more crying." He whispered to her. She nodded, unable to speak at the moment. She continued staring into his eyes. Conflicting emotions raged inside of her, making her more and more angry. At herself, and at him. She was just some low town pregnant hussy and he was way more than that. She knew that he didn't deserve her. Not in the slightest. But she wanted him. So badly. She couldn't contain herself for another moment. Yesterday was hard enough, but now, finding her when she was so upset. She just couldn't contain herself from-

"Miroku," She uttered under her breath as she came to him, pressing her lips to his. She reached around, grabbing his neck, turning her head, making the kiss more passionate in every way possible. She pulled away a minute later, leaving them both breathless.

"I like you, okay. I didn't like you two days ago when you kissed me, but now I do. I started liking you yesterday. I'm sorry I changed my mind, but I did, okay. I really like you, and there's nothing I can do to change that, and I couldn't wait any longer to make a move on you. I was too hormonal. That's why I'm sitting here crying on a bench." Sango rambled, not looking at him.

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm sitting here crying on a bench." Sango repeated.  
>"No. You like me?" Miroku clarified. Sango turned her glance to him.<br>"Well, yea." She shrugged. "I liked the way you took me in, and gave me food, and drove me to my appointment, and bought me stuff even though I asked you not to. I knew I liked all those things, and yesterday when you protected me, I felt something. I knew it was more than liking what you did for me. I liked you." Sango grabbed his hands. She eased into him, pressing her lips back onto his. It was a quick kiss, as she pulled back away to let him respond.

"Well, Sango. I have to say. I really like you, too." He told her what was on his mind for the last few days. The kiss the other day had made his statement obvious, but it was nice for Sango to hear it.

"Thank you." She said to him. She looked forward again. She set her hands on her midriff suddenly.  
>"What?" Miroku concerned. He got concerned with every move she made.<p>

"She's kicking." Sango smiled.

"Can I feel?" Miroku asked nervously.  
>"Go for it." Sango let him place a hand on her belly. He couldn't feel the life inside, but he knew it was there.<p>

"It's so magical." He stated.  
>"I know. And you can't even feel her yet. I feel her all the time. She wants to be a dancer, I can tell. Just like I did." Sango trailed off.<p>

"Explain." Miroku insisted.  
>"When I was little, like four, all I wanted to be when I grew up was a Ballerina. Dancers are so graceful and fulfilled, I loved it. But my mom couldn't afford dance lessons, and my dad claimed it was a waste of time. So, I was forced to give up on that dream." Sango told him.<br>"What about now, what do you want to be when you get out of school?"  
>"Considering I <em>finish<em> school," Sango started, "Well, you know those people who commit a really bad crime, and have to get the death sentence?" Sango asked rhetorically.  
>"Yea." Miroku nodded.<p>

"Well, I want to be the one who kills them. It's like, murder without the consequences. I think that would be the coolest job in the world. Like, demon slaying, or something." Sango said.

"Okay." Miroku said nonchalantly, sliding an inch or two away. He was suddenly afraid. Very, very afraid.

"No, it's not like, a fetish or anything. Not like I get some weird thrill out of killing people, but honestly, who wouldn't want to get paid to kill people. To kill the bad guys. That's like, the coolest job ever." Sango clarified for him, seeing his reaction. Miroku nodded.

"Mm." He scooted back to her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "I'm sorry you could never dance."  
>"It was just the one dream." Sango said.<p>

"I understand." Miroku turned to her a bit. "I had a dream. I wanted to be a racecar driver. When my father died, I was sent off to live with a friend of his, Mushin. Mushin was a racecar driver. He raced on the weekends, on the dragstrip down in Hiroshima, and I thought that was the coolest thing. But, there was an accident, and Mushin stopped racing. He started drinking, and we had to move out of the house we lived in, and by the time I was fifteen, I was living in a foster home. Finally, I turned eighteen, and moved into this castle." He explained.  
>"I never knew, you had a pretty messed up childhood as well." Sango stated.<br>"Well, I wasn't forced to leave, I chose to." Miroku said. "I called child services, because I knew he needed help. He couldn't raise me and I couldn't raise myself. He was drunk most of the time; I could see it. I had to call child services, for the sake of both of us." Miroku said.  
>"Really." Sango stated.<br>"Yes, really." Miroku nodded. An eerie silence fell over them, both of them to apprehensive to speak. After a few minutes of the silence eating away at them, Miroku spoke up. "You ready to go inside?" He asked. Sango shook her head.  
>"Oh, God no." She said. "I'm way too embarrassed."<br>"You're gonna have to go in there some time." Miroku reminded.  
>"Some time, is not now." Sango argued playfully.<br>"Do you wanna go for a drive?" Miroku offered. "We can go wherever you want, and I can buy you whatever you want."

"A paper bag to go over my head?" Sango suggested.  
>"So had sex with Sesshomaru, big whoop. You're not the only girl in the world who's slept with him. He's so, deep, and has a way of digging into your soul. He talks so monotonically, it's almost like he doesn't care, but he does, and that's what girls like about him. Then they do it, it isn't that good, and he runs off laughing and high fiving his buddies. He's just making his rounds. It's about time we got associated with one of his bitches." Miroku said to her.<br>"Excuse me?" Sango gave him the infamous look. **(A/N Miroku Sweatdrops)**

"Not, that you're a- I mean, he just comes over here after all of his 'scores' and brags to Yash about it. He always refers to those girls as bitches." He rambled.  
>"Really." She cocked an eyebrow.<br>"Yes, really. I didn't mean you, Sango, I swear." Miroku insisted. Sango saw his sincerity, then sighed.

"Okay. It's not like it bothered me, I've been called worse by my own family." Sango said. "You know what my father and stepmother said, and that's not the least of it. My Uncle Hideo, my mother's brother, called me 'a good for nothing slut', his wife, Aunt Machi, 'a sassy harlot,' my older cousin Nobu, 'A lying, cheating, self centered, trampy skank that has nothing better to do than to make bastard babies with strangers.' Don't even get me started on my dad's side." Sango told him some of the hurtful things that her own family had demeaned her as.

"That's horrible." Miroku said. "What'd they do, have a roast?"  
>"No." Sango chuckled. "My dad decided to call and tell the whole damn family, and they blew up my cell phone with teary-eyed and hate calls. I was forced to shut it off. I couldn't afford it anyway." Sango told him.<br>"I can buy you a new one." Miroku said. "Put you on my plan. Fine with me." Miroku said.

"Where the Hell do you work? You can't afford to keep buying me stuff, Miroku." Sango rebutted.  
>"We all work at Beijing Lotus. That Chinese take out place. It's where Yash and I met Koga and Ayame, she works there too." Miroku explained.<p>

"Part time at some Chinese restaurant isn't gonna pay for me, Miroku. Ya gotta lay back." Sango insisted.  
>"But, now that I'm eighteen, I'm getting what my father had left for me. It wasn't much, some old family heirlooms I put into safe keeping, a few pieces of raggedy furniture that I ended up giving to my foster family, and a letter. But, the most important thing he gave me, was a monthly inheritance of $3,000. He had it saved up for me to go to college, but my foster family gave me the opportunity for a scholarship to a local college, and they are still looking into it. So, I'm basically loaded, but the others don't know it." Miroku told her. Sango's jaw dropped.<br>"That much. Holy crap. That's a lot of money." She said. He nodded.  
>"I know." He agreed. "So, don't worry about the money, San." She sighed.<p>

"No one, has ever been this nice to me." She told him, turning to him more. She pulled her legs onto the bench, and stretched them over Miroku's. He still had his arm wrapped around her lovingly.

"Now that I think about it, I can probably get you a job at Beijing Lotus, if you'd want one." Miroku stated.  
>"Would I." Sango gushed. "As long as the boss isn't a bitch."<p>

"Have you met Koga?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

"What?" Sango was befuddled.  
>"His dad is the owner, and Koga is the manager." Miroku explained.<br>"Oh." Sango nodded in understanding.  
>"He could probably get you a job over there as like, a hostess."<p>

"What would I do?" Sango asked.

"Work with Ayame, answer the phone, write down what people want, then give them to us, and take orders, just stuff like that." Miroku responded.  
>"What do you do there?" Sango asked.<br>"Yash and I put food into boxes." Miroku said proudly. Sango stared at him unimpressed.  
>"Is it that special?" Sango wondered sardonically.<p>

"It's harder than you think. The rice has to be scooped just right, and the chicken can't have too much sauce, and if the sauce gets on the rice then ya have start all over, and that messes everything up and don't get me started on fortune cookies." Miroku babbled.  
>"Stop." Sango stared at him wide-eyed. "You're weirding my baby out."<p>

"Sorry, Sango's baby." Miroku responded, looking towards her midsection.

"She forgives you." Sango told him. He looked back up to her.  
>"Thank you." He said.<p>

"You're welcome." She smiled. They waited for the calmness to dissolve into them, then Miroku spoke.  
>"You ready to go up yet?" He asked.<p>

"No." Sango smiled.  
>"What do you wanna do?" He asked. Sango took a deep breath, lost in thought for a moment as she began to process ideas for her and her crush.<p>

"Let's go shopping." She finally said, swinging her legs back over.

"Okay." Miroku nodded. "Anything specific?" He asked, standing up. She looked to him, an interestingly profound look in her eyes.

"Baby stuff." She smiled. Miroku rose his eyebrows at her comment.

"Really?" He asked shocked. She nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand, then they began walking to his car.

"You have your keys and stuff?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Miroku nodded, opening the door. "Here you go, milady."  
>"Well, then." She placed a hand on her chest dramatically and stepped into the car feeling like a princess.<p>

"We can go to that Baby Depot." Miroku said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
>"Wherever, I just want a few things for her, and maybe a book or two for me." Sango responded.<p>

"Sounds good." Miroku nodded.

"Thanks, Roku." Sango said.  
>"No probs. I kinda enjoy it."<br>"Really? Lugging me around and buying me stuff?"  
>"Yea, it makes me feel needed." Miroku told her. "I like that feeling." A smile found it's way to Sango's face.<br>"Good." She said. He was driving lazily again, one hand on the wheel, the other on the armrest supporting his chin, just like the day before. It didn't bother Sango in the slightest, though. She reached over to his free hand, grabbing it, and pulled it down to in between the two armrests. Miroku looked at her quickly, then back at the road. He didn't refrain. She grasped his very smooth hands, twiddling his fingers, picking at his fingernails. She loved hands.

"I figured now, since we've both admitted that we like each other, does that make us a, a couple?" Sango asked.

"Well," Miroku started, turning onto a street, "I guess it does." He smiled at her, then looked back to the road.

"I love hands." Sango stated.  
>"I can tell." Miroku laughed slightly. She smiled, being in a couple with Miroku felt nice. Being his girlfriend felt nicer.<p>

\(^.^)/


	7. Sex While Pregnant

A/N- Hey, so It's my performance weekend! And in honor, I decided to give you an update! Okay, please enjoy.

Sango and Miroku pulled into the store's parking lot.  
>"Here it is, Baby Depot." Miroku said.<br>"Kinda a stupid name for a store." Sango commented.

"Ya think?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, hopefully they have nice things." Miroku got out of the car and then helped Sango out. The two walked in to the fairly large store. They had a large selection of everything an expectant mother would need. Sango suddenly became very overwhelmed, like she tends to do when she goes to places like this. She always seems out of place.

"Roku," She started nervously. He noticed how overwhelmed she had gotten, and pulled her near him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He reached down her slender arm and grasped her hand lightly and she squeezed on it.

"It's okay." He whispered to her as they continued into the store. "Anything you want to look for first?"  
>"Clothes. I don't want to get anything, but looking won't hurt." Sango said, relaxing her grip on his hand.<br>"Okay." Miroku nodded. They made their way passed many people, most of them pregnant women, to the newborn section. The first thing she saw was a little pink outfit, with ballet slippers on it. She smiled, then grabbed it and held it up to her belly.

"Ya know, I always see this, but I never understand why people do it. It's not like the baby can see it." Sango commented, putting the outfit back. Miroku shrugged.  
>"You don't want to get that?" He asked.<br>"I don't really need it yet. She's not due 'til October." Sango responded.

"But what if they don't have it when we come back. One outfit won't kill you." Miroku urged. Sango sighed, reluctantly grabbing the tiny outfit again.  
>"Jeez, you like this more than I do." Sango said to him. He smiled.<p>

"I dunno, it's fun." He gushed.  
>"You <em>are<em> weird." She sighed.

/

Later, the two found themselves in the book section. The store had both children's books, and books for preparing for pregnancy and parenting.

"This is what I really need right now, Miroku." Sango stated, scanning the books. She turned her head when he didn't respond to her comment. He popped up on the other side of the shelf, where the little kid's books were.  
>"You should get some books for her." He suggested.<p>

"She won't have an attention span for at least a week." Sango rebutted.

"So?"  
>"She doesn't need a book right now. <em>I<em> need a book right now." Sango said to him.  
>"Fine." Miroku sighed, then came over to her. Sango rolled her eyes then continued looking at the books in front of her. She skimmed the pages of Baby name books and fetus development titles, plus the ever so popular 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' Nothing seemed to catch her interest. Then again, most sixteen-year-olds were poking their noses into 'Twilight.' <strong>(AN Gag!)** Even though books as such never caught her interest; she would've rather read an installment of 'Charlie Bone' or sticking her nose into anything anime or dance related. But something did catch her eye. She reached up and grabbed the book 'The Unplanned Pregnancy Book for Teens and College Students.' After skimming the first several pages of introduction, she silently concluded that this was a book for her.

"Miroku," She turned to find him deep in a book. She rolled her eyes, thinking it was some child's book again. "Roku," She stated again. He looked up from his text to her.

"Is something wrong?" He concerned.  
>"Not at all, but I found a book." She answered, stepping towards him. He hid the book he was reading behind his back, hoping she wouldn't see it.<p>

"What is it?" He seemed intrigued by what she had discovered.  
>"What are you hiding?" Sango narrowed her glance and stared intently at him.<br>"Nothing." His eyes widened as he began to feel the beads of sweat form on his head.  
>"Miroku," She cooed sensually, leaning in for a kiss. A quick tease had her pulling his head over, causing him to trip over his own two feet. He regained his composure before falling to the ground, but Sango had grabbed the book he was trying to hide. After reading the title, she glared at him, secretly heartbroken, and very enraged. "What the Hell?" She nearly screamed, setting both books down on the nearby shelf.<br>"I was just curious. I wasn't planning anything, I swear Sango." Miroku began to reason.

"I don't want to hear it." She started, her voice beginning to break.

"Sango, don't cry. I promised you, and I'm not going to break that promise. Please, Sango." Miroku begged. She took a deep breath, then grabbed his hand.  
>"Please, listen to me. I don't want this to be another sex filled relationship that leads to nowhere. I've known you for three days, and I already know that you're a quality guy. I can't lose you. But you have to stop thinking about sex twenty-four seven. I won't have it." She said to him. A tear rolled down her face. He stared at her. She was beautiful, funny, she needed him; now more than ever. But what she was asking seemed way too hard for him. It was his entire personality, he couldn't just stop being himself.<p>

"Sango, listen, I love this. I'm getting tired of the one night stands. But lechering is who I am. I can't just not be me. I want us to work, but it's going to take some time." He said as calmly as possible. Sango didn't respond. She had a blank look on her face, eyes wide. She almost looked like she wasn't alive. "Sango?" He asked.

"Something's wrong." She said blankly.  
>"Wha-" He was cut off by Sango screaming, pulling herself into a crouch.<br>"Something is really wrong. Miroku, help." She pleaded. Miroku stared at her, dumfounded. He couldn't seem to find his brain. "Miroku!" Sango screamed again. He snapped out of it, then lifted her into a standing position.

"Can you walk?" He asked so quickly she barely heard him. She shook her head.

"No." She managed.  
>"Come on." He urged, lifting her up bridesmaid style. The smell of blood pierced his nose, he turned his hand and saw the red liquid running down his arm. "Sango, you're bleeding." He told her. Her eyes widened as stinging tears filled them. <em>Please, Baby, don't die.<em> She thought as she pulled herself closer to Miroku, who carried her to the front of the store. A salesclerk noticed them, along with about half the store, and went to them.  
>"Is something wrong?" The clerk asked, worried.<p>

"Yea, she's bleeding, and she seems to be having bad cramps." Miroku said. Sango was tucked into his shoulder, nearly bawling from pain.

"Do you need us to call an ambulance?" The clerk asked. Miroku opened his mouth to answer before being cut off by Sango.  
>"No." She almost screamed.<br>"Do you know her?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Miroku answered hesitantly.  
>"Okay, what's her name?" The clerk asked quickly.<p>

"Sango." Miroku answered.

"Sango, we can call an ambulance, and it can be here fast." The clerk spoke to her.  
>"No." Sango growled. "Miroku can take me." She managed, holding her midsection.<br>"Okay, then you better get out of here." The clerk said, guiding them out of the store.  
>"Thank you," Miroku nodded to the woman, then speedily made his way to the car. He put Sango in the passenger side, then made his way to the driver's seat. He started the car, then left the parking lot in a rush. A million thoughts were racing through his mind as he drove, both hands on the wheel eyes glued to the road. He had known Sango for three whole days, and she was in what seemed like a life threatening situation, and he was the only one who could save her now.<br>"Roku," Sango spoke brokenly, snapping Miroku out of his thoughts.

"What?" Miroku asked, turning his head to her.  
>"I can't-" She started, before slipping out of consciousness.<br>"Sango!" He screamed, thinking it would do something. He had to get her to the hospital.

Now.

/

After eight minutes of twists and turns, Miroku pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Sango was still blacked out. Miroku killed the ignition and got her out of the car, running into the Emergency Room. The small waiting room was crowded. There were no places to sit, and a many very sick people were forced to stand and wait for their turn. Miroku, carrying Sango tightly in his arms, stepped into the line for service, which was long. He was breathless after running, but knew this whole mini adventure was far from over. Sango was still bleeding, and much worse than before. The blood was staining her pants, dripping down and beginning to pool onto Miroku's arm. He didn't care. As long as Sango and her child survived this, he didn't care. He looked down to her, her body caressed lazily in his arms, her head dangling over his left arm, causing her long, chestnut hair to sprawl. Her belly was swelled, as most pregnant women's should be, and her light blue denim shorts were slowly turning scarlet. He could feel her blood on his skin; Starting on his forearm, the blood slowly made it's way down to his inner elbow, then would drip onto the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He could hear it falling, and couldn't do anything to stop it. It was almost like someone had shot her. It didn't seem possible for her to be bleeding this much.

"Next?" The receptionist called. Miroku darted for the woman. "Yes?"  
>"Sango Taijiya is her name. She's five months pregnant, and she's blacked out and bleeding, and was having bad cramps." Miroku explained almost so fast he was surprised that it came out in an understandable sentence.<br>"She's sixteen?" The receptionist asked after typing something in on her computer.

"Yes."  
>"And she's five months pregnant?"<br>"Yes." Miroku was beginning to get irritated. Both Sango and her child could die in seconds and this woman was playing twenty questions.  
>"Pregnant women must be taken to the downtown clinic, we can't take her." The woman responded typing on her computer. Miroku was stunned. How could a hospital turn down a sick person?<p>

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me to leave?" Miroku questioned the lady.  
>"Yes, and I don't have the time to carry on with you. Ne-"<br>"Listen, she could be dying, and you won't help her. What kind of hospital is this?" He nearly screamed.  
>"I'm sorry, sir. But you're going to have to leave. If you say she is in such a state, then take her to the downtown clinic." The lady responded.<br>"She could be worse by then." Miroku rebutted, ready to smash through the centimeter thick window separating the two people.

"Mir-" Sango was beginning to come to.

"We can't help her. The emergency room is for broken bones." The lady responded.  
>"Then send her to the maternity ward. There has to be a doctor up there that could help her." Miroku demanded.<br>"Miroku-" Sango stated softly. Hearing her this time, he turned his head to her. Her skin was sickly pale. "I can't feel her." She finished her sentence from before. Her bleeding was speeding up, and he couldn't help but become the alpha male of the situation.

"You're going to help her, dammit!" He screamed to the receptionist.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. She seemed as if she would black out again at any moment; The way her eyes were half open. She turned her head, looking to the lady. Her eyes widened (the best she could) as she saw who was sitting behind the glass.  
>"We can't help her." The woman's words were ice cold. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's shoulder, pulling herself in eyeline of the women.<p>

"You bitch. You would do anything to make sure I died." Sango said. Miroku stared at Sango, then at the woman.  
>"My sweet stepdaughter, why on Earth would you think that?" The woman cooed to Sango. It was then Miroku realized the woman he was dealing with was Chikako, Sango's stepmother.<p>

/

Sango and Chikako where in a death stare with each other. A loud buzzer rang, signaling the shift time was over.  
>"Well, my shift is up." Chikako stood. "You'll have to leave."<p>

"I'm not going anywhere without getting help for my baby first." Sango began to breathe heavily.

"Sango, calm down." Miroku insisted, noticing her change in breathing.

"Is there a problem?" Another woman came behind Chikako and looked through the window.  
>"Yes, this woman won't help us. My girlfriend is five months pregnant and bleeding badly; she needs to see someone immediately." Miroku told the new woman. The lady stared at Miroku, then at Chikako.<br>"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She nearly screamed at Chikako. She looked back at Miroku and Sango. "Come back, right away. I'll lead you upstairs." Sango had blacked out again, releasing herself from Miroku's shoulder's.  
>"Sango," He started, looking down to her with worry. He sped up, and met pace with the woman that was leading them.<p>

"I'm Aiko Ishida."The woman introduced herself.

"Miroku Houshi, and Sango Taijiya." Miroku said, nervously shaking.

"I'll take you to the maternity ward, and I'll have them take over from up there." She explained.

"Do you have any idea of what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
>"Unfortunately, I do not, but upstairs might." Aiko said. The three entered an elevator. Aiko turned to Miroku and Sango. "She's bleeding bad." She grimaced.<p>

"Yea." Miroku nodded.

"How long has she been like this?" Aiko asked.  
>"Twenty minutes?" Aiko nodded. The elevator stopped at the required floor.<br>"Follow me." She instructed. Miroku complied, following the helpful woman. Aiko led them to a desk, where they were met by yet another nurse.  
>"Hello, Aiko." The nurse greeted.<br>"Sumi, this is Miroku, and his girlfriend, Sango. She's five months in and having major bleeding, and has blacked out. Order a scan, and a get a room." Aiko instructed.  
>"Gotcha. I'll page Suikotsu." Sumi, the nurse behind the desk responded. She stood up, looking towards Miroku. "Follow me." She said. She noticed the blood dripping down Miroku's arm. "Oh my God." She was stunned, leading them into a nearby room. "You can put her on the bed." Sumi said. Miroku nodded, then set Sango carefully onto the bed. The excess blood left on his arm dripped down and pooled on the floor near him.<p>

"What's wrong? Do you have any idea?" Miroku asked.  
>"I paged a doctor, he should be here any moment, because honestly, I don't. I've never seen anything this bad. How long has she been bleeding?" Sumi asked.<br>"Like, twenty minutes to a half hour." Miroku answered. Sumi wrote the answer down on a clipboard.  
>"And she's five months along? How old is she?"<br>"Yes, and sixteen." Miroku answered. Sumi hooked Sango up to an IV and a heart scanner. At that moment, a person entered the room.

"Hello, Sumi." He greeted. "What's the problem?" He wondered, looking at the clipboard. "I see. We have a scan prepped, so I'll get some orderlies in here to move her. I'm Dr. Suikotsu, by the way." The man told Miroku. Miroku nodded. He was frightened. Hospitals scared him. And now, he might hate them. Suikotsu left and then came back a moment later with some orderlies who began rolling the bed down the hall. Miroku followed close by.

"How are you two related?" Suikotsu asked.  
>"She's my girlfriend." Miroku was still hesitant after the conversation at the store, but Sango was still his girlfriend in his mind. At least, for now.<p>

"What was going on when she started bleeding?" Suikotsu asked.  
>"We were at the store, talking, kinda arguing," Miroku admitted, "And suddenly she fell. She complained that something was wrong. And she grabbed her stomach and crouched down. I lifted her up and noticed she was bleeding." He finished.<br>"I see. How far is she?"  
>"She's in her fifth month."<br>"She's barely showing. She's very malnourished." Suikotsu noted. "When you got here, had the bleeding gotten worse?"  
>"Yes, it's gotten a lot worse." Miroku said.<br>"Okay." Suikotsu began rubbing a gel over Sango's now bare midsection. He pressed the wand over it, then moved it around, staring at a screen nearby.

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby going to be okay? Is she going to be okay?" Miroku asked.

"The baby is fine." Suikotsu said.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, just very malnourished." Suikotsu responded.  
>"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.<br>"It seems the baby pulled herself around, and was kicking a lot over here on the left side. She caused internal bleeding, that's just exiting." Suikotsu explained.  
>"Then why can't Sango feel her, and why is she unconscious?" Miroku asked.<br>"Because the baby stopped moving. We need to patch up the bruise, so it'll stop bleeding. And she passed out because she is so malnourished that when she began to lose blood, her body couldn't sustain her brain." Suikotsu said. "We'll get the bruise fixed, and food in her. Everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about." Suikotsu said. "Except maybe for when this baby comes, she's gonna be one heck of a kicker." Miroku sighed. He placed a gentle kiss on Sango's lips.

"She'll be fine?" Miroku asked.  
>"Yes, if she starts eating more." Suikotsu responded. The man glanced the blood still coming from Sango, and shuddered. "We'll have to get the OR prepped, stat." He said. He stood, and began to wash his hands. Sumi wiped off the still unconscious Sango.<p>

"Is he okay?" Miroku asked to Sumi.

"Actually, he doesn't like blood." Sumi answered.  
>"Really? He's a doctor and he doesn't like blood?" Miroku responded in a hushed tone.<br>"Yea, I don't know." Sumi responded. "Let's get Sango to the OR." She called for the orderlies, and they all made their way to the operating room. Miroku looked to Sango.

"I'm sorry, San, but everything will be okay." He kissed her head as the orderlies brought her behind doors.

"I apologize, but you can't be with her. You can wait out here until the procedure is done." Sumi said. Miroku nodded, then took a seat.  
><em>I'm so sorry, Sango. This is all my fault.<em> Miroku thought to himself. All because of a book. A book that he knew he shouldn't have been reading, especially around Sango. 'Sex While Pregnant.'

~(-* *-)~


	8. Night and Day

A/N) Not much to say. Thanks to my reviewers! Please enjoy the next chapter.

[^_^]

An hour and a half later, Sango was lying in her hospital bed, Miroku next her in a chair, staring at her intently.

"The anesthesia should wear off soon. When she wakes up, she might be a bit nauseous. If she needs to vomit, she can use this." Sumi told Miroku, setting down a container. He nodded, not looking at the brunette woman. "She's going to be fine, but she needs to start eating more. A young girl her age should eat around 2500 calories a day, but now that she's pregnant, she should be eating about 3200 to 3300. Has she had any cravings?"  
>"No. She doesn't eat much, she throws most of it back up." Miroku responded.<br>"I see, that's a common side effect." Sumi nodded. "When she wakes up, I'll talk to her more." She checked the IV connected to Sango, then left the two alone. Miroku stared at Sango. She was very still, but her chest was moving in a pattern as she took shallow breaths. Occasionally she would take a long breath, giving Miroku more hope that soon she would wake up and he could see her well again. The silence of the room was interrupted with a musical ringtone cascading from Miroku's pocket.

_He's climbin' in your windows, snatching your people up..._

Miroku had forgotten about his phone. He reached into his pocket, grabbing the still ringing device and looked at he screen.

_**InuYasha (AKA Your HOMIE!)**_

He sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello, Yash." He said somberly.

"_Where the Hell are you?"_ InuYasha nearly yelled over the receiver. _"We've been sitting here forever wondering what the flip happened to you."_

"Yash, I found Sango outside, and we talked for a bit. She was too embarrassed to come back in, so we went shopping. Then something went wrong, and she started bleeding, badly. We're at the hospital now. She had to get a surgery to stop the bleeding, so she's still out cold." Miroku explained.  
>"<em>What? We'll be there right away. Which hospital?"<em> InuYasha responded, worried for his friend.  
>"Tokyo Medical Uni. Hospital." Miroku said. The line died without another response from Miroku's silver-haired friend. Sumi walked into the room just as Miroku slipped his phone back into his pocket.<br>"She has a visitor, if it's okay with you." _That was fast._ He thought, his first perception thinking it was InuYasha and Koga. He knew this was impossible, but nodded anyway.  
>"Sure." He said. Sumi left the room, then a few moments later, the door opened again.<br>"Is she okay?" A familiar voice asked. Miroku turned in his chair to see who the mysterious visitor was. Oddly enough, it was Kohaku.

/

Kohaku stared expectantly at Miroku, awaiting an answer.  
>"Did you hear me? I asked if she was okay." Kohaku repeated.<br>"Yea, she will be. She hasn't woken up yet." Miroku said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
>"Seeing my sister, what else?" Kohaku responded rhetorically. The boy was wearing the same black skinny jeans and hoody as he was the day before, but underneath the hoody was a bright green tee with a red letters spelling out a gang name, along with the same yellow sneakers. He was added a sideways turned hat to his outfit.<br>"Take off your hat, you're indoors." Miroku said.  
>"You can't tell me what to do." Kohaku furrowed his eyebrows at Miroku, then took the last free chair. Miroku ignored the boy's ignorance and continued on.<br>"How'd you know she was here?" Miroku asked. Kohaku took a deep breath.  
>"Chikako came home, very mad, as usual. She stormed to my dad. She started saying how she had a horrible day at work and everything is bad. She said Sango showed up knocked out in the arms of some guy, and that she was bleeding. She said she tried to get her to leave, but then Aiko came and helped. My dad started consoling her, saying everything would work out. They both started calling Sango very mean things, and that's when I left."<br>"What'd they call her?" Miroku wondered.  
>"It was worse than the usual. They started with 'a good for nothing worthless slut,' and when I left, they were at 'mother fucking son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to live.' There was more after I left, I'm sure of it." Kohaku said.<p>

"Her own parents."  
>"Well, dad and stepmother." Kohaku corrected. "But, yeah. I had to come see her, to make sure she made it. Is the baby okay?" Kohaku asked.<br>"She should be, as long as Sango starts eating more." Miroku said.  
>"She?"<br>"Yea, it's a girl."  
>"Cool, does she have a name?"<br>"She was thinking about Kasumi Mai, but she hasn't said anything since yesterday about it." Miroku said. Kohaku swallowed again.  
>"My, our mom." He said. Miroku nodded. Sango stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her side to face the two. Her eyes fluttered softly, then slowly opened.<br>"Good morning, sleepy head." Miroku said. She stared at him.

"Is she okay?" She asked suddenly.  
>"Yes. Everything is fine. The doctors just said you have to eat more." Miroku said.<p>

"Figures." Sango rolled her eyes.  
>"If you want her to survive." Miroku said.<br>"I know I know." Sango said. She then noticed Kohaku. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to see you, stupid." He responded.<br>"Oh, how thoughtful." Sango said sarcastically.  
>"I'm serious. Chikako came home saying you showed up, and I was worried." Kohaku said. Sango sighed. She rubbed her hands over her midsection.<p>

"I don't feel well." She started.  
>"Nauseous?" Miroku inquired. Sango nodded.<br>"Mm hm."  
>"Sumi said you would be."<br>"Who's Sumi?"  
>"The nurse who's been taking care of you."<br>"What did they do to me?"  
>"You were bleeding internally, so they had to give you a surgery to stop it." Miroku said.<p>

"Why couldn't I feel her?"  
>"Because she wasn't moving." Sango nodded.<br>"I thought I lost her." Sango said, teary-eyed.  
>"I thought I lost you." Miroku said to her.<br>"I'm gonna puke." Sango stated.  
>"It wasn't <em>that<em> bad." Kohaku stated, referring to Miroku's comeback.  
>"No, I'm seriously gonna puke." Sango held her mouth. Miroku quickly grabbed the container Sumi had placed earlier, and handed it to her. She grabbed it, then sat up a bit, holding the container to her chest. She then threw up whatever she had in her churned stomach.<p>

"Lovely." Kohaku stated. Miroku saw the sibling resemblance. Sango set the container over on the side table on the opposite side of the bed. She turned back over to face Miroku and Kohaku.

"Shut up." She responded. Miroku could feel the sibling love.  
>"To think, I came all the way across town to see you, and you treat me like that." Kohaku stated.<p>

"You crawl around the whole city almost every night with your little gang." Sango reminded. "This was nothing."  
>"Whatever." Kohaku scoffed. "I'm leaving." He stood, then left without another word. Sango crossed her arms.<br>"He is so immature. Sure, _I'm_ the one that went out got pregnant, but he comes in here and acts like an idiot." She huffed.  
>"He loves you more than you think." Miroku said.<br>"Sure he does." Sango rolled her eyes.  
>"Trust me, he does." Miroku said. The door swung open at the moment, and InuYasha and Koga entered the room breathless.<br>"Where, where is she?" Koga asked through breaths.  
>"Lying on the bed, where most hospital patients lie." Miroku responded obviously.<p>

"What'd you do, rob the place?" Sango joked.  
>"She's alive!" InuYasha exclaimed, and the two raced to the bed. "See Koga, I told you she would be fine."<p>

"Me? You were the one who said she'd be dead by the time we got here." Koga responded.  
>"Hushity hush." InuYasha hushed the brunette. Koga rolled his eyes. "So what happened?" Before Miroku could answer, Sumi walked in.<br>"There you are." She addressed Koga and InuYasha. "You two are lucky I didn't call security."  
>"Did you guys seriously rob the place?" Sango asked with a serious tone.<br>"No, they were running around trying to find this room, being very disruptive." Sumi said. She sighed. "I'm glad to see you've woken up, dear." She addressed Sango, who nodded. "I was telling Miroku that you need to start eating more, or you risk losing your baby." She said. Sango nearly stopped breathing for a moment. It seemed like everyone was just telling her to eat more because she needed to gain weight. It never dawned on her that her baby was affected by what she was, or rather what she wasn't, eating.  
>"How much should I be eating?" She asked softly.<br>"Around 3300 calories a day." Sumi responded.  
>"That's a lot." Sango gaped.<br>"How much do you normally eat, dear?" Sumi asked.  
>"Well, I was homeless for a while, so sometimes I wouldn't get food for a week," Sango started, "But now, like I dunno. A piece of toast for breakfast, a small sandwich or something for lunch, and ramen for supper." Sango finished. Sumi nodded.<p>

"Triple that, and you should be good." Sumi said.  
>"Triple? I can't even keep that down. How the Hell am I supposed to triple it?" Sango exclaimed.<br>"Here," Sumi handed her a piece of paper, smiling. "Pregnancy symptoms and how to treat them. Mainly the vomiting and nausea."  
>"Thank you." Sango smiled, glancing over the paper.<br>"No problem." Sumi said. "We're going to do another scan, to make sure everything is okay, and if it is, then you'll be out of here on Thursday." Sumi said.

"Okay." Sango said. Sumi called in the orderlies, then they began to prepare her to get the scan. Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga stayed in the room.  
>"We'll wait here, okay?" Miroku said.<br>"Sounds fine." Sango said. She leaned in for a kiss, and Miroku accepted it. A moment later, Sango pulled away with a slight moan, and the orderlies took her away. The door clicked shut, and Miroku took his seat again.  
>"What was that?" Koga asked.<br>"What was what?" Miroku wondered.

"That? What you and her just did?" Koga clarified.  
>"It's called a kiss. Maybe you should try it some time." Miroku responded with a joke.<br>"No, well. Shut up. You know what I mean. With her, you kissed her? She, let you, kiss her?" Koga responded back.  
>"Yup." Miroku nodded casually.<br>"Why?" InuYasha asked, pushing buttons on some device in the corner.  
>"Because she kissed me." Miroku answered.<br>"Nu-uh." Koga responded.  
>"Yea, she did. On the bench where I found her sitting outside our apartment this morning. She just randomly kissed me then went into this long rant about how she likes me." Miroku said. "So now we're a couple."<br>"Miroku, why do _you_ always get the best catch?" InuYasha asked, now opening cupboards and looking through them.  
>"Because I always keep my lure out the longest." Miroku smiled. "Unlike you, InuYasha, who takes whatever you can get and ended up with Kikyo, or Koga, who stopped looking after one month and settled with his co-worker who'd been stalking him for a year." Miroku said.<br>"Oh, can it. You're a lecher who has one night stands every other weekend, and now _you're _telling _us _how to hold a relationship. I'll bet you and Sango don't last." InuYasha responded sarcastically, playing with the TV remote, constantly changing the languages by pressing the SAP button.  
>"Not funny. It's different with her, okay." Miroku said.<p>

"Sure, just like it was different with Ai, and Momoko, and Kichi, and Noriko, and-" Koga began to list Miroku's many girlfriends.  
>"Can it. That was High school, I'm eighteen now, and looking for a serious relationship. And I think Sango is serious about us." Miroku said.<p>

"Whatever." InuYasha stated, pulling open drawers.

"Can you find one activity that sustains your attention span for more than twelve seconds?" Miroku asked rhetorically.  
>"Nope." InuYasha answered, pulling out a needle from the drawer he was rummaging through. "Can I poke you with this?" He addressed Koga.<br>"Wha- No!" Koga responded.

/

About ten minutes later, InuYasha had finished ransacking the hospital room, and was sitting on the edge windowsill, looking out. A moment later, Sango returned.  
>"Hey, San." Miroku greeted her.<p>

"Hi."  
>"Everything okay?" He asked.<p>

"Yes, everything's fine." Sango smiled.

"The ultrasound showed that the stitches are holding, and the baby is looking fine. We'll have to keep you for three days, because you had a surgery, hospital policy. Just in case something goes wrong, and you can rest. If everything goes as a-okay, then you'll be out of here on Thursday. Now, you need to eat something, so I'll have the kitchen send you up white rice and a cup of herbal tea. And I expect you to eat it all. I understand you just had a surgery and are probably feeling nauseous, so I'll let you slide with something a bit small." Sumi explained.  
>"I already threw up. And I do still feel nauseous."<p>

"I'll get you some ginger ale." Sumi smiled, then left. Sango sighed, then turned onto her back.  
>"Is there a reason why the television is talking in Spanish?" Sango asked.<br>"Ask InuYasha." Koga pointed at the silver-haired boy, who was going through annoying ring tones on his Droid.  
>"I what now?" He looked up while his smart phone played 'The Llama Song' on loud.<p>

"Why do you even have that?" Koga questioned the ringtone that was playing.  
>"'Cuz someone sent it to me." InuYasha said, scrolling down some more. "Oh! This one!" He announced joyfully, selecting a ringtone to satisfy him.<p>

"What'd you pick?" Miroku asked.  
>"You'll hafta call me and find out." InuYasha responded smugly whiled slipping his phone into the pocket of his red skinny jeans.<br>"No one has answered my question." Sango said.  
>"It was InuYasha's fault." Miroku answered. "He was messing with everything." He said, stretching out the last word.<br>"InuYasha!" Sango whined, throwing her only pillow at him.

"I was bored! You try being stuck in a hospital room." InuYasha responded.  
>"I <em>am<em> stuck here, stupid!" Sango replied loudly.

/

"Hey, Miroku." Sango whispered to Miroku in the middle of the night. "Are you up?" The raven haired boy stirred in his sleep.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, eyes closed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sango said.  
>"It's fine. What's wrong?" Miroku asked,<p>

"I was just wondering why you stayed the night. You could've gone back to the apartment." Sango said.  
>"I just, felt like I had to be here. With you." Miroku said. He rolled over onto his back, clenching his blanket closer to him,<br>"Are you cold?" She asked him.  
>"Kind of." He shrugged.<br>"Come here." She offered part of her bed to him, scooting over. He was shocked, but stood and quietly slipped into the bed. He was facing Sango's back, which was bare and exposed in her gown. He noticed a large scar he hadn't before.  
>"Sango?" He broke the lingering silence in the room.<br>"Yes?" Her soft voice entered his ears.  
>"Where'd you get this scar?" He asked her. He felt her sigh heavily.<br>"Kohaku." She said, her voice breaking slightly.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I was trying to stop him from doing something with his gang, and he stabbed me." She told him. "It was like he was possessed. He's never forgiven himself for what he did."

"I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku said.  
>"It didn't heal well." She continued. He traced his fingers over the skin of the large scar on her back.<p>

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

/ (Next day) /

"Did you hear?"  
>"Hear what?"<br>"About the pregnant chick?  
>"What about her?"<br>"She's in the hospital!" Kagome looked up at Eri once the black-haired girl made her announcement.  
>"She's what?" Yuka nodded.<br>"Mm hmm. Tokyo Medical Uni. She was really sick or something. I think she lost her baby." She clarified.  
>"No." Kagome uttered under her breath.<br>"Yea, and she's not doing so well." Ayumi added.  
>"I have to go." Kagome went into a sprint out of the McDonald's. She had been eating alone when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi showed up with there 'oh so big' news. <em>Please, please, please.<em> She thought to herself while running. Sango couldn't lose her baby. She just couldn't.

/

The morning was uneventful for Sango and Miroku, as was the early afternoon. InuYasha and Koga showed up again, much to the dismay of Sumi.  
>"Just, don't break anything." She told them sternly, exiting the room. Sango chuckled at this, and Miroku couldn't help but muster a smile.<br>"No promises." InuYasha stated as the door shut and he began to dig through a bag Sango had hanging off her bed.  
>"Who said you could go through that?" Sango asked rhetorically.<p>

"I did." InuYasha said, still looking through the bag. It's contents consisted of papers for Sango; instructions for her for when she gets out.

"What if there's explicit pictures in there of the childbirth process?" Sango responded. InuYasha looked up from the bag and at her.  
>"Are there?"<br>"Well I'm not telling you."  
>"I'm just gonna put this down." He said, setting the bag back down where he found it.<p>

"Thank you." Sango smiled.  
>"Sango, you have visitor." Sumi entered the room.<br>"Who is it?" Sango wondered. Before Sumi could respond a panting Kagome burst through the doors.  
>"Are you okay?" She gasped. Sango couldn't respond; She was so shocked that Kagome was here.<br>"Kagome?" Miroku spoke.  
>"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" She repeated.<br>"Yea, I'm doing fine." Sango said.  
>"And your baby?"<br>"She's fine too." Sango said. "How'd you know I was here?"  
>"The girls."<br>"How'd they know?"  
>"I dunno. But they did. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome nearly shouted.<br>"Shh, we're in a hospital." Koga said.  
>"Shut up Koga. Ignore him." Sango looked to Kagome.<br>"Who is he?" She questioned.  
>"This is Koga, and this-" She looked around the small place for InuYasha, who she couldn't seem to find. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked.<br>"In here." A muffled InuYasha's voice came from the closet that Sango hadn't even used.  
>"Get out of there." She demanded. The silver-haired teen exited the dark room.<br>"How'd you get in there?" Miroku asked.

"The door."  
>"Why?"<br>"'Cuz I'm bored." InuYasha responded.  
>"Get a life." Koga scoffed.<br>"That's InuYasha." Sango told Kagome. The pitch black haired girl gaped at the teen boy in front of her. His yellow, near golden eyes met hers, and she felt the Chemistry. The sparks flew. For her.

"Sup." InuYasha greeted.

"Hi." Kagome gushed.  
>"What's with you?" InuYasha cocked his eyebrows at her. She looked familiar to him. "Hey, are you related to Kikyo Miko?"<br>"No." Kagome responded, her normal voice returning to her throat.  
>"You look just like her." InuYasha stated.<br>"I do?"  
>"She does?" Miroku questioned.<br>"The bitch that beat me up?" Sango inquired.  
>"Yea, her." Miroku told Sango, who nodded. Koga took a closer look at Kagome.<p>

"She does look kinda like Kikyo." He agreed.  
>"I know, right." InuYasha stated.<p>

"I don't really know her." Kagome said.  
>"Neither do I. That didn't stop me from beating her up." Sango said.<br>"You did not beat her up. She and her posse were wailing on you." Miroku reminded.

"I didn't need a reminder, Miroku." Sango stated.

"So, Kagome," InuYasha started casually.  
>"Yea?"<br>"I was wondering, Would you maybe want to go to the movies tonight?" He asked. She nodded.  
>"Absolutely!" She shrieked.<p>

"Shh." Koga hushed her again.  
>"What's going on in here?" Sumi nearly ran in.<br>"Nothing." Sango backed up all of her guests.  
>"If I hear anymore ruckus, all of you will have to leave. And, there is another person who'd like to see you." Sumi left the room.<br>"Damn, I'm more popular than I thought." Sango looked to Miroku.  
>"I just hate the fact that I was near quiet the entire time and I'm gonna get kicked out here if they all don't shut up." Miroku addressed the troublemakers, InuYasha, Koga, and Kagome.<p>

"Mm." Sango nodded in agreement. The door opened, revealing Sumi again.  
>"We didn't talk." InuYasha rose his hands in the air defensively, as if he was under arrest.<br>"It's not that. Sango dear, you're visitor would like to speak with you in private, so if your friends could leave for a bit, it would be highly appreciated. I'll inform them when the visitor leaves, dear." She explained.  
>"Okay." Sango agreed reluctantly. Kagome, InuYasha, and Koga left first, then Miroku after a lingered kiss. Once they were gone, Sango sat in the silence for a moment before the door opened again.<br>"Hello, Sango." An oddly familiar voice called. The owner made himself clear.  
>"What are you doing here?" Sango asked, frightened.<p>

"Why can't I be here? I'm your father." The man said, revealing himself to be Izanagi, Sango's father.  
>"Get out. I don't want to see you."<br>"Deja Vu." Izanagi replied, that being what he had said to Sango when he kicked her out. "Listen to me, you desperate hussy. I don't want you running around the city with a bunch of idiotic morons."  
>"You're the one who kicked me out, so I can do whatever the Hell I feel like." Sango replied. "Now get out." She said fiercely, ready to click the nurse button.<p>

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you bitch." Izanagi's hand connected with Sango's cheek harshly, and tears stung her eyes as her cheek reddened and began to burn.

"Bastard." She cursed, then pressed down on the button she had been threatening to press since the moment her father had stepped in.  
>"What the Hell'd you just say to me, you hussy?" He nearly screamed at her. "Never speak to me like that you pregnant bitch." He slapped her cheek again, then shoved her shoulder's back.<br>"Don't touch me!" Sango screamed. Sumi ran in, along with orderlies.

"What's-" She began before noticing Sango's cheek and her eyes.  
>"Get him out!" Sango screamed, tears racing down her cheeks. The orderlies and Sumi got Izanagi out of the room. Minutes later, Miroku and the others reentered the room. Miroku went straight to Sango and kissed her gently.<br>"It's okay." He consoled her as she cried into him. "It's okay." He whispered. A few minutes later, Sango had calmed down.  
>"Who the Hell was that?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"Izanagi." Sango said monotonically. "My father."

(*.*)


	9. Movie Magic

A/N} This is a kinda short chapter, but I haven't had a ton of time to type, with finals coming up, and a bunch of projects and all that. But please enjoy, nonetheless, and thank you all for the reviews.

=(*-*)=

Thursday, Sango was released, and she was more than glad to be back in the cozy little apartment she called home. As a treat, Miroku decided to make her favorite, garlic ramen, and they all sat down to watch a movie she had picked out. Of course, all three guys wanted to watch _Godzilla_, and Kagome and Ayame were practically beggingto see Robert Pattinson sparkle and Taylor Lautner shirtless, which started a half hour Edward/Jacob argument, but Sango decided on the ever so popular, and her all time favorite, _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_.

"Eww. Star Wars?" Ayame questioned, reading the box.  
>"Hey, if you don't like it, then leave. I'm the pregnant one coming back from the hospital." Sango said.<p>

"Whatever." Ayame shrugged, slumping back on the couch. Sango took a seat next to her, leaving a spot for Miroku in between her and Ayame. Koga would go on the edge. InuYasha and Kagome were sharing a chair.  
>"I have popcorn!" Koga announced gleefully, coming in from the kitchen, holding a bowl of the buttery substance.<p>

"You're gonna need more than one bowl, Orville Redenbacher. There's six of us and I'm eatin' for two." Sango addressed her large belly. It had swelled a lot in the last three days, since she had been eating more and taking vitamins. Koga looked down at his bowl in disappointment.

"Oh." He said sadly. "I'll go make more."

/

Ten minutes later, Koga had made three more bags of popcorn and everyone besides Miroku was sitting in the small living room.

"Where's Roku?" Sango asked.  
>"I think he's in his bedroom." InuYasha answered.<br>"You guys start the movie, I'll get him." Sango stood from her spot on the couch, supporting her back as she walked to Miroku's door. She knocked lightly, trying not to disturb the movie watchers, who were busy reading the monologue at the beginning of the movie. For some odd reason, Koga brought in upon himself to read the monologue out loud, and in a lame British accent.

"Roku?" Sango questioned over the nonsense. She cracked his door slightly, and saw him sitting on his bed, holding something to his chest. "Can I come in?" She asked. She notice him jump. "I didn't mean to startle you." She said.  
>"Sure, come in. Sorry, it's kinda unorganized." He mumbled, lacking to look at her.<br>"Is something the matter?" She asked, sitting on his bed.  
>"Not exactly." Miroku shrugged.<br>"What do you have there?" She inquired about what he was holding.  
>"It's a-" He paused.<br>"It's okay, Roku."  
>"A picture of my dad."<br>"I'm sorry you lost him."  
>"It was twelve years ago today." Miroku stated.<br>"Let's go watch the movie, Miroku. It'll make you feel better." Sango told him. He turned to her, tears lingering in his violet eyes.  
>"I don't know, I'm kind of tired." Miroku said.<br>"Do you want me to lie down with you?" Sango offered.  
>"It's your movie pick, you go watch Star Wars, I'll be fine. I promise." Miroku ensured.<p>

"I want to be with you." Sango stroked his arm she said after a moment of silence. He looked into her eyes.

"I do too, but right now I, there's something I need to settle." Miroku said, turning away, "I just want to think some things through."  
>"Roku," Sango started. She turned his head back to face hers. "I want to be <em>with <em>you." She rephrased, and leaned into a kiss. He pulled away a moment later.  
>"But I thought you said that you didn't want sex twenty-four seven." Miroku stated.<br>"That was before I suddenly got really horny." She said, pushing him down.  
>"Wait," He stopped her for a second as she began to work off his shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.<p>

"Don't worry," She said to him. "I'm not a virgin."

/

About an hour and a half into the movie, InuYasha wondered what was taking Sango and Miroku so long.

"What's taking them?" He thought aloud.

"I dunno." Koga responded.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch." Ayame shouted. Kagome was to much in love with the screen to even had heard the conversation. InuYasha shrugged, and continued watching the movie.

/

In the room, Sango was lying on Miroku, her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heart beating in him, pumping blood through his body. He rubbed her bare back and stroked her hair. Sango rolled onto her back, holding the blankets up to her body.  
>"That was amazing." Sango stated through a pant.<p>

"You've said that already." Miroku chuckled, also panting a bit.

"I have a problem." Sango said to him. He looked over at her, suddenly worried.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"I really have to go to the bathroom." Sango said. Miroku sighed.  
>"You scared me for a second there, San." He rubbed her belly through the blankets she had clutched to her chest.<p>

"Roku, the second I walk out there, they're all gonna wonder what we've been doing in here." Sango reminded.

"Then lie. You're great at that." Miroku said.

"Only if you come out with me." Sango begged.  
>"I'm coming out in a minute." Miroku said to her.<br>"Okay then. Hand me my clothes." She said. He reached down and grabbed the clothes that he had removed from her earlier then handed them to her. She slipped on her comfy pajamas, that just happened to belong to Miroku, and rolled over him to get off the bed. As she stood and made her way to the door, Miroku slipped on his boxers and then his lounge pants, then a tee. Sango had her hand on the doorknob.

"Go on." He said to her. She sighed heavily, then opened the door slowly. She peeked quickly into the living room, she saw that everyone's eyes were glued to the TV.  
>"They're watching the movie. I'll have to cut in front of them to get to the bathroom. Gosh, the frickin' apartment is stupidly designed." She cursed.<br>"It's not my fault." Miroku said. "Go." Miroku urged. "I'll be out in the living room." Sango opened the door fully, causing InuYasha and Koga to look over.

"What have you two been doing?" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at the pregnant teen.  
>"I um, well," Sango began, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left. "I have to pee." She said, then ran passed the TV screen faster than she could've thought possible. Miroku exited the room, and sat down on an open seat on the couch.<p>

"What were you two doing in there?" Koga asked to Miroku in a hushed voice.

"Talking." Miroku lied.

"For an hour and a half?" Koga questioned.

"Yes. She's sixteen and pregnant. She has a lot of issues." Miroku said, despite the fact that Sango had gone in there to comfort him in the first place. Sango stepped back into the room a minute later, and took a seat next to Miroku. She started to get caught up in the movie, praying that Miroku hadn't said anything.

/

The movie ended.

"That was the best movie. Ever." Ayame shrieked.

"I know!" Kagome agreed loudly.  
>"Who knew it was so romantic? I thought it was all guns and space ships." Ayame said.<p>

"And Luke is hot!" Kagome announced.  
>"Him and Leia would make an adorable couple!" Ayame said.<br>"You guys need to watch the rest of the movies." Sango said.  
>"Why, what happens?" Kagome questioned.<br>"Wait, spoilers!" Ayame interrupted.

"Why were you two gone for half the movie?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.  
>"We were talking." Miroku answered before Sango got the chance to say something otherwise.<br>"Oh." Kagome nodded. Sango sighed, rubbing her belly.

"I think she likes Star Wars." Sango said.  
>"What makes you say that?" Koga asked.<p>

"She's going crazy in there." Sango looked down.  
>"Oh, can I feel?" Ayame and Kagome asked at the same time.<br>"Sure." The two girls came to Sango and placed their hands on her belly. "You probably can't feel her, though."

"It feels so weird. I'd thought it be squishy." Ayame said, pulling her hand back.  
>"You say that like you just touched a fish." Sango said. She sighed, and Kagome pulled her hand back as well.<br>"I didn't mean it like that." Ayame said.  
>"I know what you meant." Sango smiled.<br>"When are you due again?" Kagome asked.

"October 1st." Sango answered.

"Aww man, before Halloween. We can't paint your belly like a pumpkin." Ayame whined.

"But she'll be here _on _Halloween, so we can actually dress her up." Sango reminded.

"Right." Ayame said. She smiled. Then pictured what the little one could go as.  
>"I was thinking a ladybug, but I don't know yet." Sango said. Ayame nodded.<br>"What school do you go to?" Ayame changed the subject randomly.

"Sumisawa Academy." Kagome answered.

"Thanks, Kagome, but I'm very capable of answering for myself." Sango stated to her black-haired friend.

"Ain't that like a really rich snob school?" Ayame asked.  
>"Sorta. It's private." Kagome answered again.<br>"Then what are you doing there?" Ayame addressed Sango.  
>"Scholarship." Sango answered.<br>"Oh." Kagome said.  
>"What are you gonna do when she's born?" Ayame asked.<p>

"I'll take a leave from school, but I'm gonna have to get all my work in order." Sango answered.

"Do you have a job?" Ayame asked.  
>"Miroku was supposed to ask Koga to get me a job at the Beijing Lotus, but he hasn't said anything about it." Sango glanced over at Miroku.<br>"I was sposed to what now?" He looked over to her.  
>"Get me a job?" Sango suggested sardonically.<p>

"Oh, right. Hey, Koga. Can you get Sango a job?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. Probably." Koga responded with a shrug. "I'll talk to my dad in the morning."

"Oh, thanks Koga! You're the best." Sango went to hug him.  
>"Hey, get you're hands off my wolf." Ayame joked.<br>"So, I'm a wolf now?" Koga inquired to his girlfriend.  
>"Yep." Ayame nodded. Sango retook her seat next to Miroku, grabbing a handful of popcorn.<p>

"Hey, I don't get a hug?" Miroku asked. Sango threw her handful of popcorn at him.

"There's your hug." She said blankly as the others laughed.  
>"Buttery." Miroku sighed.<p>

\(+_+)/


	10. The Beijing Lotus

The next week, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and InuYasha were at the Beijing Lotus. Koga had spoken to his father and gotten Sango a job as a hostess, just as Miroku had described it. Answering phones. It was slightly boring, but it payed well. The phone rang and Sango picked it up.  
>"Beijing Lotus." She said.<br>_"Yes, uh, how much are the Fried Chicken Wings?_" A customer asked over the phone.

"Three twenty-five for four of them." Sango answered politely. She started to feel a familiar feeling work in the pit of her stomach.

"_Okay, I'll have an order of those, with a side of soy sauce, and Wonton soup, and Fried cheese Wontons, and fortune cookies."_ The customer ordered. Sango jotted it down as the feeling began to get worse. She swallowed her spit and forced herself to talk as the tightness in her throat go worse.

"Is that all?" She asked.  
>"<em>We'll also need an order of white rice with garlic sauce, and Hunan Pork, and another Wonton soup."<em> The woman continued. Sango wrote down the order as the woman spoke. _"And another order of fortune cookies. That'll do it." _Sango nodded to herself, and forced herself to speak again.  
>"Okay, I have an order of fried chicken wings, with soy sauce, two Wonton soups, fried cheese Wontons," Sango paused for a moment. She suddenly wafted a very strong scent as InuYasha set down a box of food. Her stomach did back flips and she held her mouth, dropping the phone and running to the kitchen and into the bathroom in the back.<p>

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he saw a red blur run past him.

"Ayame, get her phone." InuYasha said as he looked over and saw that Ayame was doodling on her order form and listening to her iPod.

"Kay," She said and pulled an ear bud out, reaching over and began to speak. "Sorry about the inconvenience." She started. She grabbed Sango's order form. "You're total comes to $17.25. Now, is this for delivery or pick up?" Ayame asked.  
>"<em>Pick up."<em> The woman said.  
>"Okay, and you're name?" Ayame asked.<br>"_Chika Taka_." The lady said.  
>"Okay, it'll be ready in ten minutes. Thank you for calling Beijing Lotus. Have a great day." Ayame hung up the phone and continued her doodles, sticking her fallen ear bud back in.<p>

"Aren't you considerate?" Koga stated sardonically.  
>"What?" Ayame pulled out her left ear bud again.<br>"You're friend just ran out in the middle of a phone call and you don't even care to check on her." Koga clarified.  
>"Well, what if the phone rings?" Ayame questioned.<br>"Then I'll answer it." InuYasha chimed from behind the kitchen.  
>"Hate to break it to ya, Yash, but you don't exactly have the best people skills." Ayame looked to him.<br>"What the Hell's that sposed to mean?" InuYasha shouted as he punched the wall, getting his fist stuck in the dry wall.  
>"That's what I mean." Ayame said.<p>

"InuYasha!" The trio heard a screech from the back.  
>"Now what'd I do?" InuYasha questioned himself.<p>

"Go see and find out. Ya know, as soon as you get your hand unstuck from the electrical wiring." Ayame chimed as her phone rang. "Beijing Lotus." She chimed.  
>"Son of a-" InuYasha started, then yanked his balled fist out of the hole he had made. Suddenly, the entire restaurant got dark. And quiet. And dark.<p>

"What the fuck did you do?" Koga turned to what he assumed was InuYasha.

"I dunno."  
>"We're screwed." Ayame said. "Where's Sango?"<br>"In the bathroom. Throwing up. She blames InuYasha." Miroku said.

"Why me?" InuYasha announced.

"Because _you _set a plate of food in front of me, and it made me sick," Sango said, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Miroku asked her.  
>"Hell to the no." Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm nauseous, pregnant, and the power's out." She said.<br>"Blame InuYasha." Koga said.  
>"Next person who blames me for anything, will. Get. Punched." InuYasha said angerly.<br>"You ain't gonna punch me. I'm pregnant." Sango responded.

"Okay, you, you I'll tickle." InuYasha said threateningly. **(A/N Which it's kind of hard to threaten someone with tickling.)**

"Oh so threatening." She teased.  
>"Wanna bet?" InuYasha responded. He stepped to her silhouette in the dark and ran his fingers over her in a tickling notion.<br>"Stop! I didn't blame you for anything!" Sango screeched.

"No, but you were thinking it." InuYasha assumed, not stopping.  
>"Knock it off!" She screamed again, trying to push him away.<br>"Not gonna." He cooed. Sango didn't scream again.  
>"Yash, stop for a sec." Miroku said. InuYasha complied pulling his arms away from the girl. Her silhouette turned to run back into the bathroom but ended up hitting the wall in the dark. Losing her guts on the floor, near her feet, she quietly called out for Miroku. Hearing the whole thing, Miroku came to her, rubbing her back consolingly. She looked up at him in the dark room, their eyes meeting dimly. She took a deep breath.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded, but held her stomach. He brought her into a hug. "This is all you're fault, InuYasha." Miroku scolded. Without a word, InuYasha went to punch the lecher, but missed in the dark, hitting the door frame.  
>"Ow!" He yelped.<br>"Ha." Miroku stated. InuYasha followed the voice and came to him, then fisted his good hand up and connected it with it Miroku's jaw.  
>"There." InuYasha stated, satisfied.<br>"Jerk." Miroku muffled, holding his jaw. He balled his hand and swung it towards InuYasha. Of course, he missed, and ended up smacking Sango on the side of the head.

"Miroku!" She shrieked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly, then kissed her head where his hand had come in contact with her.  
>"Way to smack your girlfriend." Ayame said.<p>

"I ain't gonna be his girlfriend for long." Sango said, still in his arms.  
>"Ouch." InuYasha commented on Sango's.<br>"She's still in my arms, ain't she?" Miroku said. Sango pulled away, walking to InuYasha's silhouette.

"Oh, InuYasha." She said, falling into his arms.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Shh," She held her finger up to his lips. "Just hold me." She said. "Miroku's okay, but I want a real man." She cooed. She went up to kiss him, but, when an inch away, Miroku's fist connected with InuYasha's face, sending both him and Sango to the floor.

"She's mine, you vile ignoramus." Miroku insulted, lifting his girlfriend off of the silver-haired teen.  
>"What the Hell? I didn't do a damn thing, Miroku!" InuYasha jumped back up.<p>

"You're trying to steal my woman." Miroku said to InuYasha's silhouette.  
>"Am not!" InuYasha defended. "I <em>have<em> a girlfriend, thank you very much. You can keep your pregnant skank." He immediately covered his mouth with both hands, trying to take back what he had said. "Sango, I didn't mean it." He spoke.

"Sure." She stated, devastated by the comment.

"I swear. I didn't." He tried to defend himself, but Sango stopped him.  
>"Just, stop InuYasha." Sango said. Miroku pulled her back into a hug. InuYasha could feel the stares of his friends, even in the dark.<p>

"Not cool, Yash." Koga spoke.  
>"I didn't mean it." InuYasha repeated, but he knew no one was going to believe him. "I don't need this now. I'm going to smoke." He butted began to but through his friends to leave.<p>

"Wait." A voice said. It was Sango's.  
>"Really, y'all weren't done neglecting me yet?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.<p>

"No, just, smoking's bad for your health." Sango said. The entire group stood in silence for a moment, before InuYasha spoke again.  
>"I know." He said.<br>/

After straddling in the dark for twenty minutes, Koga, InuYasha, and Miroku were trying to fix the wires. Sango was sitting on the floor near the bathroom, in case she needed to puke again. And a bored Ayame stood at the front counter, and after digging through the drawer, she found a flashlight. She neglected to tell the others. She set it upright on the front counter and began to make shadow puppets.

A few moments later Koga came behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
>"Shadow puppets." Ayame said gleefully.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Koga asked.  
>"The drawer." Ayame answered, making a lame attempt at a dinosaur.<br>"Why didn't you tell us?" Koga asked another question.  
>"Because I'm bored and my iPod's dead." Ayame replied, making a fish. "Look, it's a fish." She giggled.<br>"Give me that." Koga snatched the flashlight. Ayame groaned sadly. Someone walked into the dark restaurant.

"Hello?" A voice asked.  
>"I'm sorry, but we kind of had a power outage." Ayame said.<br>"I was inquiring about a to go order I placed. Chika Taka." The woman found her way to the counter. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Yes, but um, as soon as we placed the order we lost power. And we don't know when we're gonna get it back on." Ayame said to the lady.  
>"Ow, Koga! That was my hand!" InuYasha yelped from the kitchen.<br>"Then get your hand out of the way!" Koga yelled back.  
>"I can't. Miroku told me to hold this wire here." InuYasha responded.<br>"Well where'd Miroku go?" Koga asked.  
>"I dunno. Sango needed help with something." InuYasha answered.<br>"What now?" Koga cried out, aggravated.  
>"She had to puke again." Miroku said, walking back.<br>"That's not what it sounds like. I swear." Ayame told the customer. She turned around to look through the window. "Guys shut up." She hissed.  
>"It's fine. I'll just go somewhere else." The customer left at that.<br>"Thanks a lot, you idiots." Ayame hissed again.

"You're welcome." InuYasha responded before getting shocked by a wire again. "Ow!" He yelped.  
>"You deserved that." Ayame said, turning back around. She began digging through the drawer again. Sango began to stumble her way over to Miroku.<p>

"Feel better?" Miroku asked. She nodded. The shadow of the flashlight made it easier for him to see her face.  
>"Sorta." She said. He cocked his eyebrows at her.<p>

"Still nauseous?" He wondered. She bit her lip.  
>"Let's just go with that." She said.<br>"Seriously, what's the matter?" He asked.  
>"It's not important." Miroku shrugged, then went back to helping Dumb and Dumber work on the wires.<p>

"Maybe y'all should call an electrician." Sango said.  
>"Nah, we got this." Miroku said. Sango sat on the counter and sighed. She watched the idiots mess with wires and InuYasha get shocked more.<br>/

"Okay, we don't got this." Miroku said five minutes later. "Somebody call an electrician."

"'Bout time." Ayame chimed, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed information, then asked for a nearby electrician. Sango was still sitting on the counter, Indian style, bouncing her legs.  
>"You have a problem over there, Happy McSeizure?" InuYasha asked her.<br>"Shut up, InuYasha." Sango responded.  
>"I'm just concerned about the well being of my friend." InuYasha said fakely.<br>"Well, shut up." Sango repeated.  
>"Huffy." InuYasha commented.<p>

"I'm not huffy!" Sango screamed.  
>"Whoa, hold up. Take a chill pill, both of you." Miroku played monk and tried to get the two to calm down. "Sango, what's the matter?"<br>"Yash won't leave me alone." She huffed.  
>"Other than that." Miroku said.<br>"She's bouncing around like a kangaroo over there." InuYasha butted in.  
>"And that's a problem because?" Sango wondered.<br>"It's annoying me." He said back.  
>"Both of you shut up!" Miroku shouted. An awkward silence fell over them all.<p>

"He started it." Sango blamed.  
>"Shut up." Miroku repeated.<br>"Excuse me?" Sango rose an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna hear a single word from either of you until the power's back on." Miroku demanded. "I mean it. Or I'll mess with your head."

"How?" InuYasha questioned.

"Like, what if there is no color? What if just your perception of colors, are just what you think they are. I could say your shirt is blue, but it's clearly red. But colors don't exist, InuYasha. Colors don't exist." He spoke monotonically, as if to seep each word deep inside InuYasha. For a moment, InuYasha was unmoved. Then, a split moment later, he looked down at his shirt, then over at a poster, then scanned the entire room. He sighed, and decided to remain quiet.

"But you wouldn't do that to me." Sango said, still bouncing.

"Sango," He started, coming to her, "If a faucet was broken, it would keep dripping. Drip. Drip. Drip. But someone could come along and fix it, right? But no one does. Faucets always drip. Like this one, for example. Ours never stops dripping. Drip. Drip. Drip. But we just ignore it. It's just a faucet. It's just water. Drip. Drip. Dr-"  
>"Shut up!" Sango screamed covering her ears. Miroku cocked an eyebrow at her, then walked away, satisfied, unaware of what her real problem was. Ayame turned around, not finding anything in her drawer to satisfy her attention. She noticed her friend on the counter between the front and the kitchen.<p>

"Why are you bouncing?" She asked. Sango, not wanting to get terrorized by her boyfriend again, didn't answer. She just turned to face her fiery friend. Sighing, Sango reluctantly whispered something in Ayame's ear. "Really?"  
>"Yea, and I can't." Sango added.<p>

"Why not?" Ayame asked.  
>"Because the power's out, and we're on well water." Sango said.<br>"Right." Ayame nodded.

"I don't know how much longer I can last." Sango said. Someone came up from behind her.  
>"Drip. Drip. Drip. Why do we just let faucets drip? Why? Are we that lazy? They keep dripping, pooling in the sink. Making puddles. Drip. Drip. Drip. Faucets-" Miroku spoke into her ear.<br>"Miroku!" Sango screamed.  
>"What? You were talking." Miroku defended.<p>

"I was talking to Ayame." Sango rebutted.  
>"I don't care. I told you to be quiet." Miroku said.<br>"Well, I'm telling you to leave me alone." Sango said.  
>"She has a problem." Ayame told Miroku.<br>"What?" Miroku wondered.  
>"Don't tell him." Sango whined to Ayame.<br>"I figured he could help." Ayame defended.

"Fine." Sango agreed reluctantly.  
>"What is it?" Miroku repeated.<br>"She, um. Has to go to the bathroom." Ayame said.

"Then go?" Miroku suggested.

"I can't." Sango said, not looking at him.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.  
>"Because, we're on well water." Ayame said.<br>"Right." Miroku remembered. "Why don't you go outside?"  
>"'Cuz I'm not a dude." Sango responded. "I don't pee on buildings."<p>

"What about going somewhere else?" Ayame suggested.  
>"We're on like, restaurant lane. Any place I walk into and ask to use the bathroom, I get 'sorry, paying customers only.'" Sango played out the scenario.<br>"Good point. These are all sit down restaurants." Ayame said.

"I'm sorry, San." Miroku consoled.  
>"It's partially your fault." Sango hissed.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes. The door opened, someone making there way in.

"We're closed." Ayame said, a tad too aggressively.

"I'm the from electrical company. Nori Oni." The man said.

"Back here." Koga called. Miroku led Nori to where the wires were split. He began to examine the wires and the hole.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Miroku asked.

"Well, at least an hour, as my taking. Maybe less, maybe more." Nori answered.

"Okay." Miroku nodded. He went back to Sango as Nori began to work. "Do you think you can wait that long?" He asked Sango.

"I don't know." Sango said, bringing one leg over the other.

"What's the matter?" Koga came over, followed by InuYasha.  
>"Do not tell them." Sango threatened quietly to Ayame and Miroku.<br>"Okay." Miroku whispered back. Ayame nodded.

"Nothing." Ayame said.  
>"Am I allowed to talk?" InuYasha asked.<br>"Sure, as long as you don't harass Sango." Miroku said.

"Thank you." InuYasha said. "And my shirt is red." He said confidently.  
>"Or is it?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Shut up." InuYasha growled. Sango moaned under her breath, holding her midsection.

"She kicking?" Koga questioned her actions.

"Yeah. Hard." Sango gasped. She could feel the sweat on her brow.

"Seriously, why are you bouncing?" InuYasha questioned.

"It helps the baby." Sango lied.

"Bouncing your legs helps the baby?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Yes?" Sango questioned herself. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes.<br>"I know what's wrong." Koga announced softly.

"No you don't." Sango said, eyes wide.  
>"You," He came to her, "are nervous."<br>"Oh, darn, you figured it out." Sango spoke sarcastically.

"Sherlock Holmes." Koga pointed to himself.

"Oh! Can I be Watson?" InuYasha shouted.  
>"Do you guys have running water?" Nori asked, coming to Miroku.<br>"No, we're on well water, and now that the power's out. No water at all." Miroku answered.  
>"I see." Nori said. "Well, the wires are going to take a bit longer than anticipated. I'll get back." He turned back around and continued working on the wires.<br>"Great." Sango said sardonically.  
>"I'm sorry." Ayame whispered. "And now that it's the subject on hand, I kinda have to pee, too." She admitted.<p>

"I get first dibs." Sango demanded.  
>"I know, I know." Ayame said.<p>

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing." Sango dropped her head.  
>"What?" InuYasha wondered.<br>"Do you think you can make it?" Miroku asked again.  
>"Not with her kicking like this." Sago said, head still down.<br>"What do you wanna do?" Miroku asked.  
>"I don't know." Sango said.<p>

"Try stretching, it might help the muscles." Miroku told her.  
>"I'm not gonna risk it." Sango told him.<br>"Seriously, what's going on?" InuYasha asked again.  
>"Whatever you say." Miroku shrugged to Sango. She looked up at him.<p>

"I can wait." She assured. Miroku rolled his eyes.

Despite the fact there was no running water, the faucet was still dripping from excess water in the pipe. Like Miroku had said, it was making a puddle, pooling in the sink. Water. Drip. Drip. Drip. It was driving Sango crazy.  
>"Sango, you want something to drink?" Koga asked.<br>"No." Sango said, a bit too fast. Ayame gave the same response, but not as fast as Sango had. Koga proceeded to pour a glass of Coke for himself, InuYasha, and Miroku. It was room temperature, being in the store room to be put into the fridge later on, but it was quenching nonetheless. The three slurped their beverages up, to the annoyance of Sango, and Koga poured more for himself and Miroku. InuYasha denied a second glass. In the silence of the small restaurant, Sango could hear the beverage pouring into the cups and foaming up. Along with the dripping faucet, the entire restaurant was torture.

"How are you holding up?" Miroku came to her and asked.  
>"Fine. Just leave me be." She said, turning away from him.<br>"Okay." Miroku said, then took a slurp of Coke.  
>"That's it, I'm peeing outside." Sango announced, loud enough for the entire group to hear, then jumped off the counter, making a sprint for the door.<p>

"What'd she just say?" Koga asked.

"You heard her." Miroku said, taking another sip of Coke nonchalantly.

/

Five minutes later, Sango still hadn't returned into the restaurant.

"Is she okay?" Miroku wondered.  
>"I can go check on her." Ayame said. She left at that. Exiting the building, she called out for Sango, but there wasn't a response. She went over into the alley behind the restaurant, and there was no sign of Sango there either.<br>"Sango?" Ayame called. She decided since she was back there she might as well go to the bathroom. She unbuckled her belt and undid her jeans, sliding them down her legs. She then squatted against the wall and sighed in relief. Standing up, she slipped back on her pants, and went to walk back into the restaurant. But as she walked back over to the sidewalk, she was nearly tackled to the ground by a police officer.

"Can I help you?" She asked him. **(A/N In hindsight, that wasn't her best choice of words)**

"Yes, you can. You're under arrest for public urination." The officer turned Ayame around and handcuffed her, guiding her into a police car.  
>"What the Hell? That's not a law." Ayame rebutted.<br>"Yes it is. It's considered a minor offense." The officer responded. He closed the door once Ayame was in.

"Hi Ayame." A familiar voice said unenthusiastically. Ayame looked over and saw Sango sitting next to her.  
>"Hi Sango." Ayame said casually, then looked forward to the officer as he got in the car and began to drive. "Wait, Sango?" Ayame questioned herself. She turned back. "You too?" She asked. Sango nodded. Ayame looked back to the officer. "You pervert. What do you do all day? Spy on women who can't find a bathroom?"<br>"No." The man responded. "Now, be quiet, or you'll be in more trouble."

"Public urination. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Ayame lent back and commented.  
>"I know." Sango agreed. She addressed the officer. "I'm pregnant! I should get the power to pee wherever the Hell I like." She said.<p>

"Hush up, I mean it." The officer warned. Sango slumped back, like Ayame had moments before.

"What are we gonna do?" Ayame whispered to Sango.  
>"It's like you've never been arrested before." Sango glanced to her red headed friend.<br>"I haven't." Ayame rebutted.  
>"That's right, you're a good girl." Sango said.<p>

"Am not." Ayame retorted.  
>"You haven't been arrested." Sango reminded.<br>"Well, that doesn't mean anything." Ayame said.  
>"If you haven't been to jail, you're a good girl." Sango explained her way of thinking.<br>"Please." Ayame scoffed. "I just haven't been caught."

"Doing what?" Sango questioned.  
>"Stuff." Ayame said.<br>"What stuff?" Sango asked.

"Bad stuff." Ayame lied.

"Can it." Sango rolled her eyes. "We're getting out of here. Follow my lead and don't say a word." Ayame nodded. Sango leaned forward to get the attention of the officer driving the car.  
>"I hate to be a bother, but unless you want throw up all over the back of the car, I'd suggest you pull over. As you remember, I'm the pregnant one." Sango spoke.<br>"Roll down the window." The officer said.

"How'm I supposed to do that? I'm handcuffed." Sango retorted. She then pretended to gag.

"Okay, okay, I'm pulling over." The officer pulled the car over to the curb and helped Sango out of the car. She doubled over, gagging. The officer kept a close eye on her, as she gagged, and had lacked to close the door of the car. Ayame got the hint, and snuck out quietly, behind the car as Sango kept coughing.  
>"Are you gonna puke or not?" The officer urged. Sango stood straight up, looking at the man, sympathy in her eyes.<p>

"I think I'm fine now. But the other girl got away." Sango spoke. She pointed in the car the best she could with her hands behind her back.

"What?" The officer shouted in shock.  
>"She ran that way." Sango acknowledged the opposite way that Ayame was, the way of the station.<p>

"Towards the station? Amateur." The officer commented.

"Maybe you should run now. She's probably gonna cut off in the neighborhood up there." Sango suggested.

"Get in the car." The officer said. Sango doubled over again, coughing.

"I think-" She gagged. "I'm gonna puke. Maybe you should go without me." She coughed.

"I don't think so. You're just coughing. You'll survive. Get in the car." The officer demanded. This called for drastic measures. Sango doubled down, kneeling her knee up into her gut, a trick she'd used before. She then was able to throw up. She moaned, and continued gagging, hoping to get the man to run off without her. She'd done it before, a few times actually, and it was hard, but worth it.

"Ma'am, please, can you get in the car now?" The officer asked. Sango shook her head, choked up some spit and continued gagging.

"Just go get her. I promise I'll be here, when you get back. At this rate, I'll be puking for another hour," She said, then forced herself to throw up again. The officer sighed.

"You better be here," He inquired for her name.  
>"Mariko Tanaka." Sango lied. Rule number one when running from police: use a fake name. "I'm, on vacation from up north." Rule number two: Have an alibi ready. She gagged again.<br>"I have your information down, young lady, and if your not here when I return, you're in big trouble." Sango rolled her eyes. She's heard that before. Then, the officer reluctantly got into his car and drove off quickly, Ayame jumping off into a bush as he drove. Sango kept doubled for a minute, until the car was out of site. She then regained her composure.  
>"You can get out of the bush, now, Ayame." Sango said.<br>"Okay, _Mariko._" Ayame joked, getting out of the shrubbery.

"What? I've done this more than once, you know." Sango shrugged. "I've been arrested, eighteen times. But _Sango Taijiya_ has only been arrested twice. It would have been once but at one point it was the same cop twice and he remembered me, so yea."  
>"But don't they take mug shots?" Ayame asked as the two began walking back to the restaurant.<p>

"Well, yes. But they never bring them back up unless they know you're name." Sango said.

"Who bailed you out?" Ayame asked.

"Other members of a gang. Or my current boyfriend." Sango answered.  
>"Oh." Ayame nodded.<br>"You've never done something illegal?" Sango speculated.  
>"Well, I've peed on a building." Ayame said.<br>"I mean something's that's really illegal. Like, something the cops should be worried about." Sango rephrased.  
>"No." Ayame shook her head and spoke with obviousness in her pitched voice. Sango smirked. The roads weren't busy at all, which didn't surprise the two. This part of Tokyo is rarely busy around sunset. Most people are either working or at home.<p>

"How'd you get yourself to throw up like that?" Ayame asked out of the blue.  
>"I know a few tricks. Like I said, I've done this more than once. I've had to pull the 'I'm about to throw up' trick a few times. I've escaped the cops more times then I can count." Sango said.<br>"Really?" Ayame asked.  
>"It's not like it's hard." Sango said. "It's harder to get these damn handcuffs off." Sango said, shaking the metal behind her back.<br>"Yea, and my nose itches." Ayame added.  
>"Once we get back to the restaurant, the guys can cut off them off. Hopeful-" She paused suddenly.<br>"What?" Ayame asked.  
>"I have to pee again." Sango said. "Fuck pregnancy." Ayame's eyes widened at Sango's confession.<p>

"Really?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, I do." Sango nodded.<p>

"Well, we're a good twenty minute walk from the restaurant, do you think you can make it?" Ayame asked.  
>"What if the power isn't back on?" Sango said.<br>"Good point. Maybe you should go over there in the forest." Ayame suggested.

"How'm I sposed to get my pants down?" Sango asked.  
>"Follow me. You're good at breaking out of prison, but I'm good at breaking out of embarrassing situations." Ayame stated smugly.<br>"Where were you when I needed you?" Sango asked as she followed Ayame down into the forest, out of sight of the road. Ayame turned around.  
>"Come closer, and get the buckle of your pants where my hands are." Ayame instructed. Sango did as so and after a short and awkward confrontation, Sango's pants were unbuckled, and she was able to slip them down to her mid thigh.<p>

"Ayame, I love you." Sango said as she lent against a tree.

"No problem. Just pee fast." Ayame said. Before long Sango was done.

"Okay, captain genius, how do we get my pants back up?" Sango inquired. Without saying a word, Ayame was able to somehow pull Sango's pants up and get them buckled.

"Well that was awkward." Sango said as the two started walking again.

"Don't think too much of it." Ayame assured.

"I know, I know. It's just, for like ten seconds my mind was lesbo." Sango commented, a slight blush on her cheeks. Ayame stopped in her tracks. "Is there a problem?" Sango asked quickly. Ayame was trying not to burst out laughing from Sango's comment.

"Sorry, sorry," The red head managed, stifling her giggles, and caught up with her friend.

"Oh, ha ha." Sango rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry." Ayame said, still chuckling as she spoke. She sighed. "Do you think that cop's gonna come back for us?" She asked.<br>"It'll be at least ten more minutes before he realizes that your not in that neighborhood." Sango said.  
>"But won't he go to the station and call a search team?" Ayame wondered.<br>"Not for a minor offense. That's when I knew we were on the safety line. Cops here don't care about minor offenses." Sango said. "Believe me."  
>"Okay." Ayame agreed with a nod. The pair came up on another intersection, and they crossed quickly, avoiding a car.<br>"We're getting there." Ayame commented, breaking the silence between the two.  
>"Yea." Sango agreed.<p>

"The guys will _never_ let us live this down." Ayame said.

"You bet." Sango nodded. She looked down to her belly, where her tiny baby was actively flipping. "She needs to take a break in there." Sango said.  
>"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.<br>"She won't stop flipping, and it's hurting my back." Sango said.  
>"How does it hurt your back?" Ayame wondered.<br>"Well, the doctor was saying that she's resting more back, that's why I haven't 'popped.' So when she goes and does a flip, it tends to hurt my back more." Sango explained. "And these damn handcuffs aren't helping." She added. Ayame nodded.

"Don't worry, there's most likely something at the restaurant to chop these things off." She said.  
>"It'd be better to get them unlocked, unless you're into the whole bracelet look." Sango said. "By cutting the chain the best you do is make two clunky pieces of nineties jewelry."<p>

"How do you suppose we unlock them?" Ayame asked obviously.  
>"You have bobby pins in you hair, don't you?" Sango inquired, a smug smile on her face.<p>

/

"Where on Earth did they go?" Koga wondered.  
>"You'd think they went to pee in China." InuYasha commented.<p>

"Now, now, give the girls some privacy." Miroku said.

"You aren't the least bit worried about your _girlfriend_?" Koga asked.  
>"Well," Miroku started, a hand to his chin in thought. "I guess I should be." He concluded.<br>"Duh." Koga commented.  
>\\\<p>

The girls finally made it back to the restaurant. When Sango went to open the door, she found it locked.

"You don't think they left, do you?" Sango asked to Ayame, who tried the door.

"No. They probably locked it so no one else would come in." Ayame pounded on the door. "Let us in, you bastards!" She shouted.

/

Inside, the guys heard a pounding from the door.

"Someone's at the door." Koga said.  
>"Leave it." InuYasha stated, figuring it was a customer, and the power was still out.<p>

"_Let us in, you bastards!" _They heard a familiar voice shout from the door.

"That's Ayame." Koga said blandly. He went to the door, and opened it up.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, coming to the door.

"We'll tell you in a minute. For now, listen closely. One of you morons take a bobby pin out of Ayame's hair and undo these God forsaken handcuffs. Just slip the narrow end into the the keyhole." Sango said sternly.  
>"That's what she said." InuYasha whispered to Koga, who snickered.<br>"Shut up, you two." Ayame hissed.  
>"Sorry." InuYasha forced himself to stop smiling. Miroku pulled one of Ayame's pins out of her red hair, then attempted at unlocking the handcuffs.<p>

"It's not working, San." Miroku said. Sango sighed.  
>"You're not doing it right." Sango huffed.<br>"That's what she said." InuYasha said to Koga again, who laughed again.

"Shut up." Sango yelled.

"It's too hard to see in the dark." Miroku said.

"Do you have anything to cut the chain, then I can get it. I've done it plenty of times, light or dark." Sango said.  
>"What can cut handcuffs?" Miroku asked.<br>"Pliers? Or something along that line?" Sango asked.

"Umm, we can ask the electrician dude." Koga said.

"Okay." Sango nodded. Koga stood for a moment, waiting. "Now." Sango said, obviously.  
>"Oh, now!" Koga said, then walked over to Nori. He came back with a pair of wire cutters. "Will these work?" He asked.<p>

"Give them a shot." Sango said, turning her back to him. Koga came to her with the cutters, then she stopped him.

"Wait, I don't trust you without some sort of protection around me. Give them to Miroku." Sango said.  
>"Here." Koga handed them over to his raven haired friend. Miroku stepped behind Sango and slipped the wire cutters over the chain of the cuffs, then yanked them in an attempt at a cut.<p>

"Careful," She started loudly, "my scars." She mumbled the last part, only loud enough for Miroku to hear. He decided not to say anything at the moment, and gave another attempt at the chain after apologizing. On his second attempt, the chain snapped, and Sango was free.

"Thanks, Roku." Sango leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What about me? I'm still over here in handcuffs." Ayame chimed.  
>"That's what-" InuYasha started.<p>

"If you say 'that's what she said' one more time, I'll make sure both of you are never able to have kids." Sango threatened. InuYasha and Koga back away simultaneously in fear. Sango grabbed the bobby pin and was able to unlock Ayame's handcuffs with ease. She then was able to uncuff her 'bracelets' that were left when Miroku cut the chain in hers.

"So, what happened?" Koga asked, now that the handcuffs were off.

"We got arrested." Ayame said casually.  
>"Why do say that as if it's a normal everyday thing?" Koga asked.<br>"It is for me." Sango commented, making all eyes turn to her.  
>"Anyways, what happened?" Miroku asked, coming back from returning the wire cutters to Nori.<br>"We got arrested for peeing on a building." Ayame said.

"What?" The three guys asked in unison.

"Apparently it's a minor offense." Sango said.

"How the Hell did you get away?" Miroku asked, making sure to keep quiet to make sure that Nori didn't hear.

"Magic." Ayame said, grabbing a fortune cookie from the box of them on the counter. "Why is it still dark?"  
>"How did you get away from the cops?" InuYasha asked.<br>"We distracted him, then lied to him. Then tricked him. He's gone now." Sango said, biting into half of the cookie Ayame was holding. "I've done these things before. The moment he said 'minor offense' I knew we were off the hook." Sango said.

"You guys are crazy." Koga said.

"Well, yeah." Ayame agreed. She looked at the fortune. "Hey Sango, apparently we 'never run away from danger. We face true to ourselves.'" Ayame read the slip of paper.  
>"Screw that." Sango said. Miroku stepped to her. She smiled.<p>

"I'm glad you're safe." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "But I have one question."  
>"What's that?" Sango wondered.<br>"Why on Earth, did you pull to InuYasha, then try to kiss him?" He asked. Sango smirked.

"Just to see you'd get jealous. And you did."


	11. A Clue in the Mystery

A/N] Kay guys, in honor of my last day of school being 100% over and done with, I'm gracing y'all with a chapter.

And just FYI, I have about 100 more pages actually typed (so I typed this chapter a while back) And I just space out the updates so I can have some slack on the chapters, and so I can review them, and if I want to change something I can.

Please enjoy... R/R. :D

\(*^*\)

A few days later, on Saturday, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were shopping for baby stuff. Sango was able to get the book she wasn't before, and she actually considered the one Miroku was looking at, but decided against not to give Miroku any _more_ ideas.

"San, do you have a crib, or a car seat, or a-" Kagome started,  
>"No, no, and no, Kagome. I don't have enough money, yet. I have to work at Koga's dad's place for at least a month." Sango said. "I'm lucky that I could afford the book I wanted."<br>"You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say." Kagome said.

"I know it was something baby related, and I know I don't have it." Sango said. The three continued walking throughout the store, the same store Sango and Miroku were in a few weeks ago.  
>"Can I just say, 'Baby Depot' is a ridiculous name." Ayame said.<br>"I know, right." Sango agreed.

"But they have really cute things." Kagome reminded. "For reasonable prices." She added.

"Well, I have no money anyway, so why are we here?"  
>"Window shopping." Ayame said.<br>"Yes, but you two aren't pregnant. Can we go clothes shopping now. I need a new bra like nobody's business. I'm about to pop about of this one." Sango addressed the article in question.

"How does that work? When you're pregnant don't you only gain weight in your tummy?" Ayame asked.  
>"No." Sango and Kagome both shook their head simultaneously.<p>

"Explain. Please." Ayame said.  
>"Didn't you listen in child development?" Kagome asked obviously.<p>

"I didn't _take _child development." Ayame responded.

"Oh, why not?" Kagome questioned.  
>"Because, I'm not weird or pregnant. And I didn't feel like carrying a bag of flour around for a month." Ayame replied.<br>"It got me out of gym." Kagome chimed.

"I like gym. I get an 'A' and I don't do a damn thing." Ayame said.  
>"How do you manage that?" Kagome asked.<p>

"The PE coach has a crush on me." Ayame smirked.

"I'd be frightened." Kagome said.

"Our PE uniforms are so short and clingy; I hate it." Sango added.  
>"What is it?" Ayame inquired.<br>"A pair of dark green short shorts and a tight white v-neck tee with a golden logo of the school on it." Sango answered.  
>"What's your school logo?" Ayame wondered aloud.<br>"We're the Sumisawa Scorpions. So our logo is a scorpion." Kagome said.

"Oh." Ayame nodded.  
>"What about you?"<br>"Me, Koga, Miroku, and Yash all went to Masatake High, but Koga and Miroku graduated last year. Masatake Monks."  
>"Wait, Terauchi Masatake? As in the 18th Prime Minister of Japan?" Kagome inquired.<br>"Sure." Ayame shrugged. "I'm not really sure why they named a school after him." With all the talk of school mascots, the two had lacked to noticed that Sango had stopped walking.  
>"So, you're the Monks? What's the colors?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Turquoise, Yellow, and Silver." Ayame told her. Kagome looked at her.

"Who picked _those _colors?"  
>"The first class. I don't know what they were smoking." Ayame shrugged. She looked to her left, and realized Sango wasn't there. "San?" She suddenly said, stopping in her tracks. Kagome stopped as well, looking for Sango.<br>"Where'd she go?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

"Do you think if I knew, I'd be asking where she went?" Ayame responded.

"Back here you morons." Sango said loudly, leaning against a shelf about four aisles back, holding her midsection. Ayame and Kagome ran back to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I think this store is cursed." Sango said.

"Seriously." Kagome said.

"I don't know. I just had a really bad cramp out of nowhere and my abdomen got really hard." Sango clarified.  
>"Are you bleeding?" Kagome asked.<br>"No." Sango shook her head. Kagome placed a hand on Sango's midsection.

"Let's get someone who works here, maybe they know." Kagome said.

"It stopped." Sango said. "It felt like, my whole abdomen getting really tight."  
>"Maybe we should ask someone anyway." Ayame suggested.<p>

"No, I'm fine now." Sango shrugged.

"Okay." Kagome agreed reluctantly and the three continued shopping.  
>"So, can we please go clothes shopping now?" Sango begged.<br>"Where do you wanna go?" Ayame asked.  
>"Anywhere but here." Sango said.<br>"You know, they have some really cute maternity stuff here." Kagome said.

"It's all for old people, Kags." Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But it would flatter your figure better, and fit you more. Plus, their bras are made for nursing." Kagome said.  
>"Okay, can please explain to me why your whole body gains weight when your pregnant." Ayame butted in.<br>"Because, my body is accommodating for when the baby comes." Sango answered.

"And?" Ayame gestured for Sango to continue.  
>"And what?" Sango asked.<br>"Why do your boobs get big?" Ayame wondered.  
>"Because I'll have to feed her." Sango said obviously.<br>"So?" Ayame responded.  
>"Oh my God Ayame. You are so stupid." Sango said, walking off towards the back of the store, where the clothes were. Ayame gaped.<br>"Your stupidity made her mad." Kagome said.  
>"What'd I say?" Ayame wondered.<br>"What didn't you say, Yams." Kagome replied.

/

The three settled the dispute and eventually left the store, and were headed to a clothing shop of Sango's preference. Kagome, the driver, noticed some storm clouds in the sky.

"The weather's looking bad, maybe I should get you two back to your places before it gets bad." Kagome said.  
>"Can we just stop in one store? I really need a new bra." Sango begged.<p>

"Okay. One store." Kagome complied, pulling into the parking lot of the strip mall. She parked in front of a small boutique, _Abby's_, as suggested by Sango. She had shopped there a lot before, and so had Ayame. Kagome had never been there before.  
>"How is this place?" Kagome asked, killing the ignition.<p>

"It's really great. I love it so much." Ayame said before Sango could answer. "They have really cute name brand clothes, but they get them late in the season, so they are like, super cheap." The trio hopped out of the car just as a sudden downpour fell from the clouds. Lightening cracked, which sent the three of them scurrying into the store.

"Hurry up, San. I don't want the storm to get to bad before we have to drive in it." Kagome said as she began to browse through some selections herself. Sango went to the undergarment section of the small store; Ayame followed suit of her pregnant friend. Sango began to browse through the bras and Ayame was looking at Sophie shorts. After a few minutes, Sango found what she had hoped for. She grabbed a few bras in alternating colors, and turned to Ayame.

"Okay, I'm set." She said.

"I'm not." Ayame said, still scanning through the shorts.

"Kagome said to be quick." Sango reminded. "She's the one driving, remember."  
>"Well, fine." Ayame said reluctantly. She grabbed a pair of shorts in her favor, then the two went to look for Kagome. The onyx haired girl was in the tee shirt section, browsing the selection of shirts the boutique had to offer.<p>

"Hey Kags." Sango greeted.

"Oh, hi. Did you find some?" Kagome asked vaguely.

"Yea, I did. Do you see anything you like?" Sango replied.

"Sorta." Kagome pulled up a blouse she was a holding. It was a cream tube top with black lace on the trim.

"Wow. That's sexy. InuYasha will like that." Ayame said. Kagome's eyes widened as she double took the blouse.  
>"Oh my Gosh. I didn't think about what he would say. Do you think he'll like it?" Kagome said. "It's not too skanky, is it?"<p>

"Kags, we need to completely change your way of thinking. You're too, proper. And, you're wardrobe, needs a makeover." Sango smiled.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked apprehensively.  
>"Shopping spree!" Ayame announced gleefully.<br>"Oh great." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
>"It'll be fun. You're clothes are way to boring. You need to spice it up." Sango said as Ayame was already busily picking out articles for Kagome.<p>

"I'll give it a shot." Kagome said, reluctance in her voice.

"That a girl." Sango said, pushing her towards Ayame.

/

Twenty minutes later, Ayame and Sango had picked out a decent sized selection for Kagome, as well as a few more items for themselves.

"Guys, all this really isn't my style." She commented on the many different colored tee shirts with phrases such as 'For Rent,' 'Bring it On,' and 'I don't like you're attitude, go get a new one,' as well as a few short skirts, some plaid, and some denim. To top off the wardrobe, a few more tube tops, a pair of low cut jeans, and a few jean jackets.

"That's the point." Sango stated. For herself, she had discovered a few pairs of shorts and jeans, and some tops. Her favorite was the bright yellow tee with the passage 'I will eat you' with a image of a sinisterly smiling face.

"Well, my mom will kill me if I come home with all this." She said.

"Then pick you're favorites." Ayame said, smiling at what she had picked for herself. A pair of denim shorts, a white denim skirt, and a few blouses.

"Well," Kagome began sifting through the monstrous pile of clothes before her. After about ten minutes, she had successfully narrowed the pile down to something she could live with, and she seemed to be happy.

"So? You ready?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kagome said, a bit too fast.  
>"Let's pay." Ayame said, walking up to the counter.<p>

/

After paying, the three left the store and Kagome began cautiously driving back to the apartment. The rainstorm hadn't let up, much to her disappointment, but had only gotten worse. The roads were horrific, and the pouring rain wasn't making it any easier to drive. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only twenty-five minutes, she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. The drive from the store to the complex should have only taken about ten, fifteen at the most, but Kagome was being very cautious.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome." Sango smiled as she opened the door. Ayame had already ran into the building.

"No problem, San. Anytime. Umm, hey. You don't think it would be too much trouble for me to hang around for a while, would it? These roads are treacherous." Kagome asked.

"I don't see why it would be a problem. It's your boyfriend's, too." Sango replied. Kagome blushed.  
>"No no no. InuYasha and I are only <em>dating<em>. We are definitely not a couple. Not yet, that is." Kagome said promptly.

"Whatever. See you inside." Sango responded.  
>"I swear." Kagome assured. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's denial as she ran inside and met up with Ayame. Kagome quickly parked her car and ran inside as well, meeting up with her friends.<br>"Let's go see what the guys are up to." Kagome said, wringing out her hair. The trio walked to the elevator, and Ayame pressed the 'up' button. The elevator rang and the doors opened; the three stepped in. Kagome pressed the '7' then the doors closed. Sango set down the two bags she was holding a leaned back against the wall.

"You okay, San?" Kagome asked.  
>"No." Sango moaned, holding her midsection.<br>"What's the matter?" Ayame asked.

"Nauseous." Sango muttered.

"Oh God." Kagome commented.  
>"Is it the elevator?" Ayame wondered.<br>"Mm hmm." Sango managed.  
>"Don't worry, we're almost there." Kagome assured. A few seconds later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, letting in a person who resided on the third floor. The man, who seemed middle aged, smiled at the three ladies and the elevator continued rising. Sango moaned, causing the three others in the elevator to look at her.<br>"It's okay, San." Kagome assured again. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and a group of three young women got on. The small elevator was becoming very cramped, much to Sango's dismay. The three women were being very loud, messing around, laughing and gossiping. They seemed to be in there early twenties, probably in college. The one with curly light brown hair turned and looked at Ayame, then Kagome, then Sango against the wall. She turned back around and giggled. The elevator stopped again, and a young man, maybe twenty-five stepped on. He eyed the college women, and then resided in front of the doors. Sango moaned again, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Sango, we're almost on our floor." Ayame said.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the college women asked in a somewhat obnoxious tone.

"She's motion sick." Kagome answered, stroking Sango's back.  
>"Oh." The girl replied with queasy dismay as she turned back to her friends. Abruptly, the elevator came to a stop.<p>

"What the Hell?" Ayame nearly screamed.  
>"The elevator stopped." A man, probably the younger of the two, said.<br>"Well, duh." One of the college girls responded.  
>"It must be the storm." The older man said. The elevator was somewhat silent. The three college girls would groan about being late for some party on the tenth floor every minute or so, but other then that, it was quiet.<br>"Do you feel any better?" Kagome asked to Sango about seven or eight minutes after the elevator had stopped. Sango shook her head.

"She might need some water." Ayame suggested.  
>"We don't have any." Kagome responded.<br>"It's fine. I'll manage." Sango was able to say.

"Why is she so sick? Does she have the flu?" One of the men asked. He seemed to be in his thirties or forties. Kagome looked at Sango, as if to ask her for permission to tell a stranger her secret. Sango shrugged. It's not like it was a huge secret. Sooner or later, more people would notice her belly. A lot of people were beginning to notice it now. The only reason no one had noticed it in the elevator was because she had her arms crossed over her midsection.

"She's pregnant." Kagome said in a low tone.  
>"But, you're way too young." The man responded.<br>"She knows." Kagome said. Sango moaned again, doubling over. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly. Sango shook her head. The elevator began to move again, fortunately, and the next floor was the seventh. It stopped, and the trio got off, Ayame carrying Sango's bags for her. Sango swallowed her nausea, and opened the door to the apartment.

/

The three guys were all in the living room, practicing Tai Jitsu. When the door opened, revealing their girlfriends, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to the door.

"'Sup." Koga greeted.  
>"Out of my way, I have to puke." Sango announced, bolting through the three shirtless guys and to the kitchen.<p>

"She's not feeling well." Ayame said bluntly as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"The elevator made her sick." Kagome clarified.  
>"And it stopped for like, ten minutes. The storm is really bad." Ayame added.<br>"You were stuck in the elevator?" Koga inquired, coming to Ayame. She stared at his chest; His tan abs defined with the slightest hint of sweat. She lusted him at the moment, but refrained from stroking his chest.

"What were you guys doing? Why don't you have shirts on?" Kagome asked the elephant in the room.

"We were practicing Tai Jitsu." Miroku spoke. Kagome nodded. Her eyes lingered toward InuYasha, though she didn't want to. Before she could get the chance to examine his body, he came to her and pounced her onto the couch with a fervid necking. Kagome was taken aback by his impulse, but didn't refrain from him.

"Get a room." Koga scoffed. InuYasha pulled slowly away from Kagome to give a look to Koga.

"Okay, we will." He said happily, taking Kagome by the wrist and pulling her to the room he and Koga shared. "Besides, I need to talk to you in private." Kagome stayed silent as InuYasha pulled her to the room. The door closed, just as Sango exited the bathroom and came into the living room.  
>"Why are you guys shirtless?" She asked, cracking a bottle of water she had grabbed on her way.<p>

"We were practicing Tai Jitsu." Miroku told her. She nodded, taking a sip of water. Miroku came to her. "How are you?" He asked in a low tone. She set the bottle down and let him hug her.

"I'm doing better." She answered softly. He stroked her hair, and the couple sat down on the chair in the room. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"I just threw up." She said. "I am in no mood to kiss." She reached over and took another sip of water. "Where's Yash and Kagome?" She asked, noticing the two had gone missing.

"They went into our room." Koga answered. Him and Ayame now occupied half the couch.

"Why?" Sango wondered.

"To talk." Ayame replied.  
>"Oh." Sango stated. Miroku continued to stroke her hair.<p>

"You're beautiful." He told her.  
>"Thanks." She smiled. She suddenly felt her baby kick inside of her, causing her to jump; The kicking hadn't become such a common occurrence that she couldn't not react as such to it.<p>

"What?" Miroku asked, startled.

"She kicked." Sango smiled wide. Miroku reached down and set his hand on her belly, awaiting the said kick. "I don't think you'd be able to feel it from the outside. Not yet, at least." Sango told him. Miroku sighed, but refrained from pulling his hand away; Instead he just began rubbing the small dome shape that was sustaining life within her.

"I love her." Sango spoke lowly. Miroku nodded. He had something of that sort to say to her, but didn't. InuYasha and Kagome exited the shared room.

"What were you two doing?" Ayame asked mockingly.  
>"Talking." Kagome said innocently.<br>"About." Sango asked.  
>"It's none of your concern." Kagome said. InuYasha hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head.<p>

"Ooh, they're in love." Ayame cooed.  
>"Get off of me." Kagome blushed, pulling out of InuYasha's restraint. She took a seat next to Ayame. InuYasha came and sat next to her, then the whole group turned their glance towards the television.<p>

/

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. No one moved.

"Don't all get up at once." Sango stated sardonically.  
>"Well, <em>you're <em>sitting on me." Miroku defended.  
>"Why don't <em>you<em> get the door, Sango." Koga said.  
>"I'm pregnant." Sango rebutted.<br>"And that's an excuse for not getting the door because?" Koga inquired.  
>"My feet hurt." Sango said blankly. "Why can't InuYasha get it."<br>"Because InuYasha is busy playing _Angry Birds_." InuYasha responded, his iPod Touch in his hands.

"Then I guess Koga will get it. And I guess we are now talking in third person." Koga stood and went to get the door. Before he could fully open it, the door swung open, and in stormed two guys, one with a mo-hawk, and one with a black tuft in the front of his whitish short hair.

"I am Hakkaku, the honest one and strong right hand man of Koga!" The one with the mo-hawk announced, revealing his name to be Hakkaku.

"And I'm Ginta! I've got dimples!" The other one announced stupidly, pointing to his cheeks.

"Hey, guys. How was Maui?" Koga greeted, forgetting that Sango and Kagome hadn't met the two intruders.

"Amazing." Ginta said. The other guys and Ayame all listened as the two friends told the story of their vacation to Maui. Sango gaped at the one called Ginta.

_Sango had just been ditched at the party; Katsuro had just left with a ton of his friends, leaving Sango alone with a ton of stranger's and a beer in her hand. She sighed, taking an open seat on a black leather couch. She chugged down the beer she was holding, then awaited for some drunk guy to hit on her. It didn't take long before a teen about her age came striding up to her._

"_Hello, sweet thing." He said, quite clearly to Sango's surprise.  
>"Hi." Sango said, standing up. Without hesitance, she leaned in for a passionate kiss, pulling the stranger to her. "I'm Sango. I'm drunk and horny." She whispered in his ear.<br>"I'm Ginta. I've got dimples." He whispered back. She jumped up into his arms, necking him, and he led them into a room. He soon shed off her silk belly shirt and denim skirt. And she pulled off the shirt and jeans he was clad in. She came to him, nearly naked with the exception of her pink lace thong and matching strapless bra, and pounced him, stroking her fingers through his hair. He reached around her back, trying to find the clasp that would release her exuberant breasts. With the failure of finding it he flipped her over to her back._

"_It's a front clasp." She said with a gasp._

"_Very well then." He responded, reaching down and unhooking the pink lace article that was supporting her lush breasts. After that, she didn't even care. All she knew, she definitely was having sex with that stranger._

"Sango." Koga's voice brought her back from her flashback.  
>"Wha- huh?" She asked.<br>"This is Hakkaku and Ginta. Friends of ours. They've been on vacation since school got out, but trust me, you'll see a lot of them." Koga said. Sango couldn't respond. She just stared at Ginta, mouth slightly open. She stuttered for a moment, not finding words. She suddenly felt a familiar nervousness feeling in her stomach.

"Sango? Are you okay? You look like a goldfish." Koga told her.  
>"I, umm." She managed. She swallowed, then adjusted herself on Miroku. "I have to pee." She lied, getting off him and nearly running to the bathroom. Miroku didn't take his eyes off her as she ran. Something seemed wrong. Something was wrong.<br>"What's up with her?" Hakkaku asked.  
>"She's, umm," Koga started, "Not feeling well." The others nodded.<p>

"She got the flu? Or West Nile? Or a cold? Or Hepisyphalaids?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yes." Koga nodded. "Wait what?" He asked, inquiring about the last 'disease' listed.

"It's a joke." Ginta clarified with a smile.

"But seriously?" Hakkaku asked.

"She's just, a little, under the weather." Miroku responded.

"I see." Ginta nodded.  
>"I don't." Hakkaku added. Ginta facepalmed as Sango reentered the living room. She walked straight up to Ginta.<p>

"I know you." She said. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"You were the girl at the party." Ginta said. He turned to Hakkaku. "Hakkaku, it's her. She does exist!" He announced.  
>"You're the girl in the pink?" Hakkaku questioned.<br>"Sure." Sango responded. "I have a question for you." She addressed Ginta.

"Shoot." Ginta said, smiling. He gently placed his hands on her waist, making her extremely uncomfortable.  
>"Were you wearing a condom?" She asked the same question she had asked Sesshomaru. Her tone was tensioned, as she was very nervous and discomfited. Ginta didn't respond for a moment.<br>"Why do you ask?" He asked, suddenly apprehensive.  
>"Because. I'm pregnant. And the date of conception was around that party." Sango answered, as serious as she could. She could feel the eyes of the room on her, and the tears of her own stab her brown ones.<br>"I can't remember." Ginta said.  
>"This might be your baby, then." Sango said, choking on words.<p>

"I don't want anything to do with a baby." Ginta responded quickly.  
>"But-"<br>"I don't care if you're pregnant. I just met you and now you hit me with a bombshell like this? I don't want anything to do with that baby."  
>"It might not be yours." Sango responded, pissed off at him.<br>"Well, if it's mine, don't come crying to me. It's your bastard child." Ginta said.  
>"Ginta!" Ayame shouted to her friend. Sango went to her room, not responding. Ayame stood up, heading to Ginta. "How could you say that to her?" She shouted.<p>

"I was just being honest." Ginta admitted.

"And so was she! You hook up with her at some party, possibly getting her pregnant, and then you're gonna leave her with the kid? You're the bastard!" She punched his shoulder.

"Damn Yams. I think you just dislocated my shoulder." Ginta changed the subject.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ayame screamed. Her comment caused all the eyes to widen. "You don't treat people like that, Ginta!"  
>"Did she even tell you what happened? She seduced me." Ginta defended himself.<br>"Well, you could've at least worn a Goddamn condom. For Pete's sake, you know damn well that you were gonna get a piece of ass at that party." Kagome spoke up. Everyone looked at her, surprised she would blurt out the language she had.

"Kagome's right." Ayame said. "If this turns out to be your baby, I want you to step up and be responsible for your actions."  
>"What are you, my mom?" Ginta asked sarcastically.<br>"So what if I am." Ayame responded. "Or not." She huffed.  
>"Maybe you two should leave." Koga suggested.<br>"Maybe we should. Come on, Hakkaku." Ginta said. The two left without another word. Silence filled the room as everybody looked at one another.

"You told him." Miroku uttered to Ayame. She nodded.  
>"I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just, I couldn't believe he would say something like that to her." Ayame said. They all got quiet again, the television muted, and they heard something coming from Sango's room. It wasn't a cry, but a sound of an object breaking.<p>

"What was that?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
>"I dunno." Koga shrugged.<br>"We should check on her." Miroku said. The group got up and went to the door of Sango's room. Miroku knocked.  
>"Sango?" Ayame called. There was no response.<br>"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked. He twisted the doorknob, but there was a large object blocking the door from being opened.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked to Miroku.

"There's something blocking the door." Miroku told her.  
>"Then push it stupid." InuYasha said. The three guys all leaned against the door, pushing it with great force. They only managed to get the door opened a few inches.<p>

"What'd she put in front of the thing? A damn boulder?" Koga asked rhetorically. Ayame hummed while shrugging her shoulder's.  
>"Try again." Kagome said. The entire group then pushed on the door, pushing another few inches.<br>"Once more." Ayame said. They pushed again. One more push caused the object to push enough out of the way so that Miroku could run in and see what Sango was doing. He stared at her, a piece of glass held to her neck.  
>"What are you doing?" He shouted at her. She looked at him, teary eyed.<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She asked quietly in a monotone, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm killing myself."

^(.)^


	12. The Storm Effect

A/N- Okay, so thanks for the reviews and such, I'm grateful! If you guys could do me a HUGE favor after reading and reviewing go to this link- user/dummyproductions473 – and watch the vids that my friends and I (including Inulover37- another author on here) make. :) Thanks so much! (And Since the link didn't fully paste, FYI, it's on my profile)

So please enjoy! R/R!

=[-*_*-]=

Miroku gawped at her, frozen in terror of what she had just said. Ayame and Kagome burst through the door, hearing what she had said as well.  
>"You can't!" They screamed in unison.<br>"Why not? Ginta said it himself. It's my bastard child. By taking my life away, I'm taking her life, and we're both happy. We're all happy. Whoever the damned father is will be happy." Sango said, barely audible and monotonically. Koga and InuYasha stepped in as well. "Why are you gonna let what _Ginta _said get to you?" Koga asked. "He's an idiot."  
>"Because." Sango said, pulling the shard closer to her neck.<br>"Sango, don't. You can't." Miroku begged. He reached out, grabbing her arm, before she could impale herself.  
>"Why not?" Sango asked, monotonically.<p>

"Because I, I-" Miroku began, before he stopped himself.  
>"Because why?" Sango asked, the same tone exiting her lips.<br>"Because we love you, Sango." Ayame interrupted. Her voice was breaking, "You can't let what Ginta said get to you."  
>"You don't love me. You pity me."<br>"That's not true, Sango. We love you," Kagome said. Tears were running down her face, as well as Ayame's. The guys were attempting not to cry, though some tears would escape their 'humble' faces. "We love you."  
>"I swear, Sango, if you don't drop the shard this second, I'll call an ambulance." Miroku threatened. The word 'ambulance' brought Sango out of her trance.<p>

"Why are you mad at me?" Sango asked, changing her tone.

"I'm not mad. I'm scared for you. Put the shard down, damn it." He nearly screamed at her. Sango didn't do anything for a moment, taking in everything that was happening, but then she slowly pulled the shard away from her neck, setting it on her bed. "What the Hell is wrong with you? What makes you so selfish that you think you can just go and try something like this? Sango, I-" Miroku was cut off.  
>"Shut up!" Sango screamed, but not of anger. It had just struck her how cramped the room was with everyone in it. That made her realize that she had a lot of people who cared for her, despite what others say. And because of Miroku, she'd been saved from death. Again.<p>

"What?" Miroku asked, pulling back.  
>"Miroku," She leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. "Thanks for saving me."<br>"Sango," He uttered, then pulled her into a hug. "You're welcome."

"What are we, chopped liver?" InuYasha asked rhetorically, his voice a little broken from crying, then the entire group went and hugged their friend.

"Do you promise, you'll never try this again." Miroku whispered to her.

"I do." She whispered back.

/

About twenty minutes later, the six were sitting in the living room again.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Sango, holding her hand. She nodded, her eyes transfixed on the television screen. He kissed her cheek. "You scared me, so much Sango." He told her.  
>"I'm sorry. Just, after what Ginta said to me, and what my dad and Chikako say to me, I couldn't take it any more. I went into the room, moved the desk in front of the door, smashed my hand mirror, and then waited. I tried to tell myself I was more than what I've been told. But there was no words inside me telling me otherwise. I felt like I had to. I couldn't control myself. And thank you so much for coming in." She kissed his cheek. He smiled.<p>

"I'd never want you to get hurt, San." Miroku said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The storm outside was worsening, cracks of lightening would startle the group at random times.

Suddenly, alarming them all, the power went out with a large crack of thunder.

"Oh my God!" Ayame screamed, grabbing Koga.  
>"Let go of me." Koga said.<br>"Oh, aren't you nice." Ayame responded sarcastically.

"InuYasha." Kagome grabbed his arm in fear.  
>"It's just the storm that knocked the power out." Sango said.<br>"Someone get a radio, maybe there's something about it on a station." Miroku said. Koga got up and, very carefully, made his way into the shared room, and grabbed the battery powered radio on the desk, then made his way back into the living room. He flipped on the radio he was holding, then scanned through the static before audible stations came through.

_[And tonight's winning lottery numbers are: 13, 7, 44, 2, and 1. If..._

_[Happy Birthday Anzu! We love you! This song is for you..._

_[Thirty-seven were brutally murdered in a drive by..._

_[Manzanas! Manzanas! Manzanas! Zapadas! Zapadas! Zapadas! El Cinco Cinco Cinco Cuatro Cero Tres Cinco! Manzanas!_

"This isn't working." Koga said blankly as he shut off the radio.

"Yash, let me see your phone." Kagome grabbed the Droid from InuYasha's hand without letting him respond.

"Sure?" He said as Kagome began an online search for the local weather. As she fiddled with the Droid for a moment, she realized that the technological device wasn't cooperating with her.

"Ugh, InuYasha. I hate your phone." She announced angerly.  
>"Well. It hates you too." InuYasha replied.<br>"Okay, it says here that there's a hurricane warning in our area." Kagome said, looking up from the phone that she finally got to work.  
>"Oh my God." Ayame said.<br>"I'm scared." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"It's okay." Miroku consoled.  
>"Hmm." She sighed under her breath. "You guys have a flashlight?"<br>"Koga, go get the flashlight." Miroku ordered.  
>"Why does Koga have to get it?" Koga asked, referring to himself in the third person.<p>

"Because Koga knows where it is." Miroku responded, playing along with the third person act. Koga got up and then went back into the room, and obtained the flashlight he was looking for. He came back out.  
>"Found it." He said, less than pleased.<br>"Why don't you turn it on?" Kagome asked. Koga went to respond.  
>"I- I don't know." He then flipped the flashlight on, illuminating the small living room. He held the object under his chin with one hand, accentuating his face creepily. "Danny isn't here Mrs. Torrance." He spoke creepily, moving index finger.<p>

"Koga!" Sango screamed. "We are in a dark apartment. We don't need references to _The Shining_."

"Sorry." He said, pulling the flashlight away. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He recited with a high pitched slight southern twang, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Dorothy." Ayame said sardonically. "Now get that ass over here." Koga complied, then set the flashlight upright on the table and walked over to Ayame. On his way, he unintentionally walked into the edge of the table.

"Flappity fuck." He cursed, then leaped to the couch, attempting to avoid injury. He landed on Ayame.  
>"What the Hell, Koga?" She shouted, breathlessly.<br>"I like you?" He said, nervously rearranging himself on the couch.

"I hate you too." She huffed, kissing him.

\\\

An hour later, the power was still out in the apartment. It was dark out, and the stormy weather raged on.

"Should we call an electrician?" Kagome asked.

"Two things. One. We're in the middle of a total city wide blackout whilst having a hurricane warning. Ni, we'd have to wait like, five hours. Remember last time?" InuYasha responded to his girlfriend.

"Oh." She sighed.  
>"I'm so bored. Let's do something." Ayame whined monotonically. Koga's suddenly lecherous hand reached toward the redhead's chest. "Don't even think about it." She warned.<p>

"You said you were bored." Koga defended.  
>"Yeah, and does that translate to ' feel free to rub my chest, Koga. Because they're practically screaming out for it' in dude?" Ayame rebutted.<p>

"Well, yes." All three guys in the room said unisonically.

"Jerk." Ayame said to Koga.  
>"Pervert." Sango said to Miroku.<br>"Mindless Fool." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"I'm getting in my pajamas." Koga stood, and exited the living room, successfully not hitting a thing.  
>"Koga!" Ayame stood up to follow him, about to ask him something when she took a step forward. "Can I have a-" She lacked to remember the coffee table, despite it being right in front of her and in plain sight, and tripped over it.<p>

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly. Ayame stood up, holding the back of her neck.  
>"Yeah, all good." She said in a fakely okay voice as she gave a thumbs up to Kagome. She then walked to Koga's room. She opened his door, walking into the darker area. "Koga?" She asked.<br>"Aya- What are you doing? Close the door!" He shouted in a whisper. Ayame closed the door quickly.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow something to use as pajamas. I figure I'll be staying the night." Ayame asked.  
>"Oh, yeah, sure." He said. He shuffled around in the dim light being distributed by a electronic lantern he had on his desk.<p>

"Why did you freak out when I came in here. It's not like you're naked or anything." Ayame said sarcastically. Koga froze, not responding. "Oh my God, you're naked." She concluded.

"So? It's my room. And I was changing in here before you made your grand entrance, Miss Intruder." Koga rebutted. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers.

"I wasn't looking. I swear." Ayame said.

"Here." Koga ignored her comment, then threw a pair of lounge pants and a tee shirt at her.

"Thanks." She said. She began to lift the shirt she was wearing.

"Whoa, in here?" He asked suddenly.  
>"Well, I'm not doing it in front of everyone else in the living room, and the bathroom is pitch dark." Ayame said, refraining her previous action.<br>"I've never, uh." Koga started.  
>"What? Seen a girl naked?" Ayame finished his sentence in her own words, then stepped a little closer to him. "What were you gonna say?" The dim light accentuated her eyes in a way Koga found demonic, but beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen her like this before.<br>"Exactly that." He said. Of course, it wasn't _exactly_ what he was going to say, but it was around those lines.  
>"Oh, honey. But, Miroku's not a virgin. InuYasha's not a virgin. Sango's not a virgin. <em>I'm <em>not a virgin. And you're out of high school now. Let's play a game. I said I was bored." Ayame got up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him softly.

"Ayame, I don't know." He replied.  
>"Are you sure?" She pulled away. She pushed out her lower lip into a pout. Koga didn't respond. "I guess I'll change and get out of here. If you're that repulsed by my body then feel free not to look." Ayame said, slight anger in her voice. She lifted off her shirt, successfully getting off the jade colored blouse she was clad in, as well as the white tank top she had on underneath. Koga came to her as she was doing it.<p>

"I didn't mean it like that." He wrapped his arms around the back of her, then realized she was shirtless, but still had on her bra. He tensed at the discovery, but then relaxed when he realized she didn't pull away.

"I know what you meant." Ayame leaned back in his arms. She noticed he had put on a pair of pajama pants.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Koga said.  
>"You didn't." Ayame responded. "Now let me go so I can change." Koga complied, releasing her slender body from his grasp. She proceeded to slip off the shorts she was wearing, revealing nothing more than a white lace thong. Koga wanted to look away, but he couldn't force himself to. Ayame grabbed the lounge pants that she was to use as pajamas for the night. She paused before putting them on.<p>

"Uh, Koga." She startled him, afraid he'd been caught. He quickly opened a drawer and sifted through it, as if he was looking for something, and as if that's what he'd been doing the entire time.

"Yea?" He asked nervously, still worried, as he looked over to her.

"Can I borrow a pair of boxers to put under this. I get hot at night." She lied. She wasn't aware he had been staring at her while she was changing.

"Sure." He dug through his drawer for a moment, then found the article in question. He tossed them to her, and she caught them, not turning to look where he was throwing them. He kept staring, and she still had yet to notice that he was, or had been, staring at her. She slipped the boxers on, then the lounge pants, then the tee shirt. She noticed the shirt was a tee with their school logo on it, and SENIOR MONKS POWDER PUFF written across the chest. 'Slim Shady' was across the back. She smiled at the memories of seeing Koga, InuYasha, and Miroku dancing in a skirt. Of course, in return, she had to play football with her cheerleader friends, but it certainly was worth it.

"This is your powder puff shirt." She said to Koga, turning around.  
>"Yes, yes it is." He said. He didn't realize that he didn't do anything to cover up the fact he'd been looking at her.<p>

"Wait. Were you, staring at me?" She asked. Koga turned bright scarlet, unnoticed in the darkness of the room, and tried to think of an excuse of why he was staring straight at her.  
>"I, uh-" He began, running his hands through his hair. "Umm. You see, I threw the uh, thing to you, and you spoke, and I turned." He quickly said to her.<p>

"'Kay then, Mr. Weird." She rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you here to masturbate." As she prepared to open the door, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut up, Ayame. And listen to me for three seconds." He scolded her. She stared at him, shocked. "Why is it so bad that I want to wait until marriage, or at _least_ a legitimate proposal to give myself away? I lo-" He stopped himself. "Why?"  
>"Koga, please can we talk about this another time? When It's not three thousand degrees in a dark apartment." She could feel the tears in the eyes. She slightly opened the door.<p>

"Just answer the damned question, Ayame. Do you _want _to end up like _Sango_?" He asked, loudly at that, just as a teary-eyed Ayame swung the door open.

"What did you just say?" Sango asked sitting on Miroku still.

}(*_*){


	13. Kisses of Boredom

A/N] I promise to make this short, because I bet you're all dying to know what happens next. Thanks to all the reviewers! : ) Please review and share this story! : )

\(=-=)/

Sango was expecting an answer from the dumfounded Koga.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that, I swear. I was just-" Koga began.

"Using me as an example? It's fine. I'm used to it." Sango finished for him.  
>"People exploiting your situation?" Kagome asked.<p>

"No, people using me." Sango corrected, her eyes still locked on Koga.

"Oh." Kagome responded.

"Sango, I-"  
>"It's fine. I'm not hurt." Sango said. No one said anything in response.<p>

"I'm sorry." Koga said honestly.

"I believe you." Sango said blankly.  
>"I don't." Miroku said. All eyes turned to him. Sango stood to let him get up, and she sat back down in the chair.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" Koga asked defensively.

"You offend her, then conveniently apologize to make her feel better. Would care to share why you offended her in the first place?" Miroku asked, fury lurking in his voice as he walked towards Koga.

"Mind you're own business, Houshi! Look, I said I didn't mean it. I was using teen pregnancy as an example, and Sango was the first person who popped into my head. Is it bad that I care for her? That I think of her?" Koga replied back, the same tone.

"So the first person you think of when you think of teen pregnancy is Sango. Not anybody else comes to your mind?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

"Don't you dare." Koga knew who Miroku was thinking.  
>"Like maybe, your <em>own<em> mother." Miroku said, unfazed by the threat.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Koga went to punch Miroku, but it was intercepted by Ayame. "Damn it, you know she never did a fucking thing for me. I despise that woman, after the negligence she offered to me. Sure, she was still in high school, seventeen, but damn, she could have at least _tried_, or put me up for adoption when she had me. Not given up halfway through my childhood." He vented, hand still being intercepted by Ayame. "But Sango, she has such strength. Such power. Motivation. Teen pregnancy is a bad thing, and I was telling Ayame that she shouldn't want to end up like that, but the way Sango takes it on, with passion. Just as another stepping stone." He stared daggers to Miroku. "Does that answer your fucking question?" He spat. Miroku didn't answer. He went to his room, and shut his door. An eerie silence filled the room. No one wanted to break it. Ayame let Koga's hand down, and he walked into his room, closing his door just as Miroku had.

"I'd go slam a door, too, but the only other doors we have that I'm allowed to go to are to the bathroom or the front door. Both seem kind of pointless." InuYasha broke the awkward silence with a low voice. The three girls all looked at him, eyebrows cocked. "I'll stop talking."

"Sango, do you have pajamas I can borrow?" Kagome asked.  
>"I've just been using clothes of Miroku's." Sango said.<br>"Oh." Kagome frowned. "InuYasha?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.  
>"Can borrow something to wear as pajamas?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Sure, hold on a sec." He stood up, as to go to his room, then sat back down. He didn't say a word.

"Well?" Kagome inquired.  
>"Koga's in the room. I'm frightened to go in there. He's in a mood, and I'm not his favorite person." InuYasha explained.<p>

"Oh. I'll wait. In the dark." She sighed.  
>"Kagome, let's find something in my room. I can't guarantee that we'll find something as comfy as InuYasha would've found, but it'll be comfier than your skirt, and tights, and blouse." Sango stood, supporting her back, and the two walked to Sango's room cautiously.<br>"I think we're alone now." InuYasha stated to Ayame, who was now on the couch. She didn't respond. "Yams?" He called softly for his friend. "What's the matter?"  
>"I feel like I started this stupid fight between Koga and Miroku and Sango." Ayame admitted.<p>

"Are you serious? Come on, Ayame, get a grip. You didn't start this." InuYasha assured.  
>"Yea, I did. Koga and I were talking about sex. I was pressuring him and shit, and it somehow got to what he said about San. I feel so bad I might puke." She said.<br>"Please don't; you might not find your way to the dark bathroom through the dark kitchen." InuYasha joked. She stared.  
>"This is not a time for joking, Yash." Ayame said. "I legitimately feel bad about this."<br>"Don't. Koga does this twice, three times a month."  
>"Not about him going to his room, Yash. I never knew that about Koga." Ayame said.<br>"Really? That his mom was only seventeen?"  
>"Yea. Or that he was abandoned, or any of that. I knew he had a rough childhood, but who didn't?" She asked rhetorically.<br>"Kagome." InuYasha answered. "That would explain why she's the way she is. Different subject, you wouldn't happen to have some gum, would you?" Ayame shook her head, to answer his 'non-relevant' question.  
>"Well, her dad <em>is<em> dead." Ayame reminded.  
>"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.<br>"You don't know?"  
>"No. I've never been to her house, or met her parents. I guess she's too ashamed of me."<br>"Yea, she lives at home with her mom, her grandfather, and her little brother. When we, Sango and I, asked her about her dad, she got kinda upset and said that he'd passed away when she was little. We didn't ask how."

"I thought she was ashamed of me, but maybe, she's ashamed of herself." InuYasha concluded softly. Sango's door opened in the dark; her and Kagome stepped out. "Hey you." He smiled, though she couldn't see him across the room.

"Hi?" She wondered why he felt the need for an introduction, then attentively walked over to him. Sango sat in the chair. Kagome had used a shirt and sweatpants as makeshift pajamas. The shirt was purple with a heart on it, and the sweats were green with 'Dream, Dream, Dream out loud' down the leg. She sat next to InuYasha, who began caressing her silky hair. Sango and Ayame awaited for their respective boyfriends to cool down, if that moment would ever come.

/

An hour later, making it around ten o'clock by the teen's estimations, the four still out in the living room were making it clear that they were very bored.

"Can I bring a box?" Kagome asked to InuYasha.

"No, you can't." InuYasha smiled.

"Can I bring a butterfly?" Ayame asked.

"Yes you can." InuYasha responded.

"Can I bring my cell phone?" Sango asked, monotonically.

"Yes." InuYasha answered.

"Umm, can I bring a book?" Kagome wondered.  
>"Nope. Dang Kagome, you didn't prepare well for this trip." InuYasha laughed.<br>"My turn, can I bring a cookie?" Ayame asked.  
>"No." InuYasha shook his head, causing his hair flaps to shake.<br>"Can I bring my cell phone?" Sango asked, again.  
>"Sango, you already asked that." Kagome said.<br>"I wish my phone wasn't dead." She sighed. "Umm. Can I bring a hat?"  
>"No, you cannot." InuYasha said, a bit to dramatically for the situation.<br>"Okay." Sango replied back.

"Oh, can I bring a ball?" Kagome asked.  
>"Yes, finally. You were on a streak there." InuYasha countered.<p>

"Can I bring a rocket ship?" Ayame asked. InuYasha took a deep breath.

"No." He shook his head.  
>"Can I bring an egg?" Sango asked peculiarously.<br>"Yes." InuYasha responded.  
>"I know it." Sango smiled.<br>"What is it?" InuYasha retorted.  
>"Words with double consonants." Sango said. "My turn. I'm going on a trip, and I'm bringing yarn."<br>"Can I bring a yodeler?" InuYasha asked, automatically suspecting the subject was words starting with the letter 'Y.'

"No, it's illegal." Sango replied.  
>"Can I bring a yak?" Ayame asked.<br>"Nope." Sango said.  
>"What about a farmhouse?" Kagome asked.<br>"Nope, sorry." Sango shook her head. After ten more minutes of 'no's,' Sango decided to give another hint.

"I'm also bringing, popcorn." Sango said.  
>"Oh, is it things you eat?" Ayame guessed randomly.<br>"You don't eat yarn, Ayame." Kagome reminded.  
>"Oh, right."<br>"Can I bring regular corn?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Sure, why not?" Sango said.<p>

"Yes!" InuYasha was now happy.  
>"Okay, can I bring a shoe?" Kagome asked.<br>"No. Think guys, it's not that hard." Sango said.

"Can I bring a french horn?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Yes." Sango nodded. <em>Glimpse of hope.<em>

"Is it words that rhyme with 'corn?'" InuYasha suggested.  
>"'Yarn' doesn't rhyme with 'corn.'" Kagome said.<br>"Oh, I forgot that was a word." InuYasha said.  
>"Can I bring a dog?" Kagome asked, irritated that the topic was taking longer than anticipated.<br>"Nope." Sango said monotonically.

"Can I bring an acorn?" Ayame asked.  
>"Yes, you can."<br>"Is it things you can put in your mouth?" Ayame asked. "Because you can put yarn in your mouth when you're like, threading it."  
>"No, it's not. You guys are thinking to hard."<br>"Can I bring a violin?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sango said, regretting her choice in topic.  
>"Can I bring a bow and arrow?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"Nope."  
>"What about a barn?"<br>"Yes, you can bring a barn. Now think about it." Sango said.

"Can I bring hay?" Kagome asked.  
>"No." Sango smacked her forehead.<br>"I give up." Kagome surrendered.  
>"Me too."<br>"Me three."  
>"Really? Y'all are all giving up?" Sango inquired.<p>

"Yep." Came the unisonic reply from her friends.

"It was words ending in 'RN' you doofuses." Sango said.  
>"Oh." The other three all said.<br>"Ayame go." Sango said.  
>"Okay. I'm going on a trip and I'm bringing an engine." She smiled.<br>"Can I bring pretzels?" Sango asked.  
>"Yes." Ayame replied.<br>"It's things on an airplane." Sango said. Ayame gaped.  
>"I hate this game, Sango always wins." Ayame crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"That's no reason to hate it." Sango said.  
>"Let's do something else." Ayame said.<br>"Then _you_ think of something to do." Sango said. Ayame sighed. "I have to pee."  
>"You felt the need to announce this, because?" Kagome inquired.<br>"Because I am not going to the bathroom in the dark." Sango retorted.  
>"Then bring the flashlight with you." InuYasha suggested.<br>"No!" Ayame and Kagome screamed at the same time.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Because that flashlight is the only thing supplying light to this room." Kagome told him sternly.<p>

"And all our phones are dead, so we can't use them as light, either." Ayame added.  
>"Why does this seem like this seem like the beginning of a very scary horror film?" Sango asked rhetorically. "The lights are out, there's a storm, our phones are dead, there's only one flashlight." She paused for a moment. "Oh, there is no way in Hell I am stepping foot in that bathroom."<br>"Why not?" Ayame asked.  
>"I go in there and there's a killer with a pizza cutter in the shower just waiting for me." Sango said.<br>"You watch way too many movies." Ayame said.  
>"No, I read way to many books." Sango corrected. "But serial killers are legit. I ain't stepping foot in that bathroom."<p>

"Suit yourself." InuYasha shrugged.  
>"Can we do something, I'm really bored." Ayame said.<p>

"Like what?" Kagome asked.  
>"Like I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Ayame retorted.<br>"I'm gonna go change into pajamas." InuYasha said.  
>"But Koga's in the room still." Ayame reminded.<p>

"Yea, but we have a laundry room." He reminded.  
>"Oh, right. Duh." Ayame replied.<p>

"But how are you gonna get there?" Kagome asked.

"Right. Umm. Well, can I borrow the flashlight?" He asked.

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"What if y'all three came with me into the kitchen, and turned your backs while I was changing?" InuYasha suggested.

"I guess that'll be alright." Ayame said. The four got up and followed InuYasha to the kitchen. He set the flashlight on the counter, and it barely managed to illuminate the small kitchen.  
>"Just hang tight. I'll be right back." He said, walking towards the open laundry room.<p>

"I'm hungry." Kagome said.  
>"I think there's chips in the pantry." Sango answered. Kagome walked over to the pantry and opened it, scanning it carefully.<p>

"Found 'em." She said, holding a bag of chips. She squinted her eyes and read what flavor the chips were. "Sea salt?" She inquired.  
>"Yes." Sango responded. "We all love them."<p>

"I see." Kagome said.

"I'm actually craving some right now, hand 'em over." Sango demanded.  
>"As you wish, madame pregnant." Kagome said, handing the bag to her friend. Sango opened the chips and took and popped one into her mouth. Then another. Then another.<br>"These are really good. Try some." She offered the bag to Kagome and Ayame. They both took a couple, then coughed due to the saltiness.  
>"How do you eat these without needing to chug a water?" Kagome asked, grabbing a bottle of water. Ayame snatched the bottle of water, then chugged half of it.<p>

"I don't." Sango grabbed the water and chugged the rest of it, just as InuYasha stepped out of the laundry room, clad in red plaid lounge pants, and his own powder puff tee shirt. JUNIOR MONKS POWDER PUFF was on the front, and 'Lion-O' on the back.

"'Sup." He greeted then grabbed a handful of the salty chips. He then smacked his mouth. "I need water." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water, and drank a good portion of it.  
>"Aren't they good, Yash?" Sango gaped, then grabbed another mouthful, followed by her reaching and grabbing InuYasha's bottle of water, and proceeding to drink another large portion.<p>

"Yes, they are. Let's go back to the living room. We have furniture in there." InuYasha said, then the four walked back, InuYasha grabbing the flashlight and the chips staying in the kitchen.

\\\

Forty-five minutes later, the four were still in the living room. Kagome was lying on InuYasha, both taking up half the couch, Ayame was on the other end of the couch, and Sango was in the chair.

"Lamp." InuYasha continued the game that had been going on for the last forty minutes.  
>"Egg." Kagome said, nearly asleep on his chest.<br>"Monkey." Ayame looked down.  
>"Lock." Sango nodded at her choice.<p>

"Grape." InuYasha stated, kissing Kagome's hair.

"Napkin." Kagome said, secretly smiling.  
>"Volcano." Ayame smiled at her pyromaniactic word.<br>"Beaver." Sango said.  
>"Carrot." InuYasha said after a minute.<br>"Hat." Kagome continued.  
>"Butterfly." Ayame smiled sweetly.<p>

"Dream." Sango nodded again.  
>"Quail." InuYasha announced.<br>"Silence." Kagome responded.  
>"Pusher." Ayame commented.<br>"Thong." Sango said monotonically, just as all her words had been. The rest looked at her.

"Randomness." InuYasha stated.  
>"Name." Kagome started, hoping Ayame would finish.<br>"Game?" Ayame hoped.  
>"Idiot." Sango stated.<br>"Jerks." InuYasha pouted.  
>"Hay." Kagome laughed.<br>"Straw." Ayame corrected.  
>"Cake." Sango smiled.<br>"We're done now!" InuYasha's announced, irritated that the girls were ganging up on him.  
>"You're no fun Yashie." Kagome said. She still had yet to move from her position on him, being very comfortable.<p>

"Don't call me that." He said in with a condescending breath. Kagome smiled. He stroked her hair.  
>"That feels nice." She said.<br>"Your hair smells like nectarine." InuYasha said.  
>"Well duh, it's my shampoo." Kagome responded.<p>

"Oh, good." InuYasha nodded. While Kagome and InuYasha continued their conversation, Ayame made shadow puppets, and Sango sat cross legged in the chair looking up at the shadow creations. She sighed heavily and leaned back, rubbing her belly slightly. Her baby suddenly got very excited and kicked around. Sango gasped, not because the kick startled her, but because it reminded her of how badly she needed the bathroom.  
>"What?" Ayame looked over to Sango.<br>"She kicked. A lot." Sango said, worry in her voice.

"Why do you sound concerned?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing." Sango lied.  
>"You're a terrible liar." InuYasha said.<br>"I have to pee, are you happy now?" She responded rhetorically.  
>"Then go to the bathroom?" InuYasha suggested.<br>"No, the stupid door is all busted and won't stay open and I don't want to go alone." Sango said.  
>"I'd go with you, but I don't like the dark." Kagome said. "Sorry."<br>"And as much as I love you, San, I'm not stepping foot in that bathroom." Ayame said.  
>"I hate you guys." Sango crossed her arms. "Dammit, I really have to go. Please?" She begged.<p>

"Sorry." The other girls replied.  
>"I'll go with you." InuYasha said. The others looked at him. Kagome prepared to slap him. "If, if you don't mind. Please don't slap me." He flinched. Kagome put her hand down. Sango sat in silence for a moment, then nodded.<br>"Fine. But I swear to God if you look-" She said, getting up.  
>"It's pitch black in there, San. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll turn around." They both walked to the kitchen, and then maneuvered the bathroom door open. Sango stood there for a moment, legs shaking through desperation.<br>"Well?" InuYasha asked rhetorically.

"It's dark in there." Sango said, looking towards him. InuYasha sighed sharply.

"Here, take my arm." He offered his forearm to her, and she accepted. They walked into the bathroom, and the door slammed behind them.  
>"Shit, I hate that door." Sango commented. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.<br>"You just have to pee, right? There's no weird girly thing you have to do as well?" InuYasha asked. She looked over to him.  
>"You are so stupid. And yes, I just have to pee." She answered his question.<p>

"Okay." InuYasha sighed. Sango, still grasping her friend's forearm, took a step forward. She had a general understanding to where everything was, as her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness. She undid her shorts with her free hand and they slid down to her ankles. Before she could get her underwear off, an awkward spasm hit her. She flinched, and crossed her legs the best she could, and grabbed onto InuYasha with both hands now.  
>"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"No. I'm seriously about to piss myself." She responded.

"We're _in_ the bathroom, Sango." InuYasha said.  
>"I know that but, I, um,-" She stopped rambling as another spasm hit her. "Damn it. InuYasha, help." She pleaded.<br>"With what?" He wondered.  
>"Pull them down, please." She told him. His eyes widened, though she couldn't tell in the darkness, at her request.<br>"You- You mean, you're, uh-"  
>"Yes, now." She demanded, nearly doubled over on him. He complied, nervously but quickly. He traced her frame with his free hand until he found the hem of her underwear. Because he only had one hand, he had to reach towards the back of the hem and pull them down. A chill ran through his body as he did this; he was so close to touching it, that he didn't know how to react. The garment was finally to a point on her thighs of her liking, and she immediately sat down with a sigh of relief. She was still holding onto InuYasha with one hand, and the other was resting on her belly. Her eyes were clamped shut, praying that the moment would end soon.<p>

InuYasha stood there, silent. Something about the whole situation with Sango turned him on, but he didn't feel attracted to Sango in any way whatsoever. He had kind of wished that this whole situation had happened with Kagome. Then he wouldn't have been so hesitant.

/

They walked back into the living room a moment later. Sango was red-faced and InuYasha didn't want to speak.  
>"So I was like 'no way that happened' and she said that it did. So I think she's full of it." Ayame and Kagome were in a very intense conversation. Sango went back to the chair, bringing her legs up to her in a ball, then rested her head on her knees. InuYasha sat back in the spot where he'd been as well, and Kagome lied back against him. He stroked his fingers through her hair.<p>

"What are you guys talking about?" InuYasha wondered.  
>"It doesn't matter." Ayame responded. He shrugged and continued stroking Kagome's hair.<p>

Sango was quietly sitting on her chair, balled up. Ayame looked over to her and frowned.  
>"What's the matter?" She asked in a hushed voice. Sango didn't respond. She just shook her head.<p>

"I'm going to bed." She said, and left the room at that.

"What's with her?" Kagome wondered.  
>"I think she's embarrassed." InuYasha whispered, afraid Sango could hear, plus the recent situation being embarrassing for him, as well.<br>"Oh." Ayame sighed, then yawned.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Kagome asked, referring to her and Ayame.  
>"We can use my bed." InuYasha didn't get the reference.<br>"I meant Ayame and I, you dog." Kagome responded.  
>"Oh." InuYasha blushed. "Well, I guess you two can fight over the couch or chair."<br>"What about you? Koga's still in there." Ayame pointed to the middle door.  
>"Well, he's probably asleep by now. If you girls wanted to get to bed, I could go check." InuYasha stood up and started towards the door.<br>"Good night, ladies. I'll see you in the morn-" He opened the door and was immediately smacked with a pillow.

"Go. Away. Dog boy." Koga said, then slammed the door.  
>"Ing. Never mind. I guess I'll be sleeping in here." He said, then grabbed a blanket from the coat closet, and flopped onto the floor.<br>"Night Yash." Kagome said, comfortable on the couch. She threw him a pillow.

"Thanks Kags." InuYasha responded.  
>"Night Kags." Ayame said from the now reclined chair. "Night Yashie."<p>

"Good night Ayame. Good night Kags. Good night Jim Bob, good night Elizabeth..." InuYasha joked. Kagome snickered.

"Ha ha. Now go to bed." Ayame stated blatantly.  
>\\\<p>

The next morning the first one to wake up was Kagome. She rolled over on the couch, attempting to get back to sleep, but found herself unsuccessful.

"Yash?" She looked over to him, but he was still asleep. She sighed heavily and waited. She noticed that the rain was still pounding very hard against the window. She just stared at the fierce raindrops that smashed against the windows. After about five minutes she heard Sango's door open. Kagome looked over.

"Morning." Kagome smiled slightly at her friend. Sango nodded, then looked around at the others.

"You're the only one up?" Sango asked.

"Yea." Kagome nodded, sitting up. "Other than you, that is."

"What happened after I went to bed? Why is Yash on the floor?" Sango wondered.  
>"Koga didn't let him back in the room." Kagome answered.<p>

"I see. Figures. They hate each other." Sango took a seat on the couch. Kagome looked over to her, and gave her a quizzical look. Something seemed different about Sango.

"What?" Sango bit.  
>"Oh, it's just that-"<br>"I didn't mean to yell. Sorry." Sango interrupted.  
>"It's fine. Just, don't take this the wrong way, but, are you, bigger, than yesterday?" Kagome asked carefully. Sango didn't respond for a moment, but rested a hand on her belly and looked down. She pulled her shirt up to get a better look.<p>

"You think?" Sango asked, rubbing her belly.

"Well, it seems like it. It looks a little bigger." Kagome said.  
>"For one thing, my boobs are definitely bigger. So, maybe she grew overnight." Sango shrugged. At that moment, Koga walked out of his room, and scoped the area. His eyes stopped at the two sitting on the couch. Sango dropped her shirt.<p>

"Morning, Koga." Kagome said.  
>"Why is Yash on the floor?" He asked.<br>"Because you wouldn't allow him in the room." Kagome answered.  
>"Can you all shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Ayame grumbled from the chair.<br>"She's not a morning person." Koga told the others.

"She's not an afternoon person, either." InuYasha joked, sitting up, now awake from all the talking. He looked to Koga. "You know, it's not nice to kick people out of their own room." He scolded.  
>"I was troubled." Koga responded.<br>"That's no reason to make me sleep on the floor." InuYasha replied.  
>"Well, too bad, You can't change the past. Is Miroku up yet?" Koga asked.<br>"No." Sango shook her head.  
>"Can you all shut up?" Ayame grumbled again.<br>"No." Sango repeated in the same cutesy tone.

"I hate you people." Ayame sat up, revealing her glorious red bedhead to the room.

"We love you, too." Kagome said. Miroku then made his first appearance of the morning, stepping out of his room.

"Good morning roommates, and others." He smiled.  
>"You're happy today." InuYasha noted.<br>"Thanks for noticing." Miroku said.  
>"Did you forget about last night?" Koga wondered.<br>"No, I didn't. I've decided to put that behind us and start anew." Miroku spoke. "Who wants waffles?"  
>"How are you planning to <em>make<em> them?" Kagome wondered.  
>"Oh, right. The power's still out. Well, anyone up for dry cereal?" Miroku offered.<br>"In a bit." Sango sighed. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where're you going, then?" InuYasha asked. Her face reddened, and she stopped in her tracks. The fact that InuYasha had asked it made it worse.  
>"The bathroom." She said nervously. InuYasha's face flushed and he looked down.<br>"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked, following Sango towards the kitchen.

"No!" Sango and InuYasha snapped at the same time. Miroku stared at the two at them, switching between who he was looking at every few seconds.  
>"Well then." He started, moving slightly away from both of them.<br>"It's nothing." Sango said, opening the door to the bathroom. She then remembered that the power was still out.

"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked, pulling down a box of cereal.  
>"Roku, can you come with me? I'm freaked out in the dark." Sango asked, not nearly as embarrassed as she was with InuYasha the night before.<br>"Uhm, sure. I guess." Miroku said. He took Sango's arm and led her into the dark bathroom.

/

"What happened last night?" Koga asked.  
>"For the thousandth time, nothing." InuYasha stormed up and into the kitchen, then poured himself a bowl of a sugar cereal. He began to chomp away at the bits of colorful sugar bits while sitting on the counter. Despite it being dry, it was still very satisfying. Kagome walked in.<p>

"Yash, are you okay. What's bugging you?" She came to him. InuYasha set the bowl that was now half as full as before next to him and sighed heavily, holding his face with his hands.  
>"Sango's my friend." He finally said.<p>

"Yeah, and?" Kagome wondered what he was getting at.  
>"You don't get it. I lost it last night." He spoke imprecise again.<br>"Wouldja quit being so obscure and get to the damned point already. You're annoying me." Kagome replied back, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. InuYasha looked at her in shock, bewildered that she had swore, even though it was just, how she puts it: _The 'D'_ _word_. He blinked, unaware of how to respond. "Pardon my French." She covered her mouth as if she was taking back the words.  
>"We have something, Kags. Believe it or not, but we do. We talked about this yesterday in the room, but I didn't really say exactly what was on my mind. But, back to what I was sayin', we have something, and, despite my crazy past with my exes, I don't want our relationship to end like my previous ones. I don't think it will, especially not on your part, that is, because your not that kind of girl. But as hard as I've been trying, I'm worried that part of me may rebel and go for something else. Someone else. I don't know what or who or why or when, but-"<br>"Are you breaking up with me?" Kagome concluded blindly.

"No no no no." InuYasha scrambled quickly. He grabbed her wrists and looked deep into her eyes. "I absolutely am not. Don't ever think that, Kagome. Just let me finish. Last night, when Sango was, well, you know. I felt different. Like, more than a friend feeling, but not necessarily towards her. Last night, I wished it was you." InuYasha admitted. Kagome stood, frozen with shock and doubtful of how to respond.  
>"You, were thinking of me, going to the bathroom?" She finally replied with a very questionable expression masking her face.<p>

"Well, I would've rather it been you and not Sango. Nothing against her, she's a great person and all, it's just. She's my friend, and I don't want to be in a situation where I would think of her more than just that. Friend." InuYasha responded.

"Well, did you tell Sango this?" Kagome wondered.  
>"Are you crazy? I can barely say two words to the girl without one of us blushing. How do you expect me to carry an entire conversation about the topic that caused the embarrassment in the first place without both of our faces being as red as cherries?" InuYasha replied.<br>"I was just asking." Kagome defended. "I take it as a 'No.'" She added as a joke. InuYasha glared at her.  
>"That's not funny, wench." InuYasha hid a smirk.<p>

"Hey, that's hurtful." Kagome replied jokingly.

"It's supposed to be." InuYasha jested back. He leaned over to her and grasped around her waist, then lifted her up to him with ease.

"What are you gonna do about this?" She asked, referring to the situation with Sango.  
>"I dunno. I'd kinda hoped you'd have an answer for me." He kissed her passionately, stroking her hair in the process. She moaned with pleasure. As their tongues fought for authority, InuYasha brought his hands down from her supple hair to her back, and began to caress it as he searched. She moaned again, pleading for more, but they were suddenly interrupted.<br>"We eat in here." It was Sango's voice. The two on the counter pulled away from each other immediately and looked over at Sango and Miroku standing near the table.  
>"We were just, uh-" Kagome began.<br>"Gettin' it on? I see how it is. Just keep it in the bedroom." Miroku finished. Kagome blushed.  
>"Absolutely not!" She began to get off InuYasha, but he grasped onto her.<br>"Don't move." He prompted, nearly demanded Kagome not to move because of a 'recent hormonal development' that had stricken him inconveniently.

"Why?" She wondered.  
>"Just, don't." He whispered.<br>"Okay?" She replied. Miroku snickered. Sango blushed.  
>"I'm leaving." Sango said, walking out of the room.<br>"San, are your boobs bigger?" Miroku asked as Sango turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, danger in her eyes.  
>"Why yes, they are." She smiled, and continued walking into the living room.<p>

=(+_+)=


	14. Skating, Smoothies, and Smooches

AN) Okay, the next chapter. :) I hope everyone's enjoying their summer!

*=(^_^)=*

The next week, with the storm settled, the group decided to pay a visit to the local roller skating rink, Tokyo Roll. Koga brought over a tray of smoothies to the group while they were getting settled at a table. Everyone grabbed one, but before they could begin to indulge on them, they were startled by a challenge.  
>"First one to a brain freeze wins!" InuYasha shouted, and the whole group began chugging smoothies thoroughly. After about twenty seconds, Sango grasped her temples with force and stopped sucking her smoothie.<p>

"I win." She managed before dropping her head to the table, hard.  
>"Mother eff." InuYasha pulled away from his, as did everyone else with a similar reaction. "It was my idea, too." He moped.<br>"Ha." Sango sat up and gloated as her brain freeze went away. Kagome looked at her.  
>"Are you not skating?" Kagome asked to Sango, noticing the chestnut haired girl hadn't put on the skates she was handed.<br>"Hell no. A pregnant chick on skates?" Sango replied.

"Exactly why we brought you here." Miroku replied.

"I'm not skating, and you can't make me." Sango said.

"Hey, I just got a text from Hojo. He's gonna be here." Kagome interrupted. "Hojo's coming!" She smiled.  
>"Hojo's coming." Sango said sarcastically.<p>

"Who is Hojo?" InuYasha asked.

"He's a close friend of mine. We used to date." Kagome said, forgetting that she was talking to her current boyfriend.  
>"And he's like, really popular and all the girls love him. And he's smug and arrogant and he thinks he knows everything." Sango trailed off.<br>"Really?" InuYasha asked, not so happy about the discovery.

"There he is!" Kagome said. "Hojo! Over here!" She waved to the handsome young man, Hojo, over by the door. He was wearing blue jeans and a forest green 'Ed Hardy' tee shirt, accentuating his muscles.  
>"Is she talking about the guy in the green shirt?" InuYasha asked.<br>"Mm hmm." Sango nodded.  
>"Great." InuYasha rolled his eyes.<br>"Oh, don't get all jealous. Hojo and Kags are friends now. They went out last semester and broke up right before finals. The feeling is mutual between them, I guess. They're just friends. I think that's why they broke up." Sango explained.  
>"It was that soon?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"Yea I guess." Sango shrugged.  
>"Who broke up with who?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"I dunno, ask Kags." Sango replied.

"But I don't want her to know that I'm curious." InuYasha responded.  
>"Why are you so curious?" Sango asked.<p>

"Two reasons. A, if he broke up with her then she might still have feelings for him. And, even worse, letter 2, if he dumped her, then I'm her rebound. I won't last 'til the end of summer." InuYasha told Sango.  
>"Well, I highly doubt she has feelings for him." Sango said. Hojo came over and Kagome hugged him quickly.<p>

"Hi, Hojo. My, it's been forever since we've seen each other. These are some of my new friends, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and InuYasha. You know Sango, right?" Kagome smiled.  
>"I know of Sango." Hojo sat down at the table across from the others, facing Sango. He looked down at her midsection, then back up at her face as he was sitting.<p>

"I guess the rumors were true." He said.  
>"I guess they were." Sango replied sardonically.<br>"Sango. Be nice." Miroku said, a hand on her shoulder.

"So, Katsuro is the father. And you're not with him anymore?" Hojo asked. Sango looked down at her belly, and pondered on what to tell Hojo.

"Actually, I'm not so sure of who the father is, exactly. Heh." She gave a meek smile. Hojo tended to hang around the entire school, so she was worried to tell him to much.  
>"But I was talking with Katsuro the other day and-"<br>"Wait!" InuYasha randomly interjected.  
>"Yes?" Hojo inquired carefully.<p>

"Did he mention Kikyo?" InuYasha asked.

"Let me tell the story. And you know Kikyo?" Hojo added.  
>"Mm hmm." InuYasha nodded.<p>

"How do you know Kikyo?" Ayame asked.

"She lives in the same neighborhood as me. Her and her 'posse' dominate it, ahem, me, all the time. Or at least, attempt to." Hojo responded.  
>"Now, what about Katsuro?" Sango asked.<p>

"Yes. I was talking with him about swimming conditioning the other day and we somehow got on the topic about him and Kikyo, and that she dumped him. I asked him if he was going to get another girl, and he mentioned how it's hard to be with other girls when a baby is on his mind all the time. He's freaked out because he's responsible for getting you pregnant." Hojo looked to Sango. "Why would he say that?"  
>"Because I, umm, kinda told him, that I knew the baby was his." Sango looked down.<p>

"Why would you say that? You've destroyed his self-confidence." Hojo countered.  
>"Why are you sticking up for him? I'm the one who's pregnant. And he cheated on me for three months out of out four month 'relationship.' Who the Hell cares if he has no self-confidence because I have no anything! I don't need some stuck up, Ed Hardy wearing, smug wannabe to tell me that I did something wrong to Katsuro." Sango yelled to Hojo. He stared at her as she waited for a response. "When I told him that, I had just found out I was pregnant, and knew my dad wouldn't take it well, seeing as he hated me already. If I'd gone out and gotten pregnant, which I had, I knew he would kick me out for sure, which he eventually did. I wanted to know that I had somewhere to go when he did that. That's why told Katsuro. I didn't think he'd dump me." Sango added, slightly calmed down. Miroku rubbed her back. "Thankfully I eventually found Miroku and them and they took me in."<br>"I didn't know." Hojo looked down.  
>"I didn't mean to yell." Sango said.<p>

"That's alright, Sango." Hojo looked back up.

"It's just, it infuriates me that after all this time, I would've thought that he'd forgotten about me." Sango said, looking up as well.  
>"He rarely mentions you in particular. Just the fact that he got you pregnant." Hojo replied.<p>

"What?" Sango asked, very baffled.  
>"You see, I constantly find him saying things such as 'remember that chick I knocked up?' or 'I wonder what that baby is gonna do without a father." Hojo told Sango.<br>"The second one wasn't so bad." Miroku said.  
>"I hate him." Sango stated.<br>"Who, me?" Miroku asked.  
>"No, Katsuro. I can't believe he only cares about himself." Sango looked back down.<br>"Come on, San. We came here to have a good time." Kagome tried to get Sango to cheer up.  
>"Yea, then Ken McPerfect showed up and ruined everything." InuYasha said, still upset with the fact the Kagome and Hojo used to date. "Why don't you go find Barbie?"<br>"Do we have a problem?" Hojo asked, unfazed and slightly confused by InuYasha's conduct.

"Speaking of Barbie." Ayame sang as she saw who walked into the skating rink. The entire group looked to where Ayame was looking, and saw that Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna were all walking into the rink.  
>"Oh my God. I haven't seen her since the fight." Sango freaked.<p>

"Fight?" Hojo asked.  
>"She totally wailed on San here for no apparent reason." Miroku said.<br>"Thanks, Miroku." Sango started sarcastically. "I can always count on you to retell a story."  
>"Well well well, if it isn't Princess Pregnant?" Kikyo roamed over and announced.<br>"Go away, Kikyo." Ayame said.

"Hush up, Carrot Top. She wasn't talking to you." Kagura chimed.  
>"Don't make us beat you up again. I totally broke a nail." Kikyo looked back to Sango. The posse had yet to notice InuYasha, who was sitting down behind Kagome, or their beloved Hojo, who had turned his back in an attempt to not get noticed.<p>

"I don't think she's gonna respond." Kanna said.  
>"I don't like that." Kikyo said.<br>"Go away." Sango finally said.  
>"She speaks." Kagura teased.<br>"You know very well she can talk. Now scram." Miroku called.  
>"Do we?" Kanna asked, egging on Sango.<br>"Leave me alone!" Sango stood, shoving Kikyo backwards.  
>"Sango, that wasn't a good idea." Koga sang quietly.<br>"You did not, just push me." Kikyo rebutted.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Sango asked.  
>"Do you want us to wail you again?" Kagura butted in. Sango couldn't respond before a hand was placed on her shoulder, with much force. It nearly knocked her down, but she kept her stance.<br>"Look, gorgeous, you better not think you're all that just because your parading around Katsuro's little bastard child under your shirt." Kikyo said. "I swear, you open that little mouth of yours, at all, then we're gonna have a problem. Now, do you have anything to say?" Kikyo asked. Sango swallowed.

"Look here, bitch, I don't know what I did that was so terrible, but I know I don't want it happening again. So, either you and your little pathetic posse can walk away, or there will be a problem." Sango stepped back.  
>"Bitch." Kikyo replied, shoving Sango down, causing her to lose her balance and fall back on the table's bench seat, her head flopping down onto Miroku's lap.<br>"That's it, Kikyo, you've crossed the line." InuYasha stood, revealing himself to his ex-girlfriend.

"InuYasha." Kikyo was barely audible.

"Get out of here." InuYasha said.  
>"But, why are you hanging around her?" Kikyo addressed Sango, who had sat up and was now semi-cradled in Miroku's arms.<p>

"Because she's my friend, okay. Now leave her alone." InuYasha said.  
>"Inu, I've missed you." Kikyo threw herself into InuYasha's arms. He didn't know how to react.<p>

"I- uh. You- What?" InuYasha surprisingly managed as Kikyo grabbed his face and brought him into a kiss.  
>"Oh Hell no!" Kagome interjected, shoving Kikyo off of InuYasha. "Get your whore lips off of my man!" She shouted, bringing herself into InuYasha, then kissed him tenderly.<p>

"You're man?" Kikyo questioned. She fumed with envy as she saw how InuYasha caressed the wench as they still locked lips.

"I'm thinking we should go, sister." Kanna said, grabbing Kagura's arm.  
>"I'm not going anywhere without InuYasha and you two aren't leaving without me!" Kikyo spun around before the girls could leave.<br>"Why- You're not the boss of us, Kikyo!" Kagura rebutted.  
>"Because, I have the car." Kikyo replied. She turned back to InuYasha who had separated from Kagome, and was now staring into her eyes.<br>"Kikyo- face it, He's moved on." Kanna stated.  
>"No! Not for some, wench! She's stuck up, and I bet she's still a virgin." Kikyo came to Kagome, who blushed at the comment.<p>

"So what if-" InuYasha began.

"Are you kidding? Kagome, a virgin? Please? That's like saying there's no sun in the sky." Sango stood, now recuperated from the fall, and claimed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked secretly to Sango.  
>"I got this." Sango assured. Kagome sighed.<br>"This prep is a virgin." Kikyo repeated to Sango.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"You're lying, you hussy." Kikyo looked at Sango.  
>"Am I? Maybe." Sango shrugged.<br>"I'm leaving, forget this." Kikyo stormed out of the area, then through the doors, her posse close behind.  
>"I love you, San." Kagome hugged Sango.<br>"No problem." Sango replied.  
>"Phew, they didn't see me." Hojo sighed, rejoining the conversation.<br>"Yes, it is such a satisfaction, Hojo. We thank you for your presence." Sango stated monotonically.

"Sorry, but if they saw me, then they wouldn't have left." Hojo defended.  
>"You could've left with them." InuYasha said, a slight smile perched across his face as he vocalized his idea.<br>"InuYasha." Kagome scolded quietly. Sango smiled, then sat back down with her hand on her belly.  
>"Are you alright San?" Miroku asked.<br>"Yea, fine." Sango said.  
>"Are you sure?" Miroku repeated.<br>"Mm hmm." Sango nodded with assurance.  
>"Okay." Miroku gave her kiss on the lips.<br>"She likes that." Sango smiled, looking down to her belly, where her baby was doing back flips.  
>"Good." Miroku smiled.<p>

"How far along are you?" Hojo asked.

"I'm due on October 1st. You do the math." Sango told him.  
>"So, if you're not sure who the father is, are there any other candidates?" Hojo wondered.<br>"Well, you see, there was this party." Sango looked down. "And it turned bad. I ended up sleeping with quite a few guys." _Why am I telling him this? Shut up, Sango. Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"I've heard these horror stories, where chicks go out and sleep with a bunch a guys, and then their baby has like, multiple fathers, and is all weird and whatnot." Hojo commented. Sango stared at him with quivering eyes.

"You- you don't think that that'll happen to me? I don't want my baby to be a freak!" Sango sobbed into Miroku. Hojo backed up a bit.  
>"Eh, what'd I do?" He freaked.<br>"You broke her." Kagome said, sitting down.  
>"And how do we fix her?" Hojo asked. Miroku caressed Sango's back with comfort.<br>"Oh that's easy." Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango, look. Food." Kagome pointed to the snack bar. Sango looked up from Miroku and to Kagome, her eyes wide.  
>"Great, I'm starving." She sniffled. Miroku sighed heavily, as did the others.<p>

"What do you want, I'll get it for you." Ayame stood from Koga's lap.  
>"A cappuccino." Sango stated. Hojo, wanting to make things good again between himself and Sango, offered what was left of the Diet Coke he had in his bag, figuring Sango was thirsty.<br>"Here, you can have some of this, if you'd like." Hojo said.

"I said a cappuccino, not a half drank Diet Coke! I'll get it myself!" Sango stood and walked over to the snack stand.  
>"She's testy." Hojo stated.<br>"She's pregnant." Ayame glared at him.  
>"That doesn't mean she can be a jerk." Hojo grabbed the bottle of Coke on the ground. Sango came back with a bottle of Diet Coke.<br>"I decided I wanted Diet Coke." She said in a low tone, then cracked the bottle. Hojo facepalmed.

"Yes!" Koga shouted, jumping up from the table. He was looking down at his phone.  
>"What happened?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Guess who got a cabin at Lake Biwa?" Koga asked rhetorically.  
>"I'm gonna guess you." InuYasha began nonchalantly.<br>"Absolutely positively." Koga proclaimed.  
>"Wait, a whole cabin to ourselves?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Mmhmm." Koga nodded, smiling.  
>"How did you get it all to ourselves?" Ayame asked.<br>"I know I guy." Koga said suavely.

"No, really." Ayame repeated the question.  
>"Hakkaku and Ginta got another cabin down there and lent me that one." Koga gave the real answer.<br>"Shh. Don't say that name around," Ayame trailed off, acknowledging Sango.  
>"It's fine, Ayame." Sango assured.<br>"Anyways. The party starts next Friday at seven, fireworks at midnight, and we have the cabin for the whole weekend if we want." Koga said, skimming his text message.  
>"That is so cool. We've never gotten the cabin to ourselves." InuYasha said.<br>"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.  
>"Oh that's right, you weren't around then. Every year there is this huge party the first weekend in July. We all go down to Lake Biwa and some morons shoot off fireworks from miles away and it's really cool and all, and there's food, and everyone has fun, chilling in the lake and everything. But it's really hard to get a cabin near the lake, and now we have one all to ourselves." Koga explained to Sango. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna pimp it out. Or sell out rooms to strangers." He said to the others, who were familiar with the trip.<br>"That's what you said last time, but I ended up sharing a bedazzled bed with a hobo who claimed he was married to a cheese sandwich." Ayame stated.  
>"Where were you?" Kagome asked to Koga.<br>"So drunk he was proposing to a mannequin." InuYasha said with a smile.

"I didn't propose. We just danced." Koga reminded, making the point clear. "She was very attractive."  
>"I'm sure she was." Sango nodded.<br>"He bedazzled her as well." Miroku said.  
>"She had name. It was Macy." Koga said.<br>"No. It was stolen from a Macy's." Miroku corrected.

"Ohh. That explains, so much." Koga stated.

"Koga, you're an idiot." Sango rolled her eyes.  
>"Anyways, all mannequins aside, you two newbies in?" Koga asked to Sango and Kagome.<p>

"Sounds fun." Sango smiled. "I love parties. As long as you promise not to ditch me." She looked to Miroku, who nodded.  
>"I'd have to ask my mom, but I'd love to come." Kagome winked to InuYasha.<br>"Awesome." Koga smiled.  
>"Did you guys come here to talk, or did you come here to skate?" Hojo interjected.<br>"They came here to skate. I came here to watch." Sango said.  
>"Heh. That's what you think." Miroku replied.<p>

"What-?" Sango began. Miroku, as well as the others, had a somewhat devious look in their eyes.

"Get the skates on, your coming with me." Miroku grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so." Sango declared.  
>"Come on. Relax. It'll be fun." Miroku ensured. Sango looked into his deep violet eyes.<p>

"Okay, fine, but I swear, If I fall, It's on you." Sango reluctantly agreed to Miroku's nonsensical plan.

\\\

Once Sango, and everyone else, had on their skates, they all enter the rink itself. Kagome and InuYasha were hand in hand, Koga rolled off- sending Ayame on a wild goose chase for romance, Hojo skated by himself for about three whole seconds before some desperate girl asked for his hand and he agreed, seeing as she was cute, and finally, Sango clung onto Miroku's arm as they slowly rolled around the rink.

"Sango, relax." Miroku said.

"She doesn't like skating, Miroku. I can feel it." Sango replied.  
>"It's because you're so tense." Miroku stated. He pulled her around- with much force- so that she was facing him as the song changed to a more romantic song, meant for couples.<br>"Roku-"  
>"Shh. Just relax. Look into my eyes. Listen to the music." He spoke so enticingly, that Sango was immediately hypnotized. She could only nod.<p>

_Stop right there- it's exactly where I lost it,_

_See that line- I never should've crossed it,_

_Stop right there- I never should have said that._

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

"Miroku, I love this song." Sango finally spoke.

"The acoustic version is beautiful." Miroku referred to the version playing. "But I do prefer the 'Mmhmm' album version better." 

_I'm sorry for, the person I became._

_I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to, be sure I never become that way again._

_'Cuz who I am hates who I've been,_

_Who I am hates who I've been._

InuYasha, with Kagome, Koga, and Ayame all skated to Miroku.

"Dude! It's Relient K!" InuYasha mock whispered to Miroku. The couple was shocked.  
>"What- InuYasha." Miroku looked over his friend who had distracted from the romantic moment.<p>

"Sorry, we just all got really excited. Good times." Ayame added, then grabbed Koga's wrist, pulling him away.

"What are they talking about?" Sango asked as InuYasha and Kagome skated away.  
>"Powder Puff. Long, long story." Miroku said.<br>"I see." Sango smiled, then nuzzled herself back into Miroku's chest as he guided the two.

_And I heard the reverberating footsteps,_

_Syncing up to the beating of my heart._

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

Miroku was deep in thought. As him and Sango skated, he felt the space between their bodies. He thought more as he began to wonder about how Sango would take on motherhood. It seemed like a difficult task on all those teen parenting shows. He rubbed Sango's back lovingly and held her closer.  
>"Sango," He murmured under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear him.<br>"Hmm?" She wondered.  
>"I just wanted to say your name." He spoke.<br>"Your such a dork." Sango replied.

_So sorry for, the person I became._

_So sorry that, it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to, be sure I never become that way again,_

_'Cuz who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

The song ended, and Sango looked into Miroku's eyes.  
>"Is there a problem?" He asked.<br>"I wanna rest, my feet hurt." She replied. Miroku nodded, then skated towards the exit of the rink. The two sat down on the stretch of bench along the wall.  
>"You having fun yet?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed.<br>"I can't say no, but I'm not gonna say yes." She said.  
>"I see, madame obvious." Miroku replied.<br>"I love your dopiness." Sango smiled. Miroku looked forward as the others skated out of the rink as well.

"Hey lovebirds." Kagome sat down to the right of Sango, InuYasha next to her. Koga and Ayame sat to the left of Miroku. Sango blushed. Hojo skated over to the group.  
>"There you are." He commented.<br>"Here we are." Kagome smiled.  
>"Funny, Kags." Hojo replied. The music in the background transitioned again to a semi-slow pop song. <p>

_Shipwrecked in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there._

_Dear friends in the higher places, carry me away from here._

Kagome looked to Hojo; both had a slight smile on their face.

"It's our song." Hojo said.  
>"I know." Kagome nodded.<p>

"How 'bout we skate together, just for old times sake." Hojo held out his hand in offering to Kagome.  
>"Oh, what the heck." Kagome shrugged, then skated off hand in hand with Hojo.<p>

This made InuYasha fume. He looked to Sango.  
>"'They're just friends.'" He mocked.<br>"I-" Sango shrugged, humming 'I don't know.'

"They look a lot more than just friends. And what do they mean this is 'their song?' They don't own this song." InuYasha vented.  
>"They had their first kiss when this song was playing." Sango remembered something Kagome had told her.<p>

"And now they're skating-" He cut off his sentence to take a relaxing breath.

"InuYasha? Are you gonna be okay with this?" Sango asked.  
>"Absolutely not." InuYasha replied. "But I'm not gonna make a scene like you did."<p>

"Ha, very funny." Sango retaliated. InuYasha smiled.  
>"So, you think you're gonna come to the lake?" He asked.<p>

"Well I'm not gonna be a lamoid and raid the fridge all of next weekend while playing Wii and Nintendo 64." Sango replied.  
>"Hey." InuYasha scowled an eyebrow. "That is exactly how we spent Tuesday through Friday."<br>"Exactly." Sango proved her point.  
>"I see." InuYasha looked over.<br>"Yash?" Sango spoke.  
>"Hmm?" Yash looked back over to Sango when she spoke.<br>"Thanks. For, ya know, sticking up for me." Sango said, grabbing her elbow shyly.

"No problem, San." InuYasha replied.

"So, are we- Are we good now?" Sango asked, looking back to her silver-haired friend. He seemed confused by the question.

"Were we ever bad?" He wondered. Sango blushed and looked down.  
>"The, thing." She mentioned.<br>"What-" He started, then realized what she was talking about. "Oh."  
>"It hasn't left my mind, and I know it's been straining our friendship." Sango said, still looking to the tacky carpet.<p>

"It's crossed mine more than a few times. Like every time you get up to go- Well, you know." InuYasha couldn't finish the sentence.

"But, are we good now? Can we put it behind us, please?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked to her, though her eyes were still locked with the worn carpeting. He grabbed her hands, causing her to look over at him. He noticed the blush on her face, and smiled slightly.

"I would love that more than anything." InuYasha told her.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, suddenly jealous.  
>"He wasn't doing anything, relax." Sango assured her boyfriend, pulling away from InuYasha.<p>

"Mm hmm." Miroku hummed, not so surely.  
>"Seriously, we were just talking." Sango assured again, then gave Miroku a kiss to persuade him.<p>

"Now I believe you." Miroku smiled. Sango smiled and looked over to Koga and Ayame.  
>"You two are being quiet." She noted.<br>"We were just watching Hojo and Kagome." Koga replied.  
>"What are they up to?" InuYasha glared into the rink as he spoke.<br>"Looks like they're having a good time." Ayame said.  
>"Damn. How long is this song?" InuYasha scowled.<br>"Yash, relax." Sango told him.  
>"She shouldn't be out there. Not with him. That, guy." InuYasha said.<p>

"Good insult." Koga stated.  
>"Can it, Wolfie." InuYasha bit, his amber eyes still locked on the rink. Specifically to Kagome and Hojo. The song was at the bridge, which was a bit slower.<p>

_There's a realm above the trees,_

_So touch your feathers to the breeze._

InuYasha looked down.  
>"Oh snap!" Ayame gasped.<br>"What?" Miroku looked up from his trance to Ayame and Koga who were both wide-mouthed and staring into the rink.

"They just," Ayame cut off her own sentence.  
>"I know," Koga finished for her.<br>"What'd they do?" InuYasha looked over to his friends, then to the rink and scoped out his girlfriend. His eyes widened when he saw what Ayame and Koga were gasping about. Hojo and Kagome were near the edge of the rink, in a passionate kiss.

InuYasha fumed.  
>"No. Way." He merely stated.<br>"Oh my God." Sango added.

"I can't believe it." Ayame said.

"I know, right." Koga replied. Miroku only nodded.  
>The song ended, and Kagome and Hojo pulled away, then skated back towards the exit of the rink. The friends all acted natural, as if they weren't staring at the two. InuYasha needed a comeback. He immediately turned to Sango as a unintelligible, though clever, idea came across his devious mind.<p>

"Kiss me." He stated to the pregnant girl. She swore she was hearing things.  
>"What?" She mock whispered back.<br>"Just do it. No feelings." He paused. "Or tongue." Sango stared at her silver-haired friend for a moment, many conflicting feelings running through her head.  
>"But- Miroku, and Kagome?" She stuttered.<br>"Do it." He threatened.  
>"Geez." Sango leaned in and kissed InuYasha. He made it a bit more passionate than she would've been comfortable with.<p>

"What are you doing?" Miroku nearly yelled. Sango pulled away for a split second.  
>"Just go with it, we'll explain later." Sango said. Miroku facepalmed, and Koga and Ayame stared in shock. They heard Kagome and Hojo laughing about something, so they acted natural. Miroku left the group. He 'went to get a soda.' It was the only way in the world Sango could get away with kissing InuYasha in a natural world. Miroku had to be gone.<p>

_Good boy, Miroku._ Sango thought. Kagome and Hojo exited the rink and went to meet up with their friends. Kagome was looking to the floor. She looked up to greet Ayame and the others, Ayame because she was the closest, but noticed something else.  
>Her boyfriend and best friend making out.<br>Her heart sunk.  
>"Inu- InuYasha?" Her voice was barely audible she was so heartbroken. InuYasha and Sango pulled away from each other. Sango looked down, trying not to smile. Kagome deserved it.<br>"Hey Kags." InuYasha greeted. Kagome blinked.  
>"What were you doing?" Kagome's voice was breaking.<br>"I should be asking you that. Why were making out with your ex out on the rink?" InuYasha repeated Kagome's question back to her. Kagome looked down with a blush.  
>"It wasn't my fault. He came at me." Kagome replied, teary-eyed.<br>"So you didn't pull away?" InuYasha asked. Kagome took a breath. Miroku walked back over, holding a soda to add an effect.

"What's going on?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.  
>"Did you know your girlfriend was making out with my boyfriend?" Kagome screamed to Miroku. Miroku acted shocked, to add effect.<br>"What?" He shouted, a bit too dramatically, and grabbed Sango by the shoulder's, standing her up by surprise. "I thought I could trust you!" He then, to add effect, slapped Sango across the face. Sango looked back at him, mouth wide open.  
>"Dude!" She screamed. "What is wrong with you?" She punched him in the gut. "Never slap a pregnant chick!"<br>"I was trying to add effect." Miroku muttered through a gasp, then sat down on the bench. Kagome stared at InuYasha, hatred masking her beautiful face.  
>"I can't believe you would do this." She looked to Sango. "You either. You're my best friend. What would posses you to kiss him?" Kagome asked, hurt. Sango turned to Kagome, and she felt her own heart sink. Then she remembered why she had kissed Yash to begin with.<br>"Because, he was angry with you for macking with Hojo over there. Plus you're skating with him, to 'your guys' song' without taking InuYasha into consideration. He was hurt by that. He wouldn't let you know it. It was split second decision." Sango told Kagome. The black-haired girl was about to breakdown into tears. She turned to Hojo with anger.  
>"Why did you kiss me?" She shouted. Hojo didn't respond. The rest stood silent as well. InuYasha finally stood from his spot on the bench and went to Kagome, and held her passionately. He turned her to him, making her look into his golden eyes.<p>

"Inu-" She began to apologize.  
>"Shh." He placed a finger to her lips. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault, don't blame Sango." He spoke lowly. Kagome nodded, InuYasha's finger still to her lips. "I love you." He said. Kagome's eyes widened.<p>

'-(*_*)-'


	15. Lovers, Rumors, and Popular Bitches

A/N) Sorry for the delayed update guys... Wow, a lot of you guys are mad at what happened in the last chapter... Well, here's an explanation. :) Enjoy! And tell me what you think! Review! :)

\(-_-\)

Kagome gasped at the proclamation.

"Well?" InuYasha asked.  
>"I think, I love you, too." She finally spoke in her sweet tone and leaned into InuYasha. He caressed her sylphlike locks, and held her close to him. He looked up to Hojo, a smirk across his pale lips.<p>

"_I win._" InuYasha mouthed, then returned to his smirk, whilst still caressing his girl.

"Kagome, I think I should be going." Hojo spoke quietly, then skated off. The six remained silent as muteness solidified them. It was if they were frozen by the incident.

"That's the end of Hojo." Ayame chimed, carefully getting words into the air.

"I guess." Sango agreed. She rested a hand on her belly. "I'll be right back." She slipped off her skates and on her shoes and walked off.  
>Koga grabbed Ayame's hand. She looked to him, startled by the action, but then smiled. InuYasha and Kagome sat down, Kagome nuzzled into him. Before anyone could say a thing, three girls burst through the doors and ran straight for Kagome.<br>"Great, they found me." Kagome muttered sardonically.  
>"Kagome!" One of the girls called.<br>"Kagome, hi!" Another chimed, spotting the girl.  
>"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Kagome stood and put on an act for her friends.<br>"We saw on your Facebook that you were gonna be here," The first girl chimed.  
>"And since we haven't seen you in, like, forever," The second girl interrupted.<p>

"We decided to show up!" The one who had been silent the whole time spoke up to finish the sentence.

"Who are these girls?" Koga wondered.

"These are my friends. Umm, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome pointed to the appropriate girl for each name, then looked back to Koga. "We go to school together."  
>"You," Yuka started.<br>"Won't believe who," Ayumi went to continue, but was interrupted.

"Who we just saw." Eri finished.  
>"Hojo." Kagome answered blankly.<br>"How'd you know?" Eri asked, shocked.  
>"You must be able to read minds." Yuka proclaimed.<br>"No, he was actually here with us. But he left." Kagome explained.  
>"Oh. Trouble at home?" Ayumi teased. "Just kidding." She added.<br>"You two make such an adorable couple. You belong together." Yuka said. Kagome looked to InuYasha.  
>"Actually. No, we don't." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand, forcing him to his feet. "Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, this is my boyfriend, InuYasha."<p>

"'Sup." InuYasha greeted casually.

"What's with your hair?" Ayumi asked.  
>"Do you bleach it?" Eri asked.<br>"Shut up, maybe he's albino." Yuka hushed her friends.

"I was born with it like this." InuYasha told them.  
>"That's cool." Yuka popped her gum.<br>"Who are all the others?" Ayumi asked.  
>"Well, this is Miroku, Ayame, and Koga." Kagome introduced her friends.<br>"Great to meet you." Eri smiled at each person.  
>"You too." Ayame faked a smile. "I have a headache." She said under her breath to Koga, who agreed with her. Coming from Ayame, these girls seriously had to be annoying.<br>"I know. Me too." Koga said. Miroku felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it, and noticed a text message from Sango.

_Sango: SOS_

_Me: What?  
>Sango: Get over here! }:(<em>

_Me: Where r u?_

_Sango: Over by vending machines_

_Me: B rite there.  
><em>Miroku stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"I'll be right back." He said, then went to find Sango. She wasn't hard to find, seeing as she was exactly where she said she was- by the vending machines. He looked at her.  
>"Where have you been?" He asked. "And what's with the angry face text?"<p>

"I went to the bathroom, and on my way back, I noticed those, girls over there." Sango pointed to the group, who seemed to be having a heated debate about something. Miroku didn't know, and didn't want to know.  
>"Okay, and?" Miroku wondered what the big deal was.<br>"I don't like them." Sango retaliated.  
>"Neither does anybody else. Besides Kags, but,"<br>"Miroku, shut up. They're the biggest gossipers in school, and I do not want them spreading around rumors about me." Sango interrupted.  
>"Just don't tell them anything that they could rumorfy." Sango gave him a quizzical look. "Yes I know, I made up a word. Come on, just, stay by my side, and don't give them anything to work with." Miroku led Sango back to the group.<p>

"Sango! Hi!" Yuka squeaked.

"Hi." Sango spoke less than happily.  
>"Look at you." Ayumi stared down at the baby bump Sango was sporting.<p>

"So, all those rumors were true." Yuka worded.  
>"Yea, all the rumors you started." Sango rebutted.<p>

"San-" Koga began to stop her from making another scene, but the chestnut-haired girl continued.

"Excuse me?" Eri started.  
>"You heard me, I said you three big mouths started all those rumors about me and I swear-" Her mouth was covered by her darling boyfriend and muffled her exasperated insults to the trio standing before her.<p>

"Sit." Miroku pushed her down to a sitting position on the bench. "Good girl."  
>"Excuse her. She's testy." Kagome apologized for Sango's behavior.<br>"Excuse me? Excuse _me_? They should be the one's excused- from, society. Them and their big mouths should take their big-"  
>"Sango!" The entire group shouted to silence her. She looked up to them, and they were death-staring her. She rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall, looking off into the distance. She was furious at the moment.<br>"So, you three are like, ecstasy in human form." InuYasha looked to the trio of girls who were giddily laughing with Kagome.

"InuYasha." Kagome sighed with annoyance.  
>"What, it's true." InuYasha shrugged.<br>Sango sat still on the bench, attempting to block the others out. She rested a hand on her domed belly, feeling her baby wiggle about inside of her. She mustered **(mustard)** a smile at the movement, but then experienced a familiar feeling in her stomach. The Diet Coke she drank earlier, along with the smoothie, were not sitting well. She looked over to get Miroku, but he was having a conversation with Ayame and Koga about how annoying the trio was. Plus, she wasn't the most favorite person in the room at the moment, so she really didn't want to call out for him. She held her stomach and set her head back against the wall, moaning lightly. After a minute, she gagged in her throat, but stopped anything else from happening.

"Ro-" She began to call for her boyfriend, but was stopped by another wave of nausea. She held her mouth and tried to scoot over to Miroku the best she could. After two little scoots, the wave passed, and she was close to the person she was destined to get to at the moment.  
>"Mir-" She began, then another wave hit her. Miroku looked to his girlfriend, sitting on the bench with a quivering lip.<br>"Sango? Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "Baby, don't get upset. We're not mad at you." She shook her head again and looked down at her belly. "I'm not in the mood for charades right now, Babe. What's up with you?" He wondered. She swallowed her nausea, then looked to him with a deep breath, barley able to speak.

"I'm about to throw up." She managed through a pant as a cold sweat broke out on her neck and forehead. Miroku's eyes widened slowly and he helped her up.  
>"Come on, let's get you to the-" Miroku was cut off by Sango gagging into her hand, some spittle coming with the gag. "Come on." Miroku grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her to the nearest garbage can. Sango ducked her head in and vomited as Miroku held her hair back. She stopped a moment later, pulling her head back out. She leaned into her boyfriend, who was leaning against a wall trying not to stumble in the skates he had yet to take off. The two sat down at an unoccupied table and Sango cried into him.<br>"What's the matter?" He asked.  
>"I dunno. It's like, all of the sudden, everyone's against me." She spoke.<br>"We're not, San. We just didn't want you to make a scene. People were looking." Miroku told her, stroking her chestnut locks.  
>"I'm not the kind of girl who cares if people stare at me, Roku. For Christ's sake, I'm lugging around a freaking baby, that will split out of my vagina in a few months. I could care less if I 'make a scene' to prove a point to some girls who have seriously made my life a living Hell with their damned rumors." She hiccuped. "Can we go now, please." She sobbed into him some more, Miroku stroking her hair and back still.<br>"Not now. I wish I could, but Kagome has the car. We rode with her." Miroku smiled. Sango looked at him, a slight smile on her face as well.

"Can you get me a water?" She sniffled, suddenly happy again.  
>"Sure thing, Buttercup." He kissed her rosy cheek and skated over to the vending machine, buying a bottle of water for Sango. While he was over at the machine, Sango sat in silence, staring off into the distance. She snapped back into reality when someone called her name.<br>"Sango?" It was a female's voice.

"What?" Sango looked over to the source of the voice. Her redheaded friend, Ayame.  
>"Are you okay? You ran over here, I just wanted to see if you feel okay?" Ayame asked. Sango nodded. "Okay, just checking." Miroku skated back over with the bottle of water and handed it to Sango, who cracked it and took a long gulp that cooled the burning in her throat. He kissed her cheek again.<p>

"Hey Yams, can you tell Kags to wrap it up. Sango doesn't feel well." Miroku said to Ayame, who nodded with agreement.

"Sure." She smiled, then walked back to the others.

"You didn't have to do that, Miroku." Sango told him.  
>"Well, you said you wanted to leave, and I have to make sure you get everything you want." Miroku responded.<br>"Well, in that case, I want a giant flying castle made of diamonds and a pop-tart cat that flies through space shitting a rainbow and singing a repetitive and annoying song." Sango joked.

Miroku smiled. "I'm sorry, but there's some things I just can't get for you, my darling." He kissed her temple, causing a moan to escape from her glossed lips. "Oh really?" Miroku reacted to the moan with a sarcastic comment. She sighed, rolling her eyes. He kissed her temple again, with a tad more force, getting a more pleasurable moan to escape from her lips. He smiled deviously, and did it again. She had to cover her mouth to muffle the sound escaping her lips. Miroku smiled once again at her reaction. "Is there a problem, Sango?" He pretended he didn't know.

She glared at him, removing her hand from her mouth. "Please don't, we're in public." She whispered. "I'm wet enough."

The comment piqued Miroku's curiosity, then placed his lips against hers. Sango moaned slightly, placing her hands around Miroku's neck, pulling him into her. Miroku pulled closer to her, twisting so it was more comfortable.  
>"Yo. Biggie, TuPac." A voice chimed. The couple pulled away from the romance of the moment to look to see who was talking. "Break up the love train and get back over with the cool people." It was Koga this time.<br>"We're not dead." Sango commented.  
>"Love Train was sung by O'jays." Miroku added.<br>"It is weird that you know that off the top of your head." Koga replied.

"It's a classic." Miroku defended.  
>"Mmhmm." Koga nodded sarcastically. "Anyways, Ayame said something about you wanting to leave?" He addressed Sango. She nodded slightly.<br>"I don't feel too well." She said.  
>"I see. But, unfortunately, Kags doesn't wanna go yet, and she has the car." Koga replied.<br>"Some friend." Sango rolled her eyes. "But, if she doesn't want to go yet then-" Sango was cut off when InuYasha came rushing over to Koga.  
>"We have a problem." InuYasha told Koga and Miroku.<br>"I know we do. I have morning sickness and Kagome doesn't wanna leave." Sango replied, though the teen hadn't addressed her.

"I wasn't talking to you." InuYasha glared to Sango. "We have a problem." He repeated to the guys.  
>"What's the problem?" Miroku asked.<br>"There's a gang hanging around in here." InuYasha told them.  
>"How is this <em>our<em> problem?" Koga asked.  
>"Kags kinda told me to make them leave." InuYasha replied.<br>"Why?" Miroku wondered.

"I dunno." InuYasha shrugged. "I guess she's freaked out."

"Are they doing anything wrong?" Sango asked.  
>"Not now, but Kagome and the gumdrops are freaked that they might." InuYasha responded.<br>"Do you know the name?" Sango asked.  
>"Mm mm." InuYasha shook his head. "And I really don't wanna find out."<br>"You're such a baby." Sango rolled her eyes and glanced into the rink.

"Can you see 'em?" Miroku asked.

"I think a see a few of them in the corner." Sango said. "I recognize them, I think."  
>"Really?" Koga perked.<br>"It looks like a gang that used to run my street." Sango told them.  
>"Why don't you do out there and tell them to leave." InuYasha suggested.<br>"They're not doing anything wrong." Sango turned back to InuYasha and told him.  
>"But," InuYasha started, then sighed. "Fine." He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Just because they're a gang doesn't mean they're gonna do something wrong." Sango added.  
>"I know." InuYasha's slumped. Sango smiled, then turned back to the rink. She noticed the kids in the gang were grouped up and talking. She tried to make out what they were saying, to no success. She sighed heavily, then tried to see if she could make out any faces. At first glance, no one looked familiar to her, so she was afraid she'd been mistaken. But when she looked closer, she realized that she did recognize one of the guys. She sighed heavily. It was one her ex boyfriends, Shigeo. He wasn't at all the "gang" type, he'd been dragged into it. He was very rough, though, and when Sango broke up with him, he hit her- a lot. He promised if he ever saw her again, she'd be sorry.<br>"Mm, Miroku." Sango moaned into her boyfriend.  
>"What?" Miroku wondered, looking to Sango.<br>"I- it, we have to leave." Sango said.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked her. He looked into her trembling eyes that were ready to overflow with hot tears. "Sango?"<br>"The gang." She whispered.  
>"What?" Miroku wondered what she talking about.<br>"The gang- I know them, well at least one of them. We need to go." Sango repeated, more clearly.  
>"But, you said it yourself, they're not doing anything wrong." Miroku quoted Sango from a few minutes before. Sango stifled a sob and looked down. She didn't want to tell Miroku about Shigeo, but she didn't want Shigeo to see her, either. With another heavy sigh, she fell closer to him.<br>"Fine." She said.  
>

About ten minutes later, Kagome and Ayame ran over to the trio.  
>"InuYasha!" Kagome squeaked.<br>"What?" InuYasha looked to her.  
>"I told you to get them out of here." Kagome reminded, stomping her foot.<br>"I'm not going out there. I don't have anything to protect myself, except my fists, but they could barely pass as weapons." InuYasha responded. Kagome scowled her eyebrows.  
>"Oh really, Mr. Tough Guy." She reprimanded.<p>

"I'm not getting stabbed. Again." He replied.  
>"But InuYasha." Kagome whined.<br>"Stop it. Sango said they're not doing anything wrong. They have just as much of a right to be here as we do." Koga butted in. Ayame glared at him.  
>"But what if they shoot up the place?" Ayame inquired to Koga.<br>"What if we shoot up the place?" Koga replied straight back. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I'm just freaked." Ayame came to him. He brought her into a hug and kissed her head.  
>"It's okay. They are not gonna do anything bad." Koga assured.<p>

"Promise?" Ayame looked up to Koga, her green eyes twinkling.  
>"Yes." Koga nodded, kissing her.<p>

_Attention skaters, please exit the rink for a momentary cleaning. Skaters, please exit the rink._ An announcement projected over the loudspeaker, and the many skaters on the rink evacuated the wooden surfaced floor and rolled to the carpeting. Most of them made their way to the snack bar, where the group was sitting. Among the many that entered the snack area was the gang that Kagome and Ayame were so worried about. Sango leaned into Miroku more, he accepted it, though confused.  
>"You okay, Babe?" He asked lowly. She nodded, though this wasn't the entire truth.<p>

"I'm starving," Kagome placed a hand on her stomach. "InuYasha. Can you get me some popcorn?"

"Sure." InuYasha sighed and walked over to the concession line. The smallish snack area was now beginning to flood with people, much to Sango's discontent. She blew some of her hair our of her face, and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. She felt as if she was about to doze off when something jolted within her.

"Roku, feel." Sango grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Miroku could for the first time feel the tiny thumps from inside of Sango.

"I, can't believe it." He spoke breathlessly.

"She's a kicker." Sango said, proudly.

"I've just, never been able to feel her before." Miroku said. Sango smiled to him, almost forgetting where she was at the moment. Miroku lifted his hand, cupping Sango in his arms again.  
>"You two are so cute together." Ayame smiled to her friend.<p>

"Yams is right. You have like, an aura-esque thing going on." Kagome added, slipping her phone back in between the waistline of her skirt.

"Ahem." A strangely unfamiliar voice filled the air, making the five of them look to the left. "It's been way too long, Sango." A teenager about their age occupied the space near them. He was wearing red skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and a black hoody, despite the fact it was June. Sango inched into Miroku as the teen stared into her eyes.  
>"Shigeo." She spoke lowly, her breaths trembling.<br>"Remember my promise?" He asked her darkly. Sango remained silent. Shigeo sighed. "Who the fuck knocked you up?" He asked. Sango shrugged. "You don't know?" Sango nodded. "Just like you didn't know why you dumped me." He reprimanded. She turned her head away. "Look at me when I'm talkin', bitch." Shigeo grabbed her by the forearms, lifting her to him.

Miroku, territorial of his girlfriend, stood up, trying to act tough for this gang banger.  
>"Let her go." He demanded.<p>

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shigeo threatened back, grasping Sango tighter. She groaned under the pressure, and Shigeo looked back to her. "It's okay, beautiful. I won't hurt you." He placed his lips on her cheeks, slowly pulling away.

"Get your hands off her." Miroku threatened again.  
>"You don't wanna mess with us." Koga stepped beside Miroku.<br>"Koga!" Ayame squeaked.  
>"I don't?" Shigeo questioned Koga.<br>"Guys, it's fine." Sango finally said something. "Just let him do what he wants to do."  
>"See, the girl says buzz off." Shigeo quoted Sango.<p>

"Sango, stand up for yourself." Miroku demanded. She didn't say anything, instead, just stood there, letting Shigeo handle her.

"Come on baby. Is this the douche who did this to you?" Shigeo asked Sango. She shook her head. "Then who? Hmm? Who the fuck did this to you?" He demanded an answer. "Was it that dick you dumped me for? At your fucking prep school? Did he fuck you over?" He wondered. Sango didn't respond.  
>"Leave her alone!" Kagome squealed from behind Miroku.<br>"Stay out of this, bitch." Shigeo stung. He looked back to Sango. "Don't you remember when I said I was gonna be the first to do this to you? You said you loved me. Then you dumped me."  
>"Leave me alone!" Sango screamed.<br>"You don't remember what I said, do you?" Shigeo deadlocked her eyes threateningly. "You are gonna regret this." Shigeo reached into his pocket, placing his fingers onto an object. But before he could pull it out, something struck him to the ground with a blur. The entire group gasped as they saw who was now lying on Shigeo.

A/N- **Le Gasp!** Who could it be? Of course _I_ know, but I'm not telling... for now. Review your thoughts for this chapter. :)


	16. The Culprit

A/N) So, I'm going on a little road trip with my mom and brother for about a week, so I probably won't be able to update until I get back. On the up side, I'll get a lot of typing done! And I get to go to the Mall of America! :) I'm uber excited!

Okay, who's ready to find out who jumped on Shigeo?

.

\[^-^]/

.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked as Sango turned back into her boyfriend. He accepted her with open arms as she sobbed softly.

"You dick." InuYasha cursed to Shigeo.

"Bastard." Shigeo cursed back.  
>"Fucker." InuYasha swore, clenching his fists. "Don't you <em>ever<em> come near her again." He threatened.  
>"Or what?" Shigeo replied cockily, reaching into his pocket again.<br>"You're messing with the wrong guy." InuYasha shook his head. Sango turned around to look at the scene. She noticed Shigeo's hand in his pocket, and she knew what that meant. She gasped slightly as her ex pulled out a switchblade.  
>"InuYasha he has a knife!" Sango screamed, but before InuYasha could react, the blade was brushed across InuYasha's arm. He fell over to dodge the blow, then hopped up.<p>

"Yash, you're bleeding." Kagome pushed through to come to him. InuYasha, worried for her, pushed her back. "Yash?" She spoke. He looked to her.

"You hooked a babe there." Shigeo acknowledged Kagome.

"Don't look at her. Don't even think about her." InuYasha threatened.

"Fuck Sango, I want her." Shigeo took a step to Kagome who whimpered slightly. Koga grabbed her arm and pulled her back next to Ayame.  
>"I said leave her alone!" InuYasha screamed, turning Shigeo and his fist connected with the jaw of the gang banger.<p>

"Damn, you fucker!" Shigeo swore. At that moment, his comrades assembled around him, creating a posse around the teen.

"We got a problem?" One of the members asked. Sango looked at the teenagers who she used to live with.

"Hey it's Sango." Another chimed.  
>"What's up?" Another asked.<br>"Not much." Sango looked down.  
>"Sango?" A familiar voice pushed through the crowd. Sango looked back up and saw her little brother, Rin wrapped around him seductively, staring at her.<br>"Kohaku." Sango stated. She pulled away from Miroku to look come to him. "What the fuck are you doing with this gang?" She asked protectively.  
>"What's it to ya?" Rin answered the question for Kohaku.<p>

"I wasn't talking to you." Sango looked to the black-haired girl. "Kohaku,"  
>"Sango, you don't understand." Kohaku interrupted. "I didn't have a choice."<br>"Mm." Sango sighed, still staring at her little brother. "I'm not proud of you."  
>"You're the one who's pregnant." Rin butted in.<br>"Rin, be quiet." Kohaku told his girlfriend.  
>"Dude, Sango's your sister?" One of the gang members questioned Kohaku.<br>"Yeah." Kohaku nodded, still looking towards Sango. "Guys, lay off." He told the others to leave the area, which they did. The gang spread out, taking Shigeo over to a secluded area. All but Kohaku, Rin, and one other banger, who looked even younger than Kohaku and Rin.  
>"How're things at home?" Sango asked to her brother, neither of them noticing the other member.<br>"Bad. Chikako and Dad are planning on cleaning out your room." Kohaku answered.

"Shit." Sango swore. She sat back down, as well as the others. Kohaku looked to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry about Shigeo." Kohaku apologized.  
>"It's just a scratch." InuYasha shrugged.<p>

"Guys, this is my brother, Kohaku. And his girlfriend." Sango introduced her younger brother to her friends.  
>"Great to meet you." The others replied.<p>

"Sango." A smallish voice chimed into the silence. Sango looked into the direction of the sound and noticed another familiar face.

"Shippo!" Sango gasped excitedly. Shippo came in and hugged Sango then pulled away a second later. "What are you doing with the gang?" She harassed.  
>"Why do you ask everyone that? You're not perfect." Rin butted in again.<p>

"Rin, shut up." Shippo looked to Kohaku's girlfriend with a scowl on his face. The girl rolled her eyes irritably, pulling closer to her boyfriend.  
>"Everyone, this is Shippo. My favorite little buddy. He lives in my old neighborhood." Sango said.<br>"He's cute." Kagome smiled.

"That's why I love him. He's like my second brother." Sango ruffled Shippo's reddish hair.  
>"You say as your real brother is standing right here." Kohaku narrated.<br>"Can it." Sango hissed. "What are Izanagi and Chikako planning?" Sango asked.

"Like I said, they wanna redo your room. Dad said if I see you to tell you to come and get your stuff." Kohaku told her.  
>"When?" Sango asked.<p>

"Whenever. As long as they're not home." Kohaku responded.  
>"Fuck that, I'll come when I wanna come." Sango rolled her eyes, sighing.<br>"Suit yourself." Kohaku shrugged.  
>"I've seen your dad around the neighborhood, Sango." Shippo interjected.<p>

"Yeah?" Sango inquired.  
>"He seems, angry." Shippo added.<br>"He's always like that." Sango replied.

"San, you seemed to have had very, interesting friends prior to meeting us." Koga noticed.  
>"Shippo's one of my best friends. Despite only being twelve." Sango ruffled Shippo's hair again.<br>"Knock it off, I just greased it." Shippo pulled, running a hand through his hair to smooth it over.  
>"Heh." Sango scoffed.<p>

"Why are you friends with so many bangers?" Ayame asked.

"Shippo's a good kid. He just fell into the path. Hmm?" Sango nudged Shippo lightly with her elbow. He didn't respond to the comment, so she nudged him again. He still didn't respond, so she elbowed him in the side harder than before.  
>"Ow!" He cried, holding his side.<br>"See? He can't even handle an elbow." Sango replied to the others.

"I'm twelve." Shippo defended. "You're a jerk." He whined under his breath.  
>"And you're misleading." Sango smiled, not looking at her friend even though she was talking to him.<br>"You two always like this?" Kagome asked.  
>"Always." Sango smiled. "Shippo's my favorite." Rin scowled at Sango.<br>"You're brother is standing right here." She hissed.  
>"You're point?" Sango retorted. Rin's jaw dropped, and she looked to her boyfriend.<br>"Aren't ya gonna do anything about her?" She questioned irritably.  
>"No." Kohaku shook his head. Rin scoffed. "She always says that. Shippo's my favorite, too." Kohaku added. Rin rose an eyebrow.<br>"Excuse me?" She bit.  
>"Oops." Koga laughed from the sidelines, as well as the other two guys.<br>"What?" Kohaku looked to them.  
>"You always wanna say that your <em>girlfriend<em> is your favorite." InuYasha clarified for the confused fourteen-year-old.  
>"What ever happened to 'bros before hoes'?" Kohaku inquired. Rin pulled away from his lean body for the first time to stare at him.<br>"What?" She bit.  
>"You never want to say <em>that<em> in front of your girlfriend." Miroku attempted to stifle a snicker.

"I'm not gonna be his girlfriend for long if he keeps up with this attitude." Rin said.

"She's good. I like her." Ayame grinned. Rin held her stance, then connected her hand with Kohaku's face.  
>"Damn!" Kohaku swore.<p>

"Watch your mouth." Sango scolded.  
>"Yeah right." Kohaku rolled his eyes.<p>

"I mean it." Sango warned.  
>"Coming from you." Miroku whispered into her ear.<br>"Shut up." Sango whispered back to him. Shippo smiled at this, then turned to Sango.  
>"San, introduce me to everyone." He told her.<br>"Well, this is my boyfriend, Miroku, and my friends Koga, Ayame, InuYasha, and Kagome." Sango introduced her friends.  
>"Cool to meet you."<br>"Ditto little buddy." InuYasha said.

"Don't call me that." Shippo shook his head simply.

"Deal." InuYasha agreed.  
>"Yasha, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kagome asked, still worried about his arm.<br>"Positive, baby. I'll be fine." InuYasha assured.  
>"Yo! Ship, Rin, Kohaku! Over here, now!" Shigeo ordered from where the rest of the gang was.<p>

"We gotta go. Love ya San." Shippo kissed Sango on the cheek.  
>"Me too, you." Sango kissed him on his forehead, and the redhead scurried off.<br>"Rin, I love ya, okay. Let's get over this." Kohaku was dealing with his own mini situation.  
>"Okay, fine. Just because you're such a good kisser." Rin sighed reluctantly.<br>"Love ya, sis." Kohaku waved quickly, leading his girlfriend away. Sango waved him off, then looked to the others.

"Your brother seems sweet." Ayame stated.  
>"He is sweet." Sango swallowed. "He just, fell down the wrong path." She wiped an unknown tear off her cheek. "Let's go now, 'kay?" She suggested.<p>

"Sure." Kagome showed no hesitance.

/

That night, the entire group was at the apartment. They decided on having another 'movie night' to relax. As the girls were debating over a movie:

"I get to pick, I'm the pregnant one!"  
>"You <em>always<em> pick!" Ayame rebutted.  
>"Ayame's right! I wanna watch 'Grease.'"<p>

"We watched that on Wednesday! Let's watch Casablanca."

"We watched that _Thursday_." Sango said.  
>"We have too many movie nights." Kagome blankly stated.<br>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the guys were preparing snacks.  
>"What movie do you think they'll pick?" Koga asked while aimlessly mixing trail mix with his hands.<br>"I dunno." Miroku shrugged, carefully measuring the lemonade sugar.

"How much ice goes into the ice tray?" InuYasha asked, holding the orange plastic in his hands.  
>"You don't put ice in an ice tray, Yash. You put water in an ice tray. Fill it about three quarters." Miroku replied, dumping the measured powder into the pitcher.<br>"You knew what I meant." Yash replied. He filled the tray to the appropriate amount then popped the tray into the freezer. Miroku then filled the container he was holding then began stirring it.

_I swear to God I'm gonna kill you both!_ The voice of Ayame rang from the living room.

"How long have they been arguing?" Koga asked.  
>"At least twenty minutes." Yash answered, attempting to open the box of popcorn.<br>"Give it to me." Miroku reached for the box, then opened it with ease.

"How many bags should I make?" InuYasha asked, reading the back of the box for instructions.  
>"Let's see, six of us, three of us our girls, one of us is pregnant," Koga paused. "How many are in there?"<br>"Five." InuYasha answered, looking up.

"Make 'em all." Koga concluded.  
>"We just bought this today." InuYasha replied, annoyed with Koga's answer.<br>"Fine, make three." Koga changed his answer.  
>"That's better." InuYasha sighed, popping a bag into the microwave. He timed the machine and it began whirring.<br>_Oh! Titanic!_ Kagome suggested from the living room.

"NO!" All three guys shouted from the kitchen. A disgruntled sound came from the girl as the three guys continued to hear more squabbling. The microwave beeped a moment later, and InuYasha pulled the steaming bag from the red machine and tossed it into an awaiting bowl as it cooled. He then popped in the next bag and waited.

_Miroku!_ Sango screeched from the adjoining room.  
>"That's my cue." The aforementioned teen spoke. He turned to Koga. "Here, you're not doing anything. You finish mixing this, then put it into the fridge." Miroku demanded lightly.<br>"Why do I have to? Why can't InuYasha do it?" Koga rebutted.

"Because InuYasha is on popcorn duty." InuYasha answered in third person.  
>"Why do you always refer back to yourself in third person?" Koga asked InuYasha.<br>"Because InuYasha likes it like that." InuYasha replied, still staring directly into the microwave.  
>"Ya know, that can kill you." Miroku told him.<br>"That's an urban legend. You believe anything you read online." InuYasha said, still staring at the microwave.  
>"Whatever. Koga take this." Miroku demanded, a tad more aggressively. The dark-haired teen complied, grabbing the pitcher of yellow juice and stirred it quickly as Miroku walked from the kitchen to the living room.<br>"Yes, my dear?" He questioned as he came across the three squabbling girls in the room.  
>"Tell them I should pick a movie!" Sango demanded. She was currently being restrained onto the couch by Kagome and Ayame.<p>

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because! They can't decide on a movie and I wanna watch West Side Story." Sango squealed. "Get off of me!" She screamed to the girls who were restraining her at the moment.  
>"I wanna watch Grease." Kagome added, ignoring Sango's plea.<br>"But we watched Grease on Wednesday. I wanna watch Casablanca. Despite the fact we watched it on Thursday, we missed the last twenty minutes because Kagome had to get home, and I was her ride." Ayame replied, pressing down on Sango harder as the girl wriggled in the spot.

"You're bruising me." Sango hissed to the girls, who continued to pin her down.  
>"If you three don't pick a movie in the next ten seconds, then <em>I'm<em> picking the movie, and that'll be the end of it." Miroku threatened, putting his foot down.  
>"Will you do something about this?" Sango screamed, addressing the girls again.<br>"No. One," He waited, as Kagome and Ayame turned into Sango and began whispering frantically.

_But we watched that on-_

_I know, but,_

_Please?  
>Okay, I promise we'll-<em>

"Two... Three... Four..." Miroku continued, letting a few moments pass between each number. So he was actually giving them more than ten seconds, but it was more of an expression. "Five... Six..."  
><em>How about-<em>

_No, we just watched that-_

_Okay, what if watch-_

_That movie is like, three hours long!_

_Umm-_

"Seven... Eight..." Miroku had a movie in mind, just in case.  
><em>No, we're gonna watch-<em>

_Absolutely not! It's gonna be-_

_No way!  
>Yes!<br>No!_

"Nine... Ten. What is it, ladies?" Miroku asked. Three combined answered came from the girls at the same time.

"Star Wars Episode Five!"  
>"A Walk to Remember!"<br>"Ferris Bueller's Day Off!"  
>Each girl now had a completely different movie in mind. To Miroku, the answer sounded something along the lines of: Star Bueller's Remember Five Off, but he was able to to dishevel the three choices the girls had screamed to him.<br>"The Breakfast Club it is. And if I hear one more peep from any of you about the movie, then we're not watching a movie at all, and we'll all sit here and I'll read college prep text books to torture you." Miroku said, then went back to the kitchen. He heard the girls groan.

InuYasha had finished popping the three bags of popcorn and had put all three into three individual bowls, and was now mixing M&M's into the bowls as well.

"Well?" Koga asked.  
>"I chose for them." Miroku replied, pulling the lemons out of the fridge.<br>"And?" InuYasha asked.  
>"We're watching The Breakfast Club." Miroku answered, peeling a lemon, then plopping the wedges into the pitcher of lemonade. He put the pitcher into the fridge for it to chill, then turned to the others.<p>

"I love that movie." Koga said.  
>"Me too. That's why I picked it." Miroku replied.<br>"Wait, why'd you pick for them?" InuYasha asked.

"The girls were arguing, so I picked the movie." Miroku explained.

"I see." Koga nodded, then turned around. "The trail mix is done." He said. Before either one could respond, there was yet another altercation from the adjacent room.

_Get your hands off me!_

_What are you gonna do about it, Ginger?  
>That's not an insult, that's a compliment!<br>You're both driving me crazy.  
>Can it! The whole thing is you're fault anyways!<br>How is it my fault?  
>You're boyfriend came in here and yelled at us!<br>That has nothing to do with you, Ayame!  
>She's right, ya know.<br>If I hear one more word from your mouth, I swear to God, I'll slap it!_

_Both of you, stop it!  
><em>There was a loud bang, then all the girls shouted.  
>"We, we should do something about that." Miroku stated, then the three guys raced into the living room to see Ayame on top of Kagome, and Sango on the couch holding her head in frustration.<p>

"Okay. Break it-" Miroku was but off by InuYasha slapping his shoulder.  
>"Shut up! Only you would be stupid enough to break up a girl fight." InuYasha scolded. Miroku scoffed.<p>

"Get off of me!" Kagome shrieked, making the three guys look back to the fight in the middle of the floor.

"Miroku." A broken voice muttered from the sofa. The teen looked over, noticing his girlfriend sitting on the couch nearly in tears. "Make them stop." She whined, pushing out her lower lip.  
>"Okay." Miroku nodded, then turned back to the squabbling girls on the carpeting. He took a step closer, then cleared his throat.<br>"You're weak." Koga whispered.  
>"Very weak." InuYasha added.<br>"Ladies," He clapped twice, as if_ abracadabra_ would make everything all better. "break it up." When that didn't work, he resorted to plan B, drastic measures. "Stop fighting or neither of you will get dessert!" He threatened. When the child's play still wasn't working, he finally decided on actually getting physical. He grabbed Kagome, who was now on top of the redhead, by the waist and lifted her in the air, then sat her down to flop onto her back a few feet away.  
>"OW!" She commented loudly, and slightly out of breath. She stood up in frustration, staring at Miroku with her arms crossed over her chest. The redhead took a deep breath, on the floor. Her hair was a mess, and she slowly stood up, taking caution.<p>

"Now, would someone please explain what's going on in here?" Miroku asked.

"They were having a best boobs contest." Sango said, sniffling.

"Why do you sound upset about this?" InuYasha asked, all eyes still turned to Sango.  
>"Because I was 'ineligible' because I'm pregnant." Sango mocked.<br>"She has pregnancy boobs. No one can compete with those. They're practically, jugs." Ayame commented.  
>"Tell me about it." Miroku said, staring at Sango's chest over her tank top. Sango glared at her boyfriend, her eyes seeping into his soul.<p>

"Stop it." She cried, tears stinging her eyes.

"What'd I do?" Miroku freaked.  
>"Stop staring at me!" She repeated, more specific about her demand.<br>"Sango-" Miroku was cut off. The girl stood up, flipping her hair, then stormed into her room, with a lovely _slam_ of her door to finish off the freak out. The others stared at the now closed door, most jaws slightly agape.  
>"Roku-" Ayame started to break the silence with a question she had.<br>"I have no idea what just happened." He answered what she was going to ask without her requirement.  
>"Oh. Okay." She replied, downcast.<br>"A better boobs contest? Really?" InuYasha asked the two remaining girls in the room.

"Yes, really." Kagome replied. "She claimed hers were better, and I_ had_ to rebut and claim mine were better. That's when Sango butted in, and I said she was automatically disqualified for having pregnancy boobs, and that's not fair. Then Yams said that mine were too rounded. And I responded by saying that hers weren't big enough. That's when it got ugly. She shoved me, and then pulled me, et cetera, and I pushed back, that's when she screamed for me to get my hands off of her. I'm pretty sure you heard and-or saw the rest." Kagome explained the entire situation. The three guys stared dumbfoundedly.  
>"You're kidding. Right?" Koga asked.<p>

"No." Both girls responded in unison.  
>"I wasn't gonna let her get away with calling me flat chested." Ayame called out, staring daggers to Kagome.<br>"Oh, please, we all know you've been mistaken for a seventh grader a good handful of times." Kagome bit back.  
>"How would you know?" Ayame shouted back.<br>"She's right though." Koga carefully stepped in. Ayame swung her burning glance to him, then stepped to him.  
>"Well then, Koga, I'll go and get pregnant and then I'll get huge tits like Sango's. Ugh!" Ayame screamed irritably to Koga, then stormed off into the kitchen.<p>

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Kagome, I think you need to apologize to-" InuYasha started.  
>"No I don't." His girlfriend interrupted, arms crossed across her chest.<br>"Yes, you d-" He began again.  
>"No I don't." She repeated.<br>"But-"  
>"No I don't."<br>"Will you just let me-"  
>"No. I. Don't." She repeated sternly. Another silence filled the room as InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome, carefully at that.<br>"Kagome, can I say someth-"

"No."  
>"Ple-"<br>"No."  
>"Forget it!" He was finally able to make an entire sentence out in frustration as he stormed to his shared room and slammed the door. "You're impossible, you know that?" He shouted once he was in the room.<br>"Well at least I'm not as stubborn as a mule!" Kagome screamed back.

"What do you call that? Miss Docile!" InuYasha shouted back, referring to her previous behavior.

"Ugh!" She screamed, not having a comeback. She paced around, turning back to the remaining two in the room, and stared at them evilly. "And I have nowhere to run off to." The guys pointed to the couch, where she soon flopped down. Koga and Miroku looked to each other, as Kagome pouted to herself.

"So, I'll take mine, you take yours, and we'll deal with Mr. and Mrs. Stubborn in a bit?" Koga suggested. Miroku shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, slightly annoyed with a few of his companions at the moment. He walked over to Sango's door and knocked quietly. At first there was no response, then he heard her get up, and the door opened.  
>"What?" She bit.<br>"Can we talk?" Miroku asked. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating the answer, but sighed with reluctance.  
>"Fine." She spoke. "Come in." Miroku stepped in, and she closed the door behind him.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked, not even looking at her. He was messing with something on her dresser.  
>"Why do you ask?" She wondered, sitting on her bed.<br>"Why were you all, freaking, out there?" Miroku asked, resting his head on the dresser. Sango sighed.

"I wish I knew." She attempted to stifle a chuckle.  
>"Why are you laughing now?" Miroku asked, slightly irritated at his girlfriend's strange behavior. He turned around to face her, and saw her lying on her back, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.<br>"I dunno." She giggled, holding a pillow over her face.  
>"Sango, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here." Miroku reminded. She sat up.<br>"Okay, okay." She exhaled. "Talk." A silence filled the room as they looked at each other, Miroku half-expecting what would happen in about eight seconds. Before he could get a word out, Sango burst out laughing again. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible." Miroku sighed.  
>"I heard that." Sango looked to him, suppressing her laughter.<br>"Oh, so now you're gonna be normal?" Miroku inquired rhetorically.  
>"Let's not go there, please." Sango pushed. She grabbed her blanket and held it to her body.<p>

"Can you please answer my question?" Miroku pushed.

"What?" Sango was confused.  
>"What's up with you?" He repeated.<br>"I told you, I don't know." She repeated as well, somewhat irritated. Another silence filled between them. "I think it's, ya know. Her." She motioned down to her belly, where she was sustaining a tiny life.

"Hormones." Miroku clarified.

"I'm emotional. And it's because this little one just can't seem to make up her mind." Sango smiled slightly.

"I don't think that's exactly it." Miroku smiled back. He sat down on the bed next to her, and turned to her in doing so. "Ya know something?" He began.  
>"Hmm?" She replied, turning up to him.<br>"I get real worried about you sometimes." He said to her. She smiled, showing her teeth. She then, pulling his hands to her, pressed her lips to his. She giggled through the kiss, letting him know her feelings.  
>"Roku-" She began, but cut herself off.<br>"Sweet Jesus, you're conflicting." Miroku mumbled, pulling her closer to him.  
>

Meanwhile, Koga was attempting to confront the very downcast Ayame. She was sitting on the floor between the kitchen and the laundry room. She had a basket of clothes- she believed they were Sango's, seeing as most of the basket's content's consisted of short shorts, tank tops, and other very single sexed items- and was sorting through them, organizing them by color, style, et cetera. She heard the approaching footsteps and looked up, and once she saw Koga, looked back down again.  
>"Hey." Koga spoke. He waited for a moment as the OCD prone girl continued to sort through the basket of clothes. "Those are Sango's, ya know." Koga said. <em>No dip, Sherlock.<em> He thought to himself.  
>"Really? I thought they were yours." The girl replied sarcastically. Koga sat down on the floor, ignoring the comment.<br>"Yams, why are you mad?" Koga asked. Silence. She angerly folded another item, then tossed it back into the basket.

"I'm not mad." She finally mumbled.  
>"Then why are you organizing?" Koga asked. He had known the Ayame for a long time, and knew her habits. Anger brings out her OCD. She has to organize when she's mad. She'll organize anything, even if it doesn't need to be organized. Hell, once she got angry with a customer at the restaurant and reorganized the entire kitchen.<p>

"_Why are there rice bowls where the sauce is supposed to be?" Koga had asked._

"_I was angry!" Ayame shouted._

Ayame looked to him, attempting to not grab the next article of clothing.

"I'm not organizing." She insisted. Koga cocked an eyebrow, his eyes locked on her hand which was resting on the next article.

"Really?" He pressed. She exhaled, her arm trembling. "Ayame, you're-"  
>"Don't say it." She interrupted, embarrassed.<p>

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with OCD." Koga assured.  
>"What are you talking about? Everything's wrong with it! I can't do a damn thing without thinking it over at least four times." Ayame looked down. "It hurts."<p>

"Tell me about it. What caused it?" Koga began. Ayame finally gave in, grabbing the article that was taunting her, then looked to Koga.

"I was ten when the symptoms got bad. I began doing things, out of the ordinary. I had to do things a certain number of times, things had to be a certain way, everything had to be in it's place... I was a mess." Ayame told him, folding the article and moving to the next. "Now that I'm older, I can control it better."  
>"What happened when you were ten?" Koga wondered.<p>

"My dad left." Ayame answered after a moment of silence.  
>"Maybe that's what brought it on." Koga suggested.<p>

"Possibly." Ayame agreed. She continued folding.  
>"Can I be honest with you?" Koga wondered.<br>"Have you been lying to me?" Ayame asked.  
>"No, absolutely not." Koga began. "I just, need to tell you something that's eating me alive."<p>

"Shoot." Ayame shrugged, her eyes still locked on the basket.  
>"Ayame, when I met you, you were just this annoying girl who stalked me. But now, now you're something more. You're so much more to me than that, Yams..." Koga began, but trailed off.<p>

"Where are you going with this?" Ayame asked.  
>"I just wanted to ask you, how do you see, us?" Koga asked. Silence. Ayame looked down.<br>"Koga, I really don't want to get into this now. I-"

"Stop, it's okay, Yams." Koga stopped her, and then pressed his lips onto hers.

/

Kagome knocked on InuYasha's door. He answered it reluctantly.  
>"Do you want something?" He asked annoyed.<br>"I'm sorry." She said downcast.  
>"It's okay." He pulled her into a hug, seeing she truly meant it. She pulled away a moment later, looking him in the eyes.<p>

"Someone wants to meet you." She said.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"I told my mom about you. And she's really interested in meeting you. She has been, for while actually." Kagome looked down, then turned away. She began walking back into the living room, taking a seat on the floor.  
>"Why haven't we met?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"I was-" Kagome took a pause, exhaling, fearing InuYasha would be embarrassed of her. "I was ashamed of myself." She swallowed. InuYasha stared at the girl on the floor, her back to him. He wasn't sure what to say.  
>"How come?" The words finally came.<p>

"I come across as this, preppy, accomplished, rich girl. When really, I don't have a father. Well, I did at one point, but he's. Gone now." She was looking down at her lap, causing the back of her shirt to rise up a tad. Something revealed itself on Kagome's lower back that shocked even InuYasha; and he'd thought he'd seen everything.  
>"You have a tattoo?" He asked, shocked. Kagome sat up, the mark hiding itself with her shirt again, and she panicked.<br>"You saw it?" She nearly shrieked, jumping to her feet.  
>"Was I not supposed to?" InuYasha asked. "You have a tattoo?" He repeated.<br>"Yes. What of it?" Kagome interjected.

"Why?" InuYasha whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kagome asked.  
>"Because, there are many peering ears." InuYasha explained, normal volume. Kagome turned back to face him.<br>"I'm pretty sure they know by now. You announced it loud enough. You whisper the wrong things." Kagome sighed.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed, pulling back a tear.

"It's a rose stem." Kagome answered, looking away.  
>"Just the stem?" InuYasha wondered.<br>"When he left, he took the rose." Kagome spoke keenly.

"Whoa. Deep." He replied.

"I know. I thought of it." She shrugged.

"Wait, who?" InuYasha asked.  
>"My dad." Kagome turned back around.<p>

"What happened to him?" InuYasha asked. He heard the stifled sobs from Kagome, and he reached out to her. "It's okay. You can tell me." He whispered to her.  
>"He worked himself to death. Literally. He was so confined in his work, he <em>had<em> to work, seven days a week, fourteen plus hours a day. He never got any sleep. It was bad. One day, he went to work, came home, yelled at my mother." She took an elongated inhale, attempting not to break down into weakened sobs. "I was only four. Sota, my brother, was one, almost two. He yelled at me to go upstairs, so I did. But I stayed on the staircase, listening. There was a lot of yelling. Then, suddenly, it stopped. And there was a thud, and my mom was freaking out. She called an ambulance. But he was gone. The paramedics said his heart stopped." Kagome attempted to hold back the tears, but her eyes were burning, stinging with the hot liquid.

"I'm so sorry." InuYasha held her as she cried softly. "If he was such a bastard, then why do you have a tattoo to commemorate him?"  
>"Watch it." She warned. "And because. He was my dad. And, I loved him. Because every night, even those crazy nights when he worked fourteen plus hours a day, he would come into my room, and sing to me." Kagome remembered. "Go to sleep little princess, Daddy's here, Daddy's here. My sweet little princess. Daddy is here." She sang melodiously. InuYasha didn't have a response. He just held her as she attempted to stifle her tears. She finally relaxed, and InuYasha spoke.<br>"Ya know, I would've discovered it next week at the beach." He lightened the mood a few minutes later.

"I would've found a way to cover it up." Kagome interjected.  
>"Mmhmm." InuYasha rolled his eyes.<br>"I would have." She repeated with enunciation.  
>"So, what will you do next weekend to cover it from the others?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"I'll probably wear a one-piece." Kagome replied, turning into him. He looked to her, eyes wide.

"That's illegal. Japan just banned all one-piece swimsuits on beautiful girls." He informed her.

"You're making that up." Kagome backed up, sitting on the coffee table.  
>"Am not. Google it." InuYasha replied, sitting on the floor. Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Well, if you _must _know, the swimsuit I have in mind isn't exactly modest. It's strapless, and the back is exposed almost the whole way down. It has these, like, strap things going across it." She told him. "And there's a gold emblem right here." She pointed right in between her chest.

"Really?" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. "What color?"  
>"White." Kagome answered.<br>"Sounds sexy." Kagome blushed.  
>"InuYasha!" She squeaked. He chuckled. At that moment, Koga and Ayame walked back into the room.<p>

"Look who's happy again." Koga cooed. Kagome smiled, her face returning to a normal color.  
>"Did we hear something about a tattoo?" Ayame wondered.<br>"No." Kagome answered, a bit too fast.  
>"Okay, then." Koga replied, backing away from the girl. An outcry from the closed room interrupted them.<p>

_If you touch me again!  
>Come on, Sango! Don't be rash!<br>Leave me alone!_

The door opened, and out stormed Sango, followed by Miroku.  
>"What's going on?" Koga asked, playing peacemaker.<p>

"He, him, ugh!" Sango expressed.  
>"Okay. Miroku, you're turn." Koga spoke, nodding with concordance.<p>

"She was, hmm." He growled slightly, expressing his own emotion, then crossed his arms over his chest. Koga nodded once again, then began to counsel.  
>"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Vague. While you two fight it out, Ayame and I are gonna do a cavity search on Kagome for her secret tattoo." Koga turned back around to Kagome, who was sitting on the coffee table, looking away.<p>

"What tattoo?" Sango asked, forgetting about the spat between her and Miroku.  
>"I don't have a tattoo!" Kagome lied, stomping.<p>

"Let's see it." Miroku walked over to her.  
>"I don't have one." She screamed.<br>"What is it?" Sango wondered, walking over as well.

"It's nothing." Kagome looked down.

"Where is it?" Ayame asked.  
>"Nowhere." Kagome huffed.<br>"Just tell us, we're your best friends." Sango pressed. Kagome sighed, standing up then turning around, so her back was facing her friends. She slightly rolled up the edge of her shirt, revealing the rose thorns tattoo that was forever inked on her lower back.

"She has a tramp stamp? Damn!" Ayame announced.  
>"It is not a tramp stamp." Kagome rebutted, annoyed. "It's just some rose thorns."<br>"When did you get it?" Koga asked.

"On my sixteenth birthday." Kagome answered. "It was a gift from me to me." She dropped her shirt and turned back around. "And no one else knows about, okay?"  
>"But you need a parent in order to get a tat before you're eighteen." Sango interjected. "I was gonna get coral on my ankle but the dude yelled at me."<p>

"I lied." Kagome said.  
>"You have to have an ID." Sango remembered.<br>"I, well. Had a note." Kagome told the others.  
>"It's not school. You can't just right a note and forge a signature." Sango rebutted.<br>"Where I went you can. I said I'd just turned eighteen, but my ID had gotten stolen, and the city had to make a new one, and that it hadn't been mailed to me yet." Kagome explained.  
>"You clever, clever wench." InuYasha smiled to her.<br>"Miroku, I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow." Sango told her boyfriend, who she clearly wasn't mad at anymore.  
>"Oh, can I come and watch?" Ayame asked excitedly.<p>

"Sure." Sango shrugged.

"Wait wait wait, slow down." Miroku announced.  
>"What? You're not gonna tell me that I can't get a tattoo." Sango placed her hands on her hips.<br>"No, that's not what I'm gonna say." Miroku shook his head. "I was just gonna say that If I go with you, I can pretend to be your legal guardian." He pointed to himself. "Eighteen."

"On what planet are you old enough to be my legal guardian?" Sango wondered. She pointed to herself mockingly. "Sixteen."  
>"I've seen cases where older brothers adopt their younger siblings when a parent dies." Miroku reminded. "I could pretend to be your cousin or whatever. Tattoo artists don't care."<br>"What are ya gonna get? And where?" Ayame bit curiously.  
>"Coral on my ankle." Sango answered, still staring at Miroku.<br>"Why? Not that it's weird or anything. Is there a reason?" Kagome's curiosity also took the better of her.

"'Sango,'" Miroku interrupted the conversation, "means coral."  
>"He's right. And my ankle because I really want one there." Sango nodded.<br>"So, tomorrow, tattoo parlor. And, then in six days we'll be on our way to Lake Biwa." Koga announced gleefully.  
>"Sounds like we got ourselves a plan." Miroku spoke, putting a DVD into the PlayStation3, then turned on the TV. "Okay guys, get comfy. It's movie time." He smiled, turning around.<p>

A/N) Didja like like it? Will that hold you all off for a week? I hope so! Please tell me what you thought. :)


	17. Have I Told You Lately?

A-N) Hey, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm uber excited, again, because it's my best friend's birthday this weekend, and we're going to AnimeWorldChicago- an anime con! :) And Todd Heberkorn is going to be there. :) Yay! Okay, excitement over.

Please enjoy this chapter, R/R.

-(*-*)-

Kagome and Ayame spent the night. The next morning, Sango was the first to wake up, with the sudden urge to puke. She got out of bed, holding her mouth, and ran out to the bathroom, the broken door slamming behind her. Her aching stomach emptied itself out of her mouth, causing her throat to burn. Flushing the toilet, she stood up and looked into the mirror. Her chestnut locks were tousled and crazy, going in many different directions. She decided now would be a good time to take a shower. She turned the nozzle in the enclosed tub and let the water run for a moment, then she pulled the lever up, causing the water to fall from the spout overhead.

_Hhmm. That's nice._ She thought to herself as she tested the water. The warm liquid was relaxing to her skin. She turned away, letting the shower run for a minute as she quickly rinsed the puke taste out of her mouth with mouthwash. She then slipped off her tank top, then the boxer shorts Miroku had lent her as pajama bottoms. She tested the water one more time before sliding her underwear down her legs, shaking them off her ankle and onto the pile of clothes she'd made. She pulled open the curtain, then stepped into the water.

_Miroku had said last night that instead of coral I should get a baby footprint. I'm thinking that'll be my next tattoo. I've wanted coral on my ankle since I found out what my name meant._ Sango sighed, squeezing some of her apple melon shampoo into her palm, then running it though her hair. After rinsing out the suds and repeating the routine, she grabbed the matching conditioner, then rubbed a small handful through her dripping locks. As she rinsed out the moisturizer she had lathered in, she continued her thought process.

_The restaurant is closed today. That's a good thing. I think I work tomorrow, but I'll ask Koga._ She looked down to her legs, that she could barely see past her belly, and decided she might as well take the time to shave her legs. She rubbed the cream over her legs, an action she found difficult with her engorged midsection, then grabbed a razor and ran it over her legs, the white cream and her fine hairs disappearing with the actions. She finished the first leg, and moved onto the other, her back and shoulders cramping in doing so.

_Gosh Baby. You make everything so complicated now._

She rinsed off any remaining shaving cream from her legs, then let the water warm her skin.

/

Sango stepped out of the shower about ten minutes later. She went to grab a towel, but realized she'd forgotten to get one.

"Shit. Pregnancy brain. You would forget a towel." Sango uttered to herself, wringing her hair out. She pressed her ear up against the door, listening for a sign of presence in the kitchen.

Nothing.

She cracked the door and poked out her head to make sure.

Nothing. She cautiously walked out and into the kitchen, racing into the laundry room. She sighed heavily and grabbed a clean towel from the basket, wrapping it around herself. She then walked back into the kitchen, headed back to the bathroom to finish drying off, but something stopped her.  
>"San- Sango?" InuYasha asked her, startled.<br>"Hmm? Oh, hi Yash." Sango said, forgetting about her current state. She noticed InuYasha staring at her body, barely covered by the small gray towel. "I, uh-"  
>"Why are you in a towel?" He asked, slightly apprehensive.<br>"I was taking, taking a shower, and I uh, sorta forgot to get a towel, so I, I had to come out and get one from the laundry room." Sango explained. The two stood there; InuYasha nodded. "I'm gonna go now." She left, walking back into the bathroom.

InuYasha shook all the dirty thoughts out of his head. "The second I get the other thing out of my head, she goes and shows up in a towel." InuYasha said to himself. He went to grab a bowl for some cereal, but Kagome entered the kitchen before he could.  
>"Hey Baby." She kissed his cheek.<br>"Morning." He said to her.  
>"What's on the floor?" She noticed the dampness on the floor Sango had left.<br>"Nothing." InuYasha answered quickly.  
>"It's water." Kagome went on and ignored her boyfriend.<p>

"I spilled water when I was making ice." InuYasha lied.  
>"It's warm." Kagome looked to him.<p>

"I use warm water." InuYasha lied again.  
>"Okay." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I want juice."<p>

"Fridge." InuYasha said. Kagome opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of apple juice. She noted the warmish temperature and decided to get some ice for her drink. Opening the freezer, she grabbed the ice tray, then gave it an interesting look.

"Yash, I thought you said that you filled the ice tray." Kagome said.  
>"Umm,"<br>"This is empty." Kagome went on to say.

"Well,"  
>"Where did the water come from?" Kagome asked.<br>"I had a glass of water." InuYasha lied.  
>"Warm water?" Kagome questioned.<br>"Yes?" InuYasha replied.

"Damn it, InuYasha, cut the crap and tell me where the water came from!" Kagome screamed, just as Sango reentered the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas.

"It came from me. What's the big deal, it's just a little water?" Sango said, grabbing a handful of InuYasha's cereal and shoving it in her mouth. Kagome stared at her friend, then back at InuYasha.  
>"What happened?" Kagome asked.<p>

"I was taking a shower, I forgot to get a towel, I had to come and get one, and as I was walking back to the bathroom, I ran into InuYasha." Sango explained.  
>"In a towel?!" Kagome shrieked.<br>"Well, I wasn't naked." Sango replied. "What's the big deal, Yash is my friend."

"He's _my_ boyfriend. He doesn't need to be seeing other girls in towels." Kagome huffed.  
>"I have my own boyfriend, thank you very much. And it wasn't planned. Take a pill Kagome." Sango responded. Kagome looked to InuYasha.<br>"You didn't have to lie about it, Yash." Kagome scolded.  
>"I lied because I knew you'd get jealous!" InuYasha defended.<br>"I wouldn't have if you would've just told me the truth to begin with!" Kagome screamed.  
>"Stop yelling!" Sango screamed, silencing the bickering couple. "You're stressing out the baby." She gently placed her hands on her bump, that was very visible through her orange tank top. InuYasha and Kagome stared at her belly, noticing how it was formed more as a pregnant belly as it had been, especially now since she had virtually no clothes on.<p>

"You're getting big." InuYasha commented softly.  
>"Thanks." Sango replied with a sarcastic tone in her soft voice.<br>"You're welcome." He smiled. Sango glared at him, then grabbed another fistful of his Lucky Charms, shoving the handful in her mouth.  
>"Any excuse to be a smart ass." Sango rolled her eyes as she spoke.<br>"Starring InuYasha Takahashi." Kagome finished. Sango smiled at the comment, looking back to InuYasha. She felt a small _thump_ in her midsection, causing her smile to widen.

"She's kicking, feel." She grabbed InuYasha's hand and placed it on her belly, where the small life inside of her was actively moving about. InuYasha didn't feel anything at first, but after a moment, he did feel the alleged kick Sango was so giddy about. "Do you feel that? It's crazy." Sango smiled. She looked down to her belly. "Oh, she stopped." Her tone was a tad downhearted, but she was still smiling.  
>"She's strong." InuYasha stated.<br>"I know. And she rarely stops moving." Sango nodded.  
>"That must seriously suck." Kagome said.<p>

"Which part, the 'human being inside of me' or the 'never stops moving.'" Sango replied.

"Both." Kagome replied.

"It kinda does. But I still love her, very much." Sango looked down, preparing for one of the others to say something supportive. Instead, everyone's favorite redhead made her first appearance of the morning, bursting into the kitchen.  
>"Come on Sango, let's go get you a tattoo!" Ayame squeaked. Sango looked to her friend, who seemed more excited than the brunette did about her getting inked.<br>"Chill out Ayame, I'm not dressed and Miroku's not even up yet." Sango attempted to relax her excited friend.  
>"Who's not up?" Miroku stated cliché like as he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed.<br>"Well, I'm still not dressed." Sango repeated.

"Then get dressed and we can go out for breakfast, then go get your tattoo, Baby." Miroku smiled, kissing her.

"That's sounds great." Sango smiled, her face shining.  
>"You're glowing, Sango." He noted to her, kissing her cheek.<br>"Great." She said to herself.

\\\

Sango got dressed and the six of them were on their way to a restaurant, Kagome driving in her SUV.

"Where're we going?" Kagome asked.  
>"I dunno." Koga shrugged. "Where do you wanna go?"<br>"I wasn't asking you, Koga." Kagome bit. "I was asking my boyfriend."  
>"Well then, Miss Conceited." Koga rolled his eyes, looking down. He turned to face Sango, who was next to him. "What's with the whole 'my boyfriend' business?" He whispered.<br>"I dunno. It's Kagome." Sango replied.  
>"That explains it." Ayame butted in from the other side of Koga.<p>

"Okay everyone. We're going to _Kimono's_." Kagome announced, turning left onto a main road. The restaurant she was talking about was a little diner right in the middle of town, and it had really good food.  
>"Sounds yummy." Sango agreed.<br>"We don't need your approval, Sango. _My_ boyfriend thought of it, and that's all we need." Kagome pressed.  
>"I was just saying I liked the idea. Gosh." Sango replied, rolling her eyes.<br>"And I was just saying we didn't need your approval." Kagome repeated.  
>"Geez." Sango looked out the window.<br>"Your comment is noted." Kagome stated.  
>"Stop the car." Sango demanded.<br>"What?" InuYasha asked.

"I said, stop the car." Sango repeated, enunciating each word.  
>"Gladly." Kagome pulled over, and Sango got out, slamming the door behind her.<br>"Sango, wait!" Miroku shouted from the back seat where he was sitting. He hopped out, over Ayame, and chased Sango down the road. "What's the matter?" He asked through a breath.  
>"What is wrong with her?! She's being so mean today!" Sango screamed, letting out her anger.<br>"Who?" Miroku asked.  
>"Kagome." Sango answered. "Did you hear her? She was being really weird and I can't take another second of it!" Sango shouted.<br>"You guys!" Ayame raced over to the two.  
>"What do you want?" Sango asked angerly.<br>"She's not mad at you, Yams. She's just mad." Miroku quickly interjected.  
>"Whatever the situation may be, Kagome's on some crazy rant and she's yelling at Yash and he's yelling at her. They might break up." Ayame gossiped.<br>"Leave it to Red to spread a rumor." Miroku stated, then attempted to calm Sango down. "If you don't listen to me, Sango, then I'm gonna have to resort to drastic measures."  
>"What?" Sango asked him what he wanted.<br>"Please, get back in the car, and let's go to the restaurant." Miroku said.

"No." Sango said. "I'm walking back to the apartment."  
>"I don't think so." Miroku threatened, he grabbed her wrist.<br>"Let go of me." She demanded through clenched teeth.  
>"Don't tell me what to do." Miroku said back.<p>

"Please let me go." Sango said nicer than before.  
>"No. You're not walking back to the apartment." Miroku repeated.<br>"I won't, just let me go." Sango pleaded. Miroku didn't listen, instead continued on and began dragging Sango back to the car.  
>"Please, San. Come back to the car and let's go eat. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean it." Ayame assured.<p>

"Yeah right." Sango rolled her eyes, trying to restrain herself from Miroku's pulls. He was too strong for her and the three soon made it back to the SUV. But that wasn't the problem that needed to be solved.  
>"InuYasha just admit that you like her." Kagome shouted.<br>"I don't! I mean, I do, but not the way you're thinking. Why are you acting so jealous?" InuYasha replied.  
>"Get out of my car." She demanded.<br>"Kagome," InuYasha started.  
>"Don't 'Kagome' me. Get out of my car you prick." She swore, looking down.<br>"What did you just call me?" InuYasha bit.  
>"You heard me, now get out!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha stared at her, glaring at her aggressively. He obstreperously unbuckled himself and opened the passenger door, slamming it behind him as he got out.<p>

"Fuck you!" He shouted to her, then began walking the opposite direction. Sango, as well as everyone else, witnessed this, and managed her way out of Miroku's grip, following the frowzled silver-haired teen.

"Yash, what was all that about?" Sango asked him.  
>"Leave me alone." InuYasha hissed.<p>

"What's the matter-"  
>"I don't need any sympathy. Especially from you. So just beat it." InuYasha bit. Sango stopped walking as InuYasha kept on, and she fell to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the gravel side road. Koga came to get Sango, and sat next to her.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked. Sango didn't answer.

"Go away." Sango stated, pulling her face away.  
>"Please talk to me, Sango." Koga pleaded.<br>"No." She shook her head.  
>"How about we play a game." Koga suggested.<br>"I don't wanna play." Sango said. She rested her hands on her belly, her face scrunching awkwardly.  
>"Sitting on the gravel can't be very comfortable for you." Koga commented.<p>

"Can't be very comfortable for you, either." Sango said back.  
>"Well, you have a child inside of you." Koga reminded.<br>"Well, you have a dick." Sango rebutted. Koga smirked, then the two busted out laughing at the comment.  
>"What does that, have to do, with anything?" Koga tried to say while laughing.<p>

"I'm not really sure." Sango grinned, her laughter dying.

"So, now can you tell me what's the matter?" Koga repeated his earlier question.

"I don't know what's happening. It's just," She exhaled. "I can't take this anymore. I'm sick of the fighting and the arguing, Koga. It happens every single day. Someone gets mad at someone and it leads to some huge explosion. Look, InuYasha's walking back to the fucking apartment. That shouldn't be happening." She inhaled sharply, then slowly blew out the breath. "I don't wanna fight anymore. That's what I hated about my home. That's why I cried myself to sleep. There were so, many, fights. I don't want to fight anymore." She looked down at the dirty gravel she was sitting on and moaned. Koga looked at her, but didn't say anything. He had the feeling she was going to continue on, but she never did. And the silence reigned over them. Koga soon offered his arms out to her, and she gladly accepted, him holding her gently in his muscly arms. She uttered quietly, exhaling and deep in thought as she did so.

"You hold me like Miroku does."  
>"Really?" Koga asked.<br>"Mmhmm." Sango nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
>"Hey, Sango," Koga started nervously, "maybe-"<br>"Shh." She held a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. Koga swallowed. If Ayame saw him like this, she would get as jealous as Kagome. He stroked his fingers through her brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Koga?"  
>"What?"<br>"Are the others still over there?" Sango's voice was delicate, like a stream of water. Koga turned his head, looking to where he had walked from. The car was still there. Miroku was leaning against the driver's side of the car, and Ayame was on the ground looking up at him, probably talking to him. Koga guessed that Kagome was still in the car.  
>"Yup." He turned his head back to where it was, and Sango re-situated herself on him. "San?"<br>"Hmm?"

"We should go back to the car." He said. She took a deep breath, waiting for an answer to come to her mouth.  
>

"This is your guys' last chance. Either get in the car or get lost." Kagome threatened.

"Kagome, calm down. You're over thinking this entire situation." Miroku attempted to console the black-haired girl.

"Says who?"  
>"Says us." Ayame and Miroku said at the same time. Kagome didn't respond. She went to start her vehicle, but Miroku reached through the window and grabbed her keys from the ignition, then slipped them into his pants.<p>

"That's gross, Miroku. Give me my keys." Kagome demanded.  
>"Come and get them." Miroku rose an eyebrow, causing a scoff to emit from Kagome's lips.<br>"Dammit, Miroku, give me my keys." Kagome swore, teeth clenched. When Miroku rose his other eyebrow at the girl, she opened the door and hopped out, jumping onto the lecher for her keys.

"Ohh, I'm getting a boner now!" Miroku announced as Kagome attempted to reach where he had placed the keys. She yanked her hand back to herself and stood back up, flustered.

"I hate you. Now give me my keys." She spoke evilly.

"Nope." Miroku placed his hands behind his head, still on the gravelly side road. "You were about an inch away."

"You're sick." Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed the door to her car, looking away from the two outside of the vehicle. Ayame looked down at Miroku, his eyes were shut.  
>"She's right. That <em>is<em> disgusting." She commented blankly.

"I know, but it got her out of the car." Miroku shrugged.

"For half a second to beat you up," Ayame started, then paused. "and to stick her hand down your pants."  
>"I couldn't say 'no' to that." Miroku smiled.<p>

"You're gross." Ayame rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You're smiling." Miroku pointed out, though his eyes were still closed.

"Whatever." Ayame rolled her eyes. She sat down cross-legged on the gravel. "Hey, Roku?"  
>"Hmm?" He opened an eye to look at her.<p>

"Koga was starting to talk about something yesterday that I wasn't really ready for him to say, and now it's kinda awkward between us." Ayame said. Miroku sat up to look at her. "He asked me about our relationship. And I didn't wanna answer."  
>"Well, how do you feel about your relationship?" Miroku asked. A long silence filled the air as Ayame stared at him, and she took a deep breath, as she finally knew what to say.<p>

"I'm in love with him." She said.  
>"Really?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Yea. Really." She nodded. "Remember Valentines Day?"  
>"Mmhmm." Miroku nodded.<p>

"Well, I got three roses. One was anonymous, and two were from that creeper that kept stalking me, Naoki. Well, I went to tell him that I didn't like him the same way he liked me, and he didn't take it so well. He grabbed me, and pulled me into the bathroom, and began groping me," She had to pause to catch her breath and refrain from breaking into sobs. "and he started removing my shirt. I screamed for help, but no one was in the halls, because the bell had already rung. Little did Naoki know, Koga was in one of the stalls. I think he was smoking, but I'm not entirely sure. He burst out of there and wailed on him before he could lay another hand on me. I was in such a state of shock, I have no idea what Koga did to him, but what I do remember is that I was shirtless, and I didn't want Koga looking at me, because I was so embarrassed. Once Naoki was gone, Koga did turn to me, and I was in tears. He gave me his hoodie, and I gladly accepted it. And he just held me, and let me cry. That was when I knew. I knew I was in love with him."  
>"Was that the same day he officially asked you out?" Miroku asked.<br>"Yeah." Ayame nodded. "I was too scared to go home that night, so he took me to your guys' place, and he let me sleep in the spare room. I bet you remember that much. But we were sitting on the couch while you and Yash were doing something in the kitchen, and I thanked Koga for everything he'd been doing, and he just asked me out."  
>"I remember that night. You never told us why you were staying the night, you just... did." Miroku looked at Ayame's eyes, as they were filled with tears and puffy red. "Why don't you just tell Koga you're in love with him?" He suggested.<br>"Because, I'm afraid he's not in love with me." Ayame replied.

"What makes you think that?" Miroku asked her.  
>"The way I look at InuYasha and Kagome. Or you and Sango-"<br>"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone there Red. I do not _love_ Sango. We're just together." Miroku interrupted. Ayame stared at him.  
>"You're gonna tell me that you're not in love with that girl?" Ayame pointed over to Sango; Miroku didn't look. "I see the way you look at her, what you do for her, Miroku, admit it, you love her." Ayame pressed. Miroku stared at her, mouth agape.<p>

"Look, Yams,"  
>"Admit, Roku, you do. At the sound of her name your heart skips a beat, and when you hear her voice, you melt." Ayame rose her eyebrows and stared directly at her friend. Miroku remained silent, waiting for the words to enter his mouth.<br>"If I admit it, then you're gonna hold it against me until I tell her. And I don't think she loves me back yet." Miroku finally replied. He grabbed the keys that were still in his pants and slipped them into his pocket, then stood up and leaned against the car, and Ayame stared up at him.

"At least you've admitted it to yourself." Ayame shrugged. "I want to get myself to the point where I know that Koga will say that he loves me back. I'm so afraid that he won't." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Yams, don't cry. Koga cares about you, don't you ever doubt that- not even for a second." Miroku told her. When Ayame didn't respond, Miroku got down to his knees, getting closer to the redhead. "Listen to me, woman." She looked up at that one. "Koga loves you, I know it. It's a guy thing. He just doesn't have the guts to tell you so. So why don't you grow a pair and tell him yourself?"  
>"Because, A) I'm a girl, and B) he'll get scared off." Ayame answered. "Why don't you just grow a pair and tell Sango?"<br>"Because, Ayame," Miroku started, then paused, thinking of a comeback. "She's gonna have a baby soon and I don't want to rush her into a relationship."  
>"But wouldn't it be best for her to be in a relationship?" Ayame retorted.<br>"Well," Miroku began. Ayame cocked an eyebrow. "shut up."

"Let's make a bet. I bet you won't say it to Sango before Koga says it to me." Ayame said.  
>"That's not fair. More to you, for that matter. Because I <em>could <em>go over there and say it to Sango right now if I wanted to now. I bet you're not gonna tell him before he tells you." Miroku replied.

"Shut up, I'm so confused!" Ayame squeaked, covering her ears.

"Okay, scratch everything, and let's start over." Miroku said, taking a deep breath.  
>"I bet you're not gonna say it to Sango before-" Ayame cut herself off to let Miroku finish off the bet.<br>"You tell Koga you love him." Miroku finished, clearing everything up.

"What's the stakes?" Ayame asked, scooting closer to Miroku's shoes.  
>"The usual." Miroku replied.<p>

"Ugh." Ayame groaned, holding her head.  
>"C'mon, we haven't bet the yooj since Powder Puff." Miroku smiled.<p>

"And I think I know why." Ayame remembered the last time the bet was made, and who lost it.  
><em>A week before the Powder Puff game was set to perform- during Homecoming week- Miroku, InuYasha, Koga, and Ayame were all at practice for the performance. The cheerleaders, who were set to do a flag football, were practicing in the big gym, and the guys were, who were set to do a cheerdance to a montage of popular songs, were practicing in the small gym. The guys were bored, as usual, and were going to extraordinary lengths to entertain themselves.  
>"Hey, Roku." Koga stopped flicking a piece of nearly microscopic paper across the gymnasium floor. The summoned teenager looked up from his book.<em>

"_Yes?" He wondered what on Earth was so important that Koga had to interrupt him from __To Kill a Mockingbird__._

"_I has a plan." Koga smirked.  
>"Miroku doesn't like that face." Referring to himself in the third person, Miroku grimaced.<em>

"_But InuYasha does." The silver-haired Junior interjected into the conversation.  
>"What exactly do you have planned?" Miroku wondered.<em>

"_The yooj." Koga replied. "I bet that the two of you can't climb to the top of the bleachers from the back." He was looking at Miroku._

"_I could do that no problem." Miroku shrugged. "Make it a challenge."  
>"I already told you, I'm betting the yooj."<em>

"_It's on." Miroku looked to his Junior counterpart. "You in?"_

"_Positively absolutely." InuYasha grinned. The three hopped up, ready to climb the bleachers.  
>"Must we do this wearing skirts?" Miroku asked, mounting himself on the base of the bleachers.<em>

"_Yup." Koga smiled, nodding. The two imbeciles began climbing, and low and behold, they both made it to the top. They hopped over the edge, then waved down to their friend, whom just lost a bet._

"_You know what ya gotta do." InuYasha called down._

"_I know, I know." Koga spoke._

"_You got duct tape?" Miroku looked to InuYasha._

"_No... I'm pretty sure we can find some. We are in a school." InuYasha called.  
>"Hey!" A girl's voice shouted from down below, causing Miroku and InuYasha to turn around, and look down towards the floor. "What're you two doing?" It was Ayame.<em>

"_Eh, nothing." InuYasha shrugged, leaning against the back of the bleachers.  
>"How the Hell did you get up there?" She wondered out loud.<em>

"_Easy. We climbed." Miroku answered.  
>"Do you perchance have any duct tape?" InuYasha asked. Ayame stared dumbfoundedly.<br>"Well, actually..." Her voice trailed off. She hopped to her bag and dug through it for a moment.  
>"Ayame, right?" InuYasha called.<br>"Yash. You've known me for three months, and you're **now** just asking me my name?" Ayame questioned._

"_Well,"  
>"'Well' nothing you bastard. Now, what's my name or this," She pulled out a silver ring of duct tape, "won't be yours." She twirled the rung of tape around her finger as she waited for InuYasha to respond.<em>

"_Ayame..." He trailed off as he feared what she would do if he'd gotten the name wrong. "I was just wondering what 'Gingersnap' meant?" He was reading the back of her jersey._

"_Oh, that's easy. I have red hair and I do this," She snapped, and it echoed throughout the gymnasium, "a lot."_

"_Oh. Cool." InuYasha replied, a sigh of relief escaping his lips._

"_Go get the tape, moron." Miroku scolded the Junior, slapping his forehead.  
>"Ouch. The fuck, dude?" InuYasha bit back, sitting up, and jumping down the bleachers to Ayame.<br>"Why do you need duct tape?" The redhead asked.  
>"No reason." Miroku answered the question, following InuYasha's footsteps and taking a place next to the cheerleader.<br>"I'm not giving it to you unless you tell me." Ayame said.  
>"We're taping Koga to the wall." Miroku told her.<br>"Upside down." InuYasha added. Ayame blinked at her companions.  
>"Well, alright." She handed over the silver tape to Miroku, then the two football stars ran back into the small gym. The two began the process of taping Koga to the wall, and they had almost finished when their coach came over to see what they were doing. He was a short, aggressive man, Hosenki.<em>

"_What's going on over here?!" He shouted, directly into InuYasha's ear.  
>"Ah, hey. Uh, hey Coach." InuYasha reacted. Miroku looked over, noticing their coach standing over them.<em>

"_Answer the question." Hosenki demanded.  
>"We're taping Koga to the wall, sir." Miroku answered.<br>"Get the kid down, boy." The fuming man ordered, then continued to talk as the two teens _

_untaped Koga. "Where did you get the tape?"_

"_Nowhere." InuYasha answered, only to be slapped in the head by the coach. "Ow, a cheerleader lent it to us."  
>"InuYasha." Miroku hissed. Koga was now free, sitting on the floor as the blood went back to the rest of his body.<br>"A cheerleader? Who?" Hosenki asked.  
>"Ayame Ono." Miroku answered, knowing there was no way out of it.<br>All three guys plus Ayame were given an afternoon of Detention, and none of them really knew exactly what was so wrong with taping Koga to the wall, but nonetheless, they were still very upset._

"_You got me in trouble." Ayame was the most mad of them all.  
>"I said I was sorry." InuYasha apologized for the hundredth time.<em>

"_Never bet that again." The redhead rolled her eyes._

"I'm still mad about that. That was my first detention." Ayame admitted.

"It probably won't be your last." Miroku replied. "So, come on, the yooj."  
>"Whatever. But on a serious note, why won't you tell her?" Ayame wondered.<p>

"I already told you, she's having a baby soon,"  
>"So when <em>are<em> you gonna tell her? After the baby comes and she's tired twenty-four seven and cranky and all that. I don't know if she'll even _hear_ you then." Ayame butted in. Miroku sat for a moment, silent.  
>"Gimme a sec." Miroku got up and walked over to where Koga and Sango were. He approached them, and saw Koga leaning against a limp tree and Sango lying down, her head in Koga's lap.<p>

"Hey Miroku-" Koga began.

"Just, shush for a second. Sango, listen to me for a minute. I'm not really sure how to exactly say this, more because I've never said it to any girl before. I wasn't planning to say this for a while now, because I didn't want to scare you off. But, I think I may, possibly, love you." Miroku rambled, his arm behind his neck. There was a silence as he ambitiously awaited for Sango's reply.

"Well that's sweet and all, but she's asleep." Koga pointed out, addressing the sleeping brunette in his lap. Miroku's jaw dropped at the revelation, and he was at a loss for words.

"Disregard my spiel. I will see you later." He began to walk away, but was stopped when Koga called for him.  
>"Miroku,"<br>"Hmm?" He turned back around.  
>"Are we going back soon?"<br>"I don't know." He answered, wondering what Kagome was doing at the moment. Koga let out a heavy sigh, pulling his hair back then letting it fly free.  
>"This is really getting annoying. What is with her?" He said. Miroku shrugged.<br>"Maybe she's on her period." Miroku sat down. Koga chuckled.

"Yeah, we haven't had to deal with one of those for a while." He added. "Since Yams left."

"But we're dealing with a very hormonal pregnant girl every day, so is it really any better?" Miroku smiled, looking down to Sango. The girl stirred in her sleep, as if she sensed she was being talked about. "So, do you love Ayame?"  
>"Wh- what?" Koga was shocked by the random question Miroku had. The lecher didn't repeat himself; he just stared at Koga with raised eyebrows. "Yes." He simply said, withdrawn.<p>

"Then why don't you tell her?" Miroku asked, sounding a lot like Ayame. Koga sighed, aimlessly stroking Sango's hair.  
>"Because, I don't want anything too serious right now." Koga sighed, pushing his weight against the tree.<p>

"Well, she's afraid to tell you because she doesn't want to scare you off." Miroku informed Koga.  
>"Wait, she admitted she loves me? Sweet." Koga nodded to himself. The girl in his lap stirred, then blinked awake.<p>

"Morning, Sunshine." Koga smiled to her. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her midsection with her other.

"I need to puke." She mentioned, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.  
>"There's nothing but baron gravel for miles both ways. You could throw up anywhere without anyone giving a care." Koga told her.<br>"Can I throw up on Kagome?" Sango asked resentfully.

"I don't think that's an option." Miroku added.  
>"Damn." Sango sighed again, then tried to stand up. The two guys saw her struggle to rise, one hand behind her back, the other pushing against the ground in a desperate attempt to get up. Sango looked to the two who were staring at her as she plopped back down to the gravel. "A little help." She suggested sardonically.<br>"Oh, okay." Miroku said as the two of them pulled her upright. "You still have to puke?" He asked once she was fully vertical and balanced.

"I'm nauseous, but I don't think I'm gonna puke. I think I'm just hungry." Sango said.  
>"Let's go talk to <em>you know who<em> and maybe she'll take us back to the apartment. We can get your tat another day." Miroku mentioned, as the three walked back to the SUV.  
>"Sounds like a plan." Sango nodded. She grabbed Miroku's hand as they walked, and they both secretly smiled.<p>

/

It wasn't easy to convince Kagome to give the others a ride back to the apartment, but she did anyways. And a short yet convincing conversation later she'd decided to patch things up with her boyfriend. The four in the SUV decided not to ask why she had been acting out to begin with.

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome kissed the silver-haired sixteen-year-old. She pulled away a moment later.  
>"I love you, too, Kagome." InuYasha told her back, stroking her soft, onyx hair. "I love you, too." He repeated. <p>

A/N) You like? I hope! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Please review again! :)


	18. Getting There

A/N- Okay, okay, I know it's only been forever since I updated. But I've been really busy and time got away from me. And... internet. (I've been really obsessed with watching anime online right now...) I know that's not an excuse, but at least I managed this! *Tehee...*

I'm so sorry, guys... I really am... :/ I'm really gonna buckle down and get back to typing.

So, in other news... WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR INUYASHA: THE FINAL ACT? I am... :

Okay... done now. Please enjoy :)

Friday rolled along way too quickly, and it seemed like the whole gang was rapidly attempting to pack up anything they would need for the weekend.

"So, we can't take my car." Miroku walked into the living room the front door.  
>"Why not? We always take your car." InuYasha wondered.<br>"The suspension's shot. Eight hundred to fix. Won't be done 'til Monday." Miroku sighed, sitting on the couch.

"We can't take mine. There's not enough room." InuYasha mentioned. The two sighed again, distraught about what to do.

"How're Kags and Yams getting there?" Miroku asked.

"They are taking Kagome's car. Kags' mom didn't want her riding with a bunch of teens, one of them pregnant, and Ayame went to keep her company." InuYasha answered the question.

"Oh, okay. I take it we're meeting them there?" Miroku asked.  
>"Yep." InuYasha nodded. Sango stepped out of her room, dressed in light blue jeans and a teal tank top.<p>

"I'm packed." She said cheerily, sitting on the couch next to InuYasha. "Why are we staring at a blank TV screen?"  
>"Because we were just talking. We seem to have reached a problem." Miroku spoke disappointingly.<p>

"What problem?" Sango wondered.  
>"My car broke down." Miroku told her.<br>"And my car is too small." InuYasha added.  
>"Doesn't Koga have a car?" Sango asked. InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances before either of them answered Sango's question. "What?"<br>"Miroku, I just saw your car being towed. What happened?" Koga walked through the front door after a two hour morning shift at the restaurant.

"The suspension's shot." Miroku sighed.  
>"Well, how are we gonna get to the lake?" Koga wondered, shedding his work polo and walking into the room he shared with InuYasha.<p>

"Beats me." Miroku shrugged. He got off the couch and walked into his own bedroom, seeking his phone. InuYasha looked to Sango, who was holding her face, attempting to stifle her silent sobs.

"Sango, why are you crying?" InuYasha asked desperately.  
>"No one's answered my question." She sobbed, wiping her tears from her cheeks.<br>"It's okay, it's okay. You don't need to cry." InuYasha hugged her, holding her close to him. "What was your question?"  
>"I asked if Koga has a car." Sango reminded, her voice muffled by InuYasha's shirt.<p>

"Oh yeah. Well," InuYasha replied. "He does, it's just, well, it's a piece of crap."  
>"Why?" Sango sniffled, her voice still smothered by the shirt again.<br>"You see. He has a 1988 Plymouth Reliant, a K car if you will, and he's had it since he got his license. He got it used for a deal, and since then we've been trying to convince him it kinda sucks." InuYasha explained.  
>"Is that why you like the band Relient K so much?" Sango asked, pulling herself away from InuYasha. She had now calmed down.<p>

"No, that's why he got the car." InuYasha told her. She smiled. "Why were you crying? We didn't mean to ignore you. Koga came in and we got distracted." He wondered. Sango stared at him, then she shrugged.  
>"I don't know." She began sobbing again, pulling herself back into a very confused InuYasha, who began slowly patting her back. Miroku stepped back out at the moment, then stared at the two.<br>"What'd you do to my girlfriend?" Miroku asked, very confused about the scene.  
>"I asked her a question." InuYasha told Miroku honestly. The latter stood confused, then walked to the crying girl.<br>"Sango, sweetheart, please stop crying." He consoled. She pulled herself away from InuYasha and looked to Miroku, her eyes soaked with tears. "What's wrong?"  
>"I don't know." She sniffled. Miroku gave her a hug, lifting her to her feet in the process.<br>"You better?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.  
>"Mmhmm." She nodded lightly.<br>"What'd Kagome say?" Koga stepped out of his room, changed into clothes more suitable for traveling, and wondered if Miroku had called the person in question.  
>"Her and Ayame are already on the freeway." Miroku answered.<p>

"I guess that means," Koga began.

"Oh, don't say it." Miroku moaned.

"We'll have to take," Koga was smiling.

"Please don't say it." InuYasha groaned.  
>"My car."<p>

/

The next ten minutes were spent packing up the K-car. Miroku entered the living room, where Sango was sitting on the couch, eating a Popsicle. She was working on the last bit of it when he spoke to her.  
>"The car is all packed." Miroku said.<br>"Good." Sango smiled, her lips tinted purple from her Popsicle.  
>"Your lips are purple." Miroku told her.<br>"That's because I just ate a grape Popsicle, genius." Sango reminded. She looked down to the stick she was holding, where no Popsicle remained, but words were inscribed onto the wood. "Hey, how does a farmer fix his jeans?" She asked mysteriously. Miroku shrugged. "A cabbage patch." Sango smiled. Miroku's expression didn't change. "Get it, like, cabbage."

"I get it. It just wasn't funny." Miroku replied; Sango frowned.

"It was from a Popsicle stick, what'd you expect?" Sango responded.  
>"Anyways," Miroku exaggerated the word, "Are you all ready to go?"<br>"I think so. All my stuff is ready." Sango told him. She tossed the stick into the living room trash can. InuYasha stepped into the room, walking through to the kitchen.

"Roku, I'm packing the ice case." InuYasha called.

"Pack some water for Sango. She can't have beer." Miroku stood and walked into the kitchen with InuYasha.

"I know the drill." InuYasha sighed, grabbing a few bottles of water for Sango and dropping them into the case.

"How long is the trip?" Sango asked, entering the kitchen as well.  
>"About, five hours." InuYasha remembered, placing the final water bottle into the case. "And that's everything." He smiled, closing the box. He picked it up and carried it out, intending to bring it to the car. "See you out there in a sec." Miroku looked to Sango.<br>"You ready to go?" He asked her.  
>"Just let me pee first then I'll be ready." Sango left Miroku's presence as he grabbed Koga's keys.<p>

"Here we go." He sighed to himself.  
>

About half an hour into the trip, The group was on the freeway, Koga driving at a considerable rate. Sango and Miroku were in the back, InuYasha in the passenger seat. To keep themselves occupied, they decided to play some innocent, yet classic, road trip games.

"Are you a carrot?" InuYasha asked to Sango obnoxiously.

"No." Sango answered impatiently.  
>"Are you a dinosaur?" InuYasha asked, the same tone leaving his lips.<br>"No." Sango repeated.

"Are you a grenade?" InuYasha asked again.  
>"No." Sango said again, as the others smiled silently at the ongoing charade. InuYasha had yet to ask any 'yes' or 'no' questions. Only what she was thinking of.<p>

"Are you a sombrero?" InuYasha asked excitedly.

"This is not how you play twenty questions!" Sango announced, irritated that the lampoon had gone on for more than two minutes. The nonsense was giving her a headache. "I'm taking a nap." She sighed, resting her head against the window. The others laughed.  
>"Wait, what were you?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"I was a zebra." Sango admitted, her eyes already closed. She soon was asleep and the guys were already off to playing another pointless road trip game.

/

About an hour into the trip, Sango was fast asleep, and InuYasha had started another debate.

"Journey is way better than Styx. Hands down." InuYasha debated. Miroku sighed, his end of the debate was clearly getting overridden.  
>"Styx had so many classics, plenty of number ones, don't even start to debate." Miroku argued. Before InuYasha could rebut, Koga spoke up with an unrelated topic.<br>"Hey, Miroku, maybe you should wake up Sango and see if she has to go to the bathroom. We're about to pass a rest stop." Koga informed.  
>"She's fine, let her sleep." Miroku shrugged.<p>

"Suit yourself." Koga soon drove by the rest area, as the other two continued bickering about which band was better.

"I'll admit that Journey is a great band, but they aren't, in any way shape or form, better than Styx." Miroku argued.

"Seriously, Miroku. Journey left more of an impact on the music world. Their music is heard much more often than Styx." InuYasha debated.  
>"That doesn't mean that Styx doesn't deserve it." Miroku replied. The two went back and forth in a similar pettifoggery for what seemed like hours to Koga, but was really only about fifteen more minutes.<p>

Suddenly, while in the middle of a three-lane highway, traffic immediately slowed to a stop.  
>"What's going on?" InuYasha broke away from the conversation to look towards the road.<br>"Traffic jam. Probably construction." Koga sighed.  
>"Great." Miroku joined the driver with an escaping exhale, pushing some loose hair from his face as he spoke the sarcastic comment.<br>"Miroku, come on, now admit that I'm right and you're wrong." InuYasha started the debate back up again. The car was clearly not going to go anywhere for a long time. He might as well be entertained.  
>"InuYasha, Journey had maybe, three majorly big hits that've followed them over the years. They're basically one-hit wonders." Miroku replied.<br>"Don't you dare use the 'o' word when speaking of Journey!" InuYasha was clearly offended by the comment.

"Name, five songs by Journey." Miroku antagonized.  
>"Don't Stop Believing," InuYasha began, counting on his fingers to exaggerate the point. As he was talking, Miroku was staring at the silver-head. Next to him, his pregnant girlfriend was slowly stirring awake to an unfortunate revelation.<br>"Open Arms," He continued. "Any Way You Want It."

"Two more." Miroku pressed. Before InuYasha could get a word out, Sango chimed in with her discovery.  
>"I have to pee." She said lowly. The comment was heard, but no one had really comprehended it.<br>"I have to pee," InuYasha stated as it was the name of a Journey song, then both him and Miroku stared to the girl who'd originally stated the comment. "Wait, what?"  
>"What'd you say?" Miroku asked her.<br>"I have to pee." She repeated. Koga sighed heavily again, and Miroku grasped the bridge of his nose. "What'd I say?"  
>"Why do I always have to be right?" Koga asked himself.<br>"Why aren't we moving?" Sango asked.

"Traffic jam. And, by the way, we passed a rest stop about, fifteen minutes ago. But your idiot boyfriend insisted we let you sleep." Koga informed. The brunette looked to Miroku, hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be asleep for longer." Miroku apologized. Sango breathed, running a hand through her hair.  
>"Can you go back?" She asked Koga.<br>"Not when I'm stuck in the middle of three-lane traffic, and pulling over isn't an option, either." Koga told her.  
>"I'm sorry, Babe." Miroku consoled Sango. "How bad is it?" He asked.<br>"It's not _that_ bad. But that can change really fast when one is pregnant." She reminded.  
>"How much did you drink?" InuYasha asked.<br>"Only, four bottles of water." Sango said guiltily.  
>"Are you crazy?" Koga butted in.<br>"Shut up! I have a dry mouth!" She screamed back.

"You're gonna have to hold it." Koga told her.  
>"Or piss in a bottle." InuYasha suggested.<br>"Not gonna happen." Sango blushed.

"And besides, you popped the lids off all of them." Miroku reminded.  
>"Oh Yeah." InuYasha smiled.<p>

"I'll wait. I'll be fine." She insisted.

\\\

Thirty-five minutes later, the traffic barely moved half a mile.  
>"Ugh!" Sango expressed shrilly, making it clear that she was irritated.<p>

"How're you holding up?" Miroku asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Not well." She replied with a smart tone.  
>"I'm sorry." Miroku sighed heavily.<p>

"It looks like it clears up soon, and I saw a sign that there is a gas station in about ten miles." Koga told her.

"I really hope it isn't much longer. This baby doesn't like me right now." Sango looked to her belly, where life was inside growing. A curt kick to her bladder caused another gasp to escape her lips. "Will we be there soon?"  
>"We've moved the length of a bus." InuYasha stated to her blatantly. "I do not think we will be there soon, San." His voice pitied her.<br>"Dammit." She crossed her legs again, desperately trying to hold on.  
>"Try to go back to sleep. I promise I'll wake you up this time." Miroku told her, resting a hand on her trembling thigh.<br>She blushed, "I'm afraid if I go back to sleep I'll piss myself."  
>"Damn, San. Jeez." InuYasha commented from the passenger seat.<p>

"I can't control it when I'm sleeping! Hell, I can barely control it when I'm awake. This baby has a mind of her own. She controls everything in me right now." Sango rebutted, turning a darker shade of red, clearly embarrassed by the comment.

"'Nuff said." InuYasha stopped her from continuing on, and further embarrassment.  
>Another kick to her bladder caused a small squeal to exit her lips. "Koga," She punched the back of his seat violently. "drive."<br>"We are in the middle of three-lane traffic, stuck in a traffic jam. I cannot drive anywhere except for into the SOUL in front of us," Koga replied. Sango was still assaulting the back of his seat, and violently at that, and it wasn't the most comfortable feeling. "Now would please stop that, it's quite annoying."  
>"What's with the proper grammar?" Miroku questioned Koga, who was talking in strangely precise sentences.<p>

"I have a headache, and the traffic jam isn't making things much better." Koga answered, his hand holding the left side of his head. It was at that moment that Sango decided to stop the pounding on the back of his seat and sit back. She tried to relax.

She _had_ to relax.

/

Another thirty minutes slowly passed by as the car inched along the highway.

"Please tell me we're almost out of this jam." Sango begged Koga.  
>"I can see the traffic directors, that's a sign." Koga replied, noticing two men in orange vests directing traffic up ahead. "There was definitely an accident."<p>

"Don't say that word." Sango cringed, pressing her weight on her legs.

"Sorry." Koga tried not to smile at her situation. If it was happening to anyone else, he would probably be cracking up.

"How bad is it now?" Miroku asked her carefully.

"It's really bad. I don't know how much longer I can wait. Oh my God, I can't stand being pregnant. I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this to me." Sango cursed, holding herself while hunched over.

"I know you can make it. Just a little longer, Sango." Miroku pressed.

"Just don't think about it." InuYasha added.  
>"That's extremely hard to do when a baby is pressing up against your bladder." Sango reminded smartly. Her remark earned her another kick to the body part in question, causing her to shriek unexpectedly. "Damn, I can't hold on much longer, I just almost lost it." She blushed heavily, her entire face heating up.<p>

"Just relax, we're almost out of the traffic jam. I know you'll make it." Miroku repeated.

She sighed heavily, bouncing excessively. She hoped Miroku was right.

/

After ten minutes they were out of traffic, much to Sango's pleasure.

"How far away is the gas station?" Sango wondered.

"The sign said ten miles." Koga told her. "But that was a while back. It won't be long, I promise. Just hang on."  
>"I'm trying." Sango winced. Her stomach was cramping, as well as her legs, and the baby seemed overly excited about being in the car. To make matters worse, her mouth felt like the Sahara, she was just antsing for a drink. She reached out for the cooler, but Miroku nearly slapped her hand away.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" He scolded her action.  
>"My mouth is dry, I can't help it." Her voice was slightly hoarse.<br>"I don't think drinking anything would be wise." InuYasha commented from the front.  
>"We're almost there. It's in about three miles, according to that sign." Koga pointed out a road sign that displayed the logos of the upcoming gas stations. There was one in three miles (the one they were planning on stopping at), two in five miles, and two in ten miles. Sango sighed heavily.<p>

"Just don't think about it, San. Think about something, anything else." InuYasha attempted to help the situation.

"Someone distract me." Sango stated.  
>After a brief moment of silence, InuYasha began, "Okay, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead were all in a swimming race, and were asked to do the breast stroke. The Brunette wins, with the redhead close behind. After an hour, the blonde finally finished the race. When questioned about her time, she replied, 'They were cheating, I saw them using their hands!'" He told the funniest joke he knew to distract Sango, which sent the entire car cracking up for a moment.<p>

"Oh God, please. No jokes. Don't make me laugh." Sango winced again, doubling over.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." InuYasha apologized.  
>"No need to worry, Sango, we're here." Koga pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. A few of the pumps were occupied, as well as a few of the spaces near the store itself.<br>"Finally." Sango gave an exasperated sigh as she attempted to get her seat belt unbuckled.  
>"Having an issue?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Koga, your stupid car trapped me. I can't get this damn seat belt." She sat there for another second attempting to get the belt. "Help." The others got out of the car, opening her door and then began to mess with the contraption currently imprisoning Sango to the car. "Hurry up." She whined, holding her abdomen.  
>"Hold still, Sango." Miroku told her, reaching over her to grab the buckle. It finally clicked and released, flying back into it's original position. She stood up, wanting to race into the building. The others stepped out of her way, but as she was getting out of the car, she tripped on her flip flop, nearly falling to the ground. She squeaked, fearing the fall, but Miroku caught her just in time. He stood her up, expecting her to run inside.<br>But she didn't. She just stood there, with a terrified look on her face.  
>"Sango?" Miroku asked, concerned. Her face turned from terrified to deplorable and embarrassed as she looked down to her legs. "What's wrong?" Miroku followed her gaze and noticed why she was frozen. Her pants began to get soaked as she pulled into Miroku and sobbed.<p>

"Oh damn, she just pissed her pants." Koga attempted not to laugh to InuYasha as the two others stood not far away.

"You guys." Miroku turned his head to glare at them. They immediately stopped smiling at stared seriously, though they were stifling snickers.

"It's not not funny." Sango sobbed into Miroku.  
>"I know, I know. Don't cry San, it's fine. It happens." Miroku consoled.<p>

"It's never happened to me. I feel gross. And like a kid." Sango swallowed, pulling away slightly from her boyfriend.

"It's fine Sango." Miroku insisted.  
>"How bad is it?" Sango asked. Miroku inspected the damage. Sango was now standing in her own self-made puddle, and her pants were soaked.<p>

"It's," Miroku sighed, he couldn't lie to her. "It's bad San."  
>"I can't believe I just did that." She wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Can you get me a change of clothes from my bag?"<br>Miroku nodded, "Sure." He was about to let go of Sango, but she gripped on tighter.  
>"Don't let me go." She dug her face into his shirt, and he patted her back.<br>"I can't get you're clothes unless I let you go." He stated blatantly.

"Make one of them do it." Sango was referring to Koga and InuYasha. Miroku sighed.  
>"Can one of you get her some clothes? And it's not a question. It's a demand." Miroku looked to Koga and InuYasha.<p>

"What does she want?" InuYasha asked, walking to the trunk, then opening it. Miroku looked down to Sango.  
>"Anything in particular milady?" He asked, charm masking his voice.<p>

"Something dry." Sango mumbled into his shirt.  
>"She wants-"<br>"I heard her." InuYasha sighed, opening up Sango's pink suitcase. He felt awkward digging through her clothes. At the first sign of a skirt, he grabbed it, closed the suitcase, and walked to Miroku. He handed the white ruffled fabric to the teen, then leaned against the car.

"Here." Miroku passed the skirt to his girlfriend.  
>"Thanks Yash." Sango sniffled. But her momentary happiness faded all to quickly.<p>

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked again.  
>"Underwear." Sango blushed, as if her face wasn't burning enough.<p>

"You really want Yash to get those?" Miroku tried to make a joke. Sango didn't quite catch on, and more tears soon filled her eyes. Miroku freaked out, grabbing her and pulling her close. "Don't cry, don't cry." He patted her head. "Yash, you forgot something."  
>"What?" InuYasha wondered, missing the conversation that Sango and Miroku just held.<br>"Just think about it. What would Sango also need, other than a skirt?" Miroku replied. InuYasha looked confused for a moment, then realized what Miroku was talking about.  
>"Dude." He mock-whispered. Miroku furiously pointed to Sango, without using words expressing that she was being extremely emotional at the moment. InuYasha expressed an exasperated sigh and walked back to the trunk and re-opened the suitcase. He quickly reached in and grabbed the first pair of the article in question he saw and handed them to Miroku.<p>

"There, anything else?" InuYasha asked sarcastically. Miroku shot him a look as Sango inspected the damage herself.

"Guard me." She said.  
>"Wait, you're changing here?" Miroku asked her.<br>"I'm sure as Hell not walking into that gas station looking like a three-year-old." Sango sniffled again. "Guard me. And none of you better look." She added threateningly.  
>"Okay, madame bossy." InuYasha said, taking a place as a guard. He was immediately slapped by Sango.<br>"It's Madame Pregnant to you." She corrected, as she proceeded to slip off her wet pants and into the dry skirt. "Okay." She nodded. The three guys broke the circle. "I need a bag for these." She sighed. Koga uncovered a plastic bag hidden in his rubbished car. Sango slipped her wet clothes into the bag and tossed it into the trunk with her suitcase. The four got back in the car, and took off.

/

Koga got off of the freeway and onto some back roads, hoping the trip would be faster that way.

"Are we there yet?" InuYasha whined, trying to get reception on his phone so he could text.  
>"No, InuYasha." Koga replied, trying to remain calm.<br>"Where the fuck are we? I have absolutely no reception out here." InuYasha responded.  
>"We're in the middle of nowhere." Miroku answered.<br>"Is there a bathroom in the middle of nowhere?" Sango wondered.  
>"San, you just pissed yourself an hour ago. It's not humanly possible for you to have to pee again." InuYasha said back to her.<br>"It is when you're pregnant and you drink a bottle of water." Sango stated condescendingly.  
>"You drank <em>another<em> bottle?" InuYasha scolded.  
>"Shut up!" Sango squeaked.<br>"Guys, I think finding a bathroom out here is the least of our problems." Koga stated directly as the car began to slow to a stop.  
>"Why are we stopping?" Miroku wondered.<br>"The engine's overheated." Koga sighed angerly.  
>"Damn it. Koga, your car sucks." InuYasha swore.<br>"It's not my fault-"  
>"It is so. You can afford a new car and you choose not to buy a new one, or at least a better one, because you're so hung up on this damn car. Koga, it's been two and a half years. I know it's a K-car, but seriously." Miroku scolded.<p>

There was a pause as Koga sighed. "We don't have time for this now, let's try and fix it, and just keep going. I really don't need to be scolded, Miroku." Koga bit. The four got out of the car and popped the hood, taking a look at what the problem was.  
>"Well, it's definitely the engine." Sango stated, receiving a glare of shock from all three guys. "What? I grew up in gangs, you don't think I don't know how a car works. Please." She scoffed.<p>

"Okay." Miroku turned back to the car with his comment.  
>"How do we fix it?" Koga asked.<br>"Seriously?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
>"Yeah, seriously." Koga repeated with a nod.<br>"You need to put water in the radiator." Sango informed.  
>"Do we have water?" InuYasha asked. There was a moment of silence as all eyes went to Sango again, this time of curiosity. "Sango?"<br>"I drank it all." Sango admitted, a slight blush of regret on her cheeks. "Sorry." She apologized.  
>"Well, then how do we fix the damn car?" Miroku wondered aloud.<br>"Easy, we piss in the radiator." Sango piped up.  
>"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Koga looked at the girl.<br>"We do what?" Miroku asked.  
>"I read in some magazine that if the engine's overheated, and you don't have water left, you can piss in the radiator to cool it down." Sango informed.<br>"We might as well give it a shot. It can't fuck up your car any worse." InuYasha stated, unzipping his fly to his jeans.  
>"I wasn't seriously thinking about doing it." Sango shrieked upon seeing InuYasha's action.<p>

"Too late." InuYasha sighed, about to let his pants slide down. Sango quickly stepped away, as well as the others, to the side of the car. Miroku poked his head into the window to look at the gauge.

"Hey, it's working." He commented casually.

InuYasha stepped back over. "Who's next?" He asked, arms crossed.

The other two guys took a try a pissing in the radiator, but it wasn't cool enough to start.

InuYasha approached Sango with a sly look. "Sango?" He smiled.  
>"What?" She asked curtly.<br>"You're turn." InuYasha answered, still smiling.  
>Sango shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way." She crossed her arms with the statement. "I don't have the <em>aim<em> you all do." She addressed the other two guys standing near her.  
>"Come on, San." Koga pleaded. "You drank all the water, and you <em>said<em> you had to go to the bathroom."  
>"I- I." Sango stuttered, trying to find an answer.<p>

"'You, you,'" InuYasha mocked jokingly. "Get your ass up there and piss."  
>Sango reacted with a flummoxed look; her face turned awkwardly as she still tried to think of an excuse. But Koga was right. She <em>had <em>to go to the bathroom. "Ugh!" She flung herself off of the trunk and walked over to the hood. "None of you better look." She warned Koga and InuYasha. Miroku helped her up onto the open hood. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Sango whined as Miroku slipped off her skirt.

He was surprised to see a thong. "Seriously, a thong and you're pregnant?" He questioned her wardrobe.  
>"Hey, InuYasha picked it out of my bag." Sango defended.<br>"But why do you have one to begin with?" Miroku asked her.  
>"Why not? Stop asking so many questions." Sango huffed irritably. "If you don't pull them down now, I'm gonna piss in them."<br>Miroku smiled as he reached his fingers over the thin waistband of the garment and pulled them down the best he could.

"Eyes up here." She said, crouching down the best she could over the hot radiator.

"Oh, come on, San." Miroku teased, moving his eyes up to Sango's.  
>She soon hopped down, and Miroku closed the radiator and the hood.<br>"Check it." Sango told Koga while she adjusted her skirt.

Koga hopped into the car and the engined turned over. "It works!" He announced with glee. The whole gang hopped in, and the were soon making good time on the road again.

/

InuYasha and Miroku took it upon themselves to sing annoying songs for the time being.

"Forty-two bottles of beer on the wall, forty-two bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, forty-one bottles of beer on the wall!" They sang unisonically.  
>"Will you just shut up!" Sango finally screamed. The car grew silent very quickly. "Thank you."<p>

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." InuYasha commented softly.  
>"Hey, guys, you won't believe it." Koga looked up at a road sign.<br>"Did your car die again?" Miroku feared.  
>"No. We're here." <p>

: R And R! :


	19. Party Planning

A/N) Here we go, another update. Thanks a ton for reviewing! Review again! Share the stories! Subscribe! (Wait... that's YouTube... JK) But still! I love ya all for sticking with me! I'm doing my bestest, swear... (sweatdrops.) I've been so sick for the last two weeks... Do you know what it's like to die? I DO! I had migraine for FIVE days straight... ._. **frowny face goes here** But all illnesses aside, I give you this. Review, and more importantly, ENJOY!

… …

Koga pulled into the drive of the cabin they'd be staying in. He killed the ignition and the group of four got out.

"Wow, the view is beautiful." Sango gushed at the shimmering lake, people surrounding the cerulean water.

"There's not a lot of people here." Miroku commented, remembering the crowd from last year.  
>"It's still early." InuYasha pressed, then got his bag out of the trunk. "Let's see if the girls are in the cabin yet." The remaining three then grabbed their bags, and followed Yash to the cabin. Koga unlocked the door, hinting the fact that no one had yet been there, and then they all stepped into the cool wooden cabin.<p>

"It's huge!" Sango gushed, noting the furnished living area, a full kitchen, that led into a hallway. She put her suit case down and went down the hall to look at the bedrooms.

"Well, she'll be entertained for the next three minutes." Miroku spoke up, dragging his bag into the living area.

"She must not get out much," Koga began.  
>"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Miroku corrected.<p>

"Dibs on the bedroom!" Sango shouted from down the hall. The other two looked at Miroku, them all knowing there was more than one bedroom.

"There's two!" Miroku shouted back. There was a pause.  
>"Dibs on the room at the end of the hall!" She corrected herself. The three guys sighed at Sango's amazement.<p>

At that moment, the door opened, and the guys looked over to see who was intruding. It was Kagome and Ayame.

"Hey guys." Miroku greeted.

"Don't 'Hey' us." Kagome set her suitcase down on the hardwood floor.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Don't ask." Ayame started.<br>"We were stuck in a traffic jam for three, whole, hours." Kagome stated.  
>"That explains why you weren't here before us." Koga stated. "I think we may have been stuck in that same traffic jam."<br>"Oh, that's not the beginning of it-" Kagome continued her rant. "Once we _finally_ got out of that damn traffic jam we discover that my car is almost out of gas." She sighed heavily. "So, the logical thing would be to go the gas station."  
>"Yes, yes it would." Miroku nodded.<p>

"But there wasn't one for twenty-five miles!" Kagome shouted.

"Ooh." InuYasha grimaced.

"So, we get about fifteen miles, maybe, my car runs dry. Completely out of gas. We obviously can't push it ten miles to the nearest station, so I have to call a tow truck. It doesn't get there for thirty-five minutes. Finally this hum-drum drags us to this run down station to fill up my car, and I fill up the dang thing. But, to make matters worse, I max out my credit card, so I have to make a call to my grandfather to explain the situation. Luckily- the _only_ lucky thing that's happened today- he believed me, and refilled my card." Kagome finished her story.

"Well, interesting story. But at least your here now." InuYasha smiled to her, kissing her lips.  
>"I'm glad we're finally here. This is <em>the <em>party." Ayame smiled.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome noticed the pregnant teen was nowhere in sight.  
>"Exploring the cabin." Koga explained.<br>"This place is amazing." Sango gushed, walking back into the living area.

"I know, this is the biggest cabin on the lake." Miroku told her.

"Oh, hi guys." Sango noticed the two girls standing amongst them all.  
>"Hello." Kagome sighed. "I'm going to take a long, hot bath." She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it down the hallway.<p>

"She's going to be mad when she realizes that there's no bathtub." InuYasha spoke.  
>About ten whole seconds later, Kagome shouted from the bathroom.<p>

"She discovered it." Koga said.  
>"Yeah, there's just a shower." InuYasha called down to her.<p>

"Not that! Get in here!" Kagome shouted. The group walked down the hall to where Kagome was freaking out.  
>"What?" InuYasha asked his girlfriend.<br>"Kill it!" She screamed, pointing down to a bug on the sink's counter. InuYasha looked to where Kagome was pointing and saw a large cockroach on the ceramic.

"Really, a cockroach?" InuYasha questioned.

"Kill it, InuYasha!" Sango screamed, pulling into Miroku.  
>"Okay, okay. Maybe this cockroach has a family and when I kill it, a whole swarm of cockroaches is going to kill me in the night." InuYasha rambled on as he proceeded to remove the cockroach from the premises of the cabin.<p>

\\\

Later, the others were preparing for the party that was about to ensue.  
>"Sango, you can't hog the bathroom all night!" Kagome knocked on the heavy oak door leading to the bathroom. The onyx-haired girl was wearing a white mini skirt, with distressed black leggings, and an off-the-shoulder neon pink blouse that had a butterfly designed with black sequins on it.<p>

"Yes I can, I'm pregnant." Sango replied from beyond the door.  
>"Sango! I need to do my makeup!" Kagome shouted, still pounding on the door.<br>"It's nighttime, no one can see your face anyways!" Sango replied.  
>"What's taking so long?" Kagome questioned irritably.<p>

"I'm doing _my_ makeup!" Sango replied back.  
>Kagome sighed under her breath. "Hypocrite." InuYasha walked out of the other bedroom, wearing khaki shorts, a red tee, and a casual jacket.<p>

"What's going on?" He questioned, slipping on a chain around his neck.

"She's hogging the- nice necklace- bathroom!" Kagome screamed, pausing in the middle of the sentence to compliment her boyfriend.  
>InuYasha was shocked at her response. "Not a necklace." He held up the piece of jewelry hanging around his neck to reference it.<br>"Whatever, can you get her out, or help me, or something?!" Kagome yelled.

"Calm down, you high-pitched wench. It's just some makeup. You're beautiful enough without that stuff all over your face." InuYasha said to her.  
>"Did you just call me a 'high-pitched wench?'" Kagome glared to the silver-haired teen before her.<br>"That's what you got from that?" InuYasha questioned.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I feel strange around people if I'm not wearing makeup." Kagome looked down.  
>"Don't- you're lovely." He kissed her.<br>"I still want her out so I can do my makeup." Kagome replied.  
>"You're ridiculous." InuYasha sighed.<br>Sango exited the bathroom, wearing denim shorts and a white ruffle tube top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You look ravishing, Sango." Miroku's voice called down the hallway, causing Sango to look over at him with big eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled, her glossy lips shimmering in the low light. Before anyone could respond to anything, Kagome pushed her out of the way to walk into the bathroom, finally getting her way.  
>"Well then." Sango sneered. She walked down to Miroku, glancing at his outfit in going so. He was wearing dark purple plaid cargo shorts, a white tee, and a 'We live in PERVERTED times, my friend' hoody.<p>

"You look very nice, Sango." Miroku complimented again, not looking into Sango's eyes.  
>"I'm up here." Sango wasn't impressed.<br>Miroku quickly looked to her eyes, and smiled meekly. "Heh." He mustered.  
>"Yeah. I like the way you look." She returned the compliment to her boyfriend.<br>"Eh, I've looked better." He shrugged egotistically.  
>"You're so full of it." Sango laughed, playfully slapping his torso.<br>"I know." Miroku grinned.  
>Ayame made her first entrance of the night, exiting the bedroom that Sango and Miroku were sharing. She'd changed in there for privacy. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a yellow ruffled blouse, and black ballet flats, and her hair was barrel-curled. "Hey guys." She approached the bathroom door as she spoke and the others greeted her back. "Who's in the bathroom?"<br>"Kagome's doing her makeup." Sango answered, being cradled by Miroku.  
>"She needs the door closed?" Ayame knocked on the door. "Kagome! Please can I come in and do my makeup?" Kagome opened the door to let the redhead in, then closed the door behind her.<br>Koga then stepped out of the bedroom, carrying both his and Ayame's clothes from earlier. He was wearing brown cargo shorts, a white graphic tee, and a brown vest. He walked down the hall to drop the clothes in his hands with his and Ayame's things, then walked back with the others.

"'Sup." He smiled.  
>"Not much. You psyched?" Miroku replied to Koga.<br>"Absolutely." Koga nodded. "Where's my girlfriend?"  
>"Doing her makeup with his," Sango pointed to InuYasha, "girlfriend in the bathroom."<p>

"The party starts soon, they better hurry." Koga noted, checking the time on his phone.  
>Sango turned to Miroku. "Am I overdressed?" She wondered.<br>"No, absolutely not. You look perfect." Miroku answered her, adding a kiss for reassurance.  
>"Okay, I just feel awkward." Sango said after the kiss.<p>

"Don't, you look wonderful." Miroku assured again.  
>"I don't think it's the way I look, I just feel weird." Sango said.<br>"Is it- the baby?" Miroku wondered nervously. Sango wasn't sure; she shrugged.

"I dunno."  
>"Sango, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Miroku was very nervous.<br>"I'm fine. I feel," She paused, looking down at her engorged belly.

"You feel?" Miroku pressed.  
>Sango breathed.<br>"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked in a very serious tone.  
>Sango was still staring at her belly, unsure of what was happening inside of her.<br>Then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, it hit her.

"Sango?" Miroku asked one last time before the girl in question turned away from him and rushed into the bathroom. The sound of her retching was heard.  
>Miroku sighed in relief. He was glad it wasn't something more serious.<br>Kagome and Ayame were both staring at Sango- on her knees, head in the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked once Sango stopped coughing.  
>"Fine." Sango sat back on her knees to answer the question.<br>"That was random." Ayame stated towards Sango.  
>"I felt really weird, like something was happening, then I just knew I was about to puke." Sango explained to her friends.<br>"Well, that's pregnancy for ya." Kagome smiled, helping Sango off the floor and flushing the evidence of her ever being sick to begin with.  
>"Tell me about it." Sango agreed. No one had brought mouthwash, so she quickly brushed her teeth, then touched up her makeup.<br>"How do I look?" She wondered.  
>"Pregnant." Ayame answered.<br>"Ayame!" Kagome scolded as Sango looked down at her own torso.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango questioned.

"It's a good thing, San. All I'm saying is that you have a really formed body. And that top shows it." Ayame said. Sango nodded with a bittersweet smile masking her lips.  
>"Sango, you look beautiful. Ayame's just an idiot." Kagome assured.<p>

"Hey!" Ayame defended.  
>"It's fine. I guess I have to get used to people seeing me like that." Sango looked back up to her friends. "Do I really look good?" She changed the subject.<br>"Absolutely sexy. Miroku's probably going crazy." Kagome smiled back.  
>"I caught him staring at my chest." Sango rolled her eyes.<br>"Typical Miroku." Kagome giggled.

"Typical men." Ayame added.

"Let's go party." Sango smiled, then opened the door to the bathroom, the three girls then stepped out into the hall.  
>"Hello lovely ladies." Koga called sensually, grabbing Ayame's hand and spun her to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek.<br>"You're not looking bad yourself, Hot Stuff." Ayame giggled, her curls bouncing.  
>"I try." Koga shrugged, smiling to her.<br>Ayame almost stated what was on her mind at that very moment- her love for Koga- until the entire gang was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
>"Party time." InuYasha grinned, having an idea who was at the door. Him and the other two guys raced to the door, getting there in what seemed like a split second. Koga was the one who answered the door, revealing the person on the other side to be a great friend of theirs, Jinenji. He had an amazing tan, sleek, black hair, and incredible blue eyes that shined, even in the moonlight.<br>"Hey Jinenji!" The entire group- excluding Kagome and Sango- called out. Sango was in her own trance.  
><em>It was right after Ginta had run off from Sango at the party. She slipped her clothes back on and exited the room, a little embarrassed about what had just happened. She walked back out into the party scene, trying to find the guy she'd just slept with. When he was nowhere in sight, she grabbed a fresh plastic red cup and filled it with beer. She chugged half of it quickly, then let the rest sit in the cup for her to enjoy for the next few minutes. She walked over to a less populated area of the room and leaned against the wall, waiting for something eventful to happen.<em>

_'I should just leave.' She thought to herself._

_She took another sip of her beer, then a new stranger came up to her. She was immediately intoxicated by his bright blue eyes._

"_Hi." She giggled drunkedly._

"_'Sup. I got some really good stuff. None of the cheap, bland, drugs. I got real cocaine right here. You not into crack? You an ecstasy gal, I got 'shrooms, too. But it's gonna cost ya." He spoke slyly.  
>"I'm not into drugs at all, and I don't have any money." Sango shrugged.<em>

"_I see." The stranger looked into her eyes. "I'm Jinenji. If you know anyone who's looking for something good, send them to me." He smiled, then proceeded to turn around as if he was going to walk away.  
>"Even though I'm not going to buy anything, I could always give you a little- boost in your income." She spoke seductively. He stopped in his tracks, turning back to her. "Whattaya say?" She asked.<em>

"_I say, I can always use some extra anything." She chugged the rest of her beer, then set the cup down. She kissed Jinenji on the lips as they began to walk to the room she just exited._

"Earth to Sango?" Miroku called to his girlfriend.  
>"Oh, um. Yeah. Sorry." Sango shook off her thoughts.<p>

"This is Jinenji, he's a great friend of ours. We met him here a couple years back." Koga explained. Sango nodded.

_Not again, not again. _She was thinking.

"Miroku." She grabbed her boyfriend and pulled the boy to her.  
>"Hmm?" He asked, worried she was about to be sick again.<p>

"I know him." She said quietly, so only he would hear her.

"Really, how?" Miroku wondered. Sango swallowed, looking from his violet eyes down to her midsection. "The party?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I don't know what to do. What if he remembers me?"  
>"Tell him, like you've done with the others." Miroku insisted quietly.<br>"But what if reacts like Ginta did?" Sango whispered, worry in her hushed voice.  
>"Jinenji is the sweetest guy we know. He won't react like Ginta did." Miroku insisted.<p>

Sango nodded, then turned back to the group. They were enjoying themselves, talking to Jinenji. Miroku helpfully nudged Sango, giving her the assurance that she could talk.

"Hi, Jinenji." She spoke, giving herself the confidence she ever so needed.  
>"Hey," He greeted casually. He obviously didn't remember her.<p>

"Umm, I have something to ask you." Sango began to urge more words out of her throat.

"Okay." Jinenji was suddenly slightly nervous. The excitement of the room fell immediately as Sango began to speak.  
>"Do you remember a party, for a kid named Hakudoshi? It was while back," Sango trailed off.<br>"I think so. There was a lot of people at that place. And I've been to a _lot_ of parties." Jinenji answered, smiling.  
>"Did you hook up with anyone there?" Sango went on.<br>"Whoa, that's a bit-"

"It was me. I was the girl you hooked up with." Sango interrupted, then immediately threw her hand to her mouth as if to take the words back.  
>"You?" He stepped to her. She nodded, then looked to him.<p>

"I have to ask you a very serious question." She spoke.

"Okay." Jinenji's voice was welcoming and sweet, like he cared for Sango in some way.  
>"Were you wearing a condom?" She forced the words out of throat.<p>

. . . . .

A/N) What will Jinenji say? Review!


	20. Young and Wild and Free

**A/N) Hola! Are you ready for this? I hope so... 'cuz here it comes...**

**\./.\./**

Jinenji was a bit taken aback by the question. He thought for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, I was. I've never not worn one." He told her. "Why do you ask?"  
>"If you can't tell, I'm pregnant." She looked down to her torso.<br>"Clearly," Jinenji smiled.

"And she was conceived at that party, or the day of. And I don't know who the father is. I hooked up with quite a few guys at that party." Sango sighed. "And I've coincidentally run into a few of them, and now I'm more lost than ever."  
>"Sango, if you don't find out who the father is, or the father doesn't step up and take responsibilities, let me know. I'll help you in whatever way I can. I promise." Jinenji swore.<br>"But," Sango was stunned, "She's not yours. She can't be. Why would you-"  
>"I have a few friends who've gotten themselves pregnant. I know what it's like. Sorta... But even if I'm not the dad, I feel guilty about hooking up with you at that party and never calling or contacting you again. If you need help, let me know. And I'll be there in no time at all." Jinenji proposed.<br>Sango was speechless.

Miroku leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I told you he was nothing like Ginta."  
>"Thank you so much." Sango's voice broke as she embraced Jinenji.<p>

Jinenji accepted her hug, very much noticing her firm baby bump pressing onto his abdomen. "Boy, you've sure changed since the last time I saw you." He commented as she pulled away from the grasp of Jinenji and back to her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, kind of, pregnant." Sango smiled.  
>"Well, I hate to break this moment up, but we didn't drive all the way out here to blah-blah talk-talk chitter-chatter away in this cabin all night did we? Let's get out there where the P-A-R-T-Y, party is!" InuYasha butted in, announcing gleefully as he headed for the door with excitement.<p>

"I agree with Yash. Let's go!" Ayame agreed, and everyone left the general area and out the door.

/

"Now, it'll be best if you stay with someone the whole time. Don't get caught up with someone you don't know. 'Kay?" Miroku instructed to Sango.

"I got it." She nodded, then kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm like, dying of hunger, so let's get something to eat." She shouted over the sudden noise.  
>Miroku looked to Kagome, she was talking to InuYasha.<br>"I'm hungry, Roku." Sango pleaded, tugging at her boyfriend's arm like a toddler would it's mother.  
>"Just, hold on a sec." He held up a finger, then tapped InuYasha on the shoulder. The teenager looked over.<br>"What?" InuYasha wondered loudly.  
>"Y'all wanna go get something to eat?" Miroku asked. InuYasha's looked to Kagome and asked her the same question; She shook her head.<p>

"'Roku." Sango pulled again. He turned back and complied, the two began walking over to a table with lots of food. Both Sango and Miroku gabbed a plate and worked their way around the table, picking off of snack items.

"You liking the party?" Miroku asked.  
>"Yeah, there's a lot of people, though." Sango nodded, taking a bite of fruit.<br>"It's always like this." Miroku reached into his pocket to grab his phone so he could check the time, but realized his phone wasn't in his pants. "Babe, can you wait here for like, two minutes. I forgot something in the cabin." Sango nodded. "Don't move from this spot. This place is bigger than you may think."  
>"Miroku, I'll be fine." She assured. "I'm a big girl."<br>"Okay, I'll be gone for two minutes, tops." Miroku gave her a quick kiss then hurried away so he could keep his promise.

Sango smiled and popped a cherry into her mouth.

_There sure are a lot of people here. _She thought to herself as she took a bite of some sushi. The sushi was spicier than she expected, causing her thirst to spike.

_I told Miroku I'd stay here, but the drinks are right over there, so it's not like I'll be far away._

Sango looked to where the drinks were, right at the next table. She waded to it, then poured herself a cup of punch, immediately downing it to quench her thirst.

_That's good, _She thought, then poured another glass, downing that one as well. She poured one more, then sipped it casually as other people passed her, most of them drunk. She suddenly felt kind of dizzy, so she took a break from sipping her punch to set down the cup as she nearly flopped down on the grass.

_Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere?_

\\\

Miroku made his way back to the food table but realized Sango was nowhere in sight. "Great." He stated to himself, then began to frantically look around for his girlfriend. During his search he ran into Ayame.

"Have you seen-" They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Miroku let the redhead speak.

"Have you seen Koga?" Ayame finished.  
>"No. have you seen Sango?" Miroku answered, then asked.<br>Ayame thought for a moment, "Nuh-uh." She shook her head.

"Damn it." Miroku cursed. "I told her stay right here."  
>"She didn't listen, did she?" Ayame joked.<br>"Ha ha." Miroku stated. "Where did you last see Koga?"  
>"He was talking with Yash and Kagome, and I went into the cabin to grab something, and when I came back, they were all gone."<p>

\\\

"Kagome, d'ya wanna sip?" InuYasha offered his beverage to his girlfriend who immediately refused.

"You know I don't drink." She told him.

"I know, I know, but just take one sip." He offered her the cup again, and she reluctantly took it. She took a small sip, then another. "Good, no?" Kagome nodded. "I'mma go get another one. Wait here." He instructed, then pranced off to grab another beverage for himself.

Kagome continued sipping from the cup, but was soon distracted when someone tapped her bare shoulder. She turned around, expecting it to be someone she knew.

It wasn't.  
>"Hey, sweet thing." The person who'd tapped her spoke. Kagome pulled the cup away from her lips to speak.<br>"Do I know you?" She wondered.  
>"Everybody knows Ichiro." The teen smiled back to her.<p>

"I don't." She told him.  
>"You will." The teen grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her spot to where a group was dancing. She tried to pull back, but this Ichiro kid was tugging at her arm too persistently. She just gave in and decided to have fun with the strangers.<p>

\\\

Miroku and Ayame were in the cabin, having feigned unsuccessful in their searches for Koga and Sango.

The redhead sighed, hopping up onto the counter. "Now what?" She thought aloud.  
>"We wait." Miroku answered her. "Water?" He offered her a bottle.<br>"No thanks." She shook her head. "And to think I got all dolled up thinking he wasn't gonna go and ditch me this time."  
>"Well, that's Koga for ya." Miroku smiled.<p>

"I'm gonna go look for him again." She hopped off the counter and without another word she was out the door.

Miroku sighed. "This was not how I'd hoped to spend this night." He voiced his thoughts. He took a sip of water and before he could think again, the door flew open, revealing a very anxious-looking and enraged InuYasha.

"Please tell me Kagome is in here." He demanded.  
>"No, it's just me." Miroku was almost scared to answer.<br>"Damn it. She just vanished." InuYasha punched the counter.  
>"Easy, Punchy." Miroku came to the teen. "She's around here somewhere. She's gotta be. It's Kagome we're talking about. It's not like she's been drinking."<br>InuYasha looked down.  
>"You gave her alcohol, didn't you." Miroku condescended. Before the teen could respond, Ayame reentered the cabin.<p>

"Did you find-" Miroku began.  
>"Someone spiked the punch." She interrupted.<br>"What?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Someone spiked the punch with this illegal shit. It ain't even legal in the States. The dude was all like 'one cup of the punch and you'll be drunk as fuck.'" She mocked the guy who'd told her this.<p>

"I'm gonna go find Kagome." InuYasha left.

"I take it you didn't find Koga." Miroku turned to Ayame.  
>"Nope." She hopped up onto the counter again.<p>

"Well, they're here somewhere."

"I believe that much." She sighed again, leaning back against the cabinets. "I love that boy."  
>"You should tell him that." Miroku replied to her, taking another sip of his water.<br>"I would if he wouldn't run off from me." Ayame responded. She ran her her hands through her hair, her curls soon bouncing back into position.

"Ayame,-" Before Miroku could finish his thought, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." He walked to the door, and twisted the doorknob open. He was greeted by just the person he'd been waiting to see.

/

InuYasha was urgently looking around crowds of people for his girlfriend. After having no luck finding her in the crowds of people, he sat on a bench and chugged a beer.

Then another.

Then another.

And soon he was very drunk.

_What was I doing?_

\\\

"Sango? Where on Earth have you been?" Miroku asked his girlfriend.  
>"Oh, Miroku. Thank Heavens it's you. The last three cabins I've been to you were not there." Sango slurred. She wobbled into the house and into the kitchen, leaning against the counter near Ayame. "Oh, hi Ayame."<p>

"Sango, what happened? I told you to stay put." Miroku scolded. Sango looked at him with still eyes.  
>"What?" She giggled.<br>"I told you to stay by the food table. What happened?" Miroku repeated.  
>Pause. "What?" Sango asked again.<br>"She's helpless. What's wrong with her?" Ayame wondered.

"I dunno." Miroku stared at Sango, observing her. "Babe, did you have anything to drink?"

"Oh, just this amazing _pasting tunch_." She giggled again.  
>"Punch?" Miroku corrected.<br>"The punch." Ayame looked to Miroku.

"Was spiked." Miroku finished. He looked back to Sango. "Sweetheart, how much _punch_ did you drink?"

Sango thought for a moment. She then held up four fingers. "Like seven cups. I was so thirsty." She slurred.  
>Miroku stared at her with his jaw agape. "I think you should lay down." He stated.<p>

"But, but," She began to interrupt but paused when Miroku lifted her and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. "Where we goin' cutie?" She giggled.  
>"Sango, you need to sleep." Miroku told her, condescending his words as he spoke.<p>

"Cutie, are you gonna sleep with me?" She giggled again. Miroku sighed at her drunkenness, then walked into the bedroom and set her on the bed. "Cutie?"  
>"Sango, let's just. Take off your clothes." He didn't think the sentence through before saying it, and the very drunk Sango giggled at the statement.<br>"So I guess we're gonna-" She was cut off when Miroku's hand clasped over hand mouth.  
>"Stop talking. Just do what I say." Miroku instructed. He peeled his hand away from her smiling mouth.<p>

She nodded. He sighed and dug through her suitcase and retrieved her pajamas: a pair of his boxer shorts and a tank top. He turned around to see Sango struggling to get her shirt off.

_It's a tube top. How complicated can it possibly be?_

"Let me help you." Miroku came to her and easily slipped off the white top. She stood topless in front of him, waiting for another instruction. She wasn't the most productive person at the moment. He looked at her chest, the best look he's ever gotten at them.

_Oh my God. Miroku, just. Breathe._

He was ready to pounce on her and take advantage of the situation at that very moment. He bit his lip.

_She's drunk. You can't. You shouldn't_

He knew he couldn't do that to her. She meant more to him than that. Some, hussy who was so easy she would drop her pants for anything.

"Here," He handed her the tank top. "put this on." Sango complied, then slipped off the denim shorts she was wearing. Miroku handed her the boxer shorts and instructed her to put them on, as he did the top. She complied again.

"Cutie, your so good with me." She giggled.

"Sango, I need you to lay down, and go to bed," He paused, lying her into the bed under the covers. "and go to sleep." He repeated for enunciation. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay," She sang drunkedly. "Nighty night, cutie."  
>"You're gonna need it." He ignored her ramblings and continued his previous thought quietly to himself as he shut off the light and closed the door. He walked back down the hall way and back into the kitchen, where Ayame was dealing with a new guest.<br>"Oh great, how long has he been here?" Miroku whined, having enough energy wiped out of him from dealing with Sango.

Ayame was trying to hold onto Koga so he wouldn't raid the fridge for more alcohol. "About seven minutes." Ayame answered. "He's drunk as fuck." She sighed.

"Koga, have you been drinking?" Miroku condescended.

"I have not _been _drinking. I still _am_ drinking. Or at least I would still be if some bitch hadn't have of taken away my fucking beer." Koga slurred bitterly.

"Well, he's drunk." Miroku nodded.  
>"Let's lay him down." Ayame suggested.<br>Before another word could exit either of their mouths, the door flew open, exposing a very exhausted looking Kagome.

"Oh, thank heavens." She gasped, shuffling towards the couch and flopping down onto it. She mumbled something incoherently, then there wasn't another sound from her.

"Okay, like I just said, let's get Koga down." Ayame and Miroku proceeded to walk a very unwilling Koga down the hall to the first bedroom, and they quickly got him into the bed. They didn't bother with the whole changing routine, seeing as he was being very stubborn and he normally sleeps in just boxers anyways, and Miroku would rather not see one of his best friends drunkedly undress himself. Koga agreed to lay down, and he was soon out like the light in the bedroom. Ayame and Miroku walked back to the kitchen.

"You realize we just put him to bed in the room that was supposed to be InuYasha's and Kagome's." Ayame stated.  
>"Yeah, I know. But since Kagome's passed out on the couch, I figured a one-night-swap would be satisfactory."<p>

"I see where you're coming from." Ayame smiled, jumping back onto the counter. "Now what?" She wondered.  
>"We wait for Yash to come back." Miroku answered.<p>

\\\

And that is what they did.

And Yash finally came back after about an hour. It was barely eleven. "Hey guys." He loudly whispered with an evident slur, closing the door slowly as if to make sure it didn't slam. "How's it going?" He wondered with a snicker.  
>"Not another one." Ayame facepalmed, "This is turning into a rehab center."<p>

It didn't take long before the very drunk InuYasha was sitting on the floor of the living room, trying not to pass out. He was barely awake, so Miroku and Ayame continued their conversation in the kitchen.  
>"Are you okay, Yams?" Miroku wondered.<p>

"Not really." The ginger replied. Her red hair was messy and unmanaged.

Miroku brushed a loose curl away from her delicate face.

They heard a thud from the living room and assumed that InuYasha had finally passed out.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked to Ayame.

The redhead sighed. "It's Koga. He promised that he wouldn't," Her voice broke.  
>"Wouldn't what?" Miroku wondered. "Don't cry, Ayame."<p>

"He promised he wouldn't get drunk this time." She finally said, a few tears escaping her eyes. She was clearly hurt by the broken promise.  
>"Well, it's Koga. You know he was going to drink." Miroku tried to make Ayame feel better.<p>

"I know, but I thought maybe this time he was being sincere." Ayame wiped the tear from her cheek.  
>Miroku stepped away from her for a moment after getting an idea. He walked to the fridge where on top was sitting a large bottle of liquor. He pulled it down, then grabbed two shot glasses, pouring them equally then walking back to Ayame, handing her one of the crystal shots. "To us: The only sober ones in the damn cabin."<br>"What?" Ayame smiled.  
>"Drink it." Miroku put his glass to his lips, while guiding Ayame's to hers, and they both tilted their heads back, letting the liquid slip down their throats.<br>Ayame made a face. "That's strong." She managed through a cough.

"At least Koga didn't propose to another mannequin." Miroku laughed.

Ayame smiled. "Yeah, that's something."  
>Miroku set his empty shot glass down. He looked into Ayame's green eyes. "Ayame, don't worry. We still have the rest of the weekend."<br>She sighed, "But he'll be hungover tomorrow." She looked up into Miroku's violet eyes. "I never noticed how violet your eyes were." She spoke softly.  
>Miroku leaned into her, his hand resting lightly on her cheek. He didn't say a word.<p>

Neither did she.

Their lips connected, a soft kiss combining their faces.

After a moment they quickly pulled away.

"What're we doing?!" Ayame softly yelled.  
>"I don't know." Miroku turned away with the curt statement.<br>Ayame jumped off the counter. "We can't tell anyone what just happened."  
>"Deal."<p>

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N) OMG?! What just happened? Will anyone find out? What _exactly_ happened to the others? And how will their hangovers effect them? K.I.T. (Review)  
>...<strong>

**OH! And if I don't post the next chapter by Christmas, or even New Years, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and Happy Holidays! (Unless we all die.) ._.**

**From,**

**OjoOtaku**


	21. Blurred Lines

**A.N) "****I was like, she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all  
>Like oh my God, like, totally, we were like, I was all, they were<br>All, he was like, she was like, oh totally, like oh my God..." Okay, we're done with Parry Gripp... (As much as I'm obsessed with him.) [I'm obsessed with plenty of things at the moment.] Welp, here we go... enjoy this little entry I have for you all. **

/.\\\

The next morning Sango woke up with no memory of what had happened the night before, much like most of the others in the cabin. She slowly opened her heavy eyes, the sunlight in the room making her squint. Once her eyes were fully adjusted she looked to the clock next to her, telling her the time was 11:20. She sighed, resting her head against against the headboard.

Then she realized how sick she felt.

She bolted up from the bed and raced to the door, and as she walked into the hallway she realized that Koga was standing in his doorway, eying her.

"Oh Hell no." She swore, racing down to the bathroom door before he could barely take a step out of his room. Unfortunately for her, InuYasha decided to but into the whole fiasco and barge into the bathroom before either of the others got the chance.

"Dammit, get out of there this second!" Koga pounded on the door.

"Stop with the pounding." Sango held her temples and stomped on Koga's foot.

"Fuck this, I'm throwing up outside." Koga left the presence of Sango quickly. He was quietly greeted by Ayame and Miroku, who were standing in the kitchen, as the door slammed shut.  
>Sango, on the other hand, couldn't do what Koga did. Because of her <em>situation<em> she had to do more than just throw up. She rested her head on the door of the bathroom. "Yash," she whined, "please hurry up." She was answered by hearing a loud retching sound. She groaned.

Miroku had been listening in on the entire situation from the kitchen and approached her carefully. "San, how're you feeling?"  
>"Don't talk to me." She replied, head still resting against the door.<br>"Sango, come on." Miroku consoled. "Just puke in the garbage."  
>"I don't need to puke." She told him softly.<p>

Miroku looked to her, confused for a moment. "Why do you-" He paused. "Oh. Hold on, I'll get Yash out." Miroku knocked on the door lightly. "Yash, you want some beer?" He asked.  
>There was a silence, but InuYasha soon opened the door and looked into Miroku's eyes. "Yes. I do." He said quietly.<br>"Follow me." Miroku directed InuYasha to the kitchen, where the teen was sufficed with his beer, as Sango ran into the bathroom.

\\\

About twenty minutes later, Kagome finally awoke from her drunken slumber.

_Why is my head throbbing? Ugh, what happened last night?_

"Morning, sleepyhead." Ayame greeted Kagome. The redhead handed her friend a cup of hot tea.

Kagome held the cup near her face, but the scent of the herbs nauseated her. She set the mug down and held her head. "What happened last night, Yams?" She asked somberly.  
>"I'm not sure what happened with you. All I know is that at about eleven or so, you ran in here and flopped on the couch." Ayame explained.<p>

"Where are the others?" Kagome wondered.  
>"Outside, beating their hangovers." Ayame answered. "they're swimming."<p>

"Oh." Kagome held her head again, running her temples.

"Kags, is this your first hangover?" Ayame asked, condescending her tone.  
>"Don't condescend to me." Kagome warned. "And yes, it is. I don't <em>drink.<em>" Kagome spat out the word like it was acid on her tongue.

Ayame stared at her, "How much did you drink last night?" She wondered.  
>"I dunno. I remember having a cup that Yash gave me. And, I think a couple more. After that I can't remember." Kagome answered.<br>"That seems the answer that everyone's giving." Ayame sighed.  
>"You said they're outside swimming?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Yep. Outside, in the lake." Ayame answered. "Maybe you should go out there and go for a swim. It might help your hangover."

Kagome sighed, "Speaking of hangovers, you don't seem to have one."

"I didn't drink last night. Well, I had three sips of a beer with Koga. And then later on, one shot with Miroku." Ayame replied.

"With Miroku?"  
>"He was the only one not fucked up in the brain from drinking." Ayame rolled her eyes. "He offered me a shot, we both drank one, we talked a for little bit, then we went to bed." She rushed through telling the previous night's activities to her friend.<br>"There's something you're not telling me, Yams. What is it?" Kagome knew instantly that Ayame was keeping something from her, and it was dirty. Even with her hangover, Kagome was still nosy.  
>"I told you everything." Ayame lied, keeping her promise with Miroku.<br>Kagome knew when she was being lied to. Or, in this case, being withheld from the entire truth. "No you did not." She said. Clearly a hangover was not going to affect her sleuthing skills.  
>Ayame internally debated telling Kagome the entire truth. She'd promised Miroku that she wouldn't tell anyone, but Kagome and her had gotten really close over the last month or so. She heavily sighed, then concluded her promise with Miroku was more important, and that telling Kagome about the kiss could jeopardize her relationship with him, and (possibly more importantly) her relationship with Koga. "Nothing happened. I told you everything. Why would I lie to you?"<br>Kagome stared at Ayame, trying to uncover her secrets. "I know you're keeping something from me, and it's okay. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Kagome swore.  
>Kagome's stubbornness was getting on the redhead's last nerve. "Nothing. Happened." She said clearly and quite loudly at that. "Now drop it."<p>

"The more you say that, the more curious I get." Kagome said.  
>"Kagome, I'm not lying. Nothing happened between Miroku and I."<p>

Kagome hopped to her feet, and ignoring the spinning in her head managed to yell, "Tell me!"

"Kagome!"  
>"Ayame!"<br>"We didn't kiss!" Ayame immediately covered her mouth, knowing right then the argument had made her say too much. And the secret was out.

"What did you just say?" The voice didn't come from Kagome.  
>

Meanwhile, the guys and Sango were outside, chilling in the lake. The guys were all in trunks, and Sango's baby belly was overexposed in a dark pink bandeau bikini. She was laying on a towel on the sandy shore, trying to catch whatever rays she could, and wearing oversized sunglasses to hide her dreary eyes from humanity. Every so often, Miroku would tap her with his foot from the body length beach chair he was sitting in to see if she was still awake- or maybe alive- and she would jolt upright in a very comedic manner that made him chuckle behind his mirrored shades.

"What?" She managed through a subtle cough.  
>"Just making sure you're awake." Miroku told her. He watched as InuYasha and Koga splashed each other like children in the shallow end of the lake. Both of them wearing some sort of stylish eye protection, they snickered and pranced around in the warm fresh water like toddlers would.<p>

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Sango assured her boyfriend. She looked to him, but he couldn't tell what expression her face was currently masking.

"What?" He asked, charm in his tone, though a tad bit of worry because whenever Sango looked longingly at him, it never seemed to be good.

"I can't feel her. I haven't been able to since I woke up." She whispered, just loud enough for Miroku to barely hear what she had to say.  
>He responded by nearly gliding off the chair into the sand onto his knees next to her. And he slowly placed a hand on her swollen belly.<p>

Her belly had certainly grown since they first met a good month ago. She'd been eating more, and more regularly at that, and she'd been taking prenatal vitamins- as gross as they were (or so, she _said_ they were gross). And she'd just naturally 'popped' as she described it, her all around weight hadn't changed as most pregnancies do, she only had gained in her belly and her breasts. Miroku wasn't going to complain about that one. She looked smoking hot in her bikini sporting her barely baby belly.

"Don't move." Miroku told her sternly, moving his hand around the bump, as if he knew where the baby was going to kick.  
>Sango was trying not to move. She took shallow breaths as Miroku rubbed her belly. She suddenly remembered what Dr. Kaede had told her if she didn't feel the baby, to eat something with protein. "Roku, go get me something with protein. Dr. Kaede said to eat-"<br>Miroku was gone before she could finish.

He raced to the cabin. _What has protein? Protein... Meat! I'll make her sandwich. No, that'll take too long... Umm, peanut butter! Peanut Butter has protein... right? Oh, and lentils! I know we have lentils in the fridge. And they have loads of protein... But Sango hates lentils... Oh, I think bananas have tons a protein. I'll just slap some peanut butter on a banana, then I'll give her the jar to eat out of..._

He swung the door open to get his concoctions, but overheard the very loud conversation that Kagome and Ayame were having.

"We didn't kiss!" Ayame screamed.  
>"What did you just say?"<p>

The two girls looked over to him, Ayame had her mouth covered by her own hands. Miroku, momentarily forgetting about Sango's situation, walked over to them, tore Ayame's hand from her mouth, and dead-eyed her. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He demanded.

Ayame was shaking, her arm still in Miroku's grip.

"You guys-" Kagome finally spoke.

"No." Miroku looked to her, the same demonic look on his face. He instantly turned back to the redhead in his grip. "Answer me."  
>"Miroku, I didn't-" He cut her off, nearly dragging her to the room at the end of the hallway. Before slamming the door, he looked back to Kagome, "Sit." He demanded her, and she complied, "And don't you dare move." She nodded curtly.<p>

"Miroku, let my arm go before you break it." Ayame said, her voice breaking in her throat. "I didn't tell her anything. I swear. I never mentioned, I mean. I didn't mean to, I swear. She forced it out of me." Ayame, flustered, babbled on to try to get Miroku to calm down. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she didn't know what to say next. "Please believe me." She managed through a sob.  
>Miroku sighed. He pulled the girl near him, letting her sob into him. "Stop it, Ayame. Stop crying." He said. Her arms were limp at her sides, and she continued sobbing into Miroku. "Ayame, c'mon." He spoke again. She sniffled and pulled away, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.<p>

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
>"I couldn't stay mad at that face." Miroku plucked at her chin.<p>

She took a deep, yet broken breath. Her hands were shaking; Her brow was sweaty.

"Yams, calm down." Miroku told her, knowing her current state was meaning she was about to have a panic attack. She tried to take another breath, but it broke and she shook more.

"Sit down." Miroku guided her to the bed, where she sat. Both her arms where trembling and she was profusely sweating.

She was having a full on panic attack.

"Where's your medicine? In your bag?" Miroku asked her, beginning to freak himself out.  
>She shook her head. "I didn't- didn't bring it." She managed through her shallow breaths.<p>

"Why the Hell not?" Miroku swore, probably making the situation worse by raising his voice. "Yams, you never know when you're gonna have one."  
>"I didn't think," Her voice broke, and she took a wheezy breath. "I'd need it."<br>"Okay, stop talking, just breathe." Miroku told her. "Fuck, I don't know what to do." He raced back out of the room.

Kagome jumped to her feet at the sight of Miroku. He turned to her.

"Listen. Whatever you think, it never, _never_ happened. Okay. So don't even bring it up ever, _ever_ again. Got it?" He warned.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She spoke.

"Good." He ran to the kitchen. Randomly remembering the peanut butter. He grabbed the jar and ran out the door, leaving Kagome speechless, and clueless.  
>Sango heard the cabin door slam, and she looked over to the sound. "It took <em>that<em> long to get peanut butter?" she asked sarcastically.  
>He tossed her the jar carelessly. "No, Ayame's having a panic attack." He quickly scanned the area for Koga. "Where is Koga?"<p>

InuYasha responded by humming 'I don't know,' then flopping into the water.

"He went inside like, three minutes ago." Sango chimed. "Then again, my sense of time is kind of off." She paused for a moment. "How long were you gone?" She wondered.

Miroku sighed at her. "Just, eat. I'm gonna go find him." He said and began heading back for the cabin.  
>Sango opened the jar of peanut butter, but before she could even dip her finger in, a painful cramp enveloped her midsection, causing her to cry out in pain. "Ah- Miroku!" She trembled, placing her hands on her exposed belly.<br>Miroku turned around in an instant, then ran back to her. _Fuck, what else can go wrong today?_ He thought, getting on his knees near his girlfriend. "What's the matter?"  
>"I just got a really bad cramp." She moaned. "Something's wrong. Something's really wrong."<br>"Okay, just. I need to find Koga, and see what's going on with Yams, and;" He paused, taking a breath. "Just breathe, San." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead of assurance and stood up. "Yash, get over here." He demanded.  
>The teen in the water waded to the shore and stepped into the sand, then approached the two in peril. "Yes?" He wondered.<br>"I need to go inside and find Koga and check on Yams. Stay with Sango and if anything goes wrong come and get me or do something-"  
>"I got it, bro." InuYasha interrupted, sensing how tense Miroku was.<br>Miroku then took off back towards the cabin in a desperate search for Koga. He swung open the cabin door to reveal Kagome sitting on the couch, impatiently tapping her foot.  
>"Tell me what's going on here!" The girl demanded. "Why are you running around back and forth?" She wondered.<p>

"Because, Kagome. Ayame and I kissed last night on a total spur of the moment decision. And from that damn spat that you two had this morning with me, she's now in the back room having a full-blown panic attack. And, to make matters worse, she doesn't have her fucking medicine. Koga's nowhere to be found, by the way. Oh, and my girlfriend is outside, right now, not being able to feel her baby and having cramps. So unless you have anything productive to say and or do, I suggest you sit down on the couch, and stop asking so many questions." Miroku screamed, finally losing the last of his sanity at Kagome.  
>She stood there, silently as Miroku breathed from his rant. She then took a breath herself, and sat down slowly on the couch. "I know where Koga is. He came in here when you were back with Yams." She spoke quietly.<br>Miroku, as he'd been calming down, had turned and faced the wall, ashamed for yelling at Kagome. He turned around when he heard what she'd said. "What?" He asked her.  
>"He came in here when you were back with Yams. He's in the other bedroom." Kagome informed softly, though her monotonic tone sounded like daggers to his ears.<br>"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kags. I just- It's barely one and damn near everything that could've gone wrong, has." He took Kagome's hands in his, and pulled her up into a hug. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm just so worried about San. And,"  
>"Miroku," Kagome interrupted. "I get it. I forgive you. I know how you feel about Sango. And I'm sorry for being so, pushy, with wanting to know about what happened last night. I promise I won't tell anyone what happened."<br>"Thanks, Kagome. Thank you." He nodded to her, releasing her from their prolonged hug.

\\\

Meanwhile, Sango, her sunglasses now laying in the sand near her, was brutally discoloring InuYasha's hand as she attempted not to scream while lying in the sand. "Oh my God!" She screamed, "Yash, do something!"

InuYasha had already swapped hands once, and it was getting annoying. He's slid his glasses up his face and into his hair to look at the girl better. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, worried for her health. He tried to free his hand from her death grip, but was unsuccessful. "Let go of me." He growled under his breath.  
>"No!" She shouted back, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Make it stop!" She moaned, the cramps in her midsection getting worse as she spoke.<br>InuYasha pitied Sango; He couldn't help her, and he had no clue what was going on at the moment. He did the first thing that he could think of to calm her down.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to try and relax her.

She stared at him. "What was that for?" She gasped.  
>"You need to calm down. I don't know a lot about this sort of thing, but I know enough to know that you screaming and hollering can't be helping." InuYasha replied in the calmest tone he could.<br>She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay." She sighed. "Distract me."  
>"Let go of my hand first." He nearly demanded again. She complied, releasing the teens near numb hand from her grip. She then immediately grabbed his free hand, resulting in an exasperated sigh from InuYasha. "Okay," He began to think.<br>"It hurts." She cried softly.  
>"I know, San. Miroku's doing everything he can right now to help." InuYasha said.<br>"I need a distraction." She repeated.

"I know, I'm thinking." InuYasha said to the pestered girl. "Okay, so, how're things going with Miroku and you?" He started casually, trying anything to get her mind off the subject at hand.  
>Sango panted, the cramps not getting any better. "Fine. Why?"<br>"Because, you two just seem so cute together." InuYasha told her. "Have you been planning anything serious?"  
>"Have you?!" Sango snapped back, leaving InuYasha dumbfoundedly staring back at her.<br>"Have I what?" He wondered calmly, keeping his cool for the sake of the baby inside of his friend.  
>"You and Kags?" Sango went on to say, a bit more mellow toned at that. "I mean, you just professed your love for her at the roller rink the other week, then she goes and acts like a frickin' psychopath... What did you do to her?"<br>"I didn't do a damn thing. I was gonna ask you what last week was all about, but I decided not to bring it up for the better." InuYasha said back.  
>"That was wise." Sango smiled.<br>"There's a smile." InuYasha joked.  
>"It still fucking hurts." Sango swore.<br>"I bet." InuYasha placed his only free hand on her exposed belly. "You're belly is as hard as a rock."  
>"What do you mean 'hard'?" Sango questioned.<br>"Feel it." InuYasha wedged her hand out of his and placed it where his other hand was recently placed. "Hard."  
>"That's weird." Sango looked to him.<br>"Has that happened before?" InuYasha asked. She shook her head. He pulled out his Droid and opened an Internet tab, immediately searching for _pregnant: hard tummy and cramps_. "That is by far, the strangest thing I have ever Googled."

"What is?" Sango asked, clenching her midsection.  
>"I'm Googling your symptoms." InuYasha told her. He looked down to his phone and scrolled through the results.<p>

Sango watched him. "What's it say?" She wondered.

InuYasha opened a page that he believed was reliable. "Have you ever heard of Braxton Hicks?" He wondered aloud to her, reading the internet page.  
>"Well, yeah. They're like, false contractions." Sango told him.<br>"According to this website, that's what your problem is." InuYasha replied.  
>"How do we fix it?" Sango whined.<br>InuYasha looked back at his phone, continuing to scroll down through the page. "You need to drink water and stretch." He read off the tiny screen.  
>"Get me water." Sango demanded, as she leaned back and stretched out her belly.<p>

\\\

In the meantime, Miroku, Kagome, and now Koga were trying to console Ayame.

"Baby, calm down." Koga held Ayame's hand with care, rubbing her wrist lightly. He carefully guided more water down her throat.  
>The girl lying on the bed took a deep breath, though it was slightly broken, and nodded to Koga. "I feel a little better." She said, her voice a tad raspy.<br>"Ayame, don't talk." Kagome interjected, her worry for her friend getting the best of her. "Just keep breathing steadily."  
>The aforementioned nodded again, then reached for Koga's hand, lovingly stroking his wrist back.<br>Miroku stepped back into the room, carrying a cup of ice with a rag in it. He pulled the rag out and placed it onto Ayame's forehead. "There ya go." He said to her. She smiled at his kindness.  
>"How does that feel?" Koga asked her. She only nodded, knowing that Kagome would freak if she spoke. Ayame kept her continuous breathing, and it slowly got even better, much to all of their consent.<br>/

InuYasha ran into the cabin and grabbed a bottle of water, then ran back out to where Sango was. The girl was awkwardly trying to position herself in order to stretch her back and middle, and she didn't notice InuYasha approach.  
>"What, are you doing?" He asked her, much to her surprise.<br>She squeaked, then collapsed back into the sand. "Please don't do that." She spoke to him.  
>InuYasha smiled to her as she sat back up. He handed her the water and she quickly chugged it down, the entire bottle nearly dry in less than a minute. She leaned back to stretch her back again.<br>"Did that help?" InuYasha asked.  
>It took Sango a moment to answer, but she nodded a minute later. "Yes, it did. Thanks Yash."<p>

/

"Is she calmed down yet?" Miroku called from the hallway outside the bedroom.

"Yes, I am, Roku." Ayame answered for herself, walking out into the hall to hug Miroku. "Thanks so much for everything."  
>"No problem." Miroku sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."<p>

Koga stepped out into the hallway. "Hands of my girl." He joked, placing a hand on Ayame's shoulder. She pulled away from Miroku and leaned back into Koga.

Kagome was last to exit the room. "How's Sango doing?" She chimed.  
>Miroku's eyes went from content to serious as he dashed away from the scene and out the door. "Sango?!"<p>

Sango looked up from the beach towel in the sand at Miroku, who was running towards her. "Oh, hi Miroku." She said.  
>"Are you okay? How are you?" He rambled, nervous about her.<br>"I'm fine now. Yash took care of me." Sango smiled to Miroku.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, we're all good now. You're fine. Ayame's fine. I think everyone's finally beat their hangovers."  
>Sango beamed to Miroku as he sat down in the sand and rambled on about Ayame and her panic attack. "But everyone's fine now?" She asked at the end of his story.<p>

"Yes, especially you, Sango." He kissed her nose. _My love._


	22. On The Road Again

**A/N) So, Hi. I'm sorry for the delayed updates, guys. I just speant the last three months rehearsing _Grease!_ with my high school drama club. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but it has some pretty powerful stuff in it... so beware. I can't wait to see what you all think! (review, if you want...)**

**/\/\**

That night, the group ordered pizza to suffice their hunger needs. They were all sitting on the couch, eating, and watching _Finding Nemo_.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Koga began, "Sango's Nemo, Miroku's Marlin, Ayame's Dory, InuYasha's Gill, Kagome's Deb, and I'm..." He waited for someone to fill in the blank, though this had already been explained to him about four times.  
>"Bubbles." Ayame said.<br>"Okay." Koga nodded, then averted his attention back onto the television screen.

Sango sighed, setting her empty plate onto the coffee table in front of her. "As interesting as this all is, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed." She stood from her position on the sofa and began to walk down the hallway. All but Miroku continued watching the movie. He stood, taking all the plates and silverware from his companions into the kitchen, and lecherously followed Sango down the hall.

She was already in the shower, but lucky for Miroku she hadn't locked the door. He opened it and quickly closed it behind him, then shed his shirt, dropping it onto the pile of clothes Sango had left.

"Sango, dear. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

Sango shrieked upon hearing his voice in the contained area. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.  
>"You left the door unlocked, silly." He cooed to her. "Will you answer my question?"<br>Sango smiled, relaxing. "No, you cannot." She jested to Miroku.  
>"Why ever not, San?" He asked to her. The steam from her hot shower was making him sweat. He could just picture the hot drops of water running down her body- her nude body nonetheless.<p>

"Because there's only room for two in here." She called back to him.  
>Miroku rose his eyebrows. "Come again?" His voice broke.<p>

"Me and the baby, silly." She joked to him, smiling to herself at his reaction.

Miroku sighed inwardly. "Don't scare me like that, San." He mumbled. "Aww, come on Sango. I don't take up _that _much room." Miroku swooned at her. "Please."  
>Sango sighed to herself, knowing he wouldn't give up. "Okay, fine." She agreed with reluctance.<p>

Miroku shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the warm shower. He noticed Sango had her back turned to him. "What's wrong, San?" He asked. "Scared?"  
>"No," She blushed. "It's just... I've never seen it before. Well, <em>yours<em> before."

"Well, we've slept together. What makes now any different?" He stepped to her, careful not to slip.

"I'm just, embarrassed, that's all. I may be pregnant, but I'm not some slut that goes hunting for dick." She explained, letting the water hit her skin.

He gently pulled her to him. She almost got goosebumps when his hands touched her bare body. "Don't be embarrassed." He whispered to her. She could barely hear him over the pounding of the water in the shower.  
>"I've never felt like this before." And it was true. She'd never been caressed by a man before. No one had ever held her like they actually cared for her. She knew at that very moment her true feelings for Miroku.<p>

But she knew she couldn't say them. It would make things way too awkward. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he's not ready for anything long-term? She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't tell him.  
>At least, not yet.<p>

/

The few minutes in the shower turned into a hot night in bed.

Sango woke the next morning, feeling satisfied, and oddly sore. She noticed she was wearing nothing more than one of Miroku's tee shirts, and she couldn't figure out how that could've happened.  
>She rolled to her side to see Miroku soundly sleeping next to her, his bare back exposed over the sheets. She secretly wondered if that he was wearing anything at all. She draped her arm over his arm, kissing the nape of his neck.<p>

"Miroku." She moaned softly under her breath. "I don't even remember what happened last night."  
>He responded with a nearly inaudible moan as he rolled over to look at her, his eyes barely cracked open to shield the sunlight from blinding him. "Morning." He mumbled, kissing her nose.<br>Sango smiled at the kiss, then turned her face away, blushing. "Morning." She whispered. She turned her head around and looked at the clock, which digitally displayed the time as 9:44.  
>"What time is it?" Miroku asked to her.<p>

"Too early to be awake." Sango replied, rolling back over to face him. "Do you have pants on?" She asked bluntly, staring into his purple eyes.

Miroku almost lost his breath in his throat upon hearing the question. "Umm, yes." He replied, trying not to sound sarcastic.  
>"Just wondering." Sango replied back. "Well, I woke up wearing your tee shirt, and nothing else, so I don't know what you're wearing." She sighed.<br>"Well," Miroku smiled lecherously.  
>"And frankly, I don't need to know." Sango glared at him.<br>He smiled at her, then kissed her cheek. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Not really." Sango looked down to her bulbous midsection. "I'm nauseous."

"That's new." Miroku commented sarcastically. "You ready for the drive home today?"

"No." Sango shook her head, swinging her long legs over the side of the bed.

"C'mon, let's get it over with." Miroku got out of the cozy bed and walked over to his suitcase. He began to pack both his and Sango's various clothing items and was soon completely packed.  
>

It wasn't much longer when everyone was packed, and soon the whole group was back on the road.

"_On the road again!" _Koga sang joyfully. "_I can't wait to get on the road again! _C'mon guys, sing along! _The life I love is making music with my friends, I can't wait to get on the road again!"_

"Koga, there needs to be a rule about singing while driving." Miroku spoke. "And that rule needs to be: 'No singing while driving.'"  
>"You people are the worst driving buddies ever." Koga whined, running one of his hands through his hair.<p>

"Maybe it's because you have the worst car ever." Sango commented, noting the odd sounds that the car was making, a burly, 'cough-like' sound, very distressing to Sango, along with the other passengers.  
>"If you're commenting on the sound, that's normal." Koga replied, knowing that the sound was the usual performance.<br>"Not for any other car I've been in." Sango responded.

"I mean, it's normal for this car." Koga corrected.  
>Sango released an exasperated sigh, "I should've gone with the girls."<p>

\\\

Meanwhile in Kagome's car, Ayame was trying to get Kagome to spill about anything that had happened the night of the party.  
>"Ayame, nothing happened. I don't even remember most of it." Kagome repeated.<br>"Now you're starting to sound like me." Ayame smiled, sliding her hands down the steering wheel of the SUV. "C'mon, Kags. You got a secret outta me, you have to tell me something now."  
>"So that's how friendship works?" Kagome stated sardonically.<br>"Yep." Ayame nodded.  
>"Oh boy." Kagome sighed. "Like I said, I don't remember anything. All I remember is InuYasha gave me beer, then he left to get his wallet from the cabin. He never came back, and then this kid came up to me, Ichiro..." Her voice trailed as the other nights memories came rushing back to her.<br>"Kagome?" Ayame wondered.  
>"He umm, said that everyone knows him..." Her voice trailed again.<p>

"_Well, you should." Ichiro's voice rolled off his tongue._

_Kagome, suddenly reluctant, looked frantically around for InuYasha, but he was nowhere in sight. Ichiro grabbed her wrist, pulling the frazzled girl into a group of buzzed young men- some teenagers, like her, some clearly older. She sighed, giving into the pressure and finally relaxed, letting the guys surround her._

_It wasn't long before Ichiro, along with three others, were tugging at her skirt and blouse._

"_You want another beer?" One of the guys asked._

_Feeling totally relaxed for some odd reason, Kagome nodded. She was handed another red cup, but the liquid was not beer. "What is this?" She wondered giddily._

"_It's awesome, just drink it." Ichiro told her._

_Deciding she had nothing to lose, Kagome lifted the plastic up to her lips and let the clear liquid slide down her throat. The alcohol burned her throat, causing her to cough some of the mysterious drink up onto the grass._

"_Don't like it?" One of the guys asked her, a hand on her back.  
>"No, I do, it's just strong." Kagome admitted. She stood back up, then brought a hand to her spinning head.<em>

"_Dizzy?" Ichiro asked, taking a step to her.  
>She could only nod.<br>Ichiro and his friends exchanged glances, then one of the guys took Kagome's hands._

"_Come on, Hot Stuff, back to our cabin. It's not far from here. You can lie down, maybe slip into something more comfortable." He tightened his grip on her hand before she could answer, beginning to walk to the cabin the group shared. She couldn't help but follow the teen, as a few others followed the two as well._

_Soon they stumbled into a small cabin, the teen dragging her flipped on the lights. He guided her to a dusty couch, laying her down. He stroked her hair as about three of the other guys from the group came in and locked the door behind them._

"_Oh, she'll be easy." One of the guys called._

"_Minori, get over here for a second." Ichiro's voice bit viciously from the other side of the cabin. The teen on Kagome, whose name was revealed as Minori, grazed her cheek with a kiss and walked away._

_Kagome then lied on the couch, trembling and frightened. '**Oh my God. What's going on? Where am I? InuYasha please come find me.**' She thought to herself, shaking even more. She could hear whispering from the opposite side of the cabin, but couldn't make out any words. She slowly sat up, trying to comprehend the situation and figure a way out of the cabin. She saw the group of guys in the corner, and she slowly stood, trying to be evasive. As she attempted to inch her way to the door, one of the guys spotted her, and bolted towards her, pinning her against the wall as she shrieked.  
>"What's the matter?" He asked her.<em>

"_I-I," Kagome stuttered.  
>"She's scared." Ichiro walked over casually.<em>

"_Should we just do it now?" Minori asked, standing near Ichiro.  
>"Why not, I mean, we have her in the perfect position. And she ain't falling for nothing anymore." The one pinning Kagome to the wall stated.<br>Ichiro nodded. "You two can freshen her up for me, and I'll finish her off." He placed a finger to his chin. "That is," he looked at Kagome, "are you a virgin?"_

_Kagome nodded, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"In that case," Ichiro stopped pacing. "Strip her now. Let's do this right."<em>

_Minori and the other two in the cabin came at Kagome, Ichiro watching, as she started screaming for help._

"_Stop it, get off of me!" She hollered, trying to push the three teens away, "Help!"_

_The three guys attempted to strip her of her clothes, but each time they would get kicked or kneed in the face or chest. After at least five minutes, they gave up on that task and two of the three walked over to Ichiro, who was enjoying another cup of beer._

"_Give this to her. No matter what, make sure she drinks it. It's more tequila. She clearly can't hold her liquor, this'll make her dizzier than she is now, much more incapable of performing simple tasks." Ichiro stated, handing Minori a red cup. Minori and the other teen walked back to Kagome._

"_Are you thirsty, Hot Stuff?" Minori asked.  
>"Stop calling me that!" Kagome screamed.<br>"I asked a question, now answer it." Minori demanded.  
>Kagome breathed. "Yes, I am." She admitted.<br>"Here, drink this. It's just water, I promise." Minori told her. He guided the cup to her lips and tilted the plastic back, letting the tequila slip down her throat._

_Kagome immediately knew it wasn't water, but as she tried to cough out the liquor, more was being consumed, so she was forced to swallow most of the vile liquid.  
>"Better?" The one pinning her asked. She shook her head, coughing and gagging. She started to feel very dizzy, and her legs felt like putty.<em>

"_Help me!" She screamed again, her voice beginning to falter._

"_You guys could probably go now." Ichiro said._

_At that signal, the three guys began their attempt at stripping Kagome again, but she still would do whatever she could to fight back.  
>"Let me go!" She shouted, pulling her arms away from the grip of one holding her, she raced towards the door and drunkedly managed to unlock it. But before she could actually open it, Ichiro grabbed her from behind.<em>

_She screamed out with a desperate moan as he sucked at her neck and fondled her chest. "You're one precious jewel." He whispered to her. He began to lift her shirt and run his hands up and down her smooth stomach, and up to her breasts. "You're too beautiful." He whispered, continuing to suck the same spot.  
>She was frozen in terror, continuing to hide her moaning, and so dizzy she could barely tell up from down.<br>"Come on, everyone knows Ichiro." He whispered, stroking her back this time.  
>At that, she was able to snap back into reality and pull away from him, kicking him in the shin while doing so. She reached for the doorknob, it took three quick tries to get a hold of it, but she was able to get the door open. She raced back in the direction she'd come from, where she could she lights and hear people. She recognized surroundings, and finally came in contact with the cabin her and her friends were actually staying at.<em>

_She swung open the door, "Oh thank heaven's." She gasped, shuffling to the couch and flopped down onto it._

"Oh my God, Ayame." Kagome looked to her best friend.  
>"What, Kagome, tell me." Ayame begged, looking away from the road for a moment to look into Kagome's eyes.<br>"I'm pretty sure I was almost," She paused, collecting her thoughts, "I was almost gang raped."

**...**


	23. The Kids Aren't Alright

**A/N] Hello my babies! (okay now, this is awkward). I'm sorry.  
>I certainly do apologize for making you all wait so long, but I've been 'busy' and stuff. And I promise I'll try to update more! Enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**././**

"If you don't pull over, I swear to God I am going to piss in one of your mouths!" Sango shouted, to no one in particular.  
>"Geez, San, okay. I'm pulling over." Koga pulled over onto the side of the road, allowing Sango to get out.<br>"None of you pervs better look." She swore, running over behind a bush.

"The joys of having a pregnant girlfriend." Miroku stated aloud.

"I bet it's a pleasure." InuYasha smiled.  
>"Ha ha." Miroku said. "Very funny."<p>

"When are you gonna tell her?" Koga asked.  
>Miroku was confused, "Tell her what?"<p>

"Tell her that you love her, duh." InuYasha clarified.

"Oh, that." Miroku sighed. "I dunno, soon, not soon. Whenever I do, it's nobody's business but my own."  
>"Well then, Mr. Bossy." Koga smirked.<br>"Speaking of love-" Miroku began.  
>"Don't you bring her up!" Koga demanded.<br>"Oh, so you can bring up Sango, but I can't bring up Ayame?" Miroku wondered.

"Exactly. You got it one-hundred percent right there." Koga smiled.  
>"Oy vey." Miroku sighed, turning his gaze to the window. Even though Sango strictly told the three not to look, it's not like he was going to see anything new. Anyways, Sango was walking back to the car now.<p>

"Are you good for at least the next twenty minutes, Madame Pregnant?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm pretty sure, but that's all up to her." Sango placed her hands on her engorged belly, quite visible through her _Batman_ tee shirt.  
>"Let's pray that she's good, then." Miroku stated, reaching over and stroking Sango's wrist.<p>

/

"What?" Ayame asked to Kagome, who was currently choking back tears.

"They brought me back to their cabin, and they tried to strip me, and I just know they were gonna go further than that, I'm not stupid." Kagome cried.  
>Ayame couldn't believe what she'd heard. "I don't know what to say." She breathed.<p>

"What am I going to say to Yash. He's going to be so mad at me!" Kagome sobbed, bringing her hands to her face.  
>"Why InuYasha be mad at you for something like that. You didn't let them do it, obviously. He might even be proud that you stood up for yourself and got out of there. You didn't need his help. You didn't need any of us. How did you get out of there?" Ayame stated.<br>Kagome took a breath. "I just kept kicking, and eventually I got to a point where I was next to the door. Then... then he grabbed me. He was..." She stopped, choking on her sobs.

"It's okay, Kags, take your time." Ayame consoled.

"He was sucking on my neck and fondling me. I was frozen in terror. I couldn't move." She sobbed. "I finally snapped out of it, and kicked him, and then ran out. And back to the cabin." She finished, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
>"Oh God." Ayame sighed. "Kagome, it's okay. I mean, I know what happened was terrible, but it could've been so much worse. Trust me, we'll all be here to support you, no matter what. And Yash won't be mad at you over something like that. I've known him much longer than you have. He's not that kind of guy." Ayame took a breath. "For all I know he may try to hunt down the fucking bastards and kill them all for touching you."<p>

"Oh my." Kagome managed a small chuckle at the image of InuYasha tracking down the group of teens that assaulted her.

"Yeah, trust me. This seems like shit now, but with us you're gonna get over it." Ayame placed a hand on Kagome's thigh.

"Thanks Yams." Kagome nodded.  
>

"Where do you guys wanna stop for lunch?" Koga asked, about half an hour after having to pull over for Sango.  
>"I dunno, Madame Pregnant?" InuYasha turned his head to look at Sango.<p>

"Stop calling me that." Sango bit. "And I don't care, I'm not even hungry."  
>"She's says that now, but wherever we end up stopping she's gonna end up ordering half the menu." Koga stated.<br>"Very funny." Sango smirked sarcastically.  
>"I try." Koga shrugged. He paused for a second. "So... Lunch?"<br>"I saw a sign for Denny's a while back, let's just go there." Miroku ended the debate that hadn't even started yet.  
>"I love Denny's." Sango bit her lip imagining the food she was planning on getting.<br>"Denny's it is."  
>\\\<p>

Denny's it was. It only took about twenty minutes to get there. The four were seated in the restaurant, and Sango was practically drooling over everything on the menu.  
>"I haven't been here in so long." She gushed, taking the time to read every last thing on the menu- twice- before making her final decision.<br>The waiter, a teenager with a nametag that read 'Shinji' came up to their table with their already ordered beverages.  
>"I'll give you another minute." He stated, and walked away.<br>"Come on, Sango, we're starving." InuYasha whined to the brunette.  
>"Okay, okay. I know what I want. This." She pointed to a picture of a magnificent breakfast, complete with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and wheat toast. "It's so good, I had it the last time I was here... It was like an orgasm in my mouth." Sango smiled, explaining to the others.<br>"Okay then." The other three replied unisonically.

"What? It was so good." She licked her lips just thinking about the food.  
>"Was this before or after you popped your cherry?" InuYasha asked curiously, earning an evil look from Miroku. "What? She might not have even known what an orgasm felt like." InuYasha explained his reasoning.<br>Sango thought for a moment. "Umm, it was after. Definitely after." Sango remembered. "I was fourteen the last time I was here."  
>No one decided to comment.<br>Shinji came back to the table, "Are we ready to order?" He asked. The group nodded. Shinji went around the table, starting with InuYasha, and ended with Sango.

"And you miss?" He wondered.

She turned to him, and casually said, "Yeah, umm. I'll have the orgasm." She immediately drew her hands to her mouth, as if to take back the words.  
>The waiter coughed, "What?"<br>"Did I just say that out loud?" She squeaked, turning red.  
>The other three nodded.<p>

"Oh my God." Sango buried her face in her hands.  
>Miroku looked to Shinji. "Umm, she's pregnant. She's unsure of what she's saying about eighty percent of the time. What she meant to order was this." Miroku pointed to the picture.<br>"Oh okay." Shinji wrote the order down on the notepad. "And umm, how would you like your eggs?" He asked, as seriously as he could.

"She wants them fertilized." InuYasha snickered, high-fiving Koga after the joke was said.  
>"Shut up!" Sango squeaked from behind her hands. "Scrambled." She mumbled.<br>"She said scrambled, in case you didn't hear her." Miroku repeated the order.  
>Shinji nodded, "Okay, I'll get these put in right away." He said, then walked away.<br>"I can't believe I said that." Sango mumbled through her hands.  
>Miroku hugged her, bringing her to him. "It's okay San, we've all done stupid things."<p>

She sniffled, wiping her face of the tears.

/

"Am I the only one that thinks we shoulda called the girls?" Koga asked, taking a bite of his pancake.  
>"What am I, chopped liver?" Sango asked, grabbing a piece of toast.<br>"I meant the other girls," Koga sighed, taking another bite.  
>"Yeah, you are." Miroku said, answering Koga's first question.<p>

"Whatever, not like they woulda come. Kagome needs to be home by two." InuYasha stated. He looked to his phone, "And it's pushing one."

"Yeah, maybe we should get back on the road as well." Koga suggested. He grabbed the bill that was sitting on the table. "So, who's paying?"  
>\\\<p>

"What did your mom say?" Ayame asked to Kagome as the latter hung up her cell phone.  
>"She said that I can stay the night, either with the guys or you." Kagome answered.<br>"She said _that_?" Ayame was shocked that Kagome's mother had given such a lenient answer.

"Well, I asked her if I could spend the night at your place, and she said I could. So wherever you end up is where I end up." Kagome clarified. Her mom was so overly protective with her, and sometimes it annoyed her.  
>"That's more like it." Ayame smiled. She grabbed the iPod that was plugged into the stereo and chose a song- <em>I'm Just A Kid<em> by Simple Plan.

Both girls immediately began blurting out the lyrics, like normal teenagers.

\\\

Back on the road, Koga was trying to maneuver his way through traffic as the rest of the car sat in silence.

"I bet the girls are having way more fun than we are." InuYasha sighed exasperatedly, resting his head on the window.

Miroku noticed Sango wiggling back and forth in her seat, quite awkwardly. "You, umm. You did go to the bathroom at the restaurant, right?" Miroku asked to her, slightly hushed.  
>Sango looked to him. "It's not that. And yes, I did. I'm not an idiot."<br>Miroku rose an eyebrow, "If it's not _that,_ then what is it?" He asked.

A pinkish blush appeared on the brunette's face. "I uh, itch." She whispered.  
>"What?" Miroku asked, very confused.<br>"I'm itchy." She repeated, still whispering.

"Whoa, umm... T-M-I?" Miroku didn't know how to respond.

"Miroku, it's not what you're thinking. I don't know why, but _it_ itches." She blushed.  
>"If it's not what I'm thinking, then what is it?" Miroku wondered.<br>"I don't know, but it itches. Really bad." Sango whined quietly.

"Whattaya wanna do about it?" Miroku asked.  
>She sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." She took a breath. "Can you ask Koga to pull over so you can look at it?"<br>Miroku smirked.  
>"It's not just where you are thinking, it's all over my thighs, too. Just, please." Sango begged.<br>"Okay." Miroku sighed, trying to hold back his lecherous smile. "Umm, Koga, can you pull over?"  
>"Why? We're making good time." Koga responded.<br>"Because, umm, Sango has an issue." Miroku replied.  
>"Why didn't she piss at the restaurant?" Koga complained.<p>

"It's something else, just pull over. Please." Miroku begged.  
>"Okay." Koga complied with a sigh, pulling over to the side of the road.<p>

Sango got out of the car, followed my Miroku.

"What the fuck..." Koga commented aloud as he saw the couple walk behind a tree. "What do you think-"  
>"They're about to fuck." InuYasha stated bluntly.<br>"Leave it to InuYasha." Koga commentated. "Are you sure?"

"I heard them whispering, and I noticed Sango squirming around back there. And Miroku said she didn't have to go to the bathroom, so that leaves one thing. She's aroused. That whole 'orgasm' conversation back at Denny's probably got her horny, and only Miroku can satisfy that need." InuYasha explained.  
>Koga nodded. "Great sleuthing."<br>"I try." InuYasha nodded. "What do we do until they're done?"  
>Koga thought for a moment. "I spy-"<br>"That sign right there."

"Damn it."

\\\

Meanwhile, back behind the tree, Miroku was helping out Sango with her dilemma.  
>"Well?" Sango wondered, trying to resist the urge to scratch her thighs.<p>

"It looks like you got some some sort of rash." Miroku said, not touching the affected areas on her soft skin. He stood up, helping her pull up her pants.  
>"That doesn't help." Sango whined. "How did I get it? What is it?"<br>Miroku thought for a second. "When we pulled over earlier, and you pissed on the side of the

road, were you sitting in a bush, per chance?"  
>Sango stared at him. "I don't remember."<br>"Think for a second, because if you were in a bush, it might've been poison ivy." Miroku explained.  
>Sango's jaw dropped. "What you're saying is..."<br>"You have poison ivy on your snatch." Miroku stated bluntly.  
>Sango turned red, then stared back to her boyfriend. "Well, how do we get rid of it?"<p>

"I read online once that you can get rid of a poison ivy rash by pissing on it." Miroku stated.  
>Sango stared at him again. "One, there's no way in Hell that you're pissing on me. And, more importantly, two, that's for jellyfish, stupid."<br>Miroku brought a finger to his chin. "Oh, right."

"Roku. It hurts." Sango whined. "Isn't there a lotion you can get to help, what's it called? Oh! Ivarest!" She remembered. "Can we beg Koga to take us to a drug store, like, now?"  
>"It wouldn't hurt to try. But ya know they're gonna wanna know what we were doing back here." Miroku stated. "It's been at least ten minutes."<p>

"What are you getting at?" Sango feared the answer.  
>"I know those guys. They're thinking that we're, ya know, getting it on." Miroku smirked. "And if you don't tell them the truth, then they're gonna hold that against us for a month."<br>"What's so bad about that?" Sango shrugged, not wanting her embarrassing predicament known to the others.

"The thing is, we live with them, so they're gonna find out about the poison ivy either way, and then, their minds are going to wander and wander until they assume that we had sex in a poison ivy bush." Miroku explained. "Imagine living _that_ down."

Sango stared at him. "You have a crazy imagination."

"So, unless you want to live out that scenario, you might as well tell them about the poison ivy now." Miroku said, ignoring her statement.  
>"Okay, okay, I'll tell them, geez." Sango gave in, beginning to walk back to the car, Miroku close behind.<br>The two got back in the car, neither of them saying anything at first.  
>"Wow, eighteen minutes. That oughtta be a personal record." InuYasha stated.<br>"We weren't having sex, Yash." Miroku confessed. "Koga, we need to go to the drug store."  
>"Why?" Koga said, starting the car back up.<p>

Miroku looked to Sango.  
>"Because, I got poison ivy." Sango admitted.<br>"Whoa! What?" Koga freaked out.  
>"Relax, it won't get on your car. It's, it's covered." She admitted.<br>"Where's it at? How bad is it?" InuYasha wondered.  
>"It's not too bad, at least, it didn't look too bad." Miroku said.<br>Sango remained silent.  
>"Where is it?" Koga repeated the question.<br>"Somewhere. It doesn't matter." She answered quickly, looking out the window, trying to sit still.  
>InuYasha, the self-proclaimed detective, was staring intently at the brunette. He noticed her mannerisms, and suddenly was overcome with a conclusion.<br>"You got it on your clam!" He proclaimed.  
>"InuYasha!" Sango turned and screamed to him, her face reddening.<p>

"What, am I wrong?"

"She got it where?" Koga tried not to laugh.  
>"It's on her pussy. Just look at her!" InuYasha laughed.<br>"Yash, stop. You're gonna make her-" Miroku was cut off by exactly what he feared- the sound of Sango crying. "Dammit, Yash."  
>"Sorry."<br>Miroku scooted closer to Sango the best he could and rubbed her arm. "It's okay, we're going to get the lotion, and as soon as we get back, we'll go to the doctor's. They'll prescribe a medicine that'll make it all better. I promise." Miroku consoled his girlfriend.  
>Sango looked to him, her big brown eyes wet with tears. "Promise?"<br>"I promise."

/

Almost an hour later, the four had made it to a drug store, and Sango and Miroku got out. They both began skimming the aisles for the cream, and soon Miroku found it. He payed for it, and the two went back into the restroom.

"Okay, San just be really careful. This stuff isn't supposed to get-"  
>"Stop talking." Sango demanded, spreading the cream up and down her legs, among other places.<p>

After a good ten minutes of her actively washing her hands as she waited for the cream to set, Sango was about to put her pants back on when Miroku stopped her.  
>"Wait, I learned in Health Class that the oils from the ivy stay on fabrics and stuff, so maybe you shouldn't put your pants back on. Especially now since you have that cream on it." Miroku suggested.<p>

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Miroku?" Sango whined, frankly annoyed by the whole situation.  
>"Hold on. I'll go grab clothes from the bag. No problem." Miroku turned to open the door. "Stay here."<br>"Yeah, totally. Because I was planning on walking through the store without pants on." Sango said, talking more to herself than anyone.  
>…<p>

A few minutes later, Miroku returned, carrying a fresh pair of jeans and underwear for his girlfriend.  
>"Here." He handed her the clothes, and she proceeded to get dressed. He picked up her contaminated clothes with a plastic bag he'd brought in with him from the car.<p>

"Okay, can we please go home now. I want to see the doctor." Sango begged.

"Sounds like a plan." Miroku kissed her forehead.


	24. Come on Over

**A/N) Okay. I owe you an explanation. You see, long story short, my old laptop, Lulu, has gone to a better place. (Well, she's sitting in a bin in my room, but her spirit is in a better place). In Layman's terms, she's dead. And that happened in July. My birthday was this past Friday, and my dad bought me a new laptop- Shannon. All is well, and I promise to be typing and typing and updating and updating as much as I possibly can!**

**Until then, please enjoy this chapter!**

Luckily, it was only about an hour before the group was back home from the drugstore. Miroku begged Koga to take the K-car to drive Sango to the clinic, and with a little persuasion, the owner of the vehicle was bribed.

Sango and Miroku were sitting in the examination room of the walk-in clinic, Sango very impatiently waiting for the doctor to come in.  
>"Sango, relax." Miroku told her. "Getting all worked up like that isn't going to help."<br>"I don't care, Miroku." Sango bit at her boyfriend. "I just want the doctor to come in, prescribe the meds, and let us go."

"I suppose that can be a plan, but what if-"  
>"There will be no 'what ifs,' Miroku. What I say, goes." Sango demanded.<p>

Miroku stared into her eyes, basically glazed with evil at the moment. "Okay then." He agreed, definitely not wanting to get on her bad side.

There was a knock, then the door opened, revealing a dark-haired, middle-aged woman. "Hello there, Sango. I'm Dr. Higurashi."  
>"Oh God." Sango mumbled, realizing that the woman she was staring at was Kagome's mother.<p>

/

Meanwhile, Ayame and Kagome were at a smoothie bar, enjoying juices and talking.  
>"This is so nice." Kagome smiled, taking a sip of her smoothie.<br>"I'm glad your mother let you stay the night with us." Ayame smiled back.  
>Kagome set her cup down, the remnants of her kiwi pomegranate smoothie almost gone. "Say, Ayame," She began, looking down.<br>The aforementioned looked up from her strawberry mango juice to Kagome and smiled, "Yeah?"  
>"Umm, you- You've had, <em>sex<em> before, right?" Kagome whispered and stressed the word 'sex' as if it were a secret code for a private corporation.  
>Ayame was glad she hadn't taken a sip of her juice, or she might've choked on it. "Umm, yeah. Was there a specific reason why you wanted to know that?"<p>

"Actually yes." Kagome nodded. "I'm uh. I've been thinking lately. If Yash has had sex before, then maybe he thinks about what it's going to be like when we have sex for the first time. And I'm still a virgin, so I'm not going to be very good at it. So, I was wondering if you could, umm, teach... me?" She explained with a serious look on her face.  
>Ayame stared at Kagome, trying to remain as serious as she could. "You want me, to teach you, to have sex?" Ayame tried to clarify, receiving a nod from Kagome in return. "Kags, I don't think you get the point of what being a virgin is." Ayame sighed. "Even if Yash is thinking about what your guys' first time is going to be like, he knows it's not going to be like how Hollywood displays it as. Or even his past experiences. He'd be <em>expecting<em> a virgin, not someone who knows what she's doing. And he's going to want a virgin." Ayame explained back at Kagome, ending her speech with a satisfying sip of her juice.

Kagome thought for a moment, taking in what Ayame had told her. "I think I get what you're saying." She nodded in agreement, then took the last sip of her smoothie. "So I shouldn't worry about not knowing what auto-fellatio means?"

Ayame almost died from choking.  
>\\\<p>

Sango stared into the doctor's eyes, answering random questions.

"Okay, so it says here you have a case of poison ivy?" Dr. Higurashi looked up from her clipboard to Sango.

"Yeah." Sango nodded.

"Where exactly is the exposure?" Dr. Higurashi asked.

Sango blushed. "Umm, my inner thighs, and other places." She managed.

Dr. Higurashi looked at Sango questioningly, "And how did this happen?" She wondered.  
>Sango looked to the floor, avoiding any and all eye contact with her friend's mother. "Well, we were driving back from the lake this weekend, and, well I had to go to the bathroom, so the driver pulled over. And I guess I ended up peeing in a poison ivy patch." Sango explained.<br>Dr. Higurashi nodded. "I see," She wrote something down on the clipboard she was holding. "Okay, I'm going to have to see how serious the rash is."  
>Sango was afraid that she would say that.<p>

\\\

After the exam, Dr. Higurashi confirmed it was a minor case of poison ivy.

"Okay, this is really easy to treat." She began to explain. "I'm going to prescribe a very potent cream, you can pick it up later today." She wrote something down on her clipboard again. "It should be ready within the hour. Once you get home, before you apply the cream, take a shower in the hottest of water you can tolerate for as long as you can stand it. Don't wash the affected area at all. Once you're dry, you can apply the cream. Do this for two to three days, and the rash will be gone."  
>Sango nodded, embarrassed to talk.<p>

"Now, regarding any clothes that have been exposed to the rash," Dr. Higurashi began again, "the easiest thing to do would be to throw anything away, but personally, I wouldn't do that unless whatever the fabric was was just an old piece of lounge clothes the can easily be replaced. So, the best and safest way to get rid of the oils on the clothes is to put all the clothes that were exposed and put them in a load together. Don't put any other clothes in with them. Along with normal detergent and softener, add half a cup of alcohol. If the load is heavier, add a whole cup. If possible, add some bleach as well. The chemicals in bleach are very potent, and it's amazing what it can do. Once the prep is done, wash the clothes in the hottest temperature possible for at least an hour, then dry." She sighed, then set her clipboard down. "Do you have any questions?"  
>Sango sighed. "Umm, yeah." She paused. "Mrs. Higurashi, why don't you let Kagome hang out with us more often?"<br>The older woman stared at Sango, her breath caught in her throat. "You-" She stopped, nodding to herself. "So, you're the pregnant girl that Kagome is always going on about."  
>Sango blushed. "Guilty as charged."<p>

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what you mean."

"Mrs-"  
>"Please, call me Aiko." Dr. Higurashi interrupted, introducing herself for the first time.<p>

"Aiko, Kagome's always saying that she won't bring us over to her house because you wouldn't allow it. And she has a strict curfew of ten o' clock?" Sango clarified.  
>"Well, I've always told Kagome that she's welcome to have her friends over. I've actually been wanting to meet you kids for a while now. Why, when she's home you kids are all she ever talks about. But, the curfew? Hmm, I do in fact like Kagome home by a certain time, but I do suppose it's summer, so I have been more free willing about how late she can stay out. She's probably just trying to be responsible and showing me and her grandfather that she can handle a group of friends." Aiko smiled to herself.<p>

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.  
>"Well, Kagome has never really been one to have a lot of friends. She never brings anyone home with her, except for that one boy a few months back, but even he stopped coming around. I've heard she has quite a clique at school, but when it comes to out of school interacting, Kagome would rather be at home, by herself. Unless of course she's working. Since she began high school her grades have very much improved, she's on the honor roll, and on all the scholar's programs. She's been taking a lot of pride in her schoolwork. I guess she wants to get into a good college. But since the beginning of the summer, she met your group of friends, she just won't stop about you guys. She's always asking if she can hang out with you, and go places. She really looks up to you all. And I've noticed on the corners of her practice papers <em>INUYASHA<em> written on every one. I'm assuming that's a boy, am I right?"  
>"Yes, Aiko, that's her boyfriend." Miroku said.<br>Aiko only nodded. "I assumed so." She smiled to herself. "Well, I should wrap this up. The prescription has been faxed in, it should be ready soon."  
>"Thanks a lot, Aiko." Sango smiled.<br>"And, you kids are welcome any time. I'll talk to Kagome about that later."

The two teens smiled at each other.  
>\\\<p>

"That was kind of weird." Miroku said as he and Sango drove home.  
>"A little bit." Sango agreed, "But at least we learned a lot about our friend Kagome."<br>"Yeah we did." Miroku nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. The two meandered there way up to the apartment, and Miroku unlocked the door.

"Hey," Sango placed a hand on Miroku before he was able to open the large oak door, "thanks." She kissed his cheek lightly, then slowly pulled away.  
>Miroku smirked. "I do what I can." He shrugged sheepishly, then turned the doorknob.<br>In the living room, Koga and InuYasha were childishly sitting on the couch and playing video games. Upon hearing the door close, they paused the game and looked to the couple standing near them.

"Oh, hey guys." Koga greeted.  
>"What's the verdict?" InuYasha wondered.<p>

"Poison Ivy, as we thought." Sango sighed. She headed through the living room and walked into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." She informed the three who were left.

Miroku looked to the T.V. screen. "Ah, no way, you got _Halo 3_!" Miroku announced, upon noticing the paused game on the television.

"Yup." InuYasha smiled. "Koga, un-pause it."  
>"How long have you been playing it?" Miroku wondered, staring at the television screen.<p>

"Since we got home." Koga replied.

Miroku glared at his friend.  
>"For an hour." InuYasha clarified.<br>"Well, restart it, I wanna play." Miroku took a seat on the couch.

"Don't worry, we haven't done anything too drastic." Koga smiled, opening a new file.  
>"Let's game on." InuYasha grabbed his controller and prepared to play.<br>\\\

About an hour and a half later, Sango walked back into the living room, wearing fresh clothes and her hair tied back into a ponytail. She noticed all three boys sitting youthfully sitting on the couch, intoxicated with whatever was on the screen.

She sighed heavily and walked into her room. "I guess it's just you and me, Baby." She smiled to her midsection, which had grown considerably within the last month.

She grabbed a magazine that was laying on her side table, flipping through the various colorful pages of Japanese pop stars and T.V. sensations. She wouldn't give them a second look on any other day, but the guy with the tousled hair and the ripped jeans- lacking a shirt- and sparkly brown eyes was calling her. His tanned skinned and toned muscles made her own muscles contract, and she couldn't help but lust for this stranger she'd never get a chance with. She looked up, realizing her door was still open, and got up to close it. Once making it back to her bed, she slid her pants and panties off with one fluid movement, then laid back in her bed, staring at the magazine picture in her hands. She set the picture down on her chest and closed her eyes, imagining that the sexy model from the picture was in the room with her. She began to rub her midsection sensually, moving downward with each stroke she made, as she got closer and closer to herself.

She quietly moaned as her fingers explored, not wanting the guys outside of her room to hear her.

But the moment she imagined her and the stranger climaxing, her own fingers getting as close to that pleasurable moment as possible, she couldn't help but cry out in passion.  
>She immediately drew her hands to her mouth, as to take back the sound, and she dropped the magazine onto the floor.<p>

"Shit." She whispered, quickly putting her clothes back on. She walked over to the door and creaked it open. Peeking out, she saw the three guys on the couch, inebriated with the video game.  
>With a heavy sigh, "Thank God." She managed. "I won't be doing <em>that<em> anymore."

\\\

Back in the living room the three guys were so predisposed with _Halo_ that they didn't even hear the knock on the door.

It was a moment or so later that Sango shouted from her bedroom for one of the numbskulls to answer it, but they were still deaf.

_Knock_ "Hello in there?" A familiar girl's voice called out.

Sango walked out and saw that InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku were eye locked on the game in front of them. She sighed, then hopped across the room to answer the door.

"Ayame, Kagome," She smiled, letting them into the living room, "What a surprise."

The girls stared at the guys on the couch.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked.

"They got a new video game," Sango sighed. "And they won't look away from it for two seconds. Watch this." She turned to the guys. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go to that wet tee shirt contest at the beach. Ya guys wanna come?" She cooed to them stupidly.

The three boys gave a unisonic mumble as a reply.

"That's cool, I wanna try." Ayame giggled. She thought for a moment. "Hey Koga, you wanna go bra shopping with me? Your friends can come, too."  
>Once again, the three on the couch nodded and mumbled as if they hadn't comprehended what the redhead had actually said.<br>"My turn." Kagome smiled. "Yash, do you and your friends want to watch me model my new swimsuit?"  
>For the third time, the girls received the same responses.<p>

"Guys, ya wanna have sex?" Sango called bluntly, but the three acted as if they didn't even hear her.

"That's insane." Ayame gasped.  
>"Boys and their video games." Kagome agreed.<p>

"We're gonna have a threesome, ya wanna film it?" Sango called again, having fun with being able to say whatever she pleased.

No replies.

"Are you serious?" Ayame wondered to the brunette.

Sango looked to her friend. "No." She said in the most curt tone she could muster.

"Oh." Ayame almost looked disappointed.

Sango sighed, and led the girls to her bedroom. "So, whattaya girls wanna do, since the three stooges out there aren't gonna move unless the apartment combusts."

Ayame thought for a second. "Oh, let's play _Never Have I Ever..._."

"Oh God, I haven't played that since Year 7." Sango sighed.

"I've seen the others play it before, but I've never played it. Let's do it." Kagome smiled, "C'mon Sango."  
>"Okay whatever." Sango shrugged.<p>

The three girls all put up ten fingers, and the redhead who'd suggested the game to begin with started it off.

"Okay. Never have I ever performed a strip tease." Ayame spoke out.

With no fingers put down, Sango decided to go. "Never have I ever stolen anything from a chain store."  
>Still, the thirty fingers stayed up, and Kagome took her turn. "Never have I ever had a boyfriend for more than, seven months. Continually." She looked to the others.<p>

Ayame dropped one of the fingers she'd held in the air, but Sango's remained all up.  
>"Really?" Ayame wondered to the brunette.<p>

"What? Seven months is a long time. I've never been in a committed relationship for more than a few weeks. Not until now that is." Sango replied, shrugging.

"Never have I ever been in a car accident." Ayame took her turn.  
>One of Sango's fingers fell. "Never have I ever drank chardonnay."<br>Ayame dropped another finger, then looked to Kagome. The black-haired girl had also dropped a finger.

"Chardonnay?" Sango inquired.

"My family is sorta high class," Kagome replied with a sigh, "I've had the occasional glass of wine on a holiday."  
>The game continued for a while, but nearly all of Sango's fingers fell, the game got repetitive. Calling it quits, they vouched to check on the boys.<p>

"Boys?" Kagome sang as the three girls walked back into the living room.

The three were still transfixed on the game they were playing, all six eyes locked to the large screen at the front of the room.  
>"Well, I suppose we can't bother them right now." Ayame stated as the three girls walked into the kitchen. Sango took it upon herself to invent her own snack of vanilla wafers and whipped cream; and as she snacked away the three carried on a conversation.<p>

"Sango, I didn't know your birthday was coming up." Ayame chimed.  
>After taking a bite of a cookie, covered in whipped cream, she replied- with her mouth full, "That's because I didn't tell anyone," she swallowed her concoction, the continued, "how did you know that?"<p>

"It's written on this piece of paper here." Ayame grabbed an astray piece of yellow paper that'd been sitting on the table, "'Birthday present ideas for Sango,' that's it."  
>Sango grabbed the paper from Ayame's hand and looked at it. "This is definitely Miroku's handwriting," she said. She thought for an moment, then sighed. "I wonder how he found out."<br>"Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later. Maybe he was planning on surprising you," Kagome suggested.  
>"I'm not the biggest fan of my birthday," Sango admitted.<p>

"Why?" Kagome wondered.  
>"Just, because. I'd rather not talk about it," she added.<p>

"I'm sorry," Ayame chirped in.

Sango swallowed another cookie. "It's not your fault," she sighed again. "It's next Wednesday."  
>"Sango, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ayame wondered. "We have to throw you a party, with balloons, and cake, and presents-"<br>"No!" Sango shouted, silencing the redhead. "Sorry, just," she paused, "no parties. Please."  
>Ayame stared agape at the brunette as she popped another cookie into her mouth. "Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up."<br>"Don't be. It's a personal thing. I'm not a fan of birthday parties."

A slight silence fell over them, then Kagome spoke, "It's been a long day. I'm ready for bed."  
>"Do you want something to eat?" Sango asked. "I can make... ramen."<br>"I'm not very hungry, but thanks," Kagome stood from the chair she was sitting on. "Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?"  
>"Sure, follow me," Sango smiled, putting the ingredients for her snack away and headed towards her room.<br>She shut the door behind her, and after digging through her drawers she uncovered a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top for Kagome to wear.

The onyx-haired girl went to head out of the room, before Ayame spoke, "Where are you going? You can change in here."  
>"I just, I'm gonna change in the bathroom," Kagome said quickly, then left.<br>"What's with her?" Sango wondered to the redhead in the room.  
>Ayame sighed, having an idea. "It's a long story."<p>

/

A few hours later, the guys were still utterly addicted to their video game, and the girls were camping out in Sango's room.

Kagome and Ayame were huddled over a magazine- one particularly containing a teenage movie star with perfect hair and beautiful eyes- as Sango was lying back on her bed.  
>"Okay, enough of him," Ayame turned the page in the magazine, then flipped it shut. She looked to Kagome, "can I paint your toes?"<br>Kagome chuckled, then nodded to her redheaded companion. As Ayame squeaked in excitement, the victim of her charade looked over to the girl laying on the bed. "You okay, San?"  
>"Mhmm," Sango murmured, stroking her hands up and down the length of her engorged belly.<br>Ayame turned her attention to the brunette as well, "You certainly don't look okay."

Sango moaned, rolling onto her side to face her friends, "my back hurts," she whined, then added a moment later, "and I'm cramping like a bitch."

"Are you having those fake contractions that you had at the beach again?" Kagome wondered.  
>"I don't think so," Sango moaned again, "it feels different."<br>Ayame sat up on the bed with her. "Different, how?" She asked.  
>"I dunno, just... different," Sango tried to explain the best she could how she felt but there were no adjectives she had to describe it.<br>Kagome got up and sat down next to Ayame, and tried to think of everything she learned in her Child Development class, as well as Health. "Do you feel nauseous?" The girl wondered to her friend.

Sango shook her head slightly, "no." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Is it hot in here?"

"Not really," Ayame shook her head. "Plus you're barely wearing anything," the redhead noted Sango's short shorts and tank top.

"I'm burning up," Sango rolled back onto her back. She grabbed her midsection, moaning under her breath.

"Sango, what hurts?" Ayame asked nervously.

"Everything," Sango answered, wanting to scream. She brought her hands to her face and tried to hold back any tears that were teasing her as she moaned again at a sharp pain in her midsection.

"Do you want some water?" Kagome asked, standing to leave and grab a bottle before the brunette could even answer.  
>"I guess," the questioned brunette replied, rubbing her face.<p>

Kagome wandered through the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and then raced back through to Sango's aid. "Here you go," she handed the container to the ailing girl.  
>Sango reached out and took small sips of the water and continued to whine about her stomach.<br>"Here," Ayame reached out her hand, "sit up, maybe it will help." The redhead helped Sango sit up, as instructed, but the latter soon leaned back against the wall in pain.  
>A few minutes passed of Sango sipping the water and the other two in the room trying to distract her from the pain she was currently experiencing, but whatever they tried, there was no comfort brought.<p>

In the middle of french braiding Sango's hair, Ayame heard Sango stifling whimpers to herself. The redhead quickly tied off the braid and crawled around to the front of the ailing teen. "Sango? Are you okay?"  
>The provoked shook her head, holding her midsection.<p>

"San, we need to take you somewhere," Kagome piped up, then looked to Ayame. "Let's get her to the hospital."  
>Sango could only nod at the plan, as Ayame stepped out of the room to get the guys.<br>"Guys," she started, trying to pull their attention from the video game they'd been playing all afternoon. "Hello?" She didn't really have time for this. "Guys!" She screamed, but the three were still more than one-hundred percent focused on their game. "Fuck it," she sighed, then turned back into Sango's room. "Slight problem, nothing is breaking them from their shooting-virtual-things-with-guns trance." She looked to Sango, who was trying her best not to cry. "Maybe if we take her out there, they'll realize we're in a _real_ dilemma at the moment and snap out of it."  
>"There's a small problem with your plan, though," Kagome turned to face Ayame.<br>"What is it?"

"She doesn't really have it in her to walk right now."  
>Before another word could be spoken, Sango finally broke down, crying at the growing pain. "Miroku!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could, her voice quivering.<p>

The provoked heard his name being called, and sensed something was going terribly wrong. He immediately paused the game, resulting in mixed reactions from the other two boys, and proceeded to race into Sango's room.  
>"What's going on?" He asked, worry in his voice. He looked to the bed, where his girlfriend was currently holding her midsection and crying, and before anyone could say anything, he was at her side, asking her questions. "Sango, what's going on? What hurts? How long have you felt like this?"<p>

Before the crying girl could answer – not like she could – Ayame spoke up. "Roku, we need to get her to the hospital. Something's wrong."

Miroku nodded, then proceeded to effortlessly pick up Sango and carry her out of the room, the two other girls trailing behind him.

"Koga, we need to take Sango to the hospital," Ayame told her boyfriend. "Will you follow in your car?" The teen nodded, then raced to grab his keys.

Once downstairs, Kagome took the lead. "I'll drive, obviously. You two get in the back," she told Miroku, who nodded, then proceeded to climb into the back of Kagome's SUV.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku placed a hand on her head.

She could only whimper as the pain continued to worsen.

Miroku let her rest her head on his lap as Kagome drove in a frenzy to the hospital. Sango tried to relax the best she could, but on top of the pain that was nearly killing her, the stress of the entire situation was freaking her out. Was she about to lose her baby?


	25. Unwell

**A/N) Wow, I guess time really got away from me... sorry about that! But yes, I'm continuing this story, even if I take FOREVER to update... heheh... That aside, please enjoy this chapter, and review!**

**-..-..-**

Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room, and killed the ignition as the others got out. Miroku carefully picked up his barefooted girlfriend, as she stifled screams and tried not to cry. The group rushed in, followed by InuYasha and Koga who had followed in the latter's car, and raced to the desk.

They all spoke at once, and the poor woman behind the desk had no idea how to respond.

"One at a time!" She finally yelled, once her mind managed control of the situation.  
>Ayame took a breath, "This is Sango Taijiya, she's sixteen, almost seventeen, and she's pregnant, and today, like half an hour ago, she started feeling weird, and her belly was hard like a rock, and we don't know what to do so we brought her here," the redhead practically cried hysterically into the glass separating her from the receptionist.<p>

"Umm, define 'weird,'" The receptionist asked.

"We couldn't get her to tell us ourselves. She just kept saying that she felt weird," Kagome interjected.  
>"Okay, and-" Before the receptionist could pose another question, Sango- still in Miroku's arms- screamed as if she was being murdered. She clenched Miroku's neck, digging her fingernails into his flesh, practically demanding attention.<br>"Someone needs to help her, like, two seconds ago." Miroku said. He tried to ignore the kicking and screaming girl in his arms, but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"I'll page maternity," the receptionist said, grabbing a phone near her. She dialed a number, then spoke a few hushed words into the receiver, "they're on their way down."

\\\

A minute later, two orderlies placed Sango into a wheelchair and began to work their way up to the maternity ward. The rest of the group followed closely behind, trying to listen to what the orderlies were saying, to no avail.

She was soon in a room, where Dr. Suikotsu was already waiting for her arrival. The orderlies placed her onto the bed delicately, and Miroku immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.  
>"First of all, you'll all have to wait out in the waiting room," the doctor spoke, noting the large group of people who'd entered the room with Sango.<br>Miroku spoke first, "If I'm not with her, she won't cooperate."  
>Dr. Suikotsu sighed, then nodded, "alright, you can stay. But for the time being, the rest of you will have to wait out in the waiting area."<br>With a few nods of approval and some _goodbyes_, the rest were gone, sitting just outside the door in some chairs.

In the room, Dr. Suikotsu had began to rub a gel over Sango's now bare midsection, proceeding to begin the ultrasound. As he moved the wand over her belly, a nurse came in and inserted an IV into Sango's arm, then awaited further instructions.

"What hurts?" He asked to the ailing teen.  
>"Everything," Sango cried, her whimpers faltering.<br>"Does the midsection feel tight?" The doctor asked. Sango nodded in response. "Hikari, order thirty milligrams of Procardia, stat," The doctor told the nurse, who immediately raced into the hallway. Dr. Suikotsu turned to Miroku and Sango, "She's going into preterm labor. I just ordered a medicine that will hopefully slow it down, if not stop it."

Miroku nodded, telling the doctor that he'd understood. He looked to Sango; her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to hold back more tears, and she was sweating profusely. "Sango, please relax. Just breathe okay. You heard the doctor," Miroku was interrupted by the nurse who'd left moments before rushing back into the room and inserting the medicine through her IV.

"She needs to relax. The medicine will take effect quickly, and she soon will feel sleepy," the nurse informed.

"I'll check on her frequently, but for now, unless there is an emergency, I'll leave you be," Dr. Suikotsu said, scribbling words down on the clipboard, "Hikari will stay in here and observe how she reacts to the medicine. If you need anything, just ask her."  
>With that, the tall man left the room, leaving the redheaded nurse to do busywork with Sango, and Miroku to sulk over his hyperventilating girlfriend.<p>

_Oh San, I promise, everything will be okay._

\\\

Almost an hour later, Sango was fast asleep and Miroku was watching her every movement. Each breath she took, every time her face twitched a little bit, everything; so if the moment came if something were to go wrong, he'd know immediately.  
>"Knock knock," InuYasha whispered, entering the previously near silent room.<br>Miroku looked over and smiled to his group of friends and gestured for them to enter.  
>"How's she doing?" Kagome asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.<br>"The doctor said that he was able to stop the labor, and now she just needs to rest," Miroku answered, stroking Sango's arm.  
>"What labor?" Ayame asked, frightened. Apparently, the group hadn't gotten the news.<br>"Oh. The reason she was feeling sick was because she was going into early labor, but they gave her medicine in time to stop it," Miroku informed the group, who in turn all took a seat somewhere in the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ayame wondered, looking to the unconscious girl on the bed.  
>"The doctor said she should make a full recovery. She just needs to stay here and rest for a few days, like before. They want to monitor her, make sure everything reacts well with the meds I guess," Miroku sighed, leaning back in his chair.<p>

"Poor Sango, she looked so miserable before," Kagome remembered.  
>"She was so scared," Ayame added.<br>"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest," Miroku repeated.

/

The next morning, everyone was asleep in various places of the room; Miroku was still in his chair next to the bed- his hand on Sango's arm, InuYasha was in the chair on the opposite side of the bed with Kagome cuddled in his lap, and Ayame and Koga were sharing the windowsill cushions together. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

It was very peaceful.

\\\

Later on, Dr. Suikotsu had come in to talk to Sango. The others sat quietly as he spoke to her.

"So, since you're stable, I think it's a good idea to get you out of bed and walk around a little bit. If you want, one of your friends could escort you, but I'll get one of our nurses to shadow you as well," the doctor said, setting the clipboard down.

Sango nodded, "okay, whatever gets me outta here faster."  
>"I'll go with you, Sango. If that's okay with you," Miroku stood up.<br>She smiled.  
>"I'll get Hikari," Dr. Suikotsu nodded, leaving the room.<p>

\\\

The couple was walking around the ward, passing other pregnant women as they walked.  
>"Boy, Yash sure seemed happy to go to the cafeteria," Miroku conversed with Sango as they walked. The rest of the group had gone down to get some food.<p>

"Sometimes he can't control his stomach," Sango agreed with a chuckle.  
>Miroku wrapped his arm around the small of her back, "I was really scared yesterday, San. I'm sorry."<br>"Why are you sorry? You were with me the whole time."  
>"I mean, me and the guys were playing that game, and I shoulda known something was going on."<br>She stopped walking and turned to him, "stop. You can't blame yourself for this. I won't let you."

He smiled at her, nodding. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her.

\\\

It was later that afternoon, and the entire group was back in Sango's hospital room.

"After we get the results of the scan, we'll be able to let you know when you can leave. For now, just sit up in bed, and try to eat a little something," Dr. Suikotsu informed, then left the room after Sango nodded.

"I feel fine, that's for sure," She exhaled, blowing some bangs out of her face.  
>"You look a lot better, too," Ayame added.<br>Sango smirked at the comment, resting her head back on her pillow.  
>"Man, this damn chair really did a number on my neck," InuYasha narrated, rubbing the aching body part.<br>"Want me to give you a massage?" Kagome suggested, standing from his lap and walked to his backside, beginning to rub her hands into his sore neck.

He smiled, "you should be a masseuse."  
>She giggled at the comment, "I don't think so."<br>"Miss Taijiya, someone is here to see you," Hikari stood in the doorway and announced.  
>"Who is it?" Sango asked, worried it might be her father again.<br>"They didn't say," she looked back into the hallway, "two people actually. They claim to know you."

"What do they look like?" Sango wondered.  
>"Two thug-like boys?" Hikari answered.<br>"Thug boys?" Sango questioned herself. It certainly wasn't Izanagi. "Umm, I guess they can come in."  
>Hikari nodded, then gestured for the boys to come in as she left their presence.<p>

The 'thug-like' boys revealed themselves to be none other than Kohaku and Shippo.  
>"About time you let us in. Jeez, what's with the twenty questions?" Shippo asked as the two walked over to the bed.<p>

"Shippo! Kohaku! What are you doing here?" Sango asked, shocked.  
>"Selling baked goods," Kohaku replied sarcastically. "Whattaya think we're doing?"<br>"I mean, how did you know I was here?" Sango rephrased her previous statement.  
>"Why don't ya ask your little boyfriend?" Kohaku pointed to Miroku.<p>

Sango looked to Miroku, who was currently looking at his feet. "You? How?"  
>"When we were at the skate rink a few weeks ago, when you and the girls went out to the car, I stayed back for minute to get you a water, remember?" Miroku looked up and into Sango's eyes. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I saw your brother, and went up to him. I told him that if he ever needed anything, to give me a call. So, we exchanged numbers. And last night, I texted him to let him know you were here."<br>"He kept us updated for a few hours, until we knew you were alright," Kohaku added.

Sango smiled, "thanks."  
>"No problem," Miroku shrugged.<br>Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo talked for what seemed like hours, about everything.

"As long as you two are staying safe, that's all I care about," Sango added to a droning conversation about the gang.  
>Shippo looked to Sango and asked what had been on his mind since he walked in, "can I feel it? Please?"<p>

Sango smiled at him and sat up, unfolding the blanket over her, "sure, go ahead."

The boy placed his shaking hand delicately on Sango's engorged middle. "Wow," he whispered.  
>"Do you wanna feel, Kohaku?" Sango asked once Shippo had pulled away.<br>"Nah," Kohaku shook his head after a moment. "I think it's about time we get going, c'mon, Shippo." Kohaku gestured for his friend.  
>"Okay," Shippo agreed.<br>"I love you, Kohaku," Sango told him.  
>"I love ya, too," the boy smiled back.<p> 


	26. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**A/N) Happy New Year! Woo! Okay, I really don't have much to day, other than if you have any input or ideas, let me know! Enjoy this chapter. ^o^**

**0/0/0/0/**

It had been almost a week since Sango was released from the hospital. To get her out of the house, the whole group decided on a trip to the mall.

"This would look so cute on you, Sango," Kagome held out a blouse for Sango to see.  
>"Yea, if I was forty pounds skinnier, maybe," Sango joked back.<br>"Like you've gained forty pounds," Ayame joked at Sango's small belly.  
>"Whatever," Sango scoffed at the comment. She sighed, skimming through the rack of clothes in front of her. "God, none of these fit me. I'm going out with the guys," she stormed out of the store at that. She saw the three guys sitting on a nearby bench, the three of them taking up the entire thing, and walked over to them.<p>

"Done yet?" Koga asked upon her arrival.

"I am, at that store," Sango gestured to the boutique that Kagome and Ayame were still inside of. "Nothing was going to fit me anyways."  
>InuYasha smirked at her comment, "really, how come?" he asked sarcastically.<p>

"You're not funny, dog boy," Sango returned, a nasty tone in her voice. She sat down on the armrest of the bench, her hands sitting on her belly.  
>"Here, take my spot," Miroku stood up to let Sango sit more comfortably. She thanked him as he helped her fill his empty spot on the bench.<p>

"When do you think they'll be done in there?" InuYasha wondered aloud.

"I dunno," Koga shrugged.  
>"They seemed pretty dedicated when I was in there." Sango added, "They could buy the whole store if they wanted to."<br>"I wouldn't be surprised if they did," InuYasha commented.

Sango placed a hand on her belly again, feeling an empty sensation. "Miroku, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get a pretzel."

He handed her some money and kissed her cheek, then watched as she made her way a few stores down to the pretzel stand.

"Have you told her yet?" InuYasha asked.  
>"Told her what?" Miroku wondered back.<br>InuYasha smirked, "you know. That thing that every girl wants to hear."  
>"The thing that I haven't yet told Ayame," Koga chimed.<p>

Miroku glared at his friends, "mind your own business."

"Y'know, if you wait too long, someone else might snatch her up," InuYasha lectured.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "yeah, I'm sure that'll happen."

/

Meanwhile, Sango was standing at the small pretzel vendor waiting to order when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see who it was.  
>"Katsuro? What are you doing here?" She wondered to her ex-boyfriend, then realized that was a kind of stupid question.<br>"Well, it's a mall," he replied. "How've you been?"  
>She swallowed, "Umm, y'know," she gestured down to her belly, "pregnant."<p>

He led her over to a nearby bench, not even giving her time to stop him. "Sango, I feel really bad for what happened. And, I've been working, and I got a new apartment, and I honestly think I can support you and the baby."  
>She stared at him, mouth agape and wordless. "I umm, I don't know what to say."<p>

"Say you'll come live me," he repeated. "I swear, Sango, I can support you, and the baby, and everything."  
>She shook her head, "do you even have any idea how much babies cost? And the medical bills? And I just don't know, Katsuro, how I can be sure-"<br>"I know I wasn't very trustworthy in the past, so I can see where you're coming from. I know I hurt you when I left. I'm truly, honestly sorry for that, from the bottom of my heart. I can't even imagine how that must have felt."  
>"It felt pretty bad," she mumbled.<p>

"But, since Kikyo left me, I haven't even thought of any other girl besides you. You and the baby, and how I can somehow help you," he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know I can help you now. Please move in with me."  
>"Well, then you've been thinking about two girls," Sango hid her smile and placed her hands on her belly again.<br>Katsuro was confused for a moment, then smiled with her. "It's a girl?"  
>She nodded. "Mhmm."<br>"I'm her father, please, let me show you that I can be her father."  
>"Katsuro," she began.<br>He sighed, "please move in with me."  
>"Well that's not going to happen," a familiar, third voice joined the conversation from nearby. Sango looked up from Katsuro and to the source of the voice, Miroku. "Get your hands off her," Miroku demanded.<br>Sango stood up quickly and pulled Miroku over, "Miroku," she began, only to be interrupted by him.  
>"Who the Hell is that guy? Why does he have his hands all over you? And asking you to do what?" He was angry, but his disgust was not aimed at her.<p>

"Let me talk," she spoke calmly, understanding how the situation probably looked from his end, and why he was so upset about it. She held back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, "Miroku, that's Katsuro." She waited for his reaction.

At first, he didn't seem to recognize the name, but then, he remembered. "You mean-?" He gestured to her midsection.

She nodded, "my ex-boyfriend."  
>"What's he doing here?"<br>"It's a mall."

Miroku frowned, "he has no right to talk to you after what he did."  
>"Listen," she secretly wiped away a tear. "even though he might not be the father, he doesn't know that, and he told me he's got a job and a new apartment and that he's willing to to do this with me. He wants to be her father. And there is a good chance that she actually is his," she paused, the tears she was holding back finally falling down her cheeks. "I think I'll give him a chance."<br>Miroku's heart broke. She was going to leave him. For her ex. He was so close, and now she was going to leave for someone who didn't even love her the way he did. "No, you- you can't."  
>"Please," she sobbed, "please don't make this harder than it needs to be." She fell into his arms, letting him hold her. "I'll give him a week, okay? And I'll call you everyday. And in one week I'll make my final decision." She pulled away from his embrace, "just let me make this choice. It'll be best for her."<p>

Miroku placed a gentle and prolonged kiss on her lips, holding the small of her back and caressing her soft hair. He pulled away slowly, "okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. "Here," he placed it into her palm, "go get some things from the apartment. We won't leave here for a while."

Sango nodded. She turned around to face Katsuro, wiping her face with her hands. "Here's the deal: I'll stay with you one week. And if I think you have what it takes to take care of me and her, then I'll stay with you for good. If not, I'll move back in with Miroku and the guys. Fair?"  
>Katsuro nodded, a smirk on his face. "Sounds great to me. I know you'll be fine."<p>

She faced Miroku again, "I'll call you later, okay?"  
>"I'll be expecting your call."<br>"Just think of it as if I'm on vacation."  
>"That I'll do."<br>"Miroku, I-" she stopped herself, biting her lip.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'll miss you."  
>"Me too."<br>/

Sango and Katsuro left the mall. After making a small detour at her apartment, Katsuro pulled into the parking lot of his building. It wasn't exactly what Sango was hoping; the semi-rundown brick building was in a bad part of town, near her old neighborhood. She could only hope that the inside was nicer.

Katsuro took her bag out of the trunk and led her into the building, and then down the stairs. He took out his key and opened the door to his apartment, leading her inside.

Much to her dismay, the inside of his abode gave little to no redemption for the outside of the building. The beige carpeting was stained (with what, she didn't want to know), and the pale green walls were chipping with paint. The entire room was cluttered, wrappers and paper plates and silverware laying around in various settings. The furniture wasn't a pretty site, either, as the once white pleather couch was a paling gray hue, and the two large recliners were stained and had peeling upholstery.

"Welcome," Katsuro invited her in all of the way, taking her bag from her and then, setting it aside on one of the chairs.  
>"This is," she began, searching for the proper word that couldn't offend him, "quaint."<br>He smiled, "thanks, I try."  
><em>Not very hard,<em> she thought to herself. "Where will I sleep?"  
>"Well, my room is kinda messy, and my bed isn't very comfortable," Katsuro began sheepishly, "I think you and the baby would be much more comfortable on the couch out here."<br>"Oh, okay," Sango nodded.  
>"You hungry? I can fix up something," he quickly suggested.<br>She felt sick to her stomach, in all honesty. She didn't even want to _think _about food, let alone eat it. Shaking her head, she replied, "no thanks, I'm fine. I think I'll just take a shower and lie down."

/

_Maybe this was a mistake_, Sango thought to herself later that night as she was lying on the old couch. Katsuro had given her a blanket- not a very nice one, though- and a pillow. No matter how she positioned herself, she couldn't get comfortable. She missed her bed back at the other apartment. It was so comfy and warm, and she always slept so soundly. On this couch, this old, ugly couch, she knew she wasn't going to get a good night's sleep.

It seemed as if she had already made her decision.

\\\

It took much longer than usual, but Sango eventually dozed off into a dreamland. When she awoke the next morning, she heard the shower running form the nearby bathroom. She sat up on couch, her exposed skin peeling away from the pleather, and looked around.  
>"I'm not going to raise you here, don't worry." She said, rubbing her belly. She stood from the couch and walked over to the bathroom door, trying to turn the knob to get in. Upon realizing it was locked, she knocked on the light colored wood on hopes her ex-boyfriend would respond.<p>

"Katsuro?" Sango called lightly, her voice quaking.

A moment later, she heard a response, "Whattaya want?"  
>"Can you unlock the door?"<br>"Why?" His voice was bitter and sharp, much like it was when they were in a relationship. It certainly didn't sound like he wanted anything to do with her.

"I need to take a piss," she almost cried, the pain in her stomach immediately escalating. It's weird, she'd noticed, how often she'd been finding herself in these situations. It was quite embarrassing.

"Too bad," he replied bitterly, "you'll need to wait."

"Katsuro, you son of a bitch!" She shouted, pounding on the door.  
>"Knock that off, you'll disturb the neighbors."<p>

She screamed in annoyance, sliding down to sit against the door. "Please?!" She begged loudly a few minutes later.

There was no response, just the sound of the shower continuing to run.  
>"Bastard," she cursed under her breath. "I'll pee on your floor if you don't hurry the fuck up!" She shouted.<p>

"If you do, you'll be sorry, you worthless slut."  
>"It's your fault to begin with, fucker!" She yelled back.<p>

A moment later, with out a response from Katsuro, he opened up the door, causing Sango to fall backwards. He lifted her up, slapped her face, then held her tightly towards him. "If you _ever_ talk to me like that again, I'll make your life a living Hell," he swore to her. With another shove, she was on the floor again. "Now, clean up your mess, slut," he insulted, referring to the mess Sango had made out of terror. "Only babies piss themselves. I guess that makes you a helpless little slut."

Sango wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She stood from her spot on the floor and looked at Katsuro. "I hate you," she said, rubbing her cheek.

"Good." He turned around and walked back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "If that's not clean by the time I get out, you're in for it."

She quickly changed her clothes and threw her soiled ones into a plastic bag. She set a towel down on the spot on the floor, then sat back down on the couch. She reached for her phone on the coffee table and contemplated calling Miroku.  
>She quickly dialed the number for him, and waited for him to pick up.<p>

_It's Miroku. Leave a message._

"Hey. Miroku, it's me. I, umm, just wanted to tell you that I'm umm, I'm doing pretty good. I miss you."  
>She hung up the phone and sobbed into her hands.<p>

A few minutes later, Katsuro stepped out of the bathroom and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
>"Sango, sweetie, I'm sorry for all that. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" He leaned into her and kissed her cheek softly.<br>She slightly pulled away to only find herself being tightly gripped by him. She shook her head.  
>"Well, hows about we fuck or I hit you again." He whispered bitterly into her ear, making her shudder.<br>She sat frozen in contemplation for a moment, then nodded shamefully, knowing he could very much break a bone- or worse- if he tried hard enough.

He grinned, and immediately began to strip off both of their clothes, beginning with Sango's tank top. Topless, she felt the urge to turn away from him in pure disgust, but refrained, knowing his mannerisms. He slid her shorts and underwear off of her slender legs, stroking them in doing so. He took off his shorts and boxers, still tenderly stroking Sango's skin. He placed a rough kiss on her chest and immediately inserted himself into her. She was limp with shame and terror, letting him take full advantage of her.

"Slow down," she held back a moan of pain, "you're hurting me."  
>"Good," he nearly growled back at her, going faster.<p>

Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall down her face as she tried not to scream out in pain. Her skin chilled with goosebumps, and she was counting the seconds until Katsuro would finish.

It seemed like an eternity, but he soon came and pulled out, then slid his shorts back on. "I'm gonna go smoke with the guys. You can stay here and have a sandwich ready for when I get back," he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

Upon hearing the door close and lock, Sango broke out into hysterical sobbing again. She couldn't believe that she had just let that happened.  
><em>I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry.<em>

_**.0.0.0.**_


	27. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**A/N) Hey hey. I left you all on a pretty big cliffhanger, there, didn't I? Don't worry. There isn't one this time.**

**./././././././**

Miroku, Koga, and InuYasha were working at the restaurant the next day.  
>"Heard anything from Sango?" InuYasha wondered.<br>"Yeah," Miroku replied, "she called yesterday morning and left a message. I didn't call her back though."  
>"Why not?" Koga intruded into the conversation.<br>"I dunno. I feel like I'd end up begging her to come back. She's only at his place for like, four more days," Miroku answered.  
>"What was the message?" Koga asked as InuYasha answered the restaurant's phone and began to place an order.<br>"She just said that she was doing good and that she missed me," Miroku told him, remembering the message Sango had left.  
>"Maybe you should call her back. She probably wants to talk to you," Koga told him.<p>

"I'll just wait for her to call me again," Miroku said.

"Whatever." Koga replied, shrugging.

\\\

Meanwhile, Katsuro had locked Sango's phone away in a cupboard above the refrigerator in his apartment.  
>"I don't want you calling anybody. Especially not any of your little friends," Katsuro demanded, pocketing the key to the padlock.<p>

"Katsuro-"  
>"Shut up. I'm going out to buy beer and cigarettes. I'll be back in twenty minutes," Katsuro told her. She nodded shamefully, then sat down on the couch.<br>The moment he closed the door, she laid her back on the cheap pleather and tried to nap.

Shortly she was sound asleep in a dreamland where she didn't have to worry about the abuse of her ex-boyfriend, and she loved it.  
>Katsuro stepped into the apartment right when he said he would- twenty minutes later- and noticed Sango fast asleep. He smirked and set down his bag of drugs and approached the couch quietly, stripping off his shorts. He slid his fingers within the waistline of her pants and her waist, and in one quick movement, removed the articles of clothing. She stirred softly, but didn't awaken. Smirking, he stroked her smooth legs, then her caressed her luscious chestnut hair until he was ready, then swiftly penetrated her.<p>

Her eyes shot open as she screamed as a reaction of shock and pain. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she begged for him to get off her and to stop, but he just kept insisting she keep her mouth shut.  
>"Katsuro, you creep, get off!" She yelled, practically sobbing, trying to push him off of her.<br>He gave into her pleas and pulled out, rolling off of her and quickly sliding on his shorts. "Fine, we'll do it your way." He stood up and walked into his room, grabbing his paper bag from the gas station.  
>She sobbed into her pale hands, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. She opened her wet eyes and grabbed her clothes from the floor, carefully slipping them back on. Without hesitation, she quietly made her way towards the door and opened it, hoping it wouldn't make a noise, she then exited the apartment, leaving the door open, and walked down the hall to the stairwell, where there was a payphone.<p>

She picked up the receiver and dialed the first number that she could remember- InuYasha's. _555-0033_, she pressed the keys and waited for a moment.  
><em>Are you placing a collect call?<em> An automated voice asked.

"Yes." She replied, her voice shaky.

_Please hold_.

A moment later the phone rang, and she waited for someone, anyone, to pick up the other line.  
>\\\<p>

"Yash, your phone is ringing," Koga told his friend.

The silver-haired teen grabbed the ringing device and answered it.  
>"Hello?"<br>_The caller trying to reach you has placed a collect call. Will you accept the charges?_ The same automated voice asked the teenager.  
>"Umm, yeah I'll accept the charges."<p>

_Please hold.  
><em>The phone rang for a moment, then a silence ensued on both ends of the line.

_Hello? _Sango practically whispered into the phone._  
><em>"Umm, hi. Who is this?" InuYasha asked, a little creeped out.  
><em>InuYasha you have to help me. Katsuro keeps-<em>  
>"Sango?" InuYasha wondered. Miroku looked over to his friend upon hearing the name.<p>

_Yes, please help me. Tell Miroku and Koga and please come get me. Now._

"Sango, what's going on?" He asked her.

_I'll explain later, just please-_ The line sounded weird for a moment and InuYasha heard Sango yelling at someone. Suddenly, a different voice grabbed the line and spoke, _Who the Hell is this?_

InuYasha didn't respond, instead hanging up his Droid and slipping it into his pocket. "Guys, Sango needs our help."  
>"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.<br>"She just called me. She was practically whispering and all she said is that she wanted us to come get her. Then some guy answered the phone," InuYasha told them.  
>"Let's go," Miroku said, taking off his apron for the restaurant and haphazardly hanging it up. The three then quickly left the building, with Koga locking the door behind him.<p>

"Okay, so my dad is not going to be happy about that," he mentioned while hopping into Miroku's car.

"We have more important things to worry about," Miroku reminded.

"Where is she?" InuYasha wondered, buckling his seat belt.  
>"Katsuro's apartment," Miroku answered.<br>"Where is his apartment?" Koga asked.  
>A silence ensued over the three as they suddenly realized that they actually had no idea where the apartment actually was.<br>"Mother of fuck," Miroku swore under his breath.

"Wait, remember the day at the roller rink?" Koga remembered.

"Yeah, what about it?" InuYasha wondered what he was getting at.  
>"Kagome's friend, Hojo, he'd met Katsuro before right?" Koga reminded.<br>"You're right," Miroku said. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kagome's phone number before anyone else had the chance to.  
><em>Hey Miroku.<em>

"We need Hojo's number."  
><em>What?<em>

"You're friend. Hojo. Tall, handsome. We need his number."  
><em>Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Why do you need his number?<em>

"That's not exactly super important. Just give me his fucking number."  
>"Give me the phone before you make my girlfriend cry," InuYasha took Miroku's phone from his hand and immediately began to talk to Kagome.<br>"We need his number so we can go find Sango," he explained quickly, "because Hojo knows where Katsuro lives and Sango is at Katsuro's apartment."  
><em>Oh okay? Umm hold on. <em>There was a silence for a moment as Kagome scrolled through her contacts to look for Hojo's number. Upon finding it, she began to speak again, _you ready?_

"Yeah," InuYasha grabbed an astray pen on the floor from Miroku's messy car, then prepared to write down the number on his hand.

_555-8520._

"Thanks babe," InuYasha said, then hung up the phone before any more questions could be asked. He handed the phone back to Miroku, "got the number." He held up his hand as Miroku dialed the digits and waited for Hojo to pick up.

_This is Hojo._

"Umm hi Hojo, it's Miroku," the nervous teenager began.

_Miroku?_

"Sango and Kagome's friend. From the roller rink," he continued, hoping he'd remember.

_Oh, yes! Of course! What can I do ya for?_

"Umm, this is kind of a long story, but I kinda need you to tell me where Katsuro lives."  
><em>Oh that's easy. He lives in the apartments on Oak Street. Apartment 3.<em>

"Thanks so much Hojo," Miroku exclaimed, sighing in relief. He knew the exact apartments that Hojo was talking about.

_No problem._

The line died and Miroku started his car and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Well?" InuYasha wondered, holding onto the armrest as Miroku began to drive precariously down the road.

"Apartments on Oak street," Miroku answered.  
>"Miroku slow down," Koga nearly demanded from the backseat, knowing that if he continued to drive like a maniac he'd get them pulled over.<br>\\\

Katsuro had walked out of his room to get something to eat when he noticed that Sango was missing and the door was wide open. He stomped his cigarette out on the floor quickly and raced down the hallway in hopes to catch up with her. He opened the doors to the stairwell and saw her talking on the payphone, immediately racing to her. He grabbed her, pulling her away from the receiver.  
>"Let me go!" Sango shouted, her voice shaking.<p>

"You bitch! Who the fuck are you talking to?!" He shouted back at her, then shoved her back onto the concrete floor. He grabbed the phone, "Who the Hell is this?" He asked. He heard a stifled gasp, then the line cut off.

Sango had stood from the floor and was leaning against the cold wall. She held her midsection protectively with one arm as the other throbbed with pain after being thrown against the ground.

Katsuro turned and looked back her. "Are you okay?" He wondered, almost sympathetically, as he took a step towards her.  
>"Get, away from me," Sango gasped, trying to hold back more tears.<p>

Katsuro feigned dejection as he frowned, "now now, Sango. That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."  
>She widened her eyes, nearly gasping, "You are <em>not<em> my boyfriend!" She nearly screamed in the shallow stairwell. "Miroku is my boyfriend!"  
>Without hesitance, Katsuro grabbed Sango's neck, almost slamming her head against the concrete wall. She tried to remove his hands from her neck, but her efforts were worthless, as she she soon slipped into unconsciousness.<p>

\\\

She woke up in Katsuro's bedroom, dizzy and in excruciating pain. The smell of cigarettes and liquor surrounded her.

"'Bout time you woke up," Katsuro's voice chimed throughout the confined room. He sat down on the bed next to her, making sure her blankets were tightly wrapped around her.

"Why am I wrapped in your filthy blankets?" She asked him, her voice raspy and dry.  
>"Here, drink this," he offered her a glass of something. Without thinking, the dryness in her throat getting the best of her, she grabbed the cup and immediately drank it's contents. Upon realizing that it was tequila, she almost spit it out, but ended up swallowing it to quench her thirst.<br>"I hate you," she coughed, throwing the cup on the floor. She sat up on his bed, which was only a mattress on the floor, letting the blankets fall off her. She looked down at what she was wearing, or rather lack of, then back up at Katsuro. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"  
>"I put them in your bag," he replied.<p>

"Why did you-"  
>"Because I wanted to fuck you. So I did."<br>"I can't believe you would-"  
>"I did. And it was good. I suppose."<br>She stared at him, his dead eyes smirking at her. Just thinking about him assaulting her _again_ was awful.  
>"How could you?" She whispered, trying not to cry.<br>"Easy. Like this," he took a quick swig from the glass bottle he was holding, then ripped the remainder of the blanket off of her exposed body.

"No!" She shouted, kicking him in the chest as hard as she could- an action she would immediately regret.

He stood from the floor, holding his chest where she had kicked him, "you motherfucking slut," he swore, coughing. He grabbed the tequila bottle and took another swig of it, "you're going to be sorry."  
>She stared back at him, shaking. He took a step towards her, holding the bottle by the neck, then, in one swift movement, smashed the cheap glass over her brunette hair. The remnants of the bottle spilled over her neck and head as she was rendered unconscious, again.<p>

\\\

"We're here, now what?" InuYasha questioned Miroku as the driver of the car killed the ignition and took a deep breath.

"He knows what I look like, so if I go up to his door, he's gonna know why I'm there," Miroku narrated, anxious to get out of the car.

"Okay, how 'bout I go to the apartment, ask for directions to... somewhere... and make him take me outside. Then you two go and get her," Koga suggested. Miroku and InuYasha glanced at each other, giving each other a satisfactory nod.  
>"Sounds like a plan, Koga," Miroku nodded back to Koga, his lips forming a straight line, "apartment three."<p>

"Okay," Koga nodded back, "I'll make sure the door stays unlocked."

\\\

Koga walked down the hallway, while InuYasha and Miroku stayed in the stairwell on the next landing, and stopped at the oak door with a distinctive _3_ carved into it. He knocked a couple of times, then awaited the response.

Katsuro opened the door, revealing himself in a pair of basketball shorts, and looked at Koga expectantly. "Yes?" He wondered, a slur lingering in his voice.

"Hi, umm... well, to make a long story short, I'm a little bit lost and was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the metro?" Koga asked in all sincerity.

"Sure, follow me," Katsuro stepped out of his apartment and into the hallway, leading himself down the hallway, "It's really simple, I'll just point it out once we get outside."

Miroku and InuYasha heard the two teens exit the building from the landings below, the heavy doors closing behind them. Miroku sprang up, running down the stairs and into the hallway, searching for the nearby door. He stopped in front of the apartment, and waited for InuYasha to catch up.

"Open it," InuYasha prompted, and Miroku did, fearing what he would find inside.  
>The two entered the apartment and looked around for any sign of Sango.<p>

"Nice place," InuYasha claimed, a strong sarcastic tone in his voice. He kicked a beer bottle across the stained carpet.

Miroku opened up the door to the bedroom, freezing in shock from what he saw.

_**/**_

**A/N) I lied.**


	28. Over It

**A/N) Okay, so I'm sorry about being a week late... I've trouble trying to find time to type. But yeah. I hope you're excited to find out what happens! Review please... :)**

InuYasha followed Miroku, then stopped as well upon seeing Sango in her current state. The silver-haired teen stepped forth and pulled Miroku out of his trance.

"Roku c'mon."  
>Miroku stepped forward and grabbed Sango, cradling her tender body in his arms. He wrapped her up in the dirty blankets, to save time, and proceeded to stand with her in his arms. "Yash, grab her backpack," he said, pointing to Sango's recognizable pink bag in the corner of the room.<p>

InuYasha grabbed the bag and the two raced out of the apartment.

\\\

The two were relieved the trip out of the apartment was significantly easier than the trip inside, and were even more relieved Koga had been smart enough to guide Katsuro to the opposite side of the building. Miroku got into the backseat with Sango and laid her down, extremely carefully. He opened her backpack, pulling out the first few articles of clothing he found, and quickly, but efficiently put the clothes on her body. She was soon successfully clad in only a dark blue _American Apparel_ tank top and _PINK_ sweat pants, but still completely unconscious.

"Is she-" InuYasha wondered from the front seat.

"She's breathing, barely, but breathing," Miroku answered before InuYasha could finish. "We need to get her to a hospital."  
>"She might as well live at one," InuYasha stated.<br>Koga made his way back to the car, quickly, as Katsuro walked back into the building. Miroku handed him the keys and he drove as quickly as he could out of sight from the building.

"Where am I going?" Koga wondered.  
>"Go to the Woman's Health Clinic on South Street," Miroku said, "That's where her regular doctor is."<br>"Why don't we just take her back to the ER?" InuYasha asked.  
>"She's not the biggest fan of hospitals," Miroku reminded, "plus, the clinic is closer."<p>

"Okay, I'll go to the clinic."

/

About ten minutes later, Koga pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. Miroku got out, carrying Sango tightly in his arms. He approached the front desk, the woman behind the counter looking frightened.

"Hi, this is Sango Taijiya, and to make a really long story short, she's unconscious and I'm not sure how or why," He quickly explained, "her regular doctor is," he paused, trying to remember the name the older woman he'd met a few months back, "Kaede."  
>"We can't take her without an appointment," the young woman began to explain before she was interrupted by just the doctor Miroku was waiting to see.<br>"Did you say Sango Taijiya?"  
>Miroku nodded, "mhmm. Yeah, that's her."<p>

"Bring her back," the elderly doctor instructed. Miroku nodded, carrying Sango through the doors, Koga and InuYasha following close behind.  
>"Thanks so much, Ma'am," Miroku said to Kaede as the doctor led the group to an examination room down the hall.<p>

"Anything for Sango. Now, tell me what's happened," Kaede shut the door and prepared to write everything that Miroku was about to tell.

Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga told Kaede everything they knew about what had happened. They assumed the reason that Sango was unconscious was because Katsuro had done something to her, but they couldn't be one-hundred percent sure.

"I'll need to check her. If you boys don't mind taking a seat out in the hall. I'll come and get you when I've finished."  
>

Miroku paced as Kaede examined Sango.

"Miroku, you've gotta take it easy," Koga pressed.  
>"What if he did something to the baby?" Miroku feared.<br>"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Koga replied, flipping through a magazine.  
>"Yeah, it's no use in getting all worked up about it. The best thing you can do is stay calm and hope for the best," InuYasha added.<p>

Kaede stepped out of the room, looking at the three boys. "Well, she's very malnourished and dehydrated. And she's suffered some light head trauma. Something has struck her on her forehead. I think, just an educated guess, the reason she passed out, was a combination of exhaustion and hunger. Also, there are obvious signs of forced penetration. I've hooked her up to a local IV, and I recommend you keep her here overnight so I can monitor her."  
>"And the baby?" Miroku wondered.<p>

"I performed a quick ultrasound, the baby wasn't moving, but I was able to pick up it's heartbeat," Kaede told him. "Most likely, she's not moving because the mother hasn't been moving."

"Will Sango be okay?" InuYasha asked.  
>"As of right now, I can only make an educated guess. I believe she'll pull through just fine. But things could take a turn for the worse. You three were right to bring her here, and to get her out of that boys house when you did. I suggest you three go home. I'll keep a good eye on her."<br>The three nodded, turning away.

"Thank you, Kaede," Miroku told the doctor before leaving.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for that girl," Kaede replied, smiling.

\\\

Miroku barely slept that night. He rolled around in his bed for hours, uncomfortable and thinking about Sango and her baby. He slid out from under his warm covers at around 2:00 AM and walked into the kitchen, planning to fix himself a cup of tea, only to find InuYasha already raiding the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked the silver-haired teenager as he tried to pick up some of the foods that were flying out of the fridge.  
>"We don't have any vanilla bean ice cream," InuYasha stated frantically.<p>

"Yeah, and-?"  
>"That's Sango's favorite! She's going to want it when she comes back, and we're all out!"<p>

"Yash, calm down, we'll get some tomorrow, relax," Miroku tried to console his frantic best friend, to no avail.

"But what if-"  
>"Yash! She's not coming home right now, It's okay!" Miroku finally yelled, causing InuYasha to stare in shock. He sat down on the floor in front of the still open refrigerator, and stared at the cupboard. "Do you want some tea?"<br>The addressed nodded.

"What were you looking for in the fridge?" Miroku asked as he began to start the teapot.

InuYasha shrugged.  
>"Yash, I'm worried, too. She's the most important person in the world to me now. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about a girl, but she's more than I'd ever thought I'd get. I don't want to lose her, either. But staying up all night looking for nonexistent ice cream isn't going to do anyone any good."<p>

InuYasha sighed.

Miroku stood and finished off the tea, then poured a cup for himself and InuYasha.  
>"Here, it's chamomile and lavender. Sango's favorite. It helps her sleep."<p>

"Thanks."

"She'll be okay. She's been through worse."  
>InuYasha shook his head, "you didn't hear her on the phone, Miroku. She sounded so helpless. So scared. And then <em>he<em> came on the line. I think he threw her against a wall or something, I dunno. He deserves to go to jail. Even worse. He deserves to-"  
>"Don't say it. Yash, I know exactly what you mean, but if you say that and then something were to happen to him-"<br>"He doesn't deserve to live, Miroku. After what he's done to her. You heard the doctor, 'forced penetration.' Miroku, do you even know what that means? That's fancy talk to for rape. He raped her. And probably more than once. And he hurt her, and the baby. That's the only reason he wanted her to stay with him. He was trying to get rid of the baby because he thinks it's his. That son of a bitch can rot in Hell for all I care."

Miroku didn't respond. He sighed lightly, standing up and began to walk back towards his room. "Do me a favor and close the fridge."

/

_Sango woke up, Katsuro's dirty room surrounding her. She felt different, like she was light and everything seemed surreal. Voices rang through her ears and into her sore head, "Sango, are you okay?" She looked down and noticed her stomach, and screamed and the sight of it being flat. Throwing her hands to her middle, she prayed her baby was okay and ran out of Katsuro's bedroom, only to discover she was in her old bedroom- the one she lived in at Izanagi and Chikako's. Panicking, she fell to her knees. She began to hear the screaming and crying of a newborn infant in the distance, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up and find the source. She tried to call out for help, but her own voice was nothing more than a pitiful whisper. The crying got louder and rang through her ears like sirens, and she only wanted it to stop. She wanted to do something to help. She looked around in the tattered shadows to discover that she was the only one in the room. There was no one around to find her. She was alone. She fell to the dark floor and sobbed as the infant cries turned to whimpers and stranger's voices rang through her head, "Go away Sango," "wake up Sango," "wake up."_

Her eyes opened, then immediately shut at the harsh white light in the room. She took a broken breath

and tried to say something, but was interrupted.

"She's moving." It was a familiar voice to her.

"Sango? Are you okay?"  
>Her head was sore and she was dying for a drink of water, but she nodded- her eyes still closed tight. She slowly opened them, allowing them to adjust to the light. She cautiously looked around the room, for signs of the people the voices were coming from, and when she saw her three closest friends standing in the corner, she thought she was dreaming.<br>"Miroku?" She asked, her voice hoarse and raspy.

He smiled at her, "would you like some water?"

She nodded, and he took a few steps to her and guided a cup of icy cool water to her lips and into her mouth- it felt as if she hadn't drank anything in days. He helped her sit up and she looked around a little more, very unfamiliar with the setup of her current room.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

"The Woman's Clinic, Dr. Kaede's office," Miroku answered.

"But, the last thing I remember is being at Katsuro's," Sango said.

"You don't remember calling me?" InuYasha chimed from a few steps behind Miroku. "We came and got you out of there. And Kaede filed a police report against Katsuro."  
>"He's going to be in a lot a trouble, for a long time," Koga finished.<br>"You guys didn't have to do that. You don't know what he has in his apartment- he could've killed you."

"I'd do anything for you, Sango," Miroku smiled to her.  
>"You should've seen him. He was going crazy trying to track you down," InuYasha told her.<p>

"You've got one hell of a boyfriend," Koga added, "you sure are lucky."

"Thank you guys, so much," Sango smiled, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't imagine what would've happened if they hadn't have come to get her.

/

Kaede was in later that day to perform an ultrasound on Sango.

"Let's see how the little one is, shall we?"  
>Sango nodded as the gel was applied to her midsection. Kaede pressed the wand over her abdomen, and they both looked to the screen. Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga were waiting patiently in the corner of the room.<br>"There she is, you can see she's sucking her thumb," Kaede pointed to the screen.  
>Sango smiled at the sight of the small life on the screen. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that she'd almost lost it only hours before. "She's okay?"<p>

"She's great. Doing better than you even. She doesn't realize what you went through. All she wants is to be loved and nurtured. And only you can do that for her right now, child," Kaede told Sango, beginning to wipe off the gel.

"Thanks so much for everything," Sango said to the older woman.  
>"I'd do anything for you, Dear. You remind me of someone very close to me."<br>"I do?"  
>Kaede nodded.<br>Sango smiled, placing her hands on her midsection.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"A sandwich would be great," She nodded.

"I'll get one to you right away."  
>"Thanks, Kaede."<p> 


	29. It's My Party (I'll Cry If I Want To)

**A/N) I'm Back! Sorry It's been well over a month (or two) since I've updated this... I've been super stressed and unable to type. But I'm getting back into the swing of things. Tell me what you think of this chappie!**

**/?/**

That weekend, the whole group was back at the apartment and all seemed well. It was early in the morning, and Sango thought she was the first to wake up. She didn't even bother leaving the room before slipping on a black skater skirt and a yellow tee shirt and exited her room.

Despite her former belief, she was shocked to see all of her friends waiting for her in the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Sango!" They shouted in unison. She was taken aback, looking around the small room at her friend's smiling faces.  
>They waited for her reaction.<p>

She swallowed, "I have to throw up," she stated, walking quickly towards the bathroom.

"That wasn't the reaction you were expecting, was it?" InuYasha asked to Miroku, who had planned the small get together.

"Well, she is pregnant," Miroku replied.  
>"She told us before that she didn't really like her birthday," Ayame chimed.<br>Miroku looked to the redhead, "you waited 'til now to tell us?"  
>"Sorry?" Ayame shrugged innocently.<p>

Sango walked back into the living room, smiling slightly. "Thanks you guys, this is really sweet."  
>"I'm sorry," Miroku apologized, hugging Sango.<p>

She pulled away, "for what?"  
>"I know you're not a fan of your birthday, and now I feel bad."<br>"Don't feel bad, this was really sweet," she smiled, then kissed him.

"Really?" He pulled away, worried.  
>"Yes," she looked around at her friends, "it's really sweet. I'm normally not with people who care about me so much on birthday. Even though it's not my birthday."<p>

"Yeah, it was last Wednesday, right?" Miroku asked.  
>"Yeah it was, but I'd rather not talk about what happened last Wednesday," Sango stepped back and sat down on a chair. "So, what do you have planned?"<br>"Well, pancakes?" Miroku asked.

"Sounds perfect."  
>\\\<p>

After eating the best pancakes in the world, the entire group gathered in the living room to give Sango presents.

"Here, this is from me," Ayame handed the pregnant teen two neatly wrapped packages. Sango tore into the paper on one, revealing a rose-scented candle.  
>"Thanks, Yams, I love it." She began to open the other package.<br>"I saw this at my favorite store and couldn't resist," Ayame smiled as she awaited to see Sango's reaction.

The birthday girl tossed the ripped paper aside and held up a maternity tee shirt with _Virgin_ printed plainly across the chest. "Very funny, Yams," Sango smiled. "Thanks, I love it.  
>"This is from Me and Yash," Kagome handed Sango an envelope, that she opened. The card was simple, but it contained a $100 gift card to her favorite store.<br>"You shouldn't have done this," Sango looked up from the card.  
>"We had to," InuYasha smiled at her reaction. "It's your birthday."<br>"Thanks."

Koga handed her a gift bag, "Here, San."  
>She stuck her hand through the tissue paper and pulled out a pair pink headphones.<br>"Headphones?" she wondered to Koga.

"You never know when you want to drown out Miroku," Koga smirked.  
>"And finally," Miroku handed Sango a small box, neatly wrapped with a bow on it, "from me."<br>She unwrapped the pink paper and was shocked when it revealed an iPhone box.  
>"Miroku? You didn't," she slid the box open, revealing the brand new device.<p>

"You need a new phone." Miroku smirked.

"Thank you. I'm speechless," She gawked at the shiny new phone she was ready to play with.

"It already has your favorite songs on it," Miroku said.  
>"You're the best," She kissed him. "All of you. I'm so grateful to have friends like you. Thanks."<p>

/

The entire group went out for a picnic lunch. Miroku had made and packed sandwiches and chicken salad, Kagome had made some fruit salad, and Ayame and Koga had made macaroni casserole. InuYasha even pitched in and made some iced tea. He was even sweet enough to carry the basket to the grassy patch where the group had decided to eat. It was in a park near the middle of the city, and they noticed a lot of other people picnicking as well.

Miroku set out the few blankets they'd brought, then began to set out the food for everyone to devour. "Let's eat!" He announced.

"This chicken salad is delicious, Miroku," Ayame smiled, taking another bite.

"So is your casserole," Miroku returned the compliment.

Sango took a sip her last sip of tea, then set the empty cup down next to her baron plate, "everything was so good, I couldn't have asked for a better way to celebrate my birthday."  
>"Well, it gets better," Miroku smirked, setting his cup down.<br>"What do you mean?" Sango wondered. This had already been the best birthday she'd had in her entire life, she couldn't ask for another thing.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight.," Miroku told her.  
>"Miroku-"<br>"And you can't say 'no' because I've already made the reservations," He smiled.

"Well, I can't wait," Sango smiled as her friends stuffed their faces.

\\\

Miroku sat out in the living room waiting for Sango to finish getting ready. He was wearing the nicest outfit he could muster without looking too over the top, a black pair of skinny jeans, a purple button-up, with a tie, and a blazer. He checked his watch, 6:20. The reservations were at 7:00.  
>"San?" He called, wondering if she was almost ready.<p>

"Five more minutes!" Ayame called out from the closed bedroom door.

Inside the bedroom, the redhead was finishing up Sango's hair, a fishtail braid.

"Ow," Sango complained as the redhead pulled on her locks, "are you almost done?"  
>"Yes, just one more minute," Ayame responded, finally tying off the end of the braid. She hopped off the bed and spritzed some glitter in Sango's brunette hair, then smiled. "Done."<p>

"About time, we were supposed to leave five minutes ago," Sango stood up and brushed out the wrinkles from her outfit. She had finally decided on wearing a floral skater skirt (she liked skater skirts, they fit her the best) and a black tee shirt, with her favorite pair of red Doc Martens. She walked out of the room, and looked towards Miroku.  
>"Ready?" Miroku smiled to her. She nodded, then took his hand.<p>

"Now, you kids be back by midnight," Koga joked.

"Whatever," Miroku rolled his eyes, then guided Sango out of the apartment.

Ayame sat down on the couch next to Koga, smiling at her boyfriend.  
>"We have the whole apartment to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" She asked him.<br>"You can pick the movie," Koga suggested, "I'll order sushi."

Ayame smiled, "you know what I like." She hopped off the couch and dug through the movie cabinet underneath the television.  
>"And you know what I don't," Koga responded.<br>\\\

Miroku kept trying to start a conversation with Sango, but she seemed to be holding back.

"You look nice," He complimented at a red light.  
>"Thanks," She flashed him a quick smile then looked back down to her lap.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
>"Something's wrong, Sango," Miroku pressed, worried.<br>"Nothing is wrong," She looked up to him and smiled.  
>He sighed, "Did you enjoy today?"<p>

"Mhmm," She mumbled, not even bothering to look back up at him.  
>He sighed.<p>

"Maybe we should just go home."  
>"How come? Do you not want to-"<br>"Miroku, I told you that I didn't like my birthday, and I've been trying really hard, all day, to not make a scene about it, but it's really something I don't like to think about."  
>"Why don't you like your birthday?"<br>"I just, don't."  
>Miroku sighed again, "Well how about we forget it's your birthday and we just go out like it's normal date. We haven't been on one in a while."<br>"Or ever."  
>He smiled.<br>"Okay."  
>"You'll love this, I promise."<br>"Where are we going? I don't even recognize this part of town."  
>"You'll find out."<p>

/

Meanwhile, Ayame had picked her favorite movie, _Saving Private Ryan_, and was currently bawling through the first scene.

"This isn't even the sad part," Koga told her.  
>She sniffled, "I just can't help thinking about all sad stuff that's about to happen."<br>"Well, I ordered your favorite- three Ikura rolls, three Toro rolls, and a small bowl of Tempura Udon soup."  
>"You know me too well," she leaned in to him and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips, one he gladly accepted.<p>

"You're my favorite Koga."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"I dunno, it's something I say. You're just my favorite Koga."<br>"So, of all the Kogas, I'm you're favorite?"  
>"Not exactly, but you could put it that way, I guess."<br>"You're ridiculous," he laughed, rubbing her arm.

"I love you."

/

Miroku parked the car near the dockyard, a place where there weren't exactly any restaurants around.

"What are we doing here?"  
>"Come on, I'll show you."<p>

Miroku led Sango to a preset picnic at the end of the dock. There was a blanket, candles, a basket, everything a young couple would imagine and more.  
>"Miroku-"<br>"Yes I did this, yes I had help, and yes you deserve it." He kissed her cheek as she stared at the sight.

The night was perfectly clear, the almost full moon shining off of the crystal lake. There was an occasional summer breeze that would just barely send a chill down Sango's spine as she was led to sit down on the cozy blanket and pillows that were on the dock.  
>"I have prepared for us this evening crab pasta salad, your favorite, some sliced fruit, some chicken fried rice, and for dessert, your favorite white chocolate covered strawberries," Miroku presented the food as he announced it, and he began preparing a plate for each of them.<p>

"Two picnics in one day. You've really outdone yourself," Sango smirked.  
>"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Miroku handed her the plate he'd prepared.<p>

"Thank you, this is really sweet. It's no five-star restaurant that I was expecting, but this more than perfect."

"Good," Miroku smiled at her.

\\\

In order to finally get out of the apartment, Kagome and InuYasha had gone shopping, which was her favorite thing to do.  
>"Kagome, this is so boring let's go somewhere else."<br>It was not InuYasha's favorite thing to do.  
>"Fine, what do you wanna do?"<p>

InuYasha thought for a moment. "Come on, follow me."

A short drive later the two found themselves in the park.  
>"A park? It's like, 7:30. And we're not ten," Kagome reported.<br>"Come here." InuYasha led her over to the swings, they both took a seat. "When I was little, my parents would fight a lot, or my brother and I would fight. So I'd walk down the street to the nearest park. I'd usually be alone, because we didn't exactly live in the nicest neighborhood, and these fights would usually happen late at night. So, I'd sit on the swings until somebody would notice I was gone. In the meantime, I'd close my eyes," he used his feet and pushed himself back and let go, dropping his head back, "I'd pretend I was flying away!"

Kagome took everything he'd said in, and smiled at him acting like a little kid. She then tried it herself, pushing her own feet into the dirt and pulling herself back, then letting go. She closed her eyes, and let her head drop back behind her. She felt like she was flying away, just like InuYasha had said.  
>"I love you!" Kagome shouted, still swinging.<p>

"I love you more!" InuYasha shouted back.

/

Ayame gasped at what she'd just said, pulling her hands to her lips as if she was trying to take the words back.

"Ayame, do mean that?" Koga wondered, turning her slender body towards him.  
>She nodded, still in shock she'd allowed herself to blurt it out.<p>

"I love you, too. I've loved you for so long, and I've been wanting to tell you for, forever it seems. I love everything about you. And finally saying it feels so right," he kissed her, wrapping his hands around her torso. She ran her hands over his face, holding on to the moment.

The knock on the door pulled them apart.

"Sushi's here," Koga smirked, hopping off the couch as Ayame grinned and made her way to his bedroom.

He turned around and noticed Ayame was gone, "Yams?"  
>"In here!"<br>"What're you doing?"  
>"I'll be out in a second."<br>He rolled his eyes and set out the delivered food on the small coffee table in front of the couch. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing two colas and made his way back out to the living room, waiting for his girlfriend to emerge from his bedroom.

He took a few bites of his own sushi before looking up to see his redheaded beauty clad only in her black lace bra and matching panties.

"I love you," he grinned, swallowing the food in his mouth and practically running to her.

"I love you more." She kissed his neck as he took in the moment. He was careful not to move too quickly, bringing her carefully up in his arms and resting her down as if she was an ancient relic on his bed.

"Are you sure, you wanna do this?" she asked as he removed his shirt.  
>He knelt down over her, "yes. I love you. And I know what we have is special." He kissed her delicately, letting his hands travel in her hair.<p>

She pulled away slowly, moaning lightly, and allowed her own hands to maneuver their way to the waist of his jeans and work them off. He did the same to her only bottoms.

"Ayame I love you so much," he gasped as she kissed his torso slowly, breathing lightly. "God, I can't say it enough."

She allowed her body to fall back on his bed, "fuck me," she moaned, having been waiting for this moment.

\\\

After all the food was devoured, Sango and Miroku were laying back, looking up at the stars.

"Thanks for today, Miroku," Sango told him, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Anything for you," Miroku replied, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Everything feels so right. When I'm with you, I'm so happy, oblivious to the world and time, and I feel like I've never felt before. When I was younger, I never knew what it was like to be in a relationship with someone that truly likes you for you. I was raised to like someone for sex, or money, or drugs. Miroku, you've made me so happy," Sango narrated.

He smiled. Hearing her say all that was like music to his ears. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt about her, but refrained, still wary of rushing her into something she wasn't emotionally ready for.

"I know what you mean. All my high school relationships were meaningless and with girls who were a dime a dozen. You came along and really made me think about all those choices I'd made. Sango, you make me happy. You make me want to reach up and grab one of those stars and give it to you right here, right now. I would do anything for you," Miroku smiled.

He stood up, shocking her, and looked into the water, "I have an idea."  
>"What would that be?" She sat up and questioned his mannerisms.<p>

Without talking, he quickly began to remove his shoes, socks, pants, shirt- even his boxers- and looked straight at Sango. "Skinny dipping."  
>"Miroku," Sango giggled.<p>

Before she could continue, Miroku jumped into the lake- completely submerged in the chilly water.  
>"You're crazy!" Sango shouted, giggling slightly as she waited for him to reappear.<br>When he didn't right away, she felt uneasy. "Roku, this isn't funny," as she she stood and looked at the bubbling, rippling water.

Then the water became very still.  
>"Miroku!"<p>

/./

**A/N Review! ^.^**


End file.
